My Journey of Misadventures with Captain Jack Sparrow
by Mustard Lady
Summary: A friend of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner, Kate has spent most of her life serving in the governor's household. Her parents separated in England when she was a child, but she never found out why! When a notorious pirate is arrested, he mentions a clue to Kate's past. Now there's only one man who can help her solve the mystery of her father's disappearance...Captain Jack Sparrow!
1. Chapter 1 Story of My Life

**Hi, everyone. Here is a new story for POTC. Hope you like it! I'm not sure how often I will get the chapters up as I don't have the whole script down yet, but I will definitely try to finish this story! I have other fanfics of mine pending and crying for updates, so please be patient with me! I don't own POTC.**

 **This is just an idea that came to me that I wanted to play around with. It is directly after COTBP, and right before DMC in the Pirates of the Caribbean series. Reviews would be helpful! Not all the content in this story will be from my OC's POV, mostly just the first chapters, then here and there later on.**

 **No, this isn't going to be a romance fic between Jack Sparrow and my OC, but I hope you still like it! Reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for at least taking the time to read it!**

* * *

 _It's not like it was something I had planned to happen! Not that I had wanted it to happen either. It's just that...things got really crazy, and before I knew what was happening, there we were, aboard the iconic Black Pearl, heading out to sea, on a journey that I had been questioning most of my life. It was a journey fraught with unknown dangers, unbelievable creatures, dark souls, and most and best of all, unlikely friendships._

* * *

My name is Kate. Kate Summers. My best friends in the world are Elizabeth Swann, Governor Weatherby's daughter, and her fiance Will Turner. We've grown up in Port Royal from childhood.

When I was very little, I'm told that I lived in England with my family. I don't remember much about that, as it was a whole lifetime ago. My father was a respectable man, David Summers, the captain of the guard of an English prison, just outside of London. My mother, who died when I was 11, was a kind woman whom I loved with all my heart, but now she's gone. It's been 8 years since her passing, and the Swanns have taken me into their home, where I work as a maid for Elizabeth. I enjoy it most of the time as it gives me a chance to spend lots of time with her. And I live in a grand house, with my own quarters, humble as it is.

Elizabeth is in love with Will Turner, the handsome and very kind blacksmith here in Port Royal. She and Governor Swann rescued him from a shipwreck 9 years ago. Will and Elizabeth have always fancied each other and I have always enjoyed watching their cute interactions, much to the shock of her father! Will has been good friend, and is always kind to me even though I am a lowly servant.

Last year, our land paid homage to an unexpected guest: the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow himself! It's a long story, but the way Elizabeth told it, it was fascinating to me-probably because I missed most of it!-. She was kidnapped by pirates and dear Will enlisted the help of Jack Sparrow to rescue her. He was very brave! Commodore Norrington was furious and pursued them to arrest Captain Sparrow. When they returned, Will was granted clemency by the governor for helping the pirate, but Jack, being a well renown pirate that he was, was sentenced to hang. But at the last minute, Will created a disturbance and saved his life! Jack, _more or less,_ escaped Port Royal and we have not seen him since, though we hear of his wild antics often. Norrington let him go that day, but as commodore, it is his duty to follow through with the law should Jack return. Elizabeth and Will both told me that they actually found a good friend in Jack Sparrow, even though his methods and motives can get questionable.

I miss my parents very much. We lived together in England till I was about 6-years-old, then Mother and I sailed to Port Royal, _alone,_ without my father. I have never understood why. My mother could barely speak about the matter. All she could tell me was that it had something to do with a special case tried in London, _The Marquis of the Midnight Moon._ My father supposedly disappeared, but my mother never found out _why or how, or if_ it was even true. The people in this city like their juicy gossip and are more than happy to offer their own theories about why my parents separated, which makes me cringe. Not even Governor Weatherby knows what really happened, even though he made inquiries for us.

I think it was mostly for my sake that Mother kept reminding me of what a fine man my father was, though her heart was broken over his sudden absence. But I can barely remember him. I do remember special things he taught me though. Those have never left me.

Yet, this gnawing feeling has been eating at my gut for years. When Mother died from scarlet fever, I made her a solemn promise: that one day, I will find out what happened to my father and learn the truth, no matter what!


	2. Chapter 2 The Infamous Captain Sparrow

The other servants in the Swann household and I had been working tirelessly on helping Elizabeth prepare her bridal trousseau. On this warm day in May, Elizabeth granted me the day off. It was so lovely outside that I was beyond grateful, though I promised Bertha the cook that I would fetch her some food supplies she'd been needing. To the civilians, it most likely seemed to be just another ordinary day in Port Royal. But not to me! Though the Swanns gave use Sunday the Lord's Day off every week, being able to visit town on my own time for my own activities was a delightful treat! I carried my little diary inside my petticoat pockets: never went anywhere without it. That a small chunk of charcoal to write in it. As I smelled the heavenly scents coming from the baker's, which contrasted electrically with the horrid stench of sewage, tobacco, and fish throughout various parts of the city, I had no conception and no warning about how drastically my life was about to change.

Little did we know on this very same morning that a shrewd, wobbly-legged sneak thief was creeping around our town. He'd swam from his ship _the Black Pearl-_ which was still far out in the bay away from sight-to shore in the shelter of some thick trees, and then made his way into town to steal some supplies for his crew waiting on the ship, to prepare for their next voyage. In my opinion, he could've just saved himself the trouble and attempted to make a purchase of what he needed, but _oh, no!_ He just had to do things the pirate way and steal! But according to what Elizabeth and Will had told me, many citizens here still didn't take too kindly to the pirate so it wasn't as if they'd want to do business with him anyway...unless it involved the gallows of course. Still, the man could've asked a favor of his friends instead of setting himself up for more trouble! But this was Captain Jack Sparrow I'm referring to, and from what I'd heard, he relished in a fun wild goose chase.

* * *

Jack Sparrow was rummaging about in the shoe cobbler's own root cellar, scanning over and taking whatever winter preserves suited him! He was just climbing out of the dugout in the earth when the cobbler, Mr. Jenkins arrived! "Oh. Good day, mate." Jack grinned in a friendly voice. "Hope ye don't mind a me borrowin' from your winter stash while me crew is becomin' skin and bones now, eh?" Mr. Jenkins screeched and wildly ran all over town, shouting for the soldiers.

Jack gulped and made a run for it as he dashed off into alleys and atop roofs, trying to make it back to the thicket of trees near the water. He could hear pounding boots and men shouting as the navy rolled into the town square with their firearms drawn, searching for the nifty pirate. Jack stood atop the roof of the apothecary's place of business. He perched himself on the edge, watching the frenzied scene take place right below him. Nobody seemed to notice him in the least, which was perfect for him to execute his plan to escape the way he came. "Time and tide, lads." He smirked to himself with a silent salute to the dimwitted soldiers down beneath as he readjusted the heavy sack on his shoulders, preparing to take daring leap across the thin air onto the next building. But it would seem that Captain Sparrow's luck had run out. Just as he was about to boost off the edge of the tiled roof, something heavy whacked his head from behind. Jack flinched dizzily, then toppled over head first down into the street. Luckily for him, he landed onto a wagon filled with fresh hay for the governor's animals, then his body slid off onto the ground.

"I got him! Did you see that, Lt.? I got him! I got him!" An excited teenage boy announced to the villagers. He'd been atop one of the roofs himself, trying to sneak a kiss to a young lady he fancied whose father disapproved of the lad. He'd happened to see Jack sneaking around with the food and had slugged him with the club he always carried on himself.

"Blimey! It's him! The horrid pirate!" One of the soldiers exclaimed. Commodore Norrington stepped forward, his aloof presence commanding respect.

"Bloody Sparrow." He said flatly.

"I did it! I did it!" The young man boasted, waiting for some sort of public award.

"So you have, Master White." Norrington nodded. "Though might I ask just what you were doing up on the rooftops at this time in the day when you're supposed to be on your farm?" He teased darkly. The White boy gulped hard.

"Well, uhh...I, uhh...you see, Sir..." He stammered.

"You! Master Jonathan!" Mr. Jones, Jonathan White's girlfriend's father howled furiously from down the road as he charged toward the crowd like a mad bull. _"Don't move,_ ye dirty rat! I'm gonna skin ye alive!" He threatened. Jonathan paled and looked pleadingly to Norrington for protection.

"You haven't answered my question, boy." Norrington said cockily. Mr. Jones was approaching at an alarming pace. Jonathan turned tail and raced out of sight with all of his might. The crowd laughed heartily.

"Where is he? _Where is he?!"_ Mr. Jones curled his lip in dark delight.

"I believe he went that way, Master Jones." Norrington grinned, pointing in the opposite direction of where Jonathan had run.

"Much obliged, Commodore." Jones said with a frightful gleam in his eye. "If that young scamp ever comes near Amy again, I swear I'll..." He dashed in the said direction. The soldiers gaped at Norrington. He was the law man in these parts, and he'd just fibbed! He sensed their doubt.

"'Tis also my duty to _protect_ the citizens here...even if it be from each other." He said sarcastically. Then he glared down at the unconscious Jack Sparrow. "Stupid Sparrow. Mulette, fetch some irons." He commanded.

"Commodore, did I just hear you mention..." Will Turner asked and stopped short as his eyes fell on the pirate. "Jack!" Will gasped. "What's he doing here?!"

"I was rather hoping _you_ could tell _me, Mr. Turner."_ Norrington said gruffly.

"Commodore, I swear I know nothing about this." Will said earnestly, though his testimony hardly impressed Norrington. Will knelt down beside his friend, hoping Jack wasn't injured.

"More than half a dozen oranges, a tin of kippers..." One of the soldiers said as they confiscated and scanned the stolen items.

"He doesn't seem to be seriously hurt, thank God." Will sighed with relief.

"No need for that, Turner. It's still going to be the brig for him." Norrington said. Will looked up at him.

"Indeed. But not the gallows, right?" He asked hopefully.

Norrington rolled his eyes. _"We shall see."_ Private Mulette returned with a chain of shackles which they tethered Jack's wrists with then pulled him to his feet. His eyes fluttered open and his head lolled around as he swayed unsteadily on his already wobbly knees.

"Where's...the rum?" Jack slurred dizzily.

"Mr. Sparrow, so we meet again." Norrington gloated. Jack blinked and squinted.

"It's...Captain...Jack Sparrow," He said, holding up his index finger. As his foggy mind slowly began to clear, he noticed the shackles on his wrists. He rolled his eyes.

"Jack! It's me, Will Turner." Will spoke up. "Are you all right?" Jack backed up clumsily and frowned.

"I is just dandy, lad." He mumbled.

"Up to your old tricks again, eh, Sparrow?" Norrington leered, holding up the stolen food for Jack to see. Jack squinted at the evidence against him and sulked.

"More like an urgent business errand." He said cockily, still stumbling over his feet.

"Ahh. And where is your crew, Captain Sparrow?"

"Out of sight, out of mind." Jack said nonchalantly. "If they're truly smart, by now they've sailed out of the bay without me."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Norrington said scornfully. "Take him away." The soldiers marched off, dragging Jack along.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Will asked tersely.

"Maybe this is my chance of redemption with the cunning pirate." Norrington replied. Will followed the parade.

* * *

Governor Swann and Elizabeth arrived in town in a carriage. Her father was tending to some business while Elizabeth had been planning to steal some time alone with her dear Will. The footman was just helping her down from the vehicle when the navy passed by. Elizabeth gaped when she recognized her roguish friend. "Jack?!" She gasped. He glanced her way and gave a wry smile as he was dragged through the streets. "Jack!" Elizabeth picked up her skirts and ran to the commodore. "James, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"He was committing a crime, Elizabeth." Norrington sighed. "We caught him red-handed."

"What are you going to do to him?" Elizabeth asked with worry.

"For the moment, keep him under lock and key." Norrington replied firmly. "No doubt you and Turner will want to speak with him I presume?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth nodded then she noticed Will and ran to his side. "Will?"

"For now he's just being locked up, Elizabeth." Will assured her. "Though I can't say for sure how long that will be the case." They both retreated to speak to Elizabeth's father.

* * *

I had heard a great deal of commotion through town, but hadn't heard any clear declarations as to exactly what was going on yet. I stepped out of the dressmaker's shop, pleased with the new silk blue ribbon I was able to purchase, when I heard the navy stomping in my direction. I looked and saw them approaching and jumped back out of the way. They were hauling a man I'd never seen before, but my eyes couldn't leave him. He was different. His taste in clothes wasn't even close to fashionable, but he had long chocolate hair, with beads in his braids, a bandanna under his hat, dark facial hair, and large beady eyes. What surprised me the most was his unusual behavior at the soldier's rough treatment. He wasn't thrashing around or throwing verbal abuse at them. Just the opposite. If anything, he seemed to just be rolling along with the situation, as if he wasn't that worried about his fate! He even gave a ridiculous grin to the ones who had him by the arms! I watched the whole scene with great this fellow was, he didn't look like the hardened criminal type.

"Ye know, you all should really petition the governor to raise your salaries, or better yet add a bonus to your wages for this efficient capture." Jack said casually to his captors who merely rolled their eyes. "Though a few in your number, Commodore, have much to be desired, I must commend you on your tenacity. If they'd had fine troops like your kind present during the _Marquis of the Midnight Moon,_ you'd be reading _different_ results of the turnout of that case this very day!" He rambled.

"I am not interested in your opinion on how to run my fleet." Norrington glared. "And as for the _Marquis of the Midnight Moon,_ it's done with and cannot be changed."

" _Wait! Did that criminal really just mention the Marquis of the Midnight Moon?"_ I asked myself, nearly unable to think clearly. Who was this man? How did he know so much about it? _What_ did he know about it?! He'd mentioned that things could've turned out differently. What did that mean? Did it have anything to do with my father?! With...his disappearance? I could hardly breathe as a thousand anxious thoughts raced through my mind. I eagerly trailed behind the battalion as they took Jack to the fort jail.

Once they'd incarcerated Jack, Norrington departed from the jail back into town. I couldn't bear the suspense any longer and scurried up to him. "Commodore?!" I called.

Norrington stopped abruptly. "Miss Summers." He said. "What is it?" I gave a quick curtsy then straightened up.

"Sir, that man you just arrested..." I was trying to find my voice, and struggled to get my words out. "Who is he?"

"You _don't_ know?" Norrington frowned.

"No, Sir."

"That man, my dear young lady, is none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself."

My jaw dropped in astonishment. "No!" I gasped, dumbfounded.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Norrington sighed and started to walk away.

"Commodore! Where did he come from?"

"All over the Caribbean and the Seven Seas." Norrington said.

"He mentioned the _Marquis of the Midnight Moon!"_

"That was over years ago. There's no logical reason to bring it up now."

"But how does he know about it?"

"Perhaps you should ask him yourself. And I strongly advise you to keep a safe distance from that filthy pirate. He's a bad egg, Miss Summers. Good day to you." He tipped his hat and strode off down the street.

"Good day, Commodore." I barely acknowledged him. _"Captain Jack Sparrow..."_ I told myself over and over, filled with awe. "I wonder if Will and Elizabeth know. I must speak with him!" But then I noticed the redcoat guards up on the fort. "Well, seeing as Commodore suggested I ask the infamous captain-though I think he was merely being sarcastically rude-, I shall do so!"

I ran for the fort, praying that Jack would listen to reason. He'd mentioned the _Marquis of the Midnight Moon!_ My heart lept nearly to the clouds and I felt as if I could dance on air. I was going to find out the truth about my past and finally get answers! I had to speak with him! I just had to know! It was time for a little interrogation of Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

 **Reviews are helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3 He Knows!

**This one was fun to write! Reviews?**

* * *

I managed to slip inside undetained, then bounded down the stairs of the jail which was in the lower level of the fort, thankful that no guards were currently on hand to interrupt me. "Captain Sparrow?!" I panted as I reached and looked into his cell. He was sitting there against the wall, looking like a sulking school boy, with his legs splayed out in front of him.

"Aye?" He tilted his head in surprise and looked up at me from underneath his lowered hat.

"I have to talk to you!" I exclaimed.

"Ahh. So, you've come to cheer me up, eh?" He threw me a devilish grin. "I don't suppose you'd be a carryin' a bottle of rum on ye, now would ye?"

 _Ugh! "Noo."_ I answered stiffly. _The very idea!_

"Well, in that case, unless you've got a getaway ship hiding out in the bay, or a spare key in those starched petticoats of yours, I'm afraid you be wasting your time, love." He said nonchalantly and shoved his tricorn hat back down over his eyes.

 _Oh, rude._ I rolled my eyes. _"_ _The Marqu_ _i_ _s of the Midnight Moon."_ I said slowly to see if he showed any signs of recognition. His head _did_ shoot up. He titled his hat back so he could face me, with his face scrunched in concentration. _He knows!_ My heart lept with hope.

"What of it?" He asked.

"You know about it!"

"Who doesn't? It's not like it wasn't the most hot topic through all the Caribbean and the British Channel at the time." He shrugged. "Didn't have to go down like it did. Stupid papers never print anything right." Then he stared at me again. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened the men in your family before?"

" _Mr. Sparrow!"_ I scolded impatiently. _Can you just focus already?!_

"What do you want to know? The case was tried and closed, end of story." Jack waved me off. "So, you see? I have nothing to tell."

"My father was involved in that case!"

"Was he now?" Jack puffed in mockery. "That's very interesting, lassie. Now that we've established that, care to flounce yur perty skirts elsewhere? I happen to be a bit busy at the moment."

 _Sure, sulking._ "I need your help, Mr. Sparrow!" I begged. Jack rolled his eyes.

"First of all, it is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Listen, love," He sighed, standing up, "unless my helpin' you involves some way for me to regain my freedom out at sea, with an ocean wide berth between meself and this place, I'm afraid you have no choice but to leave me by my lonesome."

"My father was a law man during that case. But after that, he was never heard of again. At least, that's what my kin and the folk around here tell me."

"You're a hurtin' my ears, lass." Jack sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"You know something about it! You mentioned it when they arrested you today." I persisted, clenching the cell bars.

"Did I now? Funny, I don't recall." Jack sneered.

"I _heard_ you." I muttered. _You measly liar! Who do you think you're fooling? I was there!_

"So, you've come only 'cause I know about the _Marquis of the Midnight Moon_ case, is that it?" Jack scorned. "Not even the least bit interested in getting to know the one and only magnificent Captain Jack Sparrow and his grand adventures?"

I wasn't appreciating his attitude. Maybe part of his grumpy behavior was because he was in jail. _I_ _know that I wouldn't be happy if I was the one in there!_ " _Believe me, Mr. Sparrow,_ if I could ask anyone else in this city for help, trust me: _I would!"_ I replied dryly.

 _"Captain_ if you please." He groaned impatiently.

"But, you're the only person who can give me the answers that I need to know! I _have_ to know what really happened to my father!"

"What _really_ happened?" Jack interjected. "Ye know what happened."

"But there are pieces that just don't fit, Mr. Sparrow, pieces that I have been trying to put together and decipher for years. It's complicated, but not all the stories I've been told by my neighbors line up."

"Why can't you just accept the gossip and reports that were told you about his demise, and leave it at that?" Jack moaned pitifully. He clearly had other issues pressing on his mind and didn't appreciate my distracting him. All he could think about was getting back to his ship.

"Demise?!" I shot up. Jack grimaced, rolling his eyes, looking annoyed with himself. "You mean _murder,_ don't you?!" I blurted out.

"I didn't say _murder,_ love." Jack grunted. He obviously regretted having let it slip.

"But it means the same thing, doesn't it?" I replied unhappily. "You may not have said the word exactly, but you didn't have to. Your face did, the moment I mentioned it!" Jack sighed heavily and slumped back down onto the floor.

"You've been reading too many ghost story novels, dear." Jack snickered cockily.

"You can lie to me as much as you want, Mr. Sparrow." I said firmly. "But actions speak louder than words. And if you could've seen the look on your face just now when I mentioned _murder,_ you wouldn't be arguing the point with me right now because you'd know it was useless."

"That was nothing. I was merely taken aback that you would imaginate up something so unlikely, and wild." Jack said.

"Imaginate is _not_ a word." I told him.

He stood up and came closer to the bars on the door. "Now, why don't you just go fret your pretty little heart away piece by piece over some attractive lad who doesn't and probably won't ever know that you even exist, and stop bothering me? Hmm? I have no good reason to assist you, and therefore, this discussion is over. Savvy?"

My face fell and my lip quivered. All my hopes were instantly dashed. The joy I'd felt when I'd believed I'd finally know what happened had been rudely cut off. This was certainly not the friendly guy I'd heard my friends Will and Elizabeth speak of. I knew already from them that he was notoriously sarcastic, but the fact that he would so flippantly ignore my pleas as if they didn't mean a thing really hurt my feelings. I tried hard not to cry, but it was like pulling teeth! The lump was quickly rising and the hot tears were pressing behind my eyelids. But I couldn't break down like that, not in front of _him!_ I turned my face away so he couldn't see my tears, and rubbed at my face pretending it was from frustration-which wasn't entirely untrue!-and hoping he wouldn't notice. This guy had the key to me finding out the truth, and he wasn't even willing to hand it over to me! Did he have any idea _how long_ I'd been praying, hoping, and aching to know the real story about what happened to my family?

I tried to hide my sniffles as he paced around in his cell. "You see, life isn't always some fairytale happily after ending, love." He said coyly. "Sometimes, the fair damsel doesn't get what she thinks she wants. Sometimes, life is just unfair and knocks you down cold. I bet no one has ever told you that, have they, in this fine and upstanding city that is clearly unwelcoming to the _'scum of the earth'_ _?"_ He chuckled scornfully as he came to the edge of the door again. I crossed my arms and firmly stood with my back to him. A loud sob escaped my throat before I could catch it, and I tried to hide myself by leaning into the wall.

You could've heard a pin drop as the hall filled with heavy silence. I could not see it, but Jack's eyes widened, as if he'd never seen a woman crying before. "Ohhh!" He bit his lip, realizing what he had on his hands now. He cleared his throat. "Look, dearie." He attempted at using a softer yet still annoying tone of voice. "What yur askin' of me ain't all as simple as that, particularly...or rather more _specifically,_ as far as you're concerned. If you knew the truth, then you'd wish you hadn't. So, I'm really doing ye a favor, see?" He cocked his head. I sighed heavily, trying to wipe my eyes. _"Look,"_ Jack's tone dropped woefully, "it's not like I don't want to help you. On the contrary, but I can tell you now that if I were to help ye as you so _dramatically_ demand and press on me, you'd only walk away with a truth that would cause more heartache than joy. Just tellin' ye what I know ain't gonna be enough."

I stiffened at those dooming words. He wasn't wrong. I wanted the good memories of my father, the ones I had been told, to remain intact. But still, my heart ached to know what had really happened. At least then, I'd have lifetime questions answered and could move on with my life! "It's just...you don't know how long I've prayed and waited for a chance to find out the truth." I said. "Please, Mr. Sparrow. I must know!"

"Well, in that case, just what do I get in return for these services, eh? Ye know, a bottle of rum wouldn't hurt." He hinted with a pleading grin.

Then I remembered something else Jack Sparrow was known for. "This wasn't going to entirely be without some good deal for _you."_ I said glumly.

"Eh?" Jack perked up, all ears. "What's that?"

I turned and faced him, but I felt embarrassed at what a red mess my face must have looked. "You didn't give me a chance to tell you. I could arrange to pay for your bail so you could get out of here. But, if you aren't going to help me, then there's no point." I hung my head.

"You don't say!" Jack's face seemed to brighten a little. "Ye didn't mention that part."

"You didn't let me." I said flatly.

"Aye." Jack nodded. He actually slipped his slender wrist out through the hole in the bars and looked as if he was handing me his handkerchief! It made me smile a little that he could actually be so considerate, but I couldn't bring myself to accept it. It was dirty and smelled terrible. Who knew what kind of germs had been exposed to it?

"Thank you, but I have one." I smiled sheepishly, pulling out my own said kerchief.

"Now, tell me, dearie, just what does this deal entangle?" He asked directly."I for one, have one goal and one goal only, to get out of this cracker box and set sail."

"That's _two_ goals, actually." I corrected him sarcastically. He huffed and ignored my comment.

"Fire away." He said.

"Here's my proposition. I request them to let you go, on promise that I make it worth their while on your bail."

"Sounds fair enough to me!" Jack boasted. _Just give 'em the bloody money so I can spring out of here!_

"But that means you tell me _everything_ you know about the _Marquis of the Midnight Moon._ And spare no details!" I told him firmly.

"This deal is beginning to lose its charm." Jack pouted.

"Would you let me finish, please? I'm not done! Then, when I found out what I need to know and am satisfied with the information you give me, you become no longer bound to our agreement and can be on your merry way, provided the authorities don't run after you. Now, should they do so, and capture you is out of my hands from then on, just so you know."

Jack curled his mustache, thinking. "Sounds reasonable enough." Personally, he didn't like the idea of being rescued by a young _girl!_ But, what did he have to lose? It was better than lying around in this crammed cell with nothing to do but brood. He'd do anything to get back to his ship! "Will they listen to _you?"_

"Most definitely not. But I think I can persuade them on account of my father's reputation for sound judgement. And I have a good friend in my mistress Elizabeth Swann. I believe she's a friend of yours?"

Jack stared at me closely again with that same bewildered look when he heard that. He narrowed his eyes hard. "Just _who_ are you?" Jack asked suspiciously. "What name you go by, young missy?"

"Kate." I replied. "My name is Kate Summers."

" _Summers."_ Jack mused thoughtfully. "You say your father was an officer involved in that bloody case?"

"Yes, he was. Or so I'm told." I sighed.

"Aye, lass. You're right. I did know your father."

"You...you knew my father?" My jaw dropped and my heart skipped a few beats.

"Aye, lass. He was a good man. Fair too."

"You're actually saying that about a _law man?"_ I gaped with a chuckle in disbelief.

"I'll make an exception of your old man." Jack nodded. "Under normal circumstances I don't think too much of inspectors and the like. Bunch of thick-headed idiots if ye ask me! But Captain David Summers. Aye. Decent chap, he was. Even me pirate brothers can't argue that he was a pretty good egg, even if he was a law man."

"That must be quite a compliment, considering the source." I smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked frowning.

"I mean, you being a thief and pirate, and all that." I said quickly.

"What do you know about your father?"

"I don't remember too much about him. He disappeared when I was very young. I remember some things he taught me though, things that are important to me. He gave me this cowrie shell for my 5th birthday." I massaged the smooth white stone that hung around my neck every day. It had a tiny British emblem roughly painted on it. Jack was carefully studying the necklace.

"I've seen that necklace before. Yur dear old dad wore one too." Jack said.

"He did?"

"All the time. But you don't know what happened to him?"

"No, I do not."

"Yur a friend of Elizabeth's?"

"Yes! I'm sure she'd be happy to help spring you outta here."

"Most likely not. But she and scrawny Turner owe me for saving their skins."

"Will is _not_ scrawny." I interjected. "He's precious, and brave, and sweet, and smart, and kind. Not to mention _handsome!_ He and Elizabeth deserve each other. _"_

Jack grimaced sourly. _"Not you too!_ Please, let's not get into _that_ conversation!"

"So, how about it?" I reminded him. "What do ye say, Mr. Sparrow?"

" _Captain!_ It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack moaned.

"Oh, of course. Well?"

"Mmm." Jack grunted. "Well, dearie. I'm afraid you've got me hog-tied to the mast. You use those pretty charms of yours in whichever way you got to, to find me a way outta here, and I give ye me word as a gentleman pirate, I'll show and help you find out what really happened to your father."

"I didn't know there was such a thing as a _gentleman pirate,_ save Will Turner. But I would appreciate this very much! You have no idea how much."

"All right, all right." Jack rolled his eyes. "No need to be goin' all fluttery-eyed on me. You scratch my back, lassie, I scratch yours."

"Ugh. That's a _gruesome_ thought." I crinkled up my nose.

"So, do we have an accord?" Jack reached his hand out.

"Aye." I smiled, taking his rough, large hand. "Thank you."

"Off ye go now! Do what ye have to to convince 'em to let me out of this rattrap! Even if you have to..."

" _I'll do my best."_ I cut him off as quickly as I could. I didn't want to hear his colorful imagination for persuasion. Somehow I sensed that physical torture wasn't what he had in mind.

* * *

 **What does Jack know about her dad? How did he come to know him? What unpleasant truth about this is he referring to? Just so no one gets confused, this**

 **will be a Willibeth fic, not WillXOC. Though she's only a servant, Kate thinks of Will as a brother and a good friend. But she can't deny his fine attributes that**

 **attracted Elizabeth to him! I had so much fun writing this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it too.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Strange Accord

"But, Commodore, you've seen for yourself! Jack's a good man. And all the food supplies were accounted for and returned to Master Jenkins." Will spoke up defensively. He, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington, and other officers were gathered in Norrington's office, deciding or rather _arguing_ over the fate of Captain Sparrow.

"No doubt your sentiment for the rogue has remained intact." Norrington said dryly.

"No doubt." Will said confidently.

"But you must admit, there have been no more attacks on Port Royal, pirate or otherwise, since Jack regained his commission as captain of the _Black Pearl."_ Elizabeth pointed out. Norrington sighed. He knew she was right.

"Elizabeth, I know how you feel about this scalawag, that you actually consider him a friend," Governor Swann spoke up, obviously conflicted. "But the law is the law. And Sparrow hasn't given up his thieving ways though he escaped us."

"Yes, I know." Elizabeth sighed. "Let me make good on his bail, and we can send him away, back out to sea where he won't bother us again. Commodore?"

"Elizabeth!"

"Elizabeth is right. I'm sure Jack will agree to it, and that he'll be more than happy not to return." Will added hopefully. Norrington seemed to be contemplating the matter. Jack _had_ helped him capture the mutant former crew of the _Black Pearl. And_ he'd save Elizabeth's life. But, still he was a pirate, and a pirate in Norrington's custody was to be hanged.

"It's out of the question, Elizabeth." Her father said.

"Then release him into _my_ custody." I spoke up as I climbed up the steps. They all turned, gaping at me, as if I had two heads.

" _Yours?"_ Norrington sputtered.

"Kate, you can't be serious." Elizabeth said in bewilderment.

"Why not? You certainly were." I grinned, but cleared my throat after disapproving looks from both the governor and the commodore. _"Miss Swann."_ I curtsied. Elizabeth gave a small smile.

"Governor Swann, Commodore Norrington? I wish to make good on Mr. Sparrow's bail, and I will be more than happy to see to it that he behaves himself." I offered.

"Kate, have you gone mad?" Governor Swann's jaw dropped.

"You forget your place, Miss Summers." Norrington scolded. I bit my lip and felt my face grow hot. How foolish I must have looked. Who was I? Nothing but a maid, a servant! And here I was, trying to free the wiliest pirate in all the Caribbean.

"I beg your indulgence, Governor Swann." I hung my head and slightly bowed. "I know, this must be disgraceful for you. But that is why I offer my services. If it would be such a terrible thing to let the dirt-bag go, then let me be the one to do it, then you and Elizabeth- _your daughter,_ would have nothing to do with it. The consequence would be on my own head." Elizabeth hoped her father would agree to that, though she had no idea why her personal companion had such interest in Jack Sparrow.

"Kate, why you?" Will frowned.

"I-it's personal, Mr. Turner." I said.

"Mr. Turner does bring up a point." Norrington spoke up, narrowing his eyes. "Just _what_ is your interest in this Captain Jack Sparrow that you would go to such great lengths to save him, Miss Summers?"

"He...he has information, about my family's separation in England years ago." I said. Elizabeth's eyed widened. "I promised I would help him, if he gave it to me."

"Kate, how can you be certain he was even telling the truth?" Governor Swann asked, still not thrilled about this idea. "How do you not know that he was only using you as a ticket to getting out of jail?"

"I-I do not have an answer for that I am sorry to say." I gulped. I glanced pleadingly at Elizabeth and Will. They were pondering the best way to negotiate.

"I will not allow such a foolish notion, Miss Summers." Norrington shook his head firmly. "Hadn't you best get back to your duties at the governor's mansion?"

"I granted her the day off." Elizabeth spoke up.

"The commodore is right." Governor Swann said determinedly, but not unkindly.

My heart sank! We had to save Jack Sparrow! If he went to the gallows, how would I ever know the truth about my father? And knowing Norrington, he would probably arrange the hanging at the earliest opportunity, if not by the crane on the dock this very afternoon! No, I _had_ to know the truth from Jack! And he'd said that just telling me wouldn't be enough, which meant only one thing...but I would need Elizabeth's help.

"Then I'll add another condition!" I blurted out.

"I believe we've heard enough, Miss." Norrington argued.

"Please listen!" I begged. "I'll make a deal with you, Commodore. He steps out of line, to the point of committing burglary again or worse before he exits Port Royal, then you can lock me in the brig next to him!"

"Kate!" Governor Swann gasped. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Yes."

Commodore Norrington slowly stepped up to me, his excessive height towering over my shorter stature. I could feel his steely gaze looking down at me. He wasn't a man to be crossed, and ordinarily I rather tried to stay out of his way. "You'd better be right about this, _Miss Summers."_ He said stiffly. "It's your neck to risk."

"I understand, Commodore. And if this goes down the results we don't want it to, I will accept the consequences of my actions. You have my word."

"Very well." Norrington sighed. Elizabeth reached into her small purse she'd carried with her into town, and thrust coins down onto the table then stood back with her head stubbornly erect.

"There! That should be more than enough." She pursed her lips.

"Not quite." Will interjected and tossed a few meager coins into Elizabeth's lot. Governor Swann sighed, knowing it was useless to convince his daughter to change her mind.

Norrington signed the release papers with a very loud grunt, like a bear. He frowned at me as handed it over. "Here is the release paper. You keep it on you at all times. You lose it, Captain Jack Sparrow is no longer a free man but a fugitive!" He warned me.

"No surprises there, right?" I attempted a snicker. He didn't share my sense of humor. "Sorry." I cleared my throat.

"Now get that filthy pirate off this land and out of these waters before I change my mind." Norrington said tersely.

"At once!" I curtsied quickly.

"Kate, think about what you're doing!" Governor Swann pleaded with me.

"I have, Governor." I assured him. "If Will and Elizabeth can survive this, so can I."

"Be careful, dear girl." Governor Swann urged me.

"Don't worry, my friend. It should all come out right in the end." I smiled, then turned. _I hope!_ I gulped.

Elizabeth and Will excused themselves and caught up to me as I descended the stairs. "Kate!" Elizabeth called me and I turned.

"Thank you Eliz- _Miss."_ I smiled.

"Kate, this is extraordinary of you." Will said. "What is Jack Sparrow to _you?"_

I lowered my voice and leaned in closely to them. _"He knew my father! He knows what happened to him! Or...at least_ _why_ _he disappeared."_ I whispered.

"Oh." They both nodded. "I see." Elizabeth nodded.

"Elizabeth, I...this is going to be a most ridiculous request," I stammered, "but I must humbly beg your consent to an indefinite leaf of absence for me." This felt so awkward. I'd never asked her such a thing before, except on the anniversary of my mother's death.

"You intend to sail with him, to find out the truth, don't you?" Elizabeth replied, more of a statement than a question.

"Kate, you can't!" Will gasped.

"Why not?" I asked in exasperation.

"Jack Sparrow, the _Black Pearl,_ you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He said. I gave him a longing look.

 _Oh, you're one to talk, Mr. I'd-Do-Whatever-It-Takes-To-Save-The-Girl-I-Love!_ I thought, but it wouldn't be my place to say, and I'd made a terrible spectacle of myself already.

"Did you realize the full extent of your actions when persuaded him to help you rescue me?" Elizabeth chided at Will, grinning. I smirked at him triumphantly.

"That...that was..." Will tried to argue.

"Different?" Elizabeth smiled wryly.

"Well, if it has to be done, you're not going alone." Will told me.

"No, you won't." Elizabeth agreed. She knew her father would be upset, but she also knew how long I'd waited and prayed for an opportunity to find the truth. Now it looked like those prayers were about to be answered! Though certainly _not_ in the way any of us expected!

"Thank you." I breathed, unable to keep the smile off my face. "And I give you my word, my lady, when I return, I will serve out the rest of my days to you, unless circumstances forbid it."

"Don't worry about that." Elizabeth smiled. "We have more than enough staff to take care of us."

"I will be eternally grateful to you." I curtsied then grabbed her in a hug.

"I think it's time we had a good talk with Captain Jack Sparrow." Will declared.

* * *

Jack was on his feet before I even reached the cell block. He was eagerly waiting at the bars of his door. "What took so bloody long?" He asked gruffly. But I could tell by the way he was gripping the handle bars that he'd been waiting with baited breath.

"Well, that's gratitude for ya." I replied sarcastically. "Commodore is more often than not, inflexible."

"Aye. I seem to remember feeling that impression meself." Jack agreed. "So? What did they say?"

"Well, we argued a lot, like two ships chasing each other in circles."

" _Results."_ Jack said impatiently. "So, I gettin' out of here, or do I have to spend another night in this smelly place?"

"Relax, Mr. Sparrow." I grinned triumphantly.

"That is _Captain. Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you, missy." He said sternly.

"Mmm." I shrugged. "Here are your release papers, _Captain Sparrow._ Courtesy of Miss Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. _"_ I proudly held up the pamphlet.

"Good!" Jack declared excitedly. He reached for them but I held them back. "What is this?" He grunted. "What's your game?"

"There is _one_ catch though." I warned him.

"Oh, come on already." Jack whined pitifully with a puppy dog face. _"Must_ you delay my escape any longer?"

"If you bide by the agreement, when you return me safely back to Port Royal..."

"What was that?!" Jack sputtered in alarm. "Come again?"

"After we set sail, once..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there for just a moment, missy!" Jack waved his hands. "Just _where_ do you think you're going?"

"Look, you were the one who said that ' _just telling me about my father wasn't going to be enough'._ That means you have to _show_ me. To put it in logical terms, Mr. Sparrow, you're going to have to take me with you."

" _That_ is out of the question!" Jack argued stubbornly. "I never agreed to that!"

"Why not?"

"Wh-it's bad luck to have a woman aboard."

"Oh, come now, Mr. Sparrow." I laughed.

" _Captain..."_ Jack gritted his teeth.

"You don't really believe that, do you? Then how is it that you did not toss Miss Swann overboard, after all the hassle you were put through, trying to rescue her from Captain Barbossa?"

Jack sniveled. "Barbossa was the one who ordered her across the gang plank."

"Indeed. As I was saying, once I have the answers I need and you escort me back here no worse for wear, you are commanded and required to give up pirating, on a permanent basis." I said, trying to sound like Norrington. I could barely hold down a laugh. The petrified, mind-blown look on guy's face was almost too much. He looked as if he'd been struck by lightning.

"Give it up?" He squirmed. "What kind of bargain is that? That's not a square deal. That's uncivilized piracy!" He exclaimed, huffing. "That's...not fair."

I lost it. His reaction like a child was overwhelmingly funny and I burst out laughing. He glared at me. "I don't see anything so funny about it." He sulked. "Oh, would you please shut it? The very idea, asking a pirate to give up pirating! It's...purely a sacrilege." I giggled so hard I couldn't breathe. _"Wait a minute..."_ He squinted. "What are you going on about?"

I finally straightened up and had to cough to find my voice again. "Nothing. I was only fooling with you." I snorted. "That's not really part of the policy. I just thought I'd throw it in for good measure."

"Wait. What?" He sputtered.

"I was bluffing." I smirked. Jack puffed out his lip and his shoulders sagged.

"Do you have _any_ idea of what you've just done?! That nearly took fifteen years off my life! And I am much too valuable to this fine world to die."

"I'd think it wasn't the first time you'd been opposed with such technicalities."

"You're right there. But did you have to be so-so..."

"Like Commodore?"

"Not even close. You're not that overbearing, or might I say, ugly."

"I can assure you, Mr. Sparrow, that that is not part of our agreement. But you _are_ required to escort me safely back here when our business is concluded."

"That is _Captain Jack Sparrow,_ dearie." He sighed heavily. "And I don't know as I am inclined to agree with that keel in the deck. I just might be reconsidering your wild notion. What if I say no?"

I grinned hard and crossed my arms. "Then I shall linger here, _day and night,_ and pester you to death till you give me the answers I _know_ you have." I said coyly. Jack threw me an exasperated glare. "Oh, and by the way, you won't be able to shoot me, because your gun is out of reach." I said with satisfaction, eyeing the pirate's effects hanging on a rafter behind me. Jack stood there, pouting and twisting his lip in thoughtful contemplation. "You will be released into _my_ custody, Mr. Sparrow. That means that wherever you go, I must be there too, and vice versa, as far as travel and transportation goes."

"Ye know how to drive a man to despair." He sighed.

"Take it or leave it." I said.

"Fine, fine." Jack shrugged. "Now, ye gonna let me outta here?"

"Guard!" I shouted, startling the wobbly-legged captain. A guard appeared and after I showed him the official documents, he begrudgingly unlocked Jack's door and opened it. Jack smiled and bowed then swaggered out. He immediately reached for his effects.

"Thank you, dearie. And I'll be taking this if you'd be so kind." He slipped his fingers toward the pamphlet. "Seeing as you have no further use for it." He was about to tear it up! I smacked his hand hard.

"Oh, no you don't, _Grease Fingers!"_ I scolded, snatching it from him. "We shook on an agreement. I kept _my_ end of the bargain. Now, are you going to keep yours, or shall I sound the alarm before you can even waltz out of this place? It's your call, captain." Jack sulked and slumped his posture.

"Fine!" He huffed. "I'll take you. But the one thing to remember, or you aren't going anywhere. We do things _my_ way. You listen to what I say, and I can assure you, you'll be back in this city before you can say _Captain Jack Sparrow."_

" _All right."_ I mumbled. "As long as your crew men _don't_ have 'fun' with me! Savvy?" I mentioned seriously. "I am _not_ bluffing about that!"

"No problem there, love." Jack grinned smugly. "I am the captain after all. You will be perfectly safe with Captain Jack Sparrow. The lads won't bother you, if I order them not to. Shall we be off then?"

"Yes. Just let me grab a couple things." I nodded, heading up the stairs with him trailing behind me. "And keep your hands in your own pockets!" I scolded, looking back at him, just in case he was attempting to snatch the papers from me again.

" _Take what you can, give nothing back."_ He muttered to himself. "Just why did you try to give me a premature heart attack back there?" He whispered.

"I wanted to see the look on your face." I grinned. Jack shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5 Captain's Orders

**In answer to WittyKitty4's question, good point. I forgot about that part. But, this website is based on fiction, the fiction we make up, so...I'm not gonna worry about Norrington and the hurricane for this story. I feel his presence makes it more interesting.**

* * *

Kate and Jack emerged from the fort. They were greeted by Will and Elizabeth. Jack was taken aback at their sudden presence and slightly stumbled. "Hello, Jack." Elizabeth threw him a smile. "Nice of you to pay us a return visit, considering you're a **WANTED** man in these parts."

"It's good to be wanted." Jack remarked nonchalantly.

"Yes, but not _that_ wanted!" Kate interjected. Elizabeth smirked and Will tried to cough over a laugh.

"You've been really missin' out, dear." Jack teased Kate.

" _I_ will decide if it's a loss, thank you." Kate retorted.

"By the way, a special thanks to you for that little favor thingy you done for me." Jack said to Will and Elizabeth. "And I shan't trouble ye any further. I must get back to my ship and my crew."

"Jack, that can wait." Elizabeth sighed. "I, personally shall see to it that you have all the food you need."

"If you'd asked us for a favor in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess right now." Will said.

"Exactly!" Kate held up her index finger. Jack puffed out his lips and threw them a pouty face.

"And where would be the fun in that?" He asked. "A man and his reputation, you know." Kate rolled her eyes. Did this guy _enjoy_ getting into trouble, or had he made such a habit of it that the two combined had become like old friends?

"Perhaps you could belay your so urgent exit for not an hour at the most?" Elizabeth suggested.

"And why would I be obligated to such a practically unpractical request?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"You don't expect us to sail _with you_ unprepared, do you?" Will asked. Jack grimaced.

"I would not be expecting ye to up and sail with me at all." He replied dryly. "Bad enough to have one pushy lass on board," He felt Kate glare at him, "but the _two of you_ makes a rather in-digestive combination that I am not prepared to be bemoan myself over till the discomfort goes out one way or another!"

Elizabeth pursed her puffy lips. "That is a fine attitude, considering Will saved your life." She muttered. Will nodded silently.

"Are you always this cordial to your _friends?"_ Kate asked Jack sarcastically.

"That's why ye all love me so." Jack threw back his head smugly. Kate crinkled up her nose. Will merely raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"My father has business matters in England. I shall accompany you on his errand and settle the task for him." Elizabeth explained.

"He does?" Will looked at her incredulously. Elizabeth threw him a pointed look.

"He does now." She hissed through her teeth.

"Governor matters, lad." Jack said. "Very well, love. I wish you a pleasant voyage. Hope you find a ship that meets up to your expectations." He grinned and started to walk away.

"Oh, I am taking only the fastest and finest in the Caribbean." Elizabeth smirked. "The _Black Pearl."_ Jack sighed. When Will and or Elizabeth made up their minds, there was no changing them.

"I strongly doubt yur father the governor will share your opinion." He said.

"I shall speak with him." Elizabeth smiled. Jack looked at her, exasperated.

"Fine." He huffed. "Izzie, you are most welcome to sail with me. Katie, darlin..."

"No, it's _Kate."_ Kate corrected him in surprise.

"Unfortunately, for you, Mr. Turner, I'm afraid we be all out of convenient sleeping quarters on the _Pearl._ And anyone caught sneaking aboard I will throw to the sharks. Savvy? Unless you care to bunk down with the feathered friends being fatted for the kitchen, I'm afraid ye got no place on the _Pearl._ Our loss. Sad, isn't it?" Jack shrugged smugly.

"Then, Will won't be coming with us to England?" Kate asked, a bit disappointed.

"He's only afraid that Will might shame him in front of his crew, with how well he beats him at the hand of a sword." Elizabeth smirked widely as she saw the very displeased look on Jack's face. Will proudly held his head high. Jack blinked.

"I'll have you know that Captain Jack Sparrow is not afraid of anything." He said, puffing out his chest.

"Then Will goes." Elizabeth said.

"Done." Will smiled.

"Undone!" Jack frowned.

"Done." Elizabeth said.

"Undone!" Jack argued.

"Enough already." Kate shook her head.

"Don't ye have smithy matters you are required to tend to, lad?" Jack asked Will.

"I'm the proprietor of the blacksmith shop now, Jack. I can leave if I want to." Will announced proudly.

"Sorry, no room for any more rash whelps running about my deck." Jack waved him off. "Come, me ladies. Must sail out of here before nightfall."

"Uh...I must pack." Kate interjected. Jack gaped.

"Pack?" He sputtered.

"Just because you travel light doesn't mean we all do at the spur of the moment." Elizabeth teased. She and Kate left to gather what belongings and clothes they would need for the trip to the British colonies. Will walked off down the street.

"Should've chosen a different port to steal from." Jack muttered to himself. "Those two youngins have a notorious habit of delaying me plans. And now I have _three_ on me hands to look out for!" He pulled out and stared at his compass. It pointed in the direction of the three young people. Jack snapped it shut.

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

At first I did not understand why Miss Elizabeth felt such an urge to go to England with me. I was only a maid in her house, not the other way around. Not that I minded, I was glad to have the company, especially considering I'd be sailing under the authority of Captain Jack Sparrow, a man I apparently did not know too well.

Well, the witty but outspoken pirate was right about one thing: Governor Swann was _not_ thrilled about his daughter deciding on the spur of the moment to just off and sail to another continent! But she managed to persuade him that she would handle his accounts of service to the royals sufficiently and return to Port Royal with positive feedback. The only thing that convinced him to give in was that Will, her fiance would be with her and he knew he could trust Will! I mean honestly, who could not? Well, save for one person I know of-Jack Sparrow!

Governor Swann _was_ pleased that I would be traveling with Elizabeth as her lady in waiting, which is basically what I was, so that helped him calm down a bit, seeing as that would not be a conspicuous or nontraditional factor we'd be doing.

Elizabeth told me years later that whenever Jack Sparrow arrived, she would feel this sudden, powerful urge to travel and seek adventure, instead of merely dreaming of it. And she had to act on it or she felt she would go insane. She'd always been bound for what lay outside of the fancy society she was obligated to hold up, and when Jack Sparrow was on the scene, it fueled her hunger for freedom so hard that she scarfed it down without reservation.

* * *

Elizabeth and I returned to town from the governor's mansion after a couple hours. I kept the release probation papers hidden safely inside my petticoats. I was not about to lose them! And my most prized possession, my diary, also was hidden in my special pocket I'd sewn just for it. My diary went wherever I did. I also carried around a small but sharp dagger-personally crafted by Will himself-, holstered to my leg underneath my bloomers. After the attack on Port Royal a year ago from Jack Sparrow's rival pirates, Miss Elizabeth had taken it upon herself to provide each of us maidens in the house with a weapon of some sort to defend ourselves with, not knowing what sort of unsavory thugs we might come up against in the future.

When we returned, Jack was lazily lounging on a few apple barrels with his arms crossed and Will was standing next to him. The two looked as if they were disputing about something. "I just don't see why _you_ have to come along." Jack whined at Will. "Haven't I enough trouble with your fair damsel and her argumentative servant girl without _you_ around to scrape me nerves?"

"Come, Will. No need to listen to what he says." Elizabeth spoke as we showed up.

"Beggin' yur pardon, luv, but seeing as _I_ am captain of the ship you will be sailing on under my begrudging judgement and preference, it would be wise to heed my suggestions or things can get ugly fast." Jack said with a gleam in his eye. I wasn't sure exactly what that look meant, but it frightened me a little. Will and Elizabeth had said that Jack was a good friend, but from what I could see, he wasn't a very friendly sort and actually made me feel slightly intimidated when he spoke that way. Elizabeth, however, just stared at him stubbornly.

"Hadn't we best be going?" Will asked.

"Aye!" Jack declared, obviously eager to get back to the sea. Will packed our belongings on his small cart and drove us to the water's edge where we'd take a long boat to the _Black Pearl._ Jack pulled me aside as Will lugged our things into the small boat and Elizabeth said goodbye to her father.

"You sure about this, Miss?" Jack asked. "Ye know, things can get very frightening out at sea. Sea monsters..."

"Sea monsters?" I gulped, but tried to keep my composure. "I hardly believe in those anymore."

"Scalawags."

"Being that as it may, Mr. Sparrow..."

" _Captain._ It's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack puffed.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I am still going." Maybe he was trying to just frighten me out of going. "I have to know the truth. It's been left buried for too long. It's time it was dug up! Besides, Will taught me how to defend myself." I smiled.

"Suit yourself, lassie." Jack said. "But be forewarned, the open ocean isn't like the governor's fine house."

"So I've been told, Captain." I sighed. We all got into the boat and Will rowed us to the _Black Pearl._ When we reached the large, darkened, aged vessel, Jack spoke to me in hushed tones again.

"Oh, one more thing before we set foot aboard." Jack held up his index finger. "If you can't handle _this,_ then I am more than happy to decline this whole mess."

"Just tell me." I sighed.

"You don't tell anyone your real name, who you really are." Jack said firmly.

"Why not?" I sputtered. "It's not as if I'm ashamed of my heritage. Is there some reason I should be?"

"Cut out the chit-chat and just try to focus here, will you?" Jack groaned at me, doing that silly waving thing with his hands. "You want to know what really happened to your father, right?"

"You know I do." I pursed my lips.

"Uh-huh. Well, my tremendous intuitive sense of future happenings predicts that unsavory types will be a-wanting us to _not_ find out the truth. I'm warning you only once, it could get dangerous, dear. Now, you still want to go through with this, or shall I..."

"If someone is trying so hard to hide the truth, then that means there must be a reason, something they don't want the rest of the world to know about! That smells fishy to me, Captain Sparrow. And when men will resort to those kinds of tactics, it usually means this 'thing' they're trying to hide _needs_ to be found. Then it must be up to us to do that. I'm...I'm game if you are, Sir." I held my head high.

"It can get rough, love."

"I know. But it will be worth it if in the end I can know what really happened. I'm _not_ saying that I'm _not_ afraid of the unknown. Don't mistake that."

"Second thoughts?"

"Of course. Doesn't everyone have them? But my mind is made up, Sir. I'm tired of being left in the dark about what happened."

"Can't say I didn't warn ye. I only tell you this for yur own protection, love. To reveal your true identity would only put you and your friends in danger."

I blinked at him in confusion, a bit of fright, but also curiosity. "All right. I will do as you say, Sir. But what is that supposed to mean? About putting us in danger?"

"All aboard!" Jack yelled, startling me and ignoring my question. Unfortunately, we were about to find out what he was referring to about danger, once we reached the British soil.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger much?**


	6. Chapter 6 Aboard the Pearl!

**In answer to Guest's question about Kate's neck to risk, it's an expression that means if she ends up in trouble because of this wild plan, she'd better not come** **running to Norrington for help after doing it against his advice. Just like when people say, "I ain't stickin' my neck out for nobody!" Means the only person they're** **interested in helping are themselves.**

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

As we inched closer to the _Black Pearl,_ I was surprised to see how quaint it actually looked. I'd expected it to be quite intimidating, but actually it seemed to look like any other ship, minus the torn, black sails and black hull. Otherwise it appeared perfectly ordinary. I'd heard many tales and legends of the _Black Pearl,_ why it was black and how the sight of it sent terror to sailors on sight. It _did_ feel mysterious with a history all its own as we prepared to board. I'd half-expected the sails to be woven of pure black silk with a red horned skull face flag. I saw nothing of the kind, only scorched canvas sails with an ordinary skull and cross bones flag. I'd heard that ghoulish voices eerily chanted as sailors approached, but the only voices I could make out were those of men scurrying about, berating each other for stealing the other's rations or whatnot, or that they weren't scrubbing the grime off the deck properly. _"Sounds like my life in the servant's quarters."_ I told myself.

After Jack Sparrow told me not to use my real name, and refused to give me a full explanation of why, he clambered up the step ladder first. Will allowed Elizabeth and then me to go next-such a gentleman-. As I peered over the edge and climbed up, I set foot on the legendary _Black Pearl!_

* * *

"Welcome aboard, me hearties!" Jack told his new passengers proudly. "Welcome to the _Black Pearl,_ the finest ship in all the Caribbean." He crossed his ankles and leaned on the railing with his hand. Kate could see it was obvious that he was very fond and very proud of this sturdy ship. The crew members all glanced up in surprise at the visitors. "Haul the luggage! And let out the sails, lads! It's off to sea we be!" Jack ordered.

"Must feel so satisfactory, to have your own vessel back in your command, Jack." Will remarked.

"Aye. Satisfactory does not even begin to describe it, lad." Jack said wistfully. Elizabeth smiled. It wasn't too often that people saw the sentimental side of Jack. And she could tell from the wide smile on his face that being in charge of his ow boat again that he was more than just happy.

"I'm glad for you, Jack." Elizabeth said.

" _Jack!"_ A familiar, fiery voice hollered from around the corner. Jack squirmed and gritted his teeth. Will grinned. Anamaria stomped next to Jack. "Where you been all day?!" She scolded. "We been waiting for ye since this mornin'! You promised to bring us fresh food. _Where is it?!"_

"Complications, dear." Jack shrugged innocently.

"No excuses!" Anamaria snapped at him. "Where be the food?! We'll starve if we have no rations before we sail outta here!" Kate chuckled at the way the formerly secretive and slightly intimidating-at least to herself-captain cowered before the beautiful, strong-lunged, no nonsense maiden that looked ready to box his ears in!

"Hello, Anamaria." Elizabeth smiled. "We've brought fresh supplies to last at least half a week." Anamaria gaped.

"Eh, now? What they doin' on here, Jack?"

"Just a friendly side trip to persuade them that they'd both be better off unmarried from one another!" Jack whispered.

"We brought food." Will smiled at Anamaria.

"I don't see it yet!" Anamaria retorted.

"Blimey!" Pintel cried. "Food! _Real_ food!" The crew gathered quickly to pour their eyes over the delicious foods that Elizabeth had brought along, as they loaded the crates onto the _Pearl._

"Look. A banana." Ragetti licked his lips.

"Are you certain these supplies will last half a week?" Kate asked Elizabeth sarcastically. Will shook his head.

"Peanuts!" Marty shouted in delight. "Mountains of 'em. Oh, I got one!" He proudly held it above his head. Something sharply smacked Marty's hand and snatched his little snack. He looked up in dismay and anger.

" _My peanut."_ Jack grunted.

"Stingy." Kate frowned. _Why that...that..._ _pirate!_ She thought.

"See that our visitors are settled in, will ye, love?" Jack asked Anamaria.

"Jack!" She protested, scurrying after him. "You didn't say nothin' about carryin' visitors!" Jack turned and looked at her.

"Let's keep it simple, love. Mr. Turner will sleep down in the barracks with the rest of the mangy lamebrains. The young missies will sleep together in the guest quarters. Not all that much, right? Savvy?"

"Oh, I can sleep in the servant's quarters." Kate offered. Anamaria grinned naughtily, to which Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Kate, I'd change my mind if I were you." She warned in a whisper.

"You'll be a sleepin' down in the bunker with the rest of the crew then, missy." Anamaria said sarcastically with her arm around Kate's shoulder, waving her hand in a dramatic fashion to show off their staff members. Kate drew back, cringing. The men, most if not all, were filthy, ugly, and had greedy gleams in their eyes that made her stomach turn.

" _No thank you."_ Kate shook her head quickly. "I believe I'll be taking the captain's original orders, thank you!"

"It was a thought." Anamaria shrugged, disappointed that her fun had ended too soon.

"You've kept the ship well up, Jack." Elizabeth mentioned.

"A real beauty, isn't it?" Jack boasted.

"Ahem! _Who's_ been keepin' this fine boat spic and span, scrubbing and scouring off your filthy rum stains and mud tracks?" Anamaria grunted at Jack with her hands clenched at her hips.

Jack cleared his throat sheepishly.

"She certainly knows how to put him in his place." Will said to Elizabeth, who nodded.

"It's good for him." She agreed. Kate smirked. "Well, Kate, we'd best get into some attire more fitting for life out on the ocean." Elizabeth said to her servant.

"Such as, Miss?" Kate cocked her head.

"Follow me." Elizabeth grinned. She had her favorite dresses at home of course, but out here dressed in pirate attire, she felt so free.

" _Girls!"_ Cotton's parrot squawked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You just watch your step, fella." Kate warned the bird, pointing her index finger at it. Cotton merely grinned.

"Watch yur step there, Mr. Will." Pintel told Will as he nearly stepped into a puddle of hideous sludge the goon was mopping up.

"Wouldn't do fur ya to slip and break yur neck, after what ya doin' for us, liftin' the curse and all." Ragetti added.

" _You?"_ Will sputtered at Pintel and Ragetti.

"You were captured, by the Royal Navy!" Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"Hallo, poppet." Pintel grinned with his yellow teeth.

"It's _Miss Swann!"_ Elizabeth snarled. Will marched away and Elizabeth followed him. Kate quickly followed, backing away from the two guys who were leering at her, excited that there was a new female on the _Pearl_ to look at.

"Jack! Have you lost your mind?!" Elizabeth berated the pirate. "These are the very men who mutinied against you, and left you to die!"

"How can you even think of making them part of your crew?" Will added.

"Simple, mate. I merely 'persuaded' 'em that should they cook up such a foolish notion again, then I be strapping _their_ heads to the cannon and firing 'em off to feed the fishes. Savvy?" Jack mentioned. "Funny, they seemed more compliant after that, though not one day sharper than the first time they came to me."

"If they're such poor seamen options, then why did you even grant them commission, _again?"_ Kate spoke up.

"Couldn't help it." Jack mumbled. "By the time I got to the end of the line, these two blockheads were the only ones who still had the brains to join me crew."

"Or had the insanity to join." Will chided.

"Ah, but they's truly grateful to ye for a-settin' em free, Mr. Turner." Anamaria said. "They'll never have the brains of a cuttlefish, but they be handy when I need someone to do extra work around here. And with Jack as captain, the _extra work_ never ends!" She teased.

"You have my deepest sympathies." Elizabeth said.

" _Nah, I love it!"_ Anamaria whispered to her. _"Even if the man does drive me to madness sometimes."_

* * *

Elizabeth and Kate settled in their quarters. Kate was extremely grateful to have the simple little bedroom-even if she had to sleep on a cot on the floor-rather than sweat and pant down in the smelly barracks below deck with the greedy, dirty men! Elizabeth and Kate emerged as Jack was ordering the anchors to be pulled up. "Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs greeted warmly.

"Mr. Gibbs. It's nice to see you again." Elizabeth smiled.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed. "An unexpected pleasure. And who might you be, lass?" Gibbs asked Kate.

"I'm Kate." Kate curtsied.

"Kate..."

"Just a ward the good governor and his daughter took in!" Jack spouted quickly. "Nothing more to know here." He pulled Kate aside. _"I told you not to use yur real name around here!"_

" _Yes, but you didn't tell me which one!"_ Kate whispered back. _"I didn't tell him my surname."_

" _See that you don't!"_ Jack warned her.

"Well, pleasure it is, ladies." Gibbs told the girls though he was a bit suspicious about Jack's behavior just a moment ago. "Where to, Cap'n?"

"British channels." Jack said confidently.

"The British channels, you say?" Gibbs' jaw dropped. "Jack, England's entire continent fleet will be after us!"

"Your forget one thing, mate."

"Sir?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled. He swaggered over to the rail and breathed deeply of the salty sea air. "What you say, lass? What do ye think of my grand ship?" He heartily asked Kate as she came near.

"It's...not what I expected." She said.

"And?"

"It's not as frightening as I thought it would be."

"Good." Jack approved.

"I can't believe it. We're really sailing to England!" Kate breathed in awe.

"That we are. Lovely country, but a bit too froufrou for my line of work. Boring mostly, all those tea parties."

"Per...perhaps." Kate grimaced, leaning her head into her arms on the rail.

"Aye?" Jack glanced at her. "What's ailing you?" He teased.

"I...this boat is swaying too..." Kate gulped hard, looking white in the face. But before she could finish her sentence, she instantly covered her mouth and rushed away.

"Oh!" Jack realized the problem. "Bloody seasickness."


	7. Chapter 7 Unclaimed Memories

**Honestly felt my last chapter was rushed and a bit fragmented. Well, this one is extra long! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Jack tells Kate about her father.**

* * *

For the first couple hours out to sea, Kate lay in the cabin miserable with seasickness. Elizabeth scraped up some chopped ginger from the ship's skimpy supply of rations and offered it to her. Kate was grateful, though the spice burned her throat. She still remained in the cabin though, trying to get her queasy stomach to settle as the ship bobbed up and down on the waves.

Elizabeth took in the view of open water with deep breaths of wonder. It felt so wonderful to be in the great wide spaces again with no frivolous politics to deal with. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" Will mentioned as he stood beside her.

"Mmm." Elizabeth nodded. "Will, what made you decide to accompany us? I'm perfectly able to take care myself and you've more than proven to be a sufficient arms instructor to Kate, not to mention several boys in Port Royal. Why did you feel the necessity to come along?"

"Is that a complaint?"

"Mere curiosity."

"Elizabeth, contrary to what you must be thinking, I do not doubt your competence in looking after yourself." Will gave her a knowing smile, remembering the good whack she'd given one of Barbossa's thugs when he'd threatened Will! "I only wanted...to...insure that, you'll make it back. The last time you sailed out to sea, without me, I almost lost you."

"Well, that wasn't _entirely_ at my own bidding." Elizabeth reminded him. "I was the one to claim _Parley._ But with every intention of returning to land."

"Indeed. That is why I came. If any trouble should happen to you along the way, I want to be there through it with you. I...don't want you to be alone. I want you to return and become Mrs. William Turner." Will said, gripping her hand.

"Oh, Will." She smiled warmly.

Jack watched the pair from his spot at the rudder, trying not to roll his eyes. He would never admit it to them, but he had a soft spot for the two young lovebirds. But watching them interact did rather irritate him at times. He periodically glanced down at his compass, making sure that he was steering the ship in the proper direction.

* * *

Kate finally emerged out on deck at high noon. She searched for Elizabeth, a familiar face. She hoped to avoid running into those unsavory goons again. Elizabeth was looking over some papers, legal papers that her father had entrusted to her. She noticed her maid and smiled. "Kate, there you are." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Kate agreed. "My stomach doesn't feel so much now like the waves we're rolling on."

"I'm glad." Elizabeth said. "It will be sunset before too long."

"Yes." Kate nodded. She still felt the tiniest bit of lousy, but at least now she could walk about without her stomach churning. She walked up the steps to the helm where Jack was steering.

"Ahh, I was wonderin' where you'd gone into hiding." Jack smiled. "You're late. The day's nearly over. Ye missed half a day's magnificent view." He waved his hand out toward the sea.

"Couldn't be helped." Kate shook her head. "I'm still trying to find my sea legs."

"Oh, naturally. Feelin' better, I hope?"

"Very much, thank you." Kate nodded.

"That's good, luv." Jack approved. "I trust Anamaria found something roomy enough for you to move around in." He smirked, eyeing the masculine pirate clothes she was wearing, similar to Elizabeth, save for the short dark blue calico skirt hitched to one side of her hip that she wore over the black breeches. She may have to dress like a pirate, but she had no intention of looking as ugly as the crew. Plus, she still wanted to keep up some female prestige, hence the skirt.

"Aye, except I made a couple of adjustments to maintain _my_ own taste." Kate stated.

"Not bad taste at all." Jack grinned. Kate frowned. She wasn't used to being looked at that way, even if he meant nothing dishonorable by it. Even if he meant it as a genuine compliment, his saucy glance was way out of her comfort zone.

"If you're going to speak to me, could you please address me to my face?" She asked flatly.

"I can do that." Jack nodded.

"Just see that you do." Kate sighed. She sat down on the steps and tried to write in her little diary without receiving another bout of motion sickness. She observed the crew going about their business, and watched Jack with growing curiosity. Could she really trust him? She didn't really have much choice at the moment. But had this been a stupid mistake? Heck, she didn't even know this guy! What if he wasn't everything Will and Elizabeth had said? What if he had changed since they met? What if he was a true _pirate,_ in every sense of the word?

" _I was so anxious to scarf down any clues about my father, and my past, that I didn't_ _realize the gist of what I could be getting myself into!"_ She wrote in her diary with a small piece of charcoal that Will had fashioned into a type of pen. _"I'm beginning to realize with embarrassment that I truly know nothing about pirates or how they really operate, needless to say, I can only pray to God I made the_ _right_ _decision placing my trust in Captain Jack Sparrow and what he can tell me about Father. I pray he is telling the truth!_

 _Elizabeth has said that Captain Sparrow has an irritating knack for leaving his friends in the dark when he's onto something. That does not exactly bolster my confidence! But she also told me that he is a friend, and Will told me he's a good man. That's good enough for me, and right now, that's what I'm clinging to._

 _It can't be just wishful thinking can it, that someone who knows about my father's fate suddenly showed up out the blue after all these years? Who just happened to mention off hand a clue that I have been asking about for so long, and just happened to actually know my father whom I can barely remember? It_ _can't_ _be mere chance or just good luck! Can it? My gut feeling tells me no. My mind and heart tell me that this was meant to be! I'm going to hold to that feeling with everything that I am._

 _My father may be dead. I pray not. But at least now, I will have the chance to know for sure!"_

* * *

Night had fallen. The crew had eaten their meager supper and did their required tasks. Well, some of them did. Others such as Pintel and Ragetti could be heard around the ship, making bets over the most random and most ridiculous things with the other men and threatening to shoot each other in the eye or the mouth if they lost or paid great insult. Kate found the whole conversation vulgar and just plain dumb. "What a waste of bullets." She said to herself. She stood next to Elizabeth who was gazing out at the beautiful night. "Doesn't it unnerve you, Miss, the way they are at each other's throats as if it were an every day occurrence?"

Elizabeth chuckled at her servant. "Yes, it greatly irks me sometimes the things they will talk about." She sighed. "But I have learned that that's their way. And you'll find that these are the most _savory_ bunch of pirates you'll probably ever meet, Kate."

"Ugh." Kate grimaced.

"And to them, this _'an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth'_ method _is_ an everyday occurrence! But I've had to learn the hard way to just ignore them. Unless of course they drag me into it!"

"So, you've grown accustomed to this scurvy lingo?" Kate gaped.

"More than I would like to." Elizabeth sighed. Kate shook her head grinning.

"If I may say so, Miss, you're much more hard-bitten than I ever would've dared to guess." Kate said. Elizabeth blushed. "And may I add, I'm extremely relieved that _you're_ with me on this venture!"

"You're my friend." Elizabeth said. "And my father _does_ have matters for me to tend in England. How could I say no?"

"She was just looking for a good excuse to sail the ocean again and mingle among pirates." Will teased as he appeared. Elizabeth's jaw dropped and her face went red with embarrassment.

"I...I..." She tried to protest, but looked away as Will laughed at her. He'd hit a nerve and he gladly rubbed it in her nose.

"If you'll excuse me," Kate giggled and slowly maneuvered away, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves. Elizabeth pouted at Will, trying not to smile. Will gave her the look and knew he'd won the argument.

* * *

Jack was sitting on a barrel near the rudder, with his knee crossed and contentedly drinking a bottle of rum. Kate shyly walked up next to him but kept her eyes on the ocean. "I never knew the sea could be so pretty, especially at night." She remarked lightly.

"Ahh. Then you haven't seen anything yet then." Jack replied proudly.

"I've always been afraid of going out to sea." Kate hung her head.

" _You?_ Afraid?" Jack chuckled skeptically. "I never would've guessed that by the way you practically pestered me into mental fatigue to bring you along!"

"I know." Kate sighed. "I suppose I was just so caught up in the moment of excitement that I didn't realize what I was saying."

"Reconsidering?" Jack prodded.

"I just hope I'm not making a serious mistake." Kate bit her lip.

"Mistakes aren't all bad, you know. Some can be quite the adventure."

"Well, I just pray to find the answers, once and for all."

"You really don't remember your father, do you?" Jack asked thoughtfully, cocking his head.

"I remember a little." Kate answered solemnly. "I recall that he was very tall. I always told my playmates he was a giant. Of course I was much smaller then. It's been years since I heard his voice, but I think I remember it being very deep. It always made me feel safe, with the exception of if I'd broken one of the household rules, then it would be unnerving!

'He always said he would protect us no matter what. And Mother said he was called a heretic for it, but he _did_ teach me a little of how to take care of myself with ruffians, for any time that he wasn't there to do it. The two things he taught me from early on were to stand up for myself when the moment called for it, and to stand up for what matters, even if no one else will. But aside from those things, I can barely recall much about him. It's been so long.'" Kate said wistfully, looking back out onto the ocean.

"Well, dear, yur old man was one tough buzzard, that much I can tell ye!" Jack exclaimed. "I suppose that comes with the territory being in that line of work. _I_ could never do it though!"

"Oh, come now. A rugged, infamously feared fellow like you?" Kate teased. "If you heard half the tales they tell of you, you wouldn't have any trouble living up to that image! Not by the way you turned down my offer at first."

"I like the sound of that." Jack boasted.

"You said you knew my father." Kate looked at him tentatively.

"That I did, dearie." Jack nodded.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"What can I say? He was a prison guard. _Captain_ of the guard, the most back-biting, inflexible, gravel-jawed, merciless type of people you could ever meet!" Jack announced with a fearful look on his face. Kate's countenance fell. To think that her father had been an unreasonable, heartless scoundrel began to bring tears to her eyes. Jack noticed and figured he better mend his comment quickly, before he got slapped! He wasn't in the mood to deal with a crying woman, again. "Scratch that." He offered a feeble grin. "But it's a tough job, and Captain Summers was _overqualified_ for the role in my opinion!"

"So...you're saying...he was a tyrant?" Kate looked petrified, the disappointment heavy in her voice.

"Never." Jack assured her. "Only to the vilest and most cold-blooded of men, which does _not_ include me. Don't get me wrong, luv. Like I said, yur father was a decent man considering his line of work. Very rigid and straight to the point on the job, but when it came to what was close to his heart...you would see an entirely new man. He spoke of you and your mother. Very little, being a man under the flag of the law doesn't allow time for personal matters. But when he did, no one could deny he had treasure that he would guard with his life. And woe be to those who dared to harm it!"

Kate breathed in relief. Her hand subconsciously smoothed out her necklace without realizing it. Hearing such praised words made her miss her father more, but warmed her heart to know her mother's memory hadn't been for nothing.

"What do _you_ know about the _Marquis of the Midnight Moon?"_ Jack asked.

"Very little I'm afraid." Kate moaned. "The Marquis of Canterville was threatened with scandal, which fed the juicy busy-bodies all over England. That I _do_ know! He was accused of fathering an illegitimate child, and then rumored to have been committing treason against his own country. There was a little circumstantial evidence, enough to call forth a trial, but the case was closed due to lack of testimony and therefore thrown out."

Jack rolled his eyes and flinched. "Not even the half of it!" He argued. "Bloody papers never get the true facts."

"That's what you told me when you were in the brig." Kate nodded.

"The Gospel truth, luv." Jack said solemnly. Kate stepped closer to him.

"What _did_ happen, Jack?" She asked seriously. That was the first time she'd addressed him by his first name.

"Best better sit down, luv." Jack said in a warning tone.

" _No thank you."_ Kate shook her head firmly. His tone indicated that the details weren't going to be pretty. Jack shrugged and cleared his throat.

"The Marquis of Canterville made many visits to London." Jack began. "I, ahem, happened to on numerous occasions attempt to 'borrow' from him on said visits."

"You mean stealing." Kate narrowed her eyes. Jack bit his lip and straightened his shoulders.

"At the time I had no ship. She was gone. I was looking for a good boat to st-err, _borrow-_ to sail out and find a certain grisly someone who could help me out of my predicament. See, I had only very recently been reknowned a pirate, a criminal, so folks weren't exactly open to doing business with me. The Marquis of Canterville had just arrived in London. All gussied up he was, like a fat peacock strutting around. I'd seen him many times through my previously formerly errands in the city, so I knew what he'd have on him upon arrival. Figured it couldn't hurt to help meself to his loot, so I attempted to take it for meself. But...things went a bit...ahem, _awry_ shall we say."

"In other words, you were caught and arrested." Kate finished for him.

"Well, there is that." Jack shrugged. "Anyhow, that's how I met yur father, lassie. It wasn't my first time in the brig in London-having been labeled a dangerous criminal to the crown. Aye, Captain Summers had his sharp eye on me, he did. Even took _me_ by surprise sometimes the way he'd just show up at one of me _business appointments,_ when I thought I'd fooled him like a proficient foxy fox!"

"What does all this have to do with the case?" Kate asked stepping closer to him. "And I've been dying to ask, how do _you_ happen to know so much about it?"

"Couldn't be helped, luv." Jack said. "At the time of the case being brought to court, the jail was my home away from home. Ye don't find juicy gossip only out on the street and at fancy tea parties, luv. It passes through prison faster than anywhere else. I just happened to inconveniently be picked up and locked in at the time, so I heard what all the hullabaloo was about. Fascinating the way the real facts never get out in the open when it comes to politicians.

'The Marquis' wife's brother was claiming that he had proof that his squinty brother-in-law had fathered an illegitimate child before he married his current wife. Most claimed that he was jealous of the fortune and so was trying to blacken Marquis Louis' name. But a certain _someone_ had found a young boy near the docks months ago who bore a striking resemblance to the man Louis himself, and had the same birthmark the man did on his chin. Medical records showed that there _had_ been a child born under Louis' roof, one that was never seen in public. When the Marquis' wife found out, she filed for divorce, demanding to take her husband's fortune with her. Of course she couldn't unless the stupid fellow was dead. So, she killed herself. She was found in her dressing room, with a half-drunk bottle of poison in the room and a note. Said she would rather die than endure the public scandal she was bound to be bombarded with from her peers. You can imagine the talk in town! I'd say she was the smart one.'" Kate frowned at him. "To _leave_ the man, I meant."

"I don't quite understand." Kate frowned in confusion as she finally sat down opposite him. "How does this lead up to the case of the _Midnight Moon?"_

"Patience, luv. I'm coming to that." Jack said. "You see, as I said before, the child was found down at the docks, by a _certain someone,_ purely by accident, I assure you. Curiosity led to solo investigation. Yur father disguised himself as a hired hand on a ship, _The Cartwheel._ Said ship was from another continent, and did not port in any of the main harbors in England, but rather offshore, less traveled ones. Well, one thing led to another, yur father and the certain unnamed someone snuck onto the ship. While Captain Summers checked out the conditions and workforce of the crew, the certain someone roamed into captain's office and searched the records. He found some _very interesting_ material. It was a ship that exported slaves."

" _Slaves?"_ Kate's eyes widened in horror. She was only a servant, and well-paid and fed. But being a slave, a piece of property? She didn't want to imagine!

"Aye, lass. The Marquis' unclaimed child, his name and his mother's name, both of 'em were on the ledger of listed slaves, to be transported to another location...in Bermuda."

"Bermuda?"

"Quite. From there, slaves were sold and bought, and distributed to anywhere in the world, anywhere from Lisbon to Saudi Arabia, wherever their new masters decided."

"That's awful." Kate shuddered. She didn't even like the idea of the numerous African slaves being taken all over the world.

"Further poking and prodding showed names, of _Englishmen_ in the ledger. Some were physicians, some were even soldiers, hobos, mostly people who could not make end's meet, especially in London. The Marquis's illegitimate son was sent to an orphanage after that, God be with him.

'The certain someone snuck out of the prison at night and traveled down to the lightly traveled docks, watching for any more signs of _The Cartwheel._ One night, the ship did indeed return. This person, identity not relevant, watched as many English citizens: men, women, even children-mostly poor and destitute-were ushered one by one toward the ship. The Marquis himself was there, bartering with the ship's captain. They exchanged money...for the people! As if they were livestock.'" Jack said in disgust. Kate grimaced. She felt sick.

"What did the certain someone do?" She asked.

"Well, he was just about to leave and high-tail it outta there, when a young lad, skin and bones, crept out of the tall grass, pure terror on his face. He told the person, that the Marquis had promised to help his parents make a better life, but the next thing he'd known, was that they were being sold like material goods, and that he'd most likely never see them again. This young lad had escaped off the ship to get help. He begged the man to help him. The man offered to bring him to your father, Kate. But as they snuck away, the poor, weary lad who was lingering behind was shot and killed. The certain someone got a good look at the murderer: only a boy, a young man of about seventeen at the time. Learned later his name was Ralph Briggs-that's the name he gave-, the Marquis' secret apprentice who handled public relations."

"Ohh..." Kate winced and looked away. "That's horrible! How can people be so cold?"

"It's a cruel world out there, darlin'." Jack said sympathetically.

"How does my father tie into the rest of the story?"

Jack looked down at his hands for a moment. "Well, darlin', the certain someone was arrested for burglary and told yur old man what he saw. Captain Summers immediately sent out a warrant to bring the Marquis in for questioning and scour through his personal and business records. Of course, they weren't where one could easily find 'em. The witness suggested the good captain search Marquis Louis' personal carriage, the same one he always traveled to London in. Your father found letters in a hidden compartment built underneath the handsome. Lists of names, dates, and prices coincided with the records found on the ship. Captain Summers brought the evidence to the courts who ordered a trial of treason committed by Marquis Louis against his own people."

"Why would he do such a thing? As if trading _African_ slaves wasn't inhumane enough?!" Kate hissed.

"Money and power, dear." Jack said unhappily. "Englishmen brought about more profit, mainly because they were educated, supposedly, or skilled in something while the slaves sent up from Africa practically have to learn everything about what we do, how we live. Englishmen would be better workers, the traders said."

"What happened during the trial?"

"Oh," Jack continued, "the Marquis was a _very_ popularly unpopular fellow!"

"Served him right." Kate snapped.

"But so was your father, luv." Jack stated seriously. "He bore the most brunt of the political displeasure. His brothers in arms were verbally chastised and physically harassed by those who didn't appreciate them treating Sir Louis for who he really was, a scoundrel. Word spread through the jail faster than a forest wildfire! Citizens and aristocrats alike threatened your father to back down, those who weren't more than ready to hang Sir Louis, that is. But in all this, Captain Summers thought first and foremost of you, lass, and your mother. He greatly feared for the two of you, it was in his eyes. And then the trial."

"The trial." Kate gulped, not sure she wanted to hear any more.

"Briggs, Sir Louis's right hand man, was extremely vocally belligerent toward Captain Summers and the one witness. He threatened the both of them to a 'fate worse than death' if they did not remain silent on the testimony. When ye live in a crammed cell for days to weeks, the grapevine grows an extra pair of ears. Captain Summers made his most trusted deputy promise to send you and your mother somewhere safe, out of England, should the trial show clear signs of not turning out in his favor."

"And it didn't." Kate said solemnly, staring down at her hands.

"Aye. Your father told them time and time again that he had a solid witness, but when he revealed the witness's identity, the testimony was brushed aside. The courts ordered a 'test'. They let Sir Louis return back to his normal life, on one condition: that he arrange an exchange with _The Cartwheel_ on an appointed night, with the officers and patrolmen and soldiers there to observe. If slaves or evidence of slaves were found, he would be arrested, found guilty, and executed within time. So, with a two weeks' notice, Sir Louis was to make the exchange at midnight."

"I can surmise what happened next. No ship." Kate sighed.

"Oh, yes. There was a ship! Just not _The Cartwheel._ It was the _Lady Charlotte,_ one of the Royal Navy's most reliable vessels, returning from a long voyage. No _Cartwheel,_ no exchange, no slaves, no witness. Which didn't matter anyway, as the witness had disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Unavoidably detained. So, that was that. Captain Summers' deputy came and took you and your mother out of London that night, and arranged a secret passage for you on a ship bound for Jamaica."

Tears were now pouring down Kate's eyes. Her father had gone through so much, all for trying to do the right thing, all to help people still be treated like people. And all for nothing! "And my father?" Kate gulped anxiously.

"As I told you before, luv, I _did not_ say that he was murdered. But he and the witness both conveniently vanished and were never heard from again. The last I saw of your father, Katie darlin', he was being dragged away in shackles in the dead of night." Jack told her grimly. Kate re-positioned herself so that she wasn't facing him. She winced and turned her face away, trying to hide her tears. "I'm sorry, luv." Jack grunted.

" _Oh, Father..."_ Kate wept. "He didn't do anything wrong! What ever happened to him?!"

"I cannot say for sure, darlin'. My money is bet on Briggs, that he either shot him, or..."

"Or placed him on a slave ship, like human cargo!" Kate snapped with tears.

"Aye."

" _A fate worse than death."_ Kate shuddered. "So," she faced Jack again, "there is the possibility that my father could...still be _alive?!"_ She asked hopefully.

"That was a very long time ago, luv." Jack shook his head.

"But it _is_ possible!" Kate persisted.

"It's possible. Just not probable." Jack said.

"Jack... _Captain Sparrow..."_

"Call me whatever you prefer, dearie." Jack shrugged with a smile.

"You warned me that things could get ugly, and that I'd learn things I wish I hadn't. I deeply regret hearing _all_ you've just told me. But I do not regret the fact that you _did_ tell me. If anything, this clears up so many foggy gaps that even my mother didn't know, or...didn't tell me about. It adds up a lot. But there is much more to be said and brought to light. Will you please, help me find out what became of my father?" Kate asked in a pleading voice.

"Ye got me out of the clink back in Port Royal, remember? Though I could've sprung meself out, I still owe ye for that, lass. Aye. We'll find out what became of the good Captain Summers. That I can promise you!"

" _Thank you."_ Kate breathed, smiling warmly.

"Besides, I have an old debt to square away with someone, should we meet up along the way." Jack mentioned.

"You've told me the truth, Jack?" Kate asked cautiously.

"Every word, luv." Jack replied.

"Thank you. I appreciate you being honest with me." Kate tried to wipe her tears away.

"Oui! Better get back to me wheel!" Jack gasped and checked his compass as he took his hand to the ship's rudder.

"Goodnight, Captain Sparrow." Kate said as she hurried back to the cabin she would be sharing with her mistress.

"Sleep tight, luv." Jack smiled.

Kate's mind was racing wildly and hot tears still fell down her face. She finally had facts, a lead, answers! But their journey was far from over! _"Please be alive, Father! Please be where I can find you!"_

* * *

 **Whoa! A lot to take in. Can't believe how long this turned out! Reviews are very needed for this chapter!** **So, we've learned what all the hullabaloo was about the** _ **Marquis of the Midnight Moon.**_ **But there are still other mysterious questions that weren't answered in this chapter: what became of Kate's father? What happened to the key witness,** _ **that certain someone**_ **Jack kept mentioning?** _ **Who**_ **was that witness?**

 **W** **hat are your theories? And what do you think of Jack and Kate's growing friendship?**


	8. Chapter 8 Favor Long Overdue

Anamaria passed Kate on her way to the cabin. She made her way over to Jack. "I put fresh beddins' on yur bed. Though you certainly don't deserve it after the way you kept us waiting today!" Anamaria told him.

"But I returned, didn't I? And with more eye-appealing grub than we've had in a long time." Jack reminded her, grinning.

"You just got lucky. If wasn't for that Miss Swann and nice Mr. Turner providin' for us, it's behind I'd be a-leavin' you, and this time I would _not_ come back for ye."

Jack gave her the look. "Dear, sweet Anamaria." He grinned.

"Don't start, Jack." She warned him.

"Always feisty, always the boss, always on fire, always beautiful..."

"You can stop right there!" Anamaria set her jaw. Jack was her friend, and they both knew how the other operated. Anamaria could get angry-oh, so very angry!-, but Jack knew he could cool her off by flattering her with the right words. And she knew that in order to get what she wanted out of him, she could either slap him silly or threaten him with a frying pan.

"Always hard-headed. Always stubborn." Jack finished. "Much obliged, luv. The sheets were filthy, and I'm not partial to bed bugs."

"You'd be sick and dead from unsanitary livin' conditions by now if it wasn't for me! And don't you forget it either, _Jack."_

Jack bit his lip. "You have a very _persuasive_ way of assuring that that _never_ happens." He teased timidly. "Go on, Anamaria. You could use some sleep. You've done outdid yourself today, especially with our new recruits."

"I didn't think you ever noticed what a task it is, looking after you and your precious ship."

"A mere oversight. I notice more than meets the eye."

"No doubts there." Anamaria shook her head. "Thank you, Jack. I be all in and 'll have to rise before the sun wakes up, to scrape together enough breakfast for us all. You can be chivalrous, even _charming. When_ you want to be."

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised!" Jack exclaimed. Anamaria actually smiled gratefully at him. She bumped into Gibbs on her way to her bed. "Do ye happen to have an extra nip on you, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked when he sensed his presence.

"Jack, you still haven't told me exactly what it is we're after this time." Gibbs said.

"I'll take that as a no." Jack sighed. "Not to worry. I'll fetch it myself."

"Jack, the British seas is overflowing with navy officers. Why do you want to just float right into their line of fire?"

"Not here." Jack told him. Gibbs followed him down into the bowels of the ship, to the rum cellar. It was quiet and dark down there, and they could speak alone. "Ah, there you are." Jack sighed in satisfaction when he found the drink he wanted.

"So?" Gibbs grunted impatiently.

"Have a seat, Gibbs." Jack said and he took a stool while Gibbs sat on a stack of burlap sacks. Jack offered him some rum which he gladly received.

"To England then, is it?"

"Nigh." Jack took a swig of whiskey. "Our true destination is far more desolate and uncivilized. _Bermuda."_

"Bermuda?" Gibbs gaped. "What for?"

"Have business in England, which leads to business in Bermuda, which then leads to business back in England."

"Jack, are ye goin' to tell me the true nature of our voyage or not? Not everyday we sail to England! Don't tell me, let me guess: we're out to steal some famous diamond! Or better yet, the Crown Jewels!"

"Not all jewels are encrusted in royal crowns, mate." Jack said quietly. "Mr. Gibbs, we're going to find Captain Summers."

"Summers... _Summers?_ Hold up a second. Captain _David_ Summers?!"

"The same." Jack nodded.

"Jack, it's impossible. He's as good as dead."

"Is he now?" Jack asked skeptically.

"You a-knowin' somethin' that I don't a-knowin'?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"I cannot bring myself to admit or deny that the good captain is most likely up there chatting with his Maker. But something's come up. And I think it's high time I went and looked for the most unfortunate mate. When I was escaped the clink in London, I set out to find the _Pearl._ And nigh gave up good old Summers for dead or better off dead. Savvy?"

"Aye. Ye figurin' he might a been thrown in with the rest of the poor devils on the slave lot."

"True enough. But I never did find out yes or no to that question. And now I am being pressed to do so."

"Yur conscience gettin' to ya, Jack?" Gibbs prodded quietly. "That's a new one."

Jack twitched his mustache. "Maybe a trifle." He mumbled. "Someone has requested Summers' presence, and it be up to me to deliver him."

" _Who?"_ Gibbs asked in bewilderment. "Which pirate cap'n did you do in this time?"

"Nay, but it is under extraordinary yet _slightly_ domestic circumstances that we even consider sailing to Bermuda to find a possible long since passed soul that is most likely looking down on us with vexation at our most inconsiderate timing."

"Jack, you're not making sense, _again."_

Jack leaned in closer. _"We have his little girl."_ Jack whispered stealthily. At first, Gibbs only looked more confused.

"Jack, Miss Elizabeth already has a f...the new lass! That Kate girl, eh?" Gibbs leaned in more closely. Jack nodded. "Well, isn't that something? A band of humble pirates sail around the world to seek out the long lost daddy who shall indeed reward them after he be rescued."

"I seriously doubt it. More than likely he'll want to slit me throat for letting his child on the _Pearl."_

"Do the others know?"

"They do not. Nor shall you mention it to them. It could end up very bad, for all of us. Especially Captain Summers' daughter. No one must know who she is. You'll not use her surname, savvy?"

"Aye, Jack. I get it. Twas an ugly tangle they got caught up in, to be sure. The Summers' name is not a friendly topic on the British soil, particularly London. But does _she_ know who she is, what it would mean?"

"She knows the gist of what happened. But not _everything."_ Jack held up his index finger. "I may have left out a _detail_ or two. But for the good of us all."

"What about Turner and Miss Swann? What's to keep them from slippin' the truth to the wrong characters?"

"Persuasion, mate. I've no doubt the girl with share her long lost past with her two childhood chums. Will can be stupid, But he will not risk the life of a friend. That we know for certain."

"Aye. But if David Summers be dead, then we just be wastin' a whole trip. Jack, what's possessed you to venture out on this one?"

"A favor, _long overdue."_ Jack said simply, taking a sip of rum.

"Well then, good luck be to us." Gibbs tapped Jack's bottle with his flask and they both drank.

"And to Captain Summers." Jack remarked thoughtfully.

* * *

 **A _'favor, long overdue'._ Hmm. What is that favor? Does Summers owe it to Jack, or does Jack owe him one? With Jack orchestrating this venture, who knows?**

 **Please, reviews**


	9. Chapter 9 Troubles at Sea

**Finally got to watch the fourth movie On Stranger Tides with my sister! We both really liked it! Much better than Dead Men Tell No Tales! Jack was still himself a lot in the fourth movie. So, in this chapter, yes, Guest, mermaids will be mentioned. Do I plan to actually include them in another chapter? Maybe.**

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

I felt bad for asking Captain Sparrow to repeat himself, and more than once, but I wanted to remember every single name involved and anything else that I felt would help us find my father, or at least what happened to him. I wrote down in my diary as follows the facts I knew so far:

 _-Must find the deputy who saved my mother and me. I must thank him, and question him for anything he can tell me about that fateful night. Did he see what happened to my father?_

 _-Ralph Briggs, Sir Louis' number one lackey, murdered a young boy, an escaped slave. He threatened my father and his key witness, and most likely is the one responsible for his sudden vanishing. I hope he's rotting away in prison for his inhumane crimes! He must be punished._

 _-Who was the key witness, this 'certain someone' Jack always calls him by? Does Jack know what his name was? Can he lead us to him? Is the witness still alive?_

 _-The prison records. Will we be permitted to look at them? Surely they can reveal if my father 'resigned' or not. After all, he was the captain of the guard! He was employed there._

 _-Be on the lookout for The Cartwheel ship. It's been said that it could still exist. If we come across it, Will has said that Jack plans to take over it, free any slaves, and send the traders on board to the British authorities._

* * *

Many on the _Pearl_ say that there could be fearsome creatures out on the waters we we're sailing, particularly sea serpents! I've heard legends, myths, and terrifying tales of such, butI don't really believe in such things, but then, who am I to argue the point? I mean, Elizabeth was kidnapped by cursed, _living dead_ pirates! I didn't think that was possible, but she indeed lived it! So, as much as I hope that not believing in something frightfully supernatural will prevent it from existing, I'm still afraid it could be true, especially as we are not on solid ground.

 _Well, I was about to find out for myself…_

* * *

The crew on the _Black Pearl_ were on edge. To their dismay, the sky had been red that morning when the sun rose. Elizabeth explained to Kate what that meant,

" _Red sky at night, sailor's delight;_

 _Red sky in the morning, sailor's warning!"_

That meant that they were in store for bad weather.

Not only bad weather, but it had been legend that a monstrous sea serpant-sailors, the survivors called it the _Dragon of the Deep-_ lurked in the tides they were heading. The creature had been said to swirl around ships- _after_ they'd just made a narrow escape from ruthless sea storms-, and create a massive hole in the middle of a ship with it's giant, scaly tail. Then the sailors would drown, if they weren't suctioned down into the whirlpool first, or if the creature didn't split the ship into kindling by bashing its head in. The creature was rumored to be longer than four ships together, and with the head of dragon, and was larger than a castle wall. To signal its arrival, sailors would hear what sounded like the roar of a lion as large as the sky, and then the water leagues ahead would churn in a strange path of its own. That meant the monster was swimming toward them! The crew prayed, well, those who did that thing, that of all things they wouldn't run into the Dragon of the Deep!

"Jack, which direction we be sailin'?" Gibbs asked at lunchtime.

"We keep towards East, full speed ahead. That should at least keep us just off the edge of the Dragon of the Deep's map." Jack said.

"I be feelin' in my bones we be in for a rough night, Jack." Gibbs said uncomfortably. Both men saw low, dark clouds far on the horizon. And sure enough, it had remained solidly overcast for the passed two hours.

"Keep East." Jack reminded him. They were potentially heading right into a storm, but Jack was doing his best to steer the ship off the storm's course.

" _Jack!"_ Anamaria hollered almost right behind him. Jack jolted and stumbled back, then landed on his backside. Anamaria stood above him, but didn't care for his current state. "Jack, you turn this ship around safely right now!" She demanded.

"You should know better than to disturb the captain when he's guiding the ship. If I were anyone else, you could suffer severe consequences for speakin' out of turn." Jack teased with a grunt as he got back to his feet.

"Listen to me, you imbecile!" Anamaria hissed. "We be off Whitecap Bay in a few hours if ye don't turn this thing around now!"

"I'm well aware of where we are, luv." Jack assured her. "And I have no intention of going toward Whitecap Bay. But I also can't just run us into that storm." He gestured to the ever darkening horizon.

"I'd rather plow through a h-raising storm than lay me eyes on those infernal creatures who disguise themselves as souls of light!" Anamaria said venomously. Jack smiled at her fiery spirit.

"Well, dear, if that menacing sky keeps movin' the way it is, it's very possible you will get your wish." He said flirtatiously. Anamaria nodded. "All the same, best be prepared for the worst."

"Aye." She agreed solemnly.

"Jack, what is she talking about?" Elizabeth asked curiously as she came up the stairs. "Who-"

"What infernal creatures that disguise themselves as souls of light?" Will added. Kate was there too and listened intently.

"She be speakin' of mermaids, mate." Jack replied grimly.

"Mermaids?"

"Aye. We nearin' their waters, but we be not close enough for an attack. No, we're too far away for that. Nothin' to worry about."

"So, you're saying that mermaids attack sailors?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, they more dangerous than any sharks you likely to come in contact with!" Gibbs spoke up defiantly.

"They bloody...in every sense of the word." Anamaria crossed her arms.

"I always heard that mermaids were like looking at a piece of heaven." Kate said.

"And you'd be right, lass. Smooth as honey, and beautiful as angels," Gibbs continued, "but they a conniving, evil force! Just waiting for a chance to pounce!"

"I done seen a mermaid once." Ragetti said wistfully.

"You did not!" Pintel groaned.

"Did so. As gorgeous as a crown jewel. Made me feel funny things." Ragetti smiled. "I thought we were gonna-well, you know. But right before my eyes, she turn into a devil creature and bit me eye out."

"And _when_ did this happen?" Marty asked skeptically.

"Dreamed it once, I did." Ragetti said. Marty and Pintel rolled their eyes.

"Aye, they always on the lookout for sea-faring men, who have an eye and sick knack for beautiful women." Anamaria bared her teeth. "Easy prey they be, the poor idiots. Mermaids 'll kill ye as soon as look at ye!"

Will bit his lip, trying to figure this out. Kate shuddered. Elizabeth clamped her hand on her sword. "They're drawn to man-made light, and singing sailors." Gibbs said. "Look as innocent as a rose. But when they ready to strike, they grow fangs like a vampire, their eyes become like a demon's, and they drag a man to the depths and feast on him before the poor devil can defend himself." Gibbs spoke deviously, making the crew shiver with chills. Even though many of them had heard these theories before, it never ceased to shake them up, especially when Gibbs told it.

"How do we avoid them?" Elizabeth calmly asked Jack.

"Stay out of their way's our best bet." Jack said. "They plenty scared of open flames though. Should we happen upon the said fishy-tailed darlings, we dowse the lanterns and remain as quiet a ghoul on the hunt. Savvy?" Everyone nodded without arguing. "Back to work, ye lazy pups." Jack ordered. Gibbs and Will decided to check the supply of cannon balls and gun powder should they need it.

"Jack, you don't really think that'll happen, do you?" Elizabeth asked flatly.

"Not at all, love." Jack smirked. "The dear ladies know better than to tangle with Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth shook her head and walked away. Jack noticed Kate sitting there. "If you be a prayin' kind of lassie, you'll be wanting to say one for us tonight!" He told her.

"I am, every minute." Kate gulped. She felt fear creeping through her, just like everybody else.

* * *

Kate assisted Anamaria with chores around the ship-old habits are hard to break-. All too soon, it was nearing sunset, but the clouds had obscured the evening view. Jack ordered the men to mind the sails as they prepared for the angry thunderstorm just ahead of them. At first, it only began with gusty winds and rough waves. Everyone braced themselves, trying to mentally prepare for the torrent they were inevitably heading into. "Steady as she goes!" Jack yelled. "Stand your ground! Man the sails! Steady yourselves!" The _Black Pearl_ began to bounce up and down on the troubled sea and it was so gray out with the descending clouds that they could hardly see what was in front of them!

The winds began to pick up more ominously. Kate stayed close to Elizabeth. She felt inside her blouse to insure that her beloved diary was till there. She sighed with relief to feel it's lovingly familiar leather-bound solid back resting safely in place. "Easy does it! We might get a bit wet!" Jack warned everyone. As if the storm was playing a game with him, heavy rain immediately began pouring down on them, blurring their vision, and making it difficult to grip anything solid.

The winds blew fiercely and the rain continued its showers for a near half an hour. It grew darker, and the ship reared up and down and back and forth. The crew had to fight to stay on the ship as waves bombarded them and tried to drag them overboard! All through this, Jack kept his place at the wheel, trying to guide his old girl through the taunting downpour. A deafening clash of thunder boomed overhead, threatening to break the vessel in two. Lightning flashed around. The crew were so afraid for their lives. A few of them began to slip over the edge, but Gibbs and or Will threw them a rope and pulled them back up.

If Jack was as scared silly as the rest of them, he did _not_ let it show! As best as he could through the blinding rain, he kept his gaze forward, trying to break for any source of light or a split in the sky. To Kate and Elizabeth, he looked so fearless up there at the rudder, taking charge of the situation and fighting his way through. It gave them a spark of courage to hold on, though they kept praying every minute that this would not be the end of their journey!

* * *

Their prayers must have worked, as in another ten minutes, the rain finally started to let up, and the lightning became less violent. It would seem that they'd been through the worst, and were finally heading out to more peaceful waters! Another ten minutes passed by, and the sky was less menacing, with only a light rain and calmer waves. The ship was soaked, the crew drenched to the skin and chilled to the bone, but they were alive! "Seems the worst is behind us, lads." Jack told them.

"That was a close one, Jack." Gibbs told him, wide-eyed.

"We've been through worse, mate." Jack smiled.

"Aye, but every time, it's not to wonder if it may be the last time!"

"True enough. What do you say to a bottle of rum after that God-fearin' mother storm?"

"I could use a bit of a nip!" Gibbs' eyes lit up. And he wasted no time in heading to the rum cellar.

"How do you keep such steady nerves during a tribulation like that?" Kate asked Jack in amazement when he joined the crew down on the deck.

"Wasn't my first time, luv. Been at this a long time, you might say." Jack boasted.

"At least we're all here." Will stated. He gripped Elizabeth's hand. "To be honest, I'm surprised neither one of you fainted!" He told her and Kate.

"Perhaps we were too scared." Kate shrugged.

"We have bad thunderstorms on land too, you know." Elizabeth gave him a pointed look. "And a storm isn't the most _frightening_ encounter I've ever had!" Will smiled sheepishly. True, that his Elizabeth was tougher and braver than one would expect for a lady known as the governor's daughter.

The peaceful scene on ship was devilishly interrupted by an unearthly roar! Everyone stumbled from the ringing in their ears. "What the h- was that?!" The men cried. Jack, Gibbs, and Will ran to the side railing. Jack pulled out his looking glass and peeked out ahead of them. The waters were churning oddly, almost forming a type of 'path' on the ocean! "Good g-!" Gibbs' heart caught in his throat. "Jack, it's the..."

"Dragon of the Deep." Jack finished for him. "So it would seem."

"Jack, we've got to reroute the ship!" Will urged him.

"Too late for that, mate." Jack said unhappily. "The terrible beastie already senses we're here. Ready the guns. Do _not_ fire till I say." He told them firmly.

"Right, Jack!" Gibbs nodded. He and Will ran to the cannons.

"Will, what is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Dragon of the Deep. We have to kill it!" Will told her.

"Oh my g-!" Kate gasped, petrified.

"Ready the guns! Load the cannons!" Jack bellowed out, keeping his eye out for the monster. To their dismay, the gun powder was wet! It wouldn't do them any good!

"We still have the balls!" Pintel pointed out.

"Fill them up! Hurry!" Will yelled. They grabbed what cannon balls they could and shoved them inside the cannons' mouths with as fast as their arms would allow.

"Kate, Anamaria, come with me!" Elizabeth told them. They followed her to the rum cellar. She began snatching up as many bottles as she could fit into her arms. "Grab some! There's no time to lose!" Kate, bewildered, obeyed her mistress, her hands shaking.

"Are you stupid?" Anamaria scolded Elizabeth.

"Alcohol is great fuel to fire." Elizabeth snapped at her, shoving two bottles into her hands. "You got a better idea?" Anamaria shook her head and they rushed to help the men.

"Hurry it up down there!" Jack hollered. "He's a-comin'!"

"Ready, Jack!" Will hollered back.

"On your command, Sir!" Gibbs shouted.

Jack waited patiently. The ship picked up speed as the waves from the monster's arrival churned up. He could see the large, scaly tail wave menacingly in the air. "Get ready to fire!" Jack ordered. Then the creature's massive head arched up out of the water.

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" Gibbs gasped. Kate screamed in terror. It did indeed look like a dragon! She couldn't believe what was taking place before her eyes. The crew was holding its breath with ice running through their veins. The sea monster laid its large, yellow eyes on the ship, with his long red tongue slithering in and out of its mouth.

"Fire!" Jack commanded. But right then, he didn't see the tail coming at them. It swiped the side of the ship hard, making the _Black Pearl_ tilt, and causing the men to fire too late. The cannon fire missed its mark, which only seemed to anger the sea serpent. It dove underwater and disappeared.

"Where is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"You don't suppose he's gone?" Kate asked hopefully.

"No." Marty shook his head.

"Again!" They heard Jack's voice. They prepared the cannons, ready to light them as soon as he spoke. The serpent's head rose into the night, looking larger, deadlier, and scarier so up close! " _Now!_ Fire! FIRE!" Jack commanded hoarsely. They lit the cannons, which blasted white hot balls of fire straight at the creature. Several blasts hit him in the neck. "One more time should do it!" Jack yelled. "FIRE!" This time, they aimed for the head, and the cannons blew the scaly, hideous thing to smithereens! Everyone cheered once Jack gave them the okay signal. The fearsome serpent was gone!

* * *

The next day, the crew spent most of their time cleaning up the mess the storm had caused. They cleaned out and dried their weapons, wrung out and hung their clothes to dry, and tried to salvage what food they could. "Captain, most the food worth eatin' s'been washed over." Anamaria told Jack.

"We can hold out, Anamaria." Jack said cheerfully. "We'll be in Tortuga by nightfall tomorrow!"

That night, the ocean was quiet and peaceful which greatly relieved the shaken crew from their tumultuous events of the night before. Kate was looking over the railing, just staring when she thought she saw something shiny, swimming underneath along the ship's undercarriage. "What could that be?" Kate curiously asked Gibbs as he appeared.

"What?" He asked back.

"Down there." Kate pointed. Other shiny figures appeared, swimming gracefully.

"I can't quite make out." Gibbs said, baffled.

"Make out what?" Jack asked, surprising the both of them.

"Jack, what might that be in the water?"

"Dolphins perhaps?" Kate suggested. Jack squinted closely from what he could see from the lanterns aboard the moon shining on the water.

"Those are _no_ dolphins, dear." He said emphatically. "Mermaids."

" _Mermaids?"_ Gibbs and Kate looked at him petrified.

"Mermaids. Dowse the lights. And tell the crew to remain silent as possible, till we be out of these waters!" Jack quietly urged them.

"Aye, Jack!"

"But, what drew them here?" Kate asked worriedly. "I thought you said we were too far away for them to attack!"

"Must have been the storm last night." Jack said calmly. "Not to fret, luv. We'll be all right. Just follow orders, and keep a sure hand on any weapons you have."

"Yes, Sir." Kate nodded fearfully. By now, Gibbs had informed the crew on what was going on. They all climbed up to deck. They began to peek into the water. More mermaids had come and were circling the ship.

"Don't look down!" Jack bellowed. "Don't give them a chance to see ye. Anyone of you so much as even starts to sing from their deadly trance, I'll throw overboard!" He growled. That shut them up, even Pintel and Ragetti! Jack made his way to the wheel and remained silent. Everyone spoke in whispers if they spoke at all. The lanterns, candles, and torches had all been put out so that no light was aboard. The crew kept their voices low as the ship crept along the ocean stealthily, like a ghost phantom preying on unknowing victims. Gibbs' heart jumped, as did the others', when they heard a flop out of the water. They all braced themselves with weapons and huddled together.

"Take it easy, lads." Jack told them in a low voice. At least this time the rain wasn't in his face, even if he had to guide the ship in the dark.

* * *

The crew waited with baited breath for a good nearly twenty minutes, till Jack gave them the all clear. He clambered down from the wheel. He sighed in relief and took a swig of rum. "That was close!" Will gulped heavily.

"It was like waiting for a bomb to go off." Elizabeth said.

"Well, you enjoying the trip with me so far?" Jack teased Kate. She leaned back hard against the wall.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ sleep again!" She groaned, clutching her diary.

* * *

 **I plan for the next chapter to be more entertaining, and less perilous.**


	10. Chapter 10 Tortuga

**Sorry for the excessive length! But I hope you enjoy it. Definitely a 'misadventure' chapter. The title should tell you all you need to know. Wanted to do another one where Kate and the captain get to know each other a little better, in typical Jack Sparrow fashion. Oh, right...that's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!**

* * *

I'd never been to Tortuga, and by the mixed emotional faces from my fellow passengers, I wasn't sure if this meant prosperity or trouble for us. Jack was quite ancy, as though he couldn't wait to arrive there. Gibbs, along with that short, ugly teeth fellow and his skinny friend with the scary wooden eye, and a load of others cheered as we sailed to the small harbor. Will and Elizabeth on the other hand, appeared as if they wished this stop was all over. Nevertheless, Elizabeth attired herself as a ship's cabin boy. Most efficiently. Aside from her dark brown eyes and her familiar voice, I hardly recognized her! "Is that really necessary, Miss?" I asked apprehensively. I was beginning to feel hesitant about this little excursion.

"'Tis better to be prepared for trouble and it not come, than to have it come and not be prepared at all!" Elizabeth replied with a sigh.

"You are right." I sighed back. From the moment Jack had mentioned we were heading to Tortuga, Will had informed Elizabeth of the filthy place so she would be equipped for any distaste or trouble. With Elizabeth's coaxing, I added a bit of grease and coal ashes to my face to make my countenance look less appealing to people of the opposite gender. However, I preferred to still wear a calico skirt over my baggy breeches. When my mistress and I emerged from our room, Jack gaped in disbelief. Even Will was slightly taken aback at how boyish Elizabeth looked.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all." Jack told Elizabeth flirtatiously.

"I'm not taking any chances, Jack. Especially with the likes of you and your taste in... _culture."_ She retorted. Jack pouted with a puppy dog face.

"Ah, well." Then Jack turned to me. "Who is that?" He asked, squinting underneath my nearly coal colored face. "Kate, darlin', ever been?" He gestured to the town we were coming up on.

"No." I shook my head innocently. Jack smirked, like a young boy heading to the candy store.

"Ah! Well, then live entertainment like you've never seen." Jack told me excitedly. "It's never not a good time of year to visit Tortuga!"

" _Consider the source."_ Will grumbled. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes in agreement.

"Don't listen to him, lads. The stiff whelp doesn't know how to loosen up his rigid shoulders and take a breather." Jack said.

* * *

"Have you arms at hand?" Will whispered to me as the ship floated to the dock.

" _Yes..."_ I gulped.

"Keep a sharp eye. And have your weapons at the ready."

" _Why?"_

"If you think Mr. Jones going to the tavern every Friday evening is disreputable, this place makes him look like a gentleman!" Elizabeth answered for Will. That did not make me feel at ease, but if my mistress-a _lady-_ could go in and brave the ruffians, then I was willing to risk it.

* * *

"Tortuga!" Jack announced as he tied the ship to the docks then clambered back up. "All right then. Go on, lads. Have some fun for yurselves! But let's not forget to not leave the port without what we came for." He reminded them. Elizabeth was shocked he even remembered that the main reason we'd come here was to resupply necessities for the ship! Jack glanced at her and Will. "As for you two lovebirds..." He said 'sternly', "off you go. And try _not_ to spoil the mood for our neighbors." He said pitifully. Then he looked at me. "Kate, you will come with me. Business matters." Jack said.

"Jack! I don't think that's a good idea." Will protested.

"I most certainly agree with Will!" Elizabeth pursed her lips. Jack frowned.

"Now, now, not to fret, luv." He told Elizabeth. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Elizabeth glared.

"Jack, she's not a pirate." Will said protectively. "She doesn't mix with these types of characters. I'll not have you dragging her into an unsavory, dangerous environment like this!"

"Ah, it's so nice to be appreciated." Jack said sarcastically. "And who appointed you as the over-protectively, boring big brother type, eh?" Elizabeth looked ready to bite his head off.

"All right, fellows! That's enough." I spoke up, when I could finally get a word in edgewise. "I'll go with him." Jack grinned smugly.

"See? She trusts me." He gloated.

" _Don't push your luck."_ I warned him, and that silly grin slightly faltered.

"Kate, this isn't like the pub in Port Royal." Elizabeth told me cautiously. "It's much more distasteful, and vulgar, and..."

"I see what your trying to say, Miss Swann." I assured Elizabeth. "Not that it isn't appreciated. But we're wasting time just standing here arguing."

"Aha. The lady has spoken." Jack added.

" _And,"_ I gave him a pointed look, "I don't want to waste any more time when my father's life could be at stake. So let's just have this done with. Don't worry about me. I'll be all right."

"Stay on your guard, Kate." Elizabeth told me firmly.

"Don't worry, _I will!"_

Will walked up to Jack sternly. "If she doesn't come back with you the way she left, you'll have _me_ to answer to, Jack!" Will snarled.

"No worries." Jack shrugged, waving his hands in the air. I still couldn't understand yet why he did that all the time. It was most odd, especially for a 'fearsome' pirate! My first impression of Jack as 'intimidating' was long gone. On the contrary, he was the most easy going pirate captain I'd ever seen!

* * *

Will and Elizabeth reluctantly marched away to locate supplies with Anamaria. While I trotted along, trying to keep up with Jack, but the floppy boots I wore made it difficult. He didn't seem in any great rush, but rather looked as if he was taking his time savoring up the relief of arriving 'home'. Why, I had no conception! We'd barely made it off the dock, and already my nostrils were yelling at me in belligerent tones!

As we entered the town square, I stopped dead in my tracks, shocked and appalled by everything around me. It was unlike any place on earth I'd ever visited! Even the poorest districts in Port Royal! The music was lively to be sure, but... _"_ _Good grief!"_ I gasped. Men sleeping dead drunk in pig sties, or horses' feeding troughs; women of all shapes and sizes and races, immodestly dressed and parading themselves to the men in the most suggestive ways; men everywhere doing everything unsavory that would make a Christian's skin crawl; the town smelled worse than an untended stable, and I could not decipher which was the bigger highlight for these devil-may-care residents: the ale or the ridiculous gun fighting. I felt more out of place and disgusted everywhere I looked. Up on the footbridge, an auctioneer was calling out bids, on colorfully dressed _ladies!_ A huge sign was hung up, reading,"

 **AUCTION**

 _ **Take a Wench for a Bride!**_

The ladies were blowing kisses, flouncing their outfits and their hair, doing whatever they could to get noticed and chosen. I felt bad for them, yet at the same time was appalled at the cheap way they and the other citizens were treating themselves. "Well, Elizabeth warned me." I muttered.

"Oui? So, whatcha think, luv?" Jack asked me excitedly, making me flinch. I'd been so swallowed up in 'taking in the sights', that I'd completely forgotten about Jack. I cringed, and looked at him with a look that said, _'tell me you did NOT just ask me that'._

"Miss Elizabeth's description of distasteful and vulgar is a serious masterpiece of _understatement!"_ I exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" Jack sighed happily.

" _How long will we have to be here?"_ I asked in exasperation already. The awful, horrid smell of unkempt personal hygiene was making my stomach churn-a far, far cry from Governor Swann's beautiful, clean house!-. Honestly, I was starting to feel seasick again.

"No need for rushing about. We've only just landed!" Jack announced. I grimaced sourly, wondering if I looked as green as I felt. "You look bloody awful." He cocked his head. I supposed he actually _did_ notice some things. "I know just the thing that will fix you up. Come, come." He turned and walked merrily through the dirty streets, waving to people and cheering them on with their bets and most dangerous stunts they were trying to pull under the influence of rum.

I tried to keep up with Jack, but he was walking much too fast for my upset stomach to take in. "Is it...always like this?" I asked glumly.

"Aye. A man can find anything he wants here." Jack smiled.

"Except a matter of integrity."

"Pirates, luv. This be where we can be free without the heat of battle, or..."

"Whatever." I sighed, trying to keep down the bile I felt rising in my throat. The stench in this town was practically unbearable. How were these people even breathing normal?!

"Here it is." Jack said, looking up at the bar's sign. Staring at the ground, I didn't notice where I was going and bumped right into his back.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"You seem a bit tipsy. This place will set that to rights!" Jack walked inside and I slowly trudged in behind him. I could not believe the name of the pub we were entering: _The Faithful Bride!  
_

"You can't be serious! The man who founded this establishment must have been drunk when he christened it." I shook my head.

"Hmm? What was that you were conversing up?"

"Nothing. I was talking to myself." I groaned. I just wanted to sit down. Jack shifted around the brawling, drunken fellows who were not only pulverizing whoever or _whatever_ they could see, but also shooting their guns at, it almost looked to me, anything that moved! We finally made it to the bar! I leaned forward on the counter, staring down at my hands.

"Jack Sparrow!" The bartender smiled.

"There should be a 'captain' in there somewhere, Boggins." Jack said. "Must I remind your forgetful brain every time?"

"Sorry, Jack. Who's your visitor?"

"Cabin girl!" Jack told him quickly. "Found her on the streets, starving, skinny as a rail. Offered her a place on the _Pearl._ Good worker though." I shook my head in disbelief. Just how many lies a day did this man tell off the top of his head?

"Welcome to Tortuga." Boggins greeted me. "What'll it be, Jack?"

"Ale for me, thanks."

"Sarsaparilla, please." I moaned.

"Come now! You're gonna sail on the _Pearl,_ ye gotta drink like one!" Jack gaped.

"You order me anything else, and I _will_ be sick! I'm not joking." I retorted. Jack shrugged innocently.

"No need to get testy now, luv." He said, waiting for his drink. "You know, this is the place to learn all the secrets, or find clues to whatever you're searching for." He told me.

"I don't doubt it." I replied, rubbing my forehead. Now the stuffiness and smoke of the room was making my temples ache. "Just what did we come _here_ for?"

"Information." Jack held up his index finger.

"Well, it better be worth it." I breathed heavily.

"Never fails." Jack said. The bartender handed us each a tankard. As I drank the root beer down, it _was_ soothing my current ailments.

"So, what brings ye to Tortuga this time, Jack?" Boggins asked curiously.

"I'm looking for a ship."

"Again? Seems to me yur always lookin' for a ship, or a damsel in distress, or a stolen treasure some rival pirate pilfered off of ye."

"You know me well." Jack grinned. "The _Cartwheel._ Haven't seen it around here of late, have you?"

"The _Cartwheel_ you say?" Boggins' jaw dropped. "Why would you be lookin' for that bloody vessel?"

"The question be not why I am lookin' for it, but have you seen it? Savvy?"

"Not for a couple years. You know that. It's not as if they're a welcome bunch here! Aye, I pity the poor devils trapped on that ship. Crammed like a net of fish they be."

"Did they spill out anything interesting the last time they passed through?"

"Like...perhaps...something about a captain of some sort?" I asked hopefully. I knew the timing gap since Father's vanishing was very far-fetched, but I just had to at least ask!

"Not that I recall." Boggins tapped his chin. "No. The only thing I heard the ditsy fools brag about was how the money they made off their current load of 'cargo' would buy them loads of my good ale! It would've been flattering to me business, had it not been for the leverage of cargo they referring to."

"Indeed." I snarled. My head was beginning to clear and I suddenly wasn't feeling so queasy anymore!

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Nope. That fancy fellow Briggs came struttin' in here like he owned the place. Was I glad to see him leave!"

"Quite." Jack agreed, getting a bright gleam in his eye. He reached into his pocket and pushed a few coppers to Boggins. "Thank you, Sir. You've been very helpful! Come, luv. Our business is finished here."

I grabbed one more sip of root beer. "Thank you." I told Boggins breathlessly, then rushed after Jack. He was acting like a bloodhound on the trail. I lost sight of Jack as I was bumped hard from a large man stumbling backwards with another man on top of him, clenching his throat. "Hey! Watch it!" I huffed at them and tried to find my footing. I narrowly ducked as one drunk sailor swung his bottle at a scraggly looking woman, who spat in his face and kicked him in the hip. "Ugh." I grimaced and tried to make for the door. But another sailor blindly tried to punch me in the eye! I pushed him away and he landed on his side, drunk as a horse and began gulping down his rum as it spilled onto his chest.

"Ohh! Where is he?!" I groaned impatiently. Then another drunk pinned me against the wall as he fought off another fellow pushing him into the wall. He squeezed me hard back up against the wood and I honestly don't think he even knew I was there or what he was doing. I tried to slip away but he was a very able-bodied fellow and so I was stuck. "Ugh. Jack!" I hollered. It would be a miracle if he could hear me above the ruckus! "Jack Sparrow, where are you?!" I yelled.

Then I felt a pair of hands grip my arm and with a sharp kick to my captor's hip, I was free and my rescuer pulled me quickly out through the back door! It wasn't till we were outside that I saw who it was. "Jack! There you are!" I panted.

"I thought you were the one who said we shouldn't waste any time." Jack teased cockily. "I turn me back for one minute, and you decide to have some fun with the lads as it were, eh?"

" _Oh, please._ As if!" I rolled my eyes. "You slipped out so fast I got caught up in the crossfires. I'm lucky all my bones are still in place, with the way they bashed each other around!"

"Yur bones look perfectly safe to me."

"Ahem!" I grunted loudly. "Anyway, thank you for coming back for me. It was impossible to find a way out of there!"

"You just give it four or five tries and you'll learn to commandeer yur way around." Jack said.

"Who says there will be a next time?" I looked at him incredulously with my fists on my hips.

"You can't visit Tortuga but only once, luv."

"Are we finished here yet?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hardly. We won't set sail till morning."

"What?! We've got to get going!"

"Now, now. No need to fall to pieces, dear. Aye. You'll be relieved to know that this little visit was not entirely wasted as you may seem to think." He began to walk down the alley.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in a rush. "You had a peculiar look on your face when he mentioned the Briggs man. Does that mean anything?"

"It means everything." Jack nodded happily. I grabbed his arm and ran in front of him so he'd face me.

"Wait! Briggs was involved in the _Marquis of the Midnight Moon,_ and we have reason to believe he was responsible for my father vanishing into thin air. Jack, please tell me what this means for us! I can't quite clearly nail it, but I know it means something important!"

"If Briggs is still alive and running the show, then that is the most solid clue we need." Jack nodded then started to walk again.

"Jack! So...if Briggs is alive and well, then...that means...could it be...my father, is...still _alive?"_

"Darling, if so be the case, which Boggins speaks the truth-at least to me-I can personally guarantee that yur dear old dad is still alive." Jack said fervently. I gasped and my heart raced.

"Oh, Jack..." I tried to speak, but I was too excited. "Oh my! So, you had a good reason for coming to this filthy place. You knew we could find clues here. I want to get out of here as soon as possible, but...thank you! Thank you for coming here, even if I didn't see the light of it at the time." Before I knew it, I threw my arms around him in a hug. I was so happy I couldn't help myself. Jack was most surprised, but quite pleased with himself. He shrugged and stood there smirking. "Oh! Sorry." I laughed timidly, breaking away.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I suppose I lost myself there for a moment." I looked away, feeling incredibly shy.

"Regrets?" Jack pouted. "T'isn't every day I get thanked with such tender affection!"

"Oh, you..." I laughed against my will.

"Ahh, I think I see an old friend!" Jack looked across the street to a ladies' dress shop. "Pardon me, luv." He walked quickly up to a woman with the reddest hair I'd ever seen. "Scarlett, miss me much?" He smiled at the woman.

 _Oh, please!_ I thought to myself. However, the woman scowled at him and throwing her hand back, she slapped him hard across the face. I bit my lip sympathetically. "Ooo. Ouch!"

"Who's the new hussy?" Scarlett glared at Jack. He looked back at me then her.

"What? Nobody! She's nobody, I promise. Just a friend that owes me a favor. Savvy?"

"That's what they all say." Scarlett squinted and slapped him again, this time harder.

"That had to hurt!" I gulped. Scarlett shoved Jack away then huffed into the dress shop. Jack was rubbing his face when another woman, a tall and pretty blonde, strode over to him.

"Giselle!" Jack exclaimed in relief.

"I have one word for you, and it's _not_ welcoming!" Giselle hissed. And with that, she also smacked his already sore face. This time, I couldn't help giggling. Then she dug her heel into his boot and pushed him so that he fell on his backside. She picked up her yellow skirts and marched away. The men nearby laughed at Jack, while the women scolded him, saying that he deserved every bit of it and more. He finally got back to his feet as I came to him.

"Is this a common occurrence, or is it just an annual thing when you're around?" I teased.

Jack looked at me sorrowfully, as if he'd been expecting me to take pity on him. "Comes with the territory, I suppose." He mumbled, still blinking from his stinging cheeks.

"I can't tell you how happy I am not be you right now." I snickered.

"I can't tell you how happy _I_ am for you not to be me!" Jack replied wittingly.

"We should probably go. The others must be waiting for us." I suggested.

"With the exception of young Turner and Miss Perfect Izzie, I seriously doubt it." Jack shook his head. "Hungry?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait till the ship is replenished." I backed away. I didn't want to stay inside the town any longer than necessary. But I hoped it was soon. I _was_ hungry!

"Suit yourself." Jack said and we strolled through town. We met a few of the crew who looked like they were having a merry time doing things I'd rather forget. We finally entered the quieter part of the town when Jack's eyes lit up. "Mustn't forget that!" He exclaimed with glee.

"What?" I asked.

"Can't sail on a dangerous sea voyage without rum!" Jack smiled. "You stay here and wait."

"Alone?"

"Aye. What, can't handle yurself against ruffians and thugs?" Jack challenged me.

"Of course I can." I growled, hoping I came off as much more confident than I felt. "My father and Will were not flimsy trainers!"

"Oh, good. No worries then. I'll just be a minute." Jack stated and made his way down the street to the rum seller's. I sat down on a bench, leaning against the side of a building. I made sure to sit in the light, and as close to the street as possible, so I could see anyone or anything nearby. Just for safety's sake, I ran my hand over the dagger under my skirt and the gun holster at my side. Fortunately, most of my life as a maid had been pretty safe, so I'd hardly ever used the defense tactics I'd been taught, save for a few choice times when I was a child.

"How can he be thinking of rum at a time like this?" I asked myself. I pulled out my diary and quickly began penning my thoughts down.

 _Jack says my father is alive! He's alive, I'm sure of it! I can't believe it! It's hard to swallow for it to be even possible, but it appears so. My heart is jumping around so much, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to calm it down again. I cannot wait to get back on the Black Pearl, and off of this unsavory place. But, I suppose it was worth it to find a solid heading!_

* * *

I was engrossed in my writing that it was only as I stuffed my diary back inside its hiding place, that I noticed intimidating figures out of my peripheral vision! I kept my eyes down, but felt my narrow space being closed in on. Before I knew it, I was surrounded...by four tall, dirty men. I avoided eye contact as my heart began to race. It had been years since I'd faced this kind of scenario. I just prayed they'd move on, and that Jack would hurry back so we could leave! The men reeked of ale, sweat, and animal stalls. I nearly gagged.

"Look it what we got here, boys!" One of the mugs jeered. "A wee lass all by her lonesome." I stiffened, cringing.

"Not bad, right?" The skinny one snickered.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" I asked flatly, hoping the idea of having an escort would scare them off. I still kept my eyes averted.

"Aw, come now." A stout fellow answered. "Ye wouldn't be sittin' around here mopin' less he up an broke yur poor little heart, goin' after some other saucy wench." I grimaced.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." I said firmly. "If you sirs will be so kind as to excuse me, I'm waiting for someone. Now, if you are looking for Captain Jack Sparrow, he's right down the street, at the rum trader's."

"Captain Sparrow, she says! You don't say, lassie. That's very interesting. Yeah, I'd a run-in with old Sparrow once..."

"Excuse me." I huffed and stood on my feet and began to march away into the 'safety' of the crowded street, but they blocked me! "I said, _'Excuse me'!"_ I snarled.

"What's yur rush, lovie? Fellas come here to have a good time. You wouldn't wanna spoil the mood for us poor, unfortunate, underappreciated souls, now would ya?"

"You're despicable. The whole lot of you!" I hissed, and tried to get away.

"Feisty! Yeah!" The leader cheered. I glanced frightfully toward the street, hoping Jack would see my predicament and shoo the ruffians away. But he seemed caught up in a lively conversation with the rum trader. Which pretty much meant I was on my own. Oh, where were Will and Elizabeth when I needed them?

"I have a pistol, and I'm not afraid to use it!" I warned them.

"Ooo! She's got a pistol!" They laughed scornfully. I'd never done something like this before, but I was scared. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the man closest to me.

"Convinced?" I sneered, slipping my hand inside my skirt to clench my dagger.

"That won't do ye much good around here." He chuckled. And reached for the muzzle. I was so scared, I only did the first thing that came into my head. I pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed his left arm. He gaped at me, then ran down the street wailing like the big sissy that he was. His partners still nearby me laughed.

"Who's next?!" I hollered, my body shaking as I aimed the gun toward them and clicked it. "W-want some more? No, you don't!"

"Easy there, lovie. We ain't gonna hurt ye." The skinny one shrugged. I revealed my dagger and clung to it. "Now just ease up. Let's just have some fun."

"Noo!" I screeched and fired again. The skinny man's hat blew off.

"Oui now! That's me favorite hat!" He whined.

"Most unfortunate." I glared.

"No one speaks that way to my friend." The fourth one slurred, very drunk. "Ye are my friend, no?" He dazedly asked the skinny man.

"So, ye want to play rough do ye, ye saucy little wench?" The third thug smiled creepily.

"Don't come any closer, you dirty dogs!" I cried, holding up my gun. _Did I really just say that?_

They came at me. I swung my dagger and began wildly shooting, flailing, and kicking. I got one of them in the nose with my knee as he fell to the ground. One of my stray bullets found the third one's wrist, but he was so drunk he didn't seem to feel it. "Get out!" I yelled as loudly as I could. _"Jack!_ Get off me, you thugs! Leave me alone!" _Where the heck was Jack?!_

* * *

Jack and the ale dealer were reminiscing about old times. With all the commotion in the town already, it was no surprise at all he didn't hear Kate's cries. Until he heard a frantic female voice call out, _"Jack!"_ Jack turned his head and saw a row up the street, but the area was dimly lit so he couldn't make out exactly what was going on.

"Apparently, someone needs my help." Jack sighed. "Good chattin' with ye, Sam. See ya around." He tilted his hat then ran quickly to the source of his town crier. As he neared the building where he'd left Kate, he didn't see any sign of her, much to his relief to know that the jerks weren't hurting her. But three frenzied men were beating up on each other in the dark. Jack rolled his eyes and fired his gun close to their ears. They all drew back, cursing and spitting. "Now that's not very nice." Jack said casually.

"She got away!" The skinny man wailed.

"Well, then I guess this just isn't your lucky day." Jack said cockily, with his hands on his belt. But he was a bit concerned. She'd gotten away. Good for her! But where was she? Had she been able to protect herself from being used by these uglies? "But the fun's over now, boys. Off you go. I'd be movin' yur ugly hides along right about now if I were you." Jack said in a more serious tone. The men stared at him as if he was loony. Jack retrieved his pistol and drew it between their three heads. "Don't make me have to use this again. Savvy?" He squinted dangerously.

"Let's get out of here." The trio muttered and scrambled away.

"Better luck next time, lads. As you were." Jack waved as they scurried away. He put his gun back in the holster. He looked around for Kate but saw no sign of her. "Where is that girl?" He huffed to himself, and began to whistle, as if summoning a dog. "Katie?" He called softly, peering around corners of the building. "Oh, Katie? It's all right, luv. They're gone! We're shippin' out. Where are ye?"

Next thing he knew, a sudden gush of water doused him from out of nowhere, making him choke and gag. And he felt a wooden, solid cylinder around his head. Removing the bucket, he spat and shook his head. He heard a thump in front of him and tried to bat the water out from his foggy eyes. I stood there, glaring. "Aha, Found ye." Jack said with a grin.

"Why did you bring me to a place like...like _this?!"_ I cringed. When the men had roughed me up, I'd managed to stand on top of them, using them as leverage and when they'd started in on each other, I'd been able to hoist myself up to the awning and clamber up to the roof of the building while the goons beat one another.

"Pirate paradise, luv." Jack shrugged casually.

"Disreputable. It's unsavory, in every unimaginable way you can imagine." _Oh, drat! Now I'm beginning to talk like him!_

"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv. Where ye been hidin'? I was looking for you."

"Apparently, you didn't look soon enough." I crossed her arms.

"Oui?" Jack asked innocently.

" _Next time,_ don't leave me by myself in the middle of a dark alley, overrun with dirt-bags and alley rats!" I seethed. Jack glanced at me incredulously.

"I thought it was you who said that _dear_ William learned you how to defend yurself." He interjected sarcastically.

"Unlike _some people_ I could name, that doesn't mean I just go anywhere looking for trouble!" I replied in exasperation.

"Best get used to it, darlin', if you're gonna stick with me." Jack shrugged with a sigh. I gulped. I should've known better when I chose to ask _him_ of all people to help me, that we were bound to get into some hair-raising scrapes. "Three against one. That doesn't sound very fair to me."

"It was _four,_ actually." I muttered.

"You all right? They didn't do much damage, did they?" Jack asked, genuinely concerned about that part, hoping she hadn't been assaulted.

"Not even half of what they wanted to!" I declared furiously. "I only hope I was able to return it threefold on their sorry faces!" _What am I saying? I've been mingling with pirates too long!_

Jack smiled proudly. He'd feel bad if something truly terrible had happened to her, and on his watch. But he was pleased to see that she'd somehow managed to hold her own. There were only three women on earth he knew who could do that: Elizabeth Swann, Anamaria, and the woman from Seville. Now he'd be adding a number four to that list, whether he wanted to or not. "Well, good to see they didn't get away with it." He said with a wide smile. _She's got the Summers' blood in her veins, no doubt about it. Fighters, they are._

"Was it really necessary to try to drown me?" Jack asked in a more irritated tone.

"Call it a warning." I sighed heavily.

"A warning? For what?"

"If this happens again..." I tried to sound intimidating, like I'd seen him do a few times, but by the amused look on his face, I was obviously failing miserably. I felt even more stupid now.

"You'll _what?"_ Jack squinted haughtily. _"Go on, dearie."_

Then I could not wipe the smile from my face as a redeeming answer flew to me. "If it happens again, I'll tell my father on you." I said, satisfied. "A matter of leverage, wouldn't you say?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine then." He puffed. "You got me all wet!"

"It'll dry off, if you start walking." I said flatly. "And where have you been?! They took my gun, and my dagger! I was unarmed. Would you honestly not expect me to be infuriated?!"

"Pretty much...not." Jack shrugged.

"And how can you be thinking of rum at a time like this? My father's out there, and I'm gonna find him!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Come. Gotta pick up my rum." Jack slowly trudged forward, with water-logged strides. One of the crew members was at the ale dealer's and Jack made him lug the entire load of rum back to the ship! Jack uncorked a bottle and offered me a sip. I just looked at him blankly. He shrugged and took a swig. I would've ran on ahead of him, but he knew this area better than I did, and I did not want to run into a problem like the one I'd just wriggled out of!

"I know you say this a pirates' _paradise,"_ I groaned, "but personally, I fail to see the charm you find in it."

"Freedom, Miss Summers. Freedom!" Jack declared wistfully. I just shook my head and kept walking. In a way, this place was freeing of responsibility and social obligations-which I knew Miss Elizabeth hated-, and it wasn't as if we humans weren't tempted now and then to completely let loose and act all fancy free if given the chance. But here? Shouldn't the line be drawn _somewhere_ at least?

* * *

I was quite upset that I'd lost my weapons to those goons, and how stupid it made me feel that they'd been able to get them. And I was sure to hear teasing from Jack about it. I kept hoping he wouldn't bring it up. I gasped with relief when we rounded the corner and the _Black Pearl_ came into view! "At last!" I breathed.

"Leaving so soon?" Jack pouted. "The night is still young."

"Oh, please! I've had more than enough of my fill of 'fun' tonight, thank you. I'm rather tired and would like some peace and quiet."

"Then why did you follow me?" Jack asked, greatly irritated. Apparently, he was going back into town for some relaxation.

 _Seriously?! Are you so dense?_ I gaped. "'Cause _you've_ got the gun!" I retorted sharply.

"Oh." Jack grunted.

* * *

 **The ending, I'm thinking, "Uh, yeah. Duh!"**


	11. Chapter 11 Your Mothers and Mine

**The information on Anamaria's family, well, most of it, I found on POTCWiki. You can check it out if you're interested. I still don't own POTC.**

* * *

Kate had only been on the _Black Pearl_ a good ten minutes when Will and Elizabeth returned with Anamaria, hauling some sacks and crates of food. "There's one worthwhile thing to mention about Tortuga." Will remarked. "The food is highly indelible."

"But what you must go through to get to it." Elizabeth sighed. "That's the part that I find unpleasant."

"We've enough grub to last a week at least now." Anamaria sighed with relief.

"Here, I can take that." Kate offered, picking up the loaded crate of bread. Anamaria sat down on a coiled, heavy rope. Elizabeth took a box nearby.

"Shouldn't we put the supplies away?" Will suggested.

"Nay!" Anamaria declared. "Leave 'em. It'll do those drunken fellas a lot of good to do some real, hard work in the morning, after the glitter of partying has worn off."

"Do you actually believe you'll get away with it?" Kate asked in surprise. Anamaria crossed her arms.

"How do you think I've managed to keep order on the _Pearl_ as long as I have?" She huffed. "Let the men have their stupid fun. Yes. They'll pay for it later. No work? Then no grub. No work? No bunk to conk off on, but the hard floor. No work? No _rum!"_

"I think it's a fine, unwritten chart of regulations." Elizabeth approved. "Make them earn their keep."

"With one big exception." Will rolled his eyes.

"Jack? And what makes you think he gets out of it? Hmm?" Anamaria gloated. "Because he calls himself captain? Ha! Guess again, landlubber! He knows _who_ keeps this ship running smoothly."

"Apparently, he'll do anything for a bit of rum." Elizabeth sighed.

"Speaking of which, Kate, I noticed you're back before us. How did everything go?" Will asked.

"Not without a few bumps along the way." Kate shrugged.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"But, Jack did bring me back before any real harm could be done. And we did find out that Briggs, the foreman on the _Cartwheel_ is surely alive! And Jack says, that means my father is alive too!"

"Really?" Elizabeth's face softened.

"Can he be sure?" Will added.

"He sounded quite sure to me!" Kate smiled. "If only we didn't have to wait till morning to set sail."

"Best not complain, girl. Typical when we journey to Tortuga. Whining over it won't change it." Anamaria said. Kate frowned but nodded.

"I, uh...I lost my weapons. They were stolen in a tussle." She hung her head.

"You mean like this one?" Will smiled and walked over to her, handing over her lost dagger.

"Will! Where, how..."

"I thought that dagger looked rather familiar." Will grinned. "And it still has some good years of service left in it. Seemed ashamed to just throw it away."

"Spoken like the craftsman that he is." Elizabeth said fondly. Fashioning weapons was Will's specialty, and he a keen eye for fine workmanship when he saw it.

"Thanks, Will. I really appreciate it." Kate said.

* * *

The crew didn't return to the ship till passed midnight, and at dawn, Anamaria loudly aroused them to get off their sorry backsides and get to work, while she managed the rudder as they prepared to sail. The men were groaning and testy from their merciless hangovers. Anamaria told them it served them right and do as she asked if they wanted their meals that day. Jack remained in his quarters for most of the morning, snoring away.

Jack would've suffered a major headache too, if he'd not slept it off so well. His head did ache a bit, but he was in better shape than the crew. After all, he had a ship to master. The bright sun did blind him a little though at first, so he tilted his hat down further over his eyelids. "Mornin', Anamaria." He said quietly as he found his way to the wheel.

"You're daft, Jack! It's passed lunch!" Anamaria scolded him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jack grumbled.

" _Oh, right._ As if that would do any good, 'cept you yackin' at me like a cat in water for interruptin' yur precious beauty sleep!" Anamaria retorted. _"_ _Captain Sparrow!"_

"Not now, luv, _please?_ " Jack whined. "Me head's a bit achy this morning."

"Serves you right." Anamaria smirked. "I'll not have you manning the ship in your ditsy condition." As if to emphatically illustrate her point, she gave the wheel a hard turn. Jack sidled up close to her ear.

"Anamaria... _sweetness..."_ He whispered. She bit her lip hard to not fall for his game. "You happen to know just where I might be able to find a 'tonic' to soothe my temporal sorrows?" Anamaria loudly cleared her throat. Jack Sparrow never took any kind of tonic, not even if he was very sick. _"Just need some rum. That will take care of it."_ That's what he always said. Anamaria turned her head slowly and glared at him, with a hint of a playful smile.

"Under your pillow, you dunce." She whispered back. Jack grinned widely.

"Always count on you, luv." He said with satisfaction. Anamaria shook her head as he happily tromped away.

"That man causes enough trouble for three children!" She told herself.

Elizabeth and Will were discussing wedding plans, while Kate had taken over some of Anamaria's chores, by the female sailor's request as she had no intention of a half-drunken captain steer at the helm. Kate sat down on the steps below the helm, taking a break, while the men groaned and complained about how the ' _feisty wench's makin' us work like dogs!'_ Jack had a new bottle of rum and was quite content. Kate was humming softly as she held her open diary in her lap and gazed off into the horizon with a wistful look. Jack heard as he passed by and turned his head curiously. "What's that?" He asked.

"Hmm? What's what?" Kate asked, without looking at him, lost in her daydream.

"That sweet little tune you were making up just now."

"Oh. I didn't make it up. I was just thinking about it."

"Wouldn't happen to be a song about pirates, now would it?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Oh, no. Just a song my mother taught me years ago. She sang it a lot when she thought of Father. I've been thinking about him a lot today. I suppose it started to bring back memories."

"Oh." Jack grunted. "Whatcha be scribblin' in there?" He tried to take a peek over her shoulder.

"Nothing for _you_ to see!" Kate gasped, clutching her diary to herself. "A girl's diary is a very precious, and dangerously _private_ thing _not_ for prying eyes!"

"Let's see it." Jack persisted.

"No!" Kate told him firmly. She rose to her feet and scampered away from him. Jack shrugged and took another swig, pulling out his compass. Gibbs came up behind him.

"So, Jack, which exactly are heading to first: Bermuda or England?" He asked. Jack didn't answer, but watched the compass intently. The needle pointed just a notch below true North. "Jack?"

"England." Jack grunted.

"But why not just sail for Bermuda, rescue Summers, then make a run for it?"

"That wouldn't do." Jack faced him. "We must go to England first! We have some respects to pay to an old friend."

"What old friend? Oh, right! You mean that scalawag Briggs fellow."

"Aye. It'll give me great pleasure to see the sour look on his measly face when I show up again!" Jack smiled mischievously.

* * *

Kate was on the other side of the helm, sitting in a corner on a barrel. She stopped her writing, and glanced down at the necklace her father had given her. She held it up where she could see it clearly. Materially, it wasn't worth much, but to her it was priceless, one of the only physical connections she had to Captain Summers. Her mother's song was fluttering around in her head and she began to sing quietly, without realizing it,

" _ **Days in the sun,**_

 _ **When my life has barely begun,**_

 _ **Not until my whole life is done**_

 _ **Will I ever leave you."**_

Kate ran her thin fingers over the small, smooth white shell. Her mother had hardly ever spoken ill of her husband, but only kept telling her daughter what a brave, fine man he was. _Did she not know what truly happened? Did she believe that he'd left her, left us?! If she did...oh, how did she manage to hide any resentment or hurt feelings around me about him? All those painful questions, and she_ _never_ _found out why! Oh, Mother. I made a promise to you, and I intend to keep it!_ Kate stood up and stroking the railing, gazed out at sea.

" _ **Will I tremble again**_

 _ **To my dear one's gorgeous refrain?**_

 _ **Will you now forever remain**_

 _ **Out of reach of my arms?"**_

Kate recalled all too vividly how her mother, Mary, would always well up in tears when she sang that particular verse. It described her longing for her husband so well.

" _ **Oh, those days in the sun..."**_

"Nice melody, that one." Anamaria interrupted. Kate looked back at her.

"Oh." She grinned.

"Your momma's song?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kate nodded. "It was one of the only things that brought comfort to her, when she felt troubled about Father and what might have happened to him. That and remembering the Holy Scriptures of course."

"That's nice."

"She died when I was 11-years-old." Kate hung her head.

"That's tough. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. It was only me." Kate shook her head. Jack was down the stairs but his ears perked up when he heard that part of the conversation.

 _So...she doesn't know...all this time..._ He thought to himself guiltily. He should probably be the one to break the news to her, but how would she take it? Most likely slap him around and hate him from now on. Jack's face grew hot. That 'little detail or two' that he'd failed to tell her, his conscience told him that it wasn't his place to withhold any information from her on what he knew about her family. But, as usual, Jack brushed it aside.

"How'd you make do?" Anamaria asked.

"Well, my mother worked as a seamstress in Port Royal." Kate replied. "She was a very good one too! Through her business connections, I got to know Governor Swann, Miss Elizabeth's father, and her. When Mother died, they didn't want me to be alone, so they offered for me to live with them, working as Miss Elizabeth's lady in waiting. I'm glad for it. They've been more than fair, and Miss Swann is more than my mistress. She's my friend. What about you?"

"Well, missy, I am number five of four other sisters." Anamaria declared.

"Four sisters?!" Kate sputtered. "I can't imagine!"

"Sometimes neither can I." Anamaria agreed. "We had us a family business, Momma and us. We called ourselves the **'Stingrays'."**

"Stingrays? What line of business were you into?" Kate laughed, with curiosity.

"Smugglin'." Anamaria said simply, as if it was the most common career in the world.

"Smuggling? _That_ was your family business?"

"Life can get rough, girl. You get by how you can." Anamaria frowned. Kate pursed her lips.

"Is your mother still alive?"

"She oughtta be. My sisters are probably blamin' me for puttin' 'em outta business. But that wasn't _my_ fault!"

"What changed it?"

" _Jack Sparrow."_ Anamaria narrowed her eyes and glanced around, as if scanning the deck for the eccentric rascal. "Stole my boat, he did! And didn't bother to return it! The sneak thief. Oh, but I gave him what for! He won't be a-crossin' hairs with _me_ again!"

"Oh." Kate chuckled. "Did you have a favorite song you girls enjoyed singing?"

"Us girls made up our own song, 'bout bein' rich an pretty, and no one could take it away from us. Momma's favorite was always _When the Saints Go Marchin' In._ We thought it was silly, singin' about religion while we was smuggling stuff. Momma always said it was for a good cause."

Kate chuckled. Just then, she noticed Elizabeth coming up the stairs. "One of my favorite songs has always been about pirates!" She announced without reservation. "Everyone else has always frowned on it, but that didn't stop me from singing or liking it."

"Will said that you've always had a streak for thinking 'outside the line'." Kate teased.

" _Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."_ Elizabeth began to sing.

"Jack says you taught him that song. He sings it _all_ the time." Anamaria sighed. "When he's dead drunk is the worst!"

"Has he managed to teach it to the whole crew yet?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Mmm-hmm. Of course, they don't all get it right, 'cept for that nice Mr. Gibbs. He the only level-headed one under Captain Jack, besides me. You can usually find Jack singing a line or two, or whistling. Now that gets under my skin like a band of bed bugs!" Elizabeth and Kate laughed.

"My mother didn't approve of my fascination with pirates any more than my father did." Elizabeth sighed. "She'd catch me singing about them, and _beg_ me to sing something more ladylike. She died shortly after we embarked for Jamaica as we departed from England. She took sick barely a week into our voyage, and passed away two days later. It was awful, especially for Father. I suppose that's why he's been so overly doting all these years."

"You can't blame him." Kate said sympathetically.

"No, I can't." Elizabeth nodded. "He's only ever wanted the best for me, and he promised to look after me when Mother died. It is understandable that he doesn't feel at ease when I'm out of his sight, especially out on the ocean."

"With your notorious habit of running away and doing what you want to do because you want it, luv, your father really should appoint Mr. Turner as your personal chaperon. And what a discomforting thought that is!" Jack teased dramatically as he suddenly appeared. Elizabeth's face went red.

"Jack Sparrow!" She fumed.

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow..." Jack reminded her.

"Whatever." Elizabeth gulped. "Just _how much_ of that did you hear?!"

" _More than enough!"_ Jack cringed. Kate giggled at the horrified look on his face.

"Don't you have something better to do than spying on people?" Anamaria scolded him.

"It is not spying when a captain inspects his own ship for stowaways and unfriendly cargo."

"Well, there be nothing of the sort up here. So you just go on with ye. Shoo!" Anamaria commanded.

"A captain's place is at the wheel."

"If the said dimwitted captain would keep a level head and not drown himself with liquor, he wouldn't need someone else to steer in his place!" Anamaria declared with a note of finality. Jack pouted and clutched his precious bottle to himself. He didn't dare look at Elizabeth, he knew he'd find no sympathy there.

"A good man's gotta relax once in a while." He offered feebly.

"He'll pay for it later." Elizabeth told him. Kate bit her lip sheepishly. Jack puffed out his lips.

"Well, I can see I will get no polite company up here!" He huffed playfully, crossing his arms. "I'm going below deck, where I can engage in _civilized_ conversation."

"You do that." Kate said casually.

"Humph." Jack turned up his nose and nearly stumbled down the stairs from the helm. Elizabeth snickered. Kate descended from the helm back onto the deck, gazing at the endless blue horizon. She glanced down at her diary and flipped a couple pages to a rough sketch she kept of her mother. She lovingly caressed the canvas drawn features and tears filled her eyes.

" _ **Oh, those days in the sun**_

 _ **What I'd give to relive just one!"**_

She sang to herself.

" _ **Undo what's done,**_

 _ **And bring back the light…**_

 _ **I was innocent and certain.**_

 _ **Now I'm wiser but unsure.**_

 _ **I can't go back into my childhood,**_

 _ **One that my father made secure.**_

 _ **I can feel a change in me..."**_

* * *

 **What is that 'detail or two' that Jack did not tell Kate about? Is it absolutely significant that she know? Or would it only make more trouble for them?**


	12. Chapter 12 Old Barnaby

**Jack meets with the deputy who saved Kate and her mother**

* * *

"Land ho, Captain!" Ragetti, the fellow with the wooden eye shouted. Jack took out his telescope and looked off into the distance.

"We're in luck, me hearties. We have officially reached England!" Jack told everyone. We cheered in relief that we'd reached our destination alive. As the land came closer into view, we saw magnificent cliffs and rolling hills of beautiful, lush green grass that covered the continent as far as the eye could see. My heart soared with awe. We were really here, the birthplace of Miss Elizabeth and myself.

The British country was breathtaking and so serene with its peaceful moors, cozy towns, and humble but well-kept cottages. In a few hours, we came up along a long strip of city stretch as it were. Jack steered the ship through the water as the channels became smaller and more narrow than out on the open sea. Large, tall buildings and bustling commotion filled our five senses with captivation as we sailed to a port. Jack finally found one that he wanted, that he thought would prove satisfactory and we anchored in and tied the _Black Pearl_ to the dock of Jack's choice. "Welcome to London, mates." Jack said.

* * *

Elizabeth and I dressed in our usual attire, our day dresses, as disguises to any prying eyes. Will dressed in his normal clothes, but was disguising as Elizabeth's escort, which I noticed that neither one of them minded at all! In fact, they both seemed quite pleased. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I watched them. I'd often wondered what it would be like, to be fancied by a young man, someone whom made one's heart flutter and in your soul you just know it's the one. I wondered if I would ever find someone of my own, as loyal and brave and thoughtful as Will. If he was anything close to being like my brotherly friend, I knew he would be someone special! But who was I to hope to find a person like that? I was a servant girl.

My said smile was annoyingly interrupted when Jack summoned me aside. He spoke in hushed tones. "All right, we're here now." He leaned in closely. "As you can probably imagine, your father's upstanding reputation was sadly tarnished around here, especially in the political circles."

My face grew hot with anger when he said that. My father was a hero, and I was deeply proud of him. How dare those horrid men make him the 'bad guy' and then make him pay for it, maybe even at the price of his life! My wish was that _they_ would be the ones paying for it before my journey with Captain Jack Sparrow was through! "No thanks to Briggs and his cronies." I curled my lip.

"Quite right." Jack nodded. "You must not, _under any circumstances,_ tell anyone your real last name, who you really are. Unless I tell them first."

"Jack, you keep saying that." I groaned. "It's not that I don't believe you. But...I would like very much to know just _what_ very bad things could happen if I were to reveal my true identity. You say that it could end up very bad for all of us. _How_ bad?"

"Some books are better left on a shelf, unopened, luv." Jack said solemnly. If he was trying to keep me safe, I felt grateful. But I was still irritated that he wouldn't tell me everything.

"Look, if I'm the one who stands between my friends' lives and trouble, wouldn't you think it'd be wisest for me to understand everything that we're up against?" I asked firmly. "Suppose you don't tell me, and then I end up spilling it out to the wrong person, and under non-provocative settings? Then I would say, _'If I'd known, I'd have been more cautious.'_ I don't think any of us want that to happen!"

"The fact that I keep pressing you to keep your mouth shut about this should be reason enough to keep your secret." Jack said. I pursed my lips.

"I'm tired of being in the dark, Jack." I sighed heavily. "I appreciate you're trying to protect me, and the crew. Don't think I'm ungrateful for that! But I can't help but feel that the truth would keep us safer than not knowing all the details. Won't you please tell me?"

Jack opened his mouth, looking as if he was about to answer me with what I wanted to know. But he looked very conflicted though, and I could not understand what was so horrible that he felt he had to hide it from me. We were in danger just attempting this voyage to save Father. I knew that! He tried to speak again but faltered. His face was drawn with an emotion that I could not read clearly: concern maybe? He'd never given me this kind of look before. It was almost as if, he was being asked to make a choice between a bribe or a friend's life. The uncertainty in his features made me very uncomfortable! Jack was always so sure of himself, and just seemed to meet whatever came his way with a reckless attitude of the thrill of a challenge. The fact that he could not seem to make a sound decision here was alarming to me. And, he wasn't saying anything! Had I crossed the line? I only wanted to know the truth! Would he become very angry with me?

Jack finally made a sound! He sighed. I watched him warily. "If you spilled the beans," he said lowly, "your friends would most likely end up killed, or end up in a fate in which they'd _wish_ to be killed!"

"I already perceived that." I replied. "But..."

"That's all you need to know." Jack cut me off quickly in a stern tone. I huffed heavily. This man was very stubborn! I suppose he sensed my disappointed defiance. "In good time, luv." He said. "There are some things I believe that you should hear from your father, God willing we find him, and from his lips alone. Not me. It would do no good for _me_ to be the one to tell you the ugly facts."

"But what if you not telling me prevents us from even finding him?"

"It won't." Jack shook his head. I winced and sighed loudly in aggravation. "Look, I know it's difficult for you, luv, but have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us all a favor and try not to do anything stupid." He walked passed me toward the crew. I stood there, brooding and my eyes felt hot with tears trying to come out.

 _But, Jack! I have this feeling that we'll be in more danger if I don't know!_ My mind screamed at him. _I'm not a child. I'm a grown woman! And I've seen my share of ugliness in this sorry world. What exactly are you trying to shield me from? You've been acting odd, ever since the day you interrupted my conversation with Miss Elizabeth and Anamaria. Something's eating you, and I want to know what it is. It's something to do with my family, isn't it?_ I breathed to try and calm myself. _How do I know that? Maybe he's worried about the weather or other possible sea monsters we may encounter. He has been doing this much longer than I have. Maybe I'm overthinking this. Am I so anxious to find Father that now I think everything negative that vexes my friends has to do with us? How should I know? I don't know! But how am I supposed to if no one will tell me? I wonder if Anamaria or Mr. Gibbs knows. Maybe I could ask them. Jack is captain of the ship. He must have a good reason for accomplishing our goal this way._

Then I got an icy knot in the pit of my stomach as a chilling thought flooded my mind. _What did he mean about some things only Father should tell me? Did Father do something wrong? Did he commit something unforgivable and that's why he's gone? NO! That can't be! Jack has countlessly told me of what an upstanding man my father was._ I wanted to gag at the thought and didn't realize I was clutching my necklace for dear life. _Could it be that...no, no! Is Jack lying? Has he been lying to me all this time about Father, just to humor me, and make me feel better? Surely not! Jack wouldn't do something like that...would he? He_ _ **is**_ _a pirate. Is my father the real criminal here, and Jack just invented that whole big tale about the marquis and all, just so I wouldn't feel bad?_ My heart raced wildly as my mind continued to whirl. _I'd rather Father die a dead hero than to know he wasn't the man I always thought he was! Oh, what should I do?_ I wasn't sure what to believe or think now! _Can I really trust Jack?_

"Did you hear that, poppet?" Pintel asked me, startling me. I jumped and whirled around to face him.

"W-w-what?" I sputtered. "I didn't hear what you said."

"The cap'n's got a plan." Pintel said.

Jack did indeed have a plan. His first order of business was to track down the deputy who'd helped my father and sent Mother and me to Jamaica. But his elaborate way of arranging this meeting was I felt quite unnecessary and rather drastic. Elizabeth agreed with me. However, the rest of the crew did not question Jack's scheme and sounded as if they were looking forward to it! "Is it always this way?" I asked Will and Elizabeth.

"What? You mean scatter-brained methods with everyone involved save himself on the border of incarceration?" Will huffed sarcastically.

" _Yes."_ Elizabeth muttered.

* * *

 **Inside London's Prison**

A middle-aged man in a police uniform was patrolling the cell block on the lower floor of the jail. He'd been serving in this place for sixteen years, and after his first four years, he'd been promoted from a mere deputy to a Lieutenant on the force. But today he was on guard duty, seeing as his fellow officers were tending to business in the city or were under the weather. He thought he heard a loud scuffling noise inside the prison's sorry excuse for a kitchen. Curious, he turned on his heel and made his way to the rustic little room. Crashing noises that sounded like pans falling reached his ears and he picked up speed. Someone was _definitely_ messing in this place. The officer drew his rifle, ready to fire if necessary and flung the kitchen door open.

A figure in a worn brown coat, with a red bandanna, a chocolate tricorn hat, and dark braids was recklessly rummaging through the cabinets, obviously searching for something, and tossing out everything that didn't meet up to his expectations. "Oui! _You there!"_ The officer growled at Jack, raising his firearm. "Thief! Get out of there! If you're lookin' for something to steal, you chose the _wrong_ place, fellow." Jack ignored him, pretending to be deaf, waiting for the opportune moment. "Stop right there." The officer warned him. Jack continued to clang the dishes around, making a painful ruckus. "All right, you asked for it!" The policeman growled and snatched Jack by the shoulder. Jack whipped around and conked him on the back of the head with a rolling pin. The policeman froze dizzily and collapsed to the floor. Jack looked at the rolling pin.

"I need to get me one of these." He smirked to himself. He lightly tapped his own head with it, but not too lightly, and groaned. "Ow." He muttered.

* * *

Jack nearly drowned the Lieutenant when he dumped a bucket of water on him. The man choked and spat, aiming his side pistol in the air, but there was no pistol to grab. "Thief!" He blinked and shook his head, which made him very dizzy. "What the devil?" He groaned belligerantly. "Best not to play games with me, you rat. I am the law!" It was very dark and he had no idea where he was.

"Now, now, no need to get all worked up there, mate." Jack said as he stood in front of him. "Here. Rum, fellow. Rum's good, and it's amazing how much better it'll help that sore head of yours feel." He knelt down next to the man, offering him a bottle of whiskey.

"I don't take bribes from scum like you!" The officer hissed and arched the bottle back to slug Jack in the face with it. But Jack held his arm back.

"Good old Barnaby." Jack smiled. "Always on his toes and ready for a fight." The man squinted suspiciously at Jack.

"Who are you?" He snarled. "How do you know me?"

"Why, Barnaby old friend! Do you not recognize me?" Jack asked 'hurtfully'. "I'd think you wouldn't be able to forget an unforgettable, so likable face like me own."

"Well, _excuse me_ if my mind is in a tizzy at the moment." The officer retorted. _"Thanks to you,_ I have one heck of a splitting headache!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, mate. Couldn't be helped." Jack shrugged.

"Wait. I know you from somewhere. W-Jack! Jack Sparrow!" The officer's eyes bulged.

" _Captain. It's Captain_ Jack Sparrow, old man." Jack sighed. "I see you've made pretty good for yourself, eh? Deputy Barnaby Wood, now a Lieutenant on the British police force."

"Don't try to change the subject. Want do you want, Jack? I can see you haven't accomplished much in thirteen years." Barnaby said coldly. Jack bit his lip.

"I'm a very wanted unwanted man." Jack pouted. "The people who _want_ me call me _unwanted._ I believe they would be in your lavish line of work. And the people who call me _wanted,_ treat me _unwanted."_ His thoughts went to his old girlfriends who slapped him around every time he showed up.

"Where am I?" Barnaby asked dangerously. "What do you want with me?" Jack smirked, which set Barnaby's hackles aroused. Jack's crew appeared from all angles in the dark, damp place they were in. They held clubs and swords and sneered at the officer. Jack had invited them along for dramatic effect. Now that Barnaby's mind was beginning to clear, he realized he heard water nearby. They had to be in one of the underground tunnels, near the water front. Barnaby glared at the crew and tried to clasp his weapons, but...they were gone!

"Oh, would you be looking for these?" Jack asked, holding up the officer's sword, his pistols, and his belts. "So sorry. Afraid it was necessary to remove them off your person. A matter of leverage."

"D- you, Jack Sparrow!" Barnaby cursed.

" _Captain Jack Sparrow!"_ Jack rolled his eyes.

"Do ye know what we do to dogs who insult the captain of the _Black Pearl?"_ Gibbs asked slowly, pointing his sword at the officer. Barnaby just realized he was tied up! He could move his right arm which was free, but that was all.

"You're pirates!" Barnaby spat. "To h- with the lot of you! You'll suffer for this, you will!" The crew laughed mercilessly at him.

"Have a sip there, mate." Jack poured some rum down his throat. Barnaby angrily spat it back in Jack's face. Jack cringed, but smiled.

"Easy there, matey. You'll be relieved to know that we didn't come here for you." Jack assured him. "Once we're done here, you're free to go back to your boring old life."

"And why should I believe you, you dirty-minded mugs?"

"Barnaby, _old friend,_ have I ever steered you wrong?" Jack asked dramatically.

"State your terms, Sparrow. I'm fed up with this d- nonsense!"

"Captain Summers." Gibbs remarked. "We be a-lookin' for Captain David Summers."

"Savvy?" Jack asked.

Barnaby's face clouded over from dark to pained. He glowered at Jack with a face full of deep regret. "You're about thirteen years too late, Jack!" He accused.

"Aye." Jack mumbled. This _was_ one time he felt that he had truly wronged someone. When he'd had the chance to be free, he could've went after his friend. Instead, he'd gone after his ship. "I realize that...regrettably, lamentably."

"Don't be cute, Sparrow." Barnaby glowered with tearful eyes. "No amount of apologies will change what happened to him!"

"Not from anyone." Jack agreed. "Give us a minute, lads." He told the crew. They all shifted back into the shadows, all except Gibbs. Gibbs already knew bits of this, and he knew who Kate really was, so there was no point in keeping him out of it. "As you recall, I only saw the tiniest glimpse of his consequences. But you, Barnaby, you were his confidant. What did you see that night? What exactly happened to him? It's very important that you tell me."

" _You_ ran out on him, Sparrow." Barnaby said sharply. "You could have gone after him when you had the chance. Instead you went off searching for your stupid ship!" Jack stiffened angrily when he heard that.

"Insult me all you want, man. But you keep the _Pearl_ out of this." He warned. "Savvy?"

"I'm sorry, Sparrow. I realize all of our hands were tied. And you were a criminal. It's not as if you could've done much to save him anyway." Barnaby sniffled. "It's just...he was a good man. He didn't deserve what he got! His whole life was thrown away all because he tried to honor what the people counted on him for. And they turned their backs on him."

"Not all, apparently." Jack complimented him.

"Aye. If all had betrayed him, it wouldn't be eatin' at yur gut so hard after all this time." Gibbs added.

"I failed him."

"That's where you're wrong, mate." Jack said encouragingly. "You got his family out of danger, just like you promised. And a man of his word is hard to come by these days."

"That didn't bring him back." Barnaby muttered flatly.

"No. But I have seen Summers' daughter in me travels. She's alive, and well. That has to count for something." Jack told him.

"She's all right?" Barnaby's face perked up a little.

"Aye, matey." Gibbs nodded. "Pretty little lady, she is. Not wealthy, but she is well to do for a lass on her own."

"What about her mother?"

"Took ill, I'm afraid. The girl says she died of scarlet fever eight years ago." Jack sighed.

"Ohh." Barnaby hung his head. "Dreadful."

"So you see? You didn't fail your good friend! I'd think he'd like to thank you for that, _if_ he could." Gibbs smiled.

Barnaby's face lit up with possible hope for the first time. "Sparrow, _if_ I tell you everything I know, you must swear on your life to me that you will do everything in your power to find him!" Barnaby begged.

"Of course." Jack grinned.

"I do not really trust you. A pirate, and a wily old scalawag. But, I know that if anyone in the world could find my dear friend, it's you! Do we have an accord?"

"Aye." Jack shook his free hand.

"Would you mind unbinding me, if it's not asking too much?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Gibbs?" Jack tilted his head. Gibbs released Barnaby and the man made no attempt to escape.

"Mind you, gentlemen, I wish I could tell you more, but I will share everything that I can tell you about Summers' lamentable fate." Barnaby spoke lowly. The men huddled closely around the lantern so no one could hear them. "So, I was there the night of the 'test'. Such a ludicrous venture that was! As you know, the army vessel returned. Summers and I with our fellow officers, returned to our headquarters as quickly as possible. Summers implored me to go immediately to his family's home, which I did with all possible speed. We had small doubt that the Summers' ladies would suffer too, especially at the hands of you know who."

" _Briggs."_ Jack snarled.

"Aye, the low down b-! Madame Summers had been warned beforehand that there could be trouble. She was ready and packed just in case. Sadly, it turned out to be true. The child was sleeping and we didn't wish to frighten her. We fled in a handsome to the docks, before the fog thickened, where there was a ship bound for Jamaica. The little girl woke up. She was frightened and confused. We tried to explain it vaguely to her without scaring the poor thing to death. Madame Summers and her daughter were granted passage and were safely on their way out of London.

'When I returned to headquarters, Briggs and his men were there. My good friend and mentor Summers was shackled in chains on his hands and his feet. They dragged him away. I protested and threatened them. But they had d- stupid legal technicalities on their side. I followed them. I don't have to remind you, Sparrow. You were already in hot water. I watched them take Summers away. Tossed him in the back of a darkly covered wagon, they did, like a piece of driftwood! I rushed up to him before they departed. I've never seen a man look so afraid. As you can imagine, I was willing to take his place if he asked, though I didn't think I could ever fill _his_ shoes! But all he wanted from me, all he wanted to ask was the safety of his family. I told him they were safe. He thanked me and shoved me out of the wagon before I could get caught. They drove away swiftly in the dead of night. I followed them as best I could. But the fog became so dense that night that I lost my way through the city.

'That was the last I ever saw of Captain Summers.'"

"So, you don't know exactly what became of him after that night." Jack suggested.

"No. I don't dare imagine what Briggs meant by a _'fate worse than death!"_

"Just one more question before ye skedaddle off, mate. Briggs. Do you happen to know if he's still in business?"

"I do not know, Sparrow." Barnaby pursed his lips. "I wish I did! I'd like to belt him with his own bullwhip! Once the charges of treason were dropped against the Marquis Louis, he's kept up appearances throughout London and the rest of the country. As for Briggs, the dirty dog? He hasn't been seen or heard from since, seeing as he was directly on the _Cartwheel_ with slaves and evidence at the time he was investigated. He was involved during the case, but seeing as the testimony about the marquis being there was thrown into the rubbish heap, the marquis gets off Scott free but Briggs is forbidden from returning to England."

"A trifle of small glory on our part, I suppose." Jack said dryly. "Do you know any whereabouts of where we could find Briggs and his gang of cockroaches?"

"Sorry, Jack. I do not know. I've looked into the matter over and over again. But if Briggs be alive and well-I pray not!-, then he is a h- of a chameleon staying off the maps where no one can locate him. But, if you were to venture after him, you might try Lisbon. According to the records, they did quite a bit of their exchanges there."

"Uh-huh. Well, thank you, man." Jack smiled, shaking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "It's been a pleasure to visit with you again, Lieutenant."

"I wish I could say the same." Barnaby said. Jack just chuckled at him. "Mr. Sparrow. My effects, please!"

"Captain Sparrow, my good man." Jack shook his head. Gibbs returned Barnaby's possessions to him.

"Gentlemen, might I ask a question?"

"As you wish."

"What possessed you to search for the good captain _now,_ Jack? After all these years? You know what they say about the number thirteen!"

"Aye. Fortunately, those tales don't tangle with _me!_ After seeing the Summers girl, it pressed upon me conscience that she's had to live without her dear father all this time. And I may have felt a smidgen ashamed that I never tried to find out." Jack said dramatically. Gibbs gave him the look. Jack did care about people, but he rarely ever stuck his neck out for someone without seeing the first the benefit he'd get out of it. "Besides, there be a favor long overdue between old Summers and meself."

"I see. Well, that's uncommon decent of you, man. You being a pirate and all. The best of luck on your journey. If you find Summers, please tell him I'm truly sorry for not getting him out of the mess."

"That we will." Gibbs nodded. "Yur a not about to be blowin' the whistle on us now, would ye Lieutenant?"

"Nay. Let's just pretend like I never spoke to you."

"I can live with that!" Jack announced. "Well, goodnight, Lieutenant, and thanks. Nice chatting with ye again. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon."

"I pray not! And if we do, next time, I won't be so forgiving."

* * *

Jack ordered the crew back to the _Pearl._ He and Gibbs marched along after them. "Jack, ye didn't tell Barnaby that we had the lass on the _Pearl."_ Gibbs spoke up in confusion.

"Must have slipped my mind." Jack said casually.

"But I'm sure she'd like to thank him personally for his good deed."

"Mph." Jack grunted. "That wouldn't do for now. We still have a sewer rat to track down, Gibbs. And until we've set him punished, none of us are safe. The less people know about her and this case, the better." Jack pulled out a faded brown piece of canvas paper and looked at it.

"Aye." Gibbs sighed. "That was a lovely little lie you cooked up back there. About what stirred yur motives on this excursion."

"Who's to say I was lying?" Jack asked quietly. Gibbs gaped, dumbstruck by Jack's unusual devotion to the Summers family and this mission.

"Ye mean, you did mean what you said? I mean about, why you agreed to this in the first place?"

"I may be like a clam at times, Gibbs. But that doesn't mean I got nothing on the inside going on." Jack said in a serious tone.

"What's that, Jack?" Gibbs asked, glancing at the paper.

"My dear Mr. Gibbs, you didn't really think that I'd fritter into the good officer's establishment without first 'borrowing' our biggest clue, do you?" A little snooping through

records had done the trick.

"You got a map!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Aye. This map was confiscated during the investigation. It contains all of Briggs' used-to-be routes and favorite resting places back when he was on his deliveries. With it, we

can track him down that much faster! I doubt even after all this time, that he'd be willing to give up his biggest 'gold mines'! Savvy?"

"Aye, Jack!"

* * *

Elizabeth tended to her father's political matters at the embassy, then she and Will returned to the _Pearl,_ along with Kate. They waited anxiously for Jack and Gibbs to return. Fortunately, they didn't have long to wait.

"Were you able to the acquire the information you were hoping to find?" Elizabeth asked as they boarded the ship.

"Indeed." Jack nodded.

"Was his testimony helpful?" Kate asked.

"Aye, lass. It was."

"So now what?" Will shrugged.

"Now, we find Briggs." Jack narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 _Unfortunately for us, we hadn't very long to wait on that score! Briggs was much closer than we thought!_


	13. Chapter 13 A True Devil's Advocate

**For the passed four days, I have been trying and trying to finish writing this chapter! It's finally here, thank God. My family is dealing with a lot of issues right now and the passed two days have been rough. This is the first night I wasn't too tired to keep writing!**

 **The actress I picture as Kate is Mackenzie Porter, with light auburn hair. And if they find her dad, he is portrayed in my mind by actor Paul Blackthorne. If you've watched him as Captain Lance on _Arrow,_ then you know why he makes the perfect cop.**

 **Don't worry, Guest, about a scene with Kate nearly drowning. I have one in mind, just not yet. I know, kill the suspense for everyone else, sorry!**

 **Please, oh, please leave reviews on _this_ chapter! It contains a major spoiler that I really hope you did _not_ see coming! And I would _love_ to hear your reactions! Plus, it sets the tone for the next chapter, which isn't going to be pleasant. So, you've been warned.**

* * *

Jack set sail along the British coastline, out of London. No one in the city seemed to act conspicuously toward us, so we felt that our cover had worked. But while there, we'd acquired some mouth-watering delicacies that were as rare to the _Black Pearl_ gang as gold is to a beggar on the street. Of course, the crew had in mind to steal the food, but Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and I had _purchased_ the decent food. As the _Pearl_ floated along, we wasted no time digging into the crescents. They were simply scrumptious! Especially compared to the slim pickings we'd been living on for weeks.

* * *

"Might I ask where you got this?" I asked Jack suspiciously when I scanned the map.

"An old acquaintance, as it were." Jack grinned. "He didn't seem to mind."

"Do I dare ask _how?"_ I narrowed my eyes.

"Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies, dearie." Jack said innocently. He leaned back in his chair with his legs crossed on the table.

"The blessing of deniability." I sighed. Jack nodded eagerly. Elizabeth, Will, and Gibbs entered Jack's lounge where we had the map splayed out in front of us.

"Jack, you _do_ realize that this map is practically thirteen years old, if not longer?" Elizabeth suggested.

"I did notice, love. And that's why we must treat it with the utmost respect." Jack said.

"But Briggs must have moved on to greener pastures since then." Will added.

"Ah. One thing you all should learn, about successful business men." Jack said cockily, springing from his seat and prancing around the room. "No matter how many setbacks, they _never_ kill the one golden goose that will surely always produce the desired gold."

"Indeed, Jack. Where are you going with this?" Elizabeth asked.

"One word, luv: Plymouth." Jack replied smugly.

"Plymouth?" We all gaped.

"Plymouth." Jack nodded in approval.

"But, Jack, if Briggs was setting up store there, surely the Royal Navy would've shut it down when he was ordered to leave England." Gibbs said.

"That was many years ago." Jack said. "And Briggs was smart enough not to show his face in London again. But as for the coastal ports on the other edge of the map, _hundreds of miles_ from London, I daresay, he would've held onto one of them, no matter who got in his way."

"Jack, there are no marks on the map to indicate that he ever traded the slaves at Plymouth." Will argued. "Everywhere else, yes. But not Plymouth. It isn't even circled or shown along the trade routes."

"Exactly, William." Jack smirked, feeling very proud of himself that the rest of us were not quite catching onto his reasoning. His gloating was annoying.

"I see your lips moving, Jack. But you're not saying anything." Elizabeth shook her head, crossing her arms. "Would you please explain yourself so that we can follow your rambling?"

"Please! Enlighten us." I begged. I was feeling stupid for not being able to see his point.

"I happen to know that bloody old Briggs kept a secret reservoir of a trading post ten miles west of Plymouth years ago. And seeing as he did not elaborate this prize for the whole world to see-namely, _on the map-_ , something tells me he was holding onto it." Jack explained.

"In case the rest of his trade was ever thwarted." Will said.

"Aye, now you're beginning to see it!" Jack exclaimed.

"But I don't understand." I spoke up.

"No?"

"Well, not everything. So, he well hid one port that he knew the authorities would not suspect him of. But two things are still puzzling me."

"Go on."

"When and how did _you_ know so much about it, Jack? About that one? I'm sure Briggs wasn't the type to just blurt out the skeletons in his closet to just anyone."

"Mmm...that would depend on the skeletons." Jack said thoughtfully. "Actually, the man liked to brag about his success. He enjoyed rubbing it in the noses of the officers. As to how _I_ came to know about this certain piece of information, dearie...I was in prison at the time when the Marquis was threatening Captain Summers and m- _err, the key witness_ to stay out of his bloody business. Being locked up in a cell, ye get to hear things that people never intended you to hear. But yur only a bunch of wastrels rotting away in jail, so what are ye goin' to do about it?"

"Nothing." Will muttered.

"So, to Plymouth then, Jack?" Gibbs inquired.

"Ehh, actually a bit further than that." Jack corrected him. We all shuffled out except for Elizabeth. "Forget something, luv?" Jack asked.

"Jack, it was very decent of you to help Kate like this." Elizabeth said softly.

"You sound surprised." Jack feigned shock.

"Just that I've grown accustomed to you agreeing to lend a willing hand, on the basis that there's something in it for you in return. But as for this venture, I have not seen it. What is it?"

"Got my reasons, luv." Jack shrugged.

"Captain Summers owe you something, from years ago?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"Possible." Jack said casually.

"Or could it be that for once, you've chosen to listen to your conscience rather than silence it?"

"I have the distinctive feeling that you are _interrogating_ me." Jack remarked.

"Curious." Elizabeth corrected him. Jack looked as if he wanted to share the truth with her, but instead returned to the infallible facade.

"This entire voyage was not _my_ idea, if you recall." He rolled his eyes. "Someone has to make sure it is done right, and I gotta look after my ship. Wouldn't do to let someone else commandeer her, now would it? They don't know her. Nobody knows the _Black Pearl,_ as well as I do. She'd be lost without me." Jack said dramatically.

"Inseparable, that remains to be seen." Elizabeth slightly grinned. She knew Jack loved his ship as he loved few people, but the way he'd changed the subject spoke volumes to her that he didn't want his reputation to be blotted by his unusual devotion to Kate's family.

"Besides," Jack spoke in a lighter tone, "you were just looking for another good excuse to leave your boring, frivolous little island and come back to see _me,_ now didn't you?" He teased flirtatiously.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Jack." Elizabeth frowned, trying to ignore him.

"Ahh! So, you _have_ missed me." Jack smirked. Elizabeth pursed her lips tightly and marched away with a huff.

"Between you and Will always making ludicrous assumptions, it's a wonder how anyone can have any private life on this ship!" She snapped as she vacated the room. Jack silently congratulated himself for having hit a nerve and making her speechless. How he loved watching her go into feisty mode. It never grew old for him.

* * *

Two days later, we'd reached Plymouth, but sailed passed there farther down the coast. There we reached a remote coastal town that wasn't even mentioned on the map. It wasn't half as large as Plymouth itself, but it seemed to serve its purpose as a town. So as not to attract the attention of the local law enforcement, Elizabeth and I covered our pirate garb underneath the new dresses we'd purchased in London. That way, we would appear as ordinary citizens, but would be ready for action if danger struck.

"Ye all wait here, while I go pay me respects to our bloody, unsuspecting host." Jack told us.

"It would be rather conspicuous, Jack, for a traveling ship to land port and not see what the land has to offer." Will said, indicating that we should mingle casually among the residents. Jack shrugged.

"Do as you please then." He sighed. "But keep a sharp eye for the signal!" Jack, as usual, had a plan to blackmail Ralph Briggs into telling us exactly where and what he'd done with Father. I could only pray that it worked!

"Aye, aye, sir!" Gibbs shouted. Jack began to trot down the gangplank as I eagerly followed him.

"Jack! Wait! Am I not going with you?" I asked with disappointment. Briggs was a personal enemy, and I wanted to confront him face to face for the horrible things he'd done. Jack's shoulders sagged.

"Not this time, luv." He shook his head grimly.

"Why?" I persisted. "He's the one who did away with _my_ father!" Jack puffed irritably and turned to look at me.

"Listen, Katie darlin', you're just gonna have to trust me on this one." Jack said without a hint of humor. That was unsettling.

" _Can I?"_ I gulped dejectedly.

"It appears you don't have much choice in the matter." Jack muttered hurtfully.

"I'm sorry." I said earnestly, hoping he'd believe me.

"Briggs just _seeing_ you at this point, would put all of us at risk." Jack explained. My face fell in dismay as his words hit me like a sudden dash of cold water.

"Am I really that much of a burden, to you?" I could feel tears beginning to well up. I just wanted to save my dad, but it seemed that the closer we came to accomplishing that goal, the less Jack wanted me involved. And my mere appearance, my name, could mean life or death for all those around me! I still didn't entirely understand that part. I knew already that many people, especially in the social circles, did not welcome our family name of Summers. They might even snub us. But why would they want to _kill_ us, over a matter that did not work out in Father's favor?

"Never, luv." Jack offered quietly. "But this bloody business is grislier than even you know already. And I must deal with it the best way I know how. Briggs be one rotten egg."

"I still don't understand." I said lowly.

"You will...someday. But I've no time to explain now. Now go with Elizabeth, and try to look like you're having a good time." Jack gave a coercing smile. "You just leave this to old Jack. Savvy?" I sighed.

"All right, Jack. But you're going to have to tell me eventually, _everything."_ I told him as I began to walk away.

"When the opportune moment comes." He said, and we all went our separate ways.

* * *

Jack hitched a ride on the baker's wagon, making a delivery to a fine, stately house that sat like a momentum on a hill two miles away from the docks. It was made of brick, with French doors, many windows, and seven outer buildings. It looked so fancy and clean, compared to the provincial village it looked down upon each day. There were guards along the dirt road, leading up to the mansion, and they were also posted at the front gate. The guards glared at Jack with their weapons. "Halt! Who goes there?!" One of them bellowed.

"It's a just me, Sirs, making a delivery." The baker said timidly.

"I didn't mean _you.'_ The watchman rolled his eyes. He was focusing his spear on Jack who shrank back, waving his hands back and forth. "You there! The governor isn't expecting no visitors."

" _Governor?"_ Jack cringed. _What meathead had the deprivation to make a miscreant like Briggs governor?_ "Well, then he is in for a surprise, mateys." Jack smiled widely. "You can tell him it's an old friend, waiting to see him after all these years."

"Name, if you please." Another guard demanded. Jack grimaced. He reached into his coat and tossed out two purses of coins.

"What would ye say to a little compensation, and we forget the name? Savvy?" Jack suggested. The men greedily feasted their eyes on the money he'd dumped on them.

"All clear. You may enter, sirs." The older one waved them off dismissively.

"Good man!" Jack bowed gratefully. As they approached the large structure, Jack noticed that it was overrun with only the most beautiful plants and blossoms, and once he just strolled inside the front door, his eyes popped widely at the lavish furnishings and flawless decor around him. Whether his nemesis was legally governor or not, he sure was livin' it up to that degree! Jack sat down on the velvet cushions. They were nice and soft, not like the countless wooden chairs and barrels his crew sat on aboard the _Pearl._ He wandered about, flicking the pottery, frowning at his appearance in the silver vases, and snatching up food from the various tables that adorned the walls through every suite.

He was munching on a banana when the butler, a weathered, hunched over man with silver hair, walked into the hall and instantly dropped his tray of cheri. "Here now! Who are you?!" The older man gasped in fright and backed away as if he was afraid Jack would bite him!

"Easy there now, mate." Jack smiled. "I've come to see the man in charge, about a man who once was in charge, now conveniently thrown to the dust, thus bringing me and my proposal back to the man who _is_ in charge. Savvy?"

"The master is not expecting any guests. Not today." The butler shook his head, still petrified.

" _Ahh. Then you...y good man...tell 'im...ack...row...sen...gards...'_ Jack mumbled as he gobbled down the banana, and tossed the peeling onto the beautifully scrubbed wooden floor.

"Good heavens! Sir, the...the..." The butler shrieked like a lady when she sees a mouse. "That...you must remove it!" Jack decided to tease the already high-strung fellow.

"What for? It doesn't bite, I promise you." He smiled.

"If you'll just step this way, Sir." The shaken butler beckoned Jack, and led him to the Great Hall. "I'll tell the master you're here." He gulped and tiptoed up a beautiful staircase, as if a ghost were after him.

Jack shook his head, and nonchalantly placing his hands on his belt, took a look around. His eyes fell on a massive portrait that swallowed the center of the middle wall. Jack trotted over and gazed at it. A rigid, young, tall man with dark hair, handsome features, and a fancy green uniform donned the canvas. His dark eyes were peeled forward, and his face emotionless. Jack grimaced. "We have our man." He said with satisfaction as he recognized the younger and deadlier Ralph Briggs. "Not much of one for art appreciation, are you, mate?" Jack teased the man in the painting. "Well, let's see how you like this!" He stepped back and spat at the painting's face. "Ehh. That didn't go where I wanted it to." Jack grumbled with contempt. "You're supposed to be over here." He told his spit, pointing right on Briggs' painted nose. "Let me try again."

"You'd better have a good reason for coming into my home, uninvited, and most dishonorable at this unearthly hour, you d- peasant!" A hostile voice bellowed down at Jack as its owner descended the staircase with deliberate, authoritative, disgruntled footsteps. Jack straightened up and watched the master of the house approach him. Indeed, it was the same figure in the painting, but with a few wrinkle lines at the eyes, a white powdered wig, and a more sour expression. Jack frowned at him and cringed. Oh, he recognized the man, even after thirteen years, and suddenly the memories of that terrible time rushed vividly back into his mind. And, Briggs was carrying a large bullwhip in his hands.

"Briggs! Long time no see!" Jack greeted 'merrily'. "Been a long time, mate. How long...err...ah! Thirteen years I believe it's been. Yes, that would be about right, now wouldn't it? Aye. Looks like you haven't done right bad for yourself, eh?"

"Who the h- are you?!" Briggs demanded. "And be respectable enough to honor your governor."

"I'm not from around here. So the way I sees it, there isn't a governor for me to pay homage to." Jack smiled. Briggs smacked him across the face, hard. Jack had to blink away the dizziness for a moment. _Mmm...almost as effective as Anamaria. She won't be happy to hear that! But she'll be glad to hear hers is still the more effective of the two._

"Speak to me again like that, you impudent dimwit, and I'll have you punished within an inch of your miserable life." Briggs hissed, clenching his whip.

"I'm rather looking forward to that." Jack shrugged, rubbing his sore face. "If you're lucky, maybe I will not escape like last time."

Briggs squinted. "As I said before, who the h- are you? No one respectable, that is clear enough."

"I have very little respect for high-riding verminous inspectors with little to no regard for their fellow man." Jack said, with a little more firmness in his voice. Briggs thrashed his whip on the marble floor, the stinging sound of it echoing through the air.

" _Who are you?"_ Briggs snarled, stepping closer.

"Who am I? Why, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He feigned hurt and amusement. "Don't tell me that a brilliant fellow such as yourself has forgotten about me." Briggs' steamy face heated a couple notches up.

" _D-...Jack Sparrow._ A scumbag, a pirate, and a filthy menace to society." Briggs leered in disgust.

"As one menace to another, it's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

"You're lucky you got away. I am not one to be trifled with, you bloody maggot. What are you doing here?"

"Came to have a look around. I was just in the neighborhood. Done all right for yurself, haven't ye? These floors, beautiful furniture. Lovely rugs. Spanish, aren't they?"

"Turkish." Briggs held his nose in the air. He was appalled that Jack was in his house, but it did stroke his ego to show off his elaborate aggregations.

"Oh." Jack nodded. "And just how many heads of profit did it cost you?" Jack asked with a pasted smile, but his voice was clear with contempt.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Briggs rolled his shoulders, and put his hands behind his back casually. Jack did eye that he was still holding the whip. "What the h- did you come for, Jack Sparrow? The last time I saw your miserable face, you were running away into the night, like the weak coward that you are. I haven't forgotten that night. Have you?"

Jack chuckled mirthlessly. "And you shall always remember it, my friend, as the night you almost exported Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smirked.

"And look at you now, a worthless scoundrel. Look at _me,_ compared to you! I've made something of myself. I went out and did something that will make the world a _better_ place. A more _profitable_ place, if you will. You're in my house, Sparrow. I can still have a hold on you, and on your dirty fate. You entered my house without permission. You've insulted me. Do you have any idea what I am capable of?" The younger man taunted him.

"Most unpleasantly, I've seen firsthand the shrewd, effective ways you have managed to hide from the Royal Navy, and sweep your unthinkable methods under the rug while you dance around on the graves of other men." At this point, Jack sidled up closely to him.

"Do tell me, mate, how does one send another man-namely, his own _father_ -to be sold into slavery, like a fine horse to be bartered for? Eh?" Jack asked slowly, curiosity in his voice tinged with indignation. Briggs stiffened stubbornly. "To prove a point? For a few fleeting moments of a hollow victory to one's fragile ego? Pray do enlighten me! I am most curious to understand that one!" Jack pasted an eager grin, when inside, he was just waiting for the right moment to give this crooked fellow a taste of his own medicine! _Oh, please do provoke me! Please try,_ he thought to himself.

"Do _not_ broach that subject, you piece of c-." Briggs warned Jack. "Could be very unhealthy. Get me?"

"Merely a question, mate." Jack replied calmly, though he kept watching the fingers coiling the whip.

"Summers is nothing to me. Just another figure on a ledger."

"So... _Summers,_ is it?" Jack taunted him. "And pray tell, just where did he end up? Was your threat for a _'fate worse than death'_ carried out to the letter as you'd hoped? Your partners in crime must have paid a pretty price for an able-bodied man like Summers."

"What's it to you?" Briggs curled his lip. "He was a nothing. Never made anything of himself, 'cept a pathetic, law-abiding citizen. There is no accomplishment in that. Saving lives, putting wrong to right. Tis all a great waste of a brilliant mind to sell out one's soul for humanity. Being a horrid pirate, I wouldn't expect you to understand that. He was no better than you. Building an empire, Sparrow, is what will change the world. Not looking after the feeble and poor."

"If your mother could see you now." Jack shook his head. Briggs threw the whip where the tip met Jack's toes. Jack halted and gazed down at his foot with wide eyes.

"She should've been proud of me!" Briggs seethed. "While Summers was off 'saving the world' from dark deeds, I was out showing my manliness. Met some fellows who showed me how to be a real man. The old woman should've congratulated me. But, no! She said my friends were a bunch of 'troubled, misled youths'. Whined at me not to mingle with them. She was weak, just like her husband. She left me!"

"As I recall, you didn't give a d- at all about her at the time...till she vanished." Jack casually, indignantly reminded him.

"Yes. And if I'd caught up to her, I'd have sent her with her husband to a literal hell on earth where they both belonged!"

To heck with this guy's rank. Jack frowned heavily at him. "Mind how you speak of the dead, boy." He said in a warning tone.

"Do you dare speak to me that way, you piece of scum?!" Briggs glowered dangerously. "Do not think I will _not_ take this whip to your horrid carcass!"

"Oh, I don't think you will." Jack said smugly.

"No, I _know_ I _will!"_

"Go on then." Jack teased. "I am sure your men do whatever you say. But what about the villagers? This is the biggest, finest, most imperious house for miles around. They look to you for leadership, no?"

Briggs liked the sound of that: _leadership._ "Aye." He nodded.

"How would it look to them if their so-called 'leader' flogged a visitor, a stranger, because of a minor difference of opinion?"

"I'm the governor! I can do whatever I want."

"Ha. I'd like to know just how that came to be! Did you bribe the town leaders, with the promise to make the them a monopoly on England's map? Very clever. Easy money, easy power, eh?"

"I'm getting rather fatigued of this conversation, Sparrow. What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Just information and I'll be on me merry way. Just which rubbish pile did you dump poor old Summers in?"

"He's dead, you dimwit. Or at least by now I pray he wishes he was! Why in the h- would you go looking for him now? You're more dense than even I declared!" Briggs chuckled smugly.

"Just one thing belonging to me that I forgot to lift off his person before you so swiftly up and shipped him off to who knows where. Even a dying man owes me a favor, I'll not let his about-to-meet-his-Maker-condition prevent me from taking what's rightfully mine. That being the case, you seem to me to be just the man who appears to relish in that type of circumstance." Jack said with a knowing grin.

"You know me better, Sparrow. I just love to watch a ne'er-do-well such as yourself squeeze the heart and soul out of sentimental old fools." Briggs sneered.

"Ahh, I thought you might." Jack 'agreed'. "Just picture this: your old man, withered, weak, his ribs a hollow haven for his sagging scraps he calls clothes. And whippings, countless whippings having ripped apart his back for thirteen years. Starved nearly to death, thirsty for just one speck of human kindness and mercy yet finds none. Imagine, a scurvy, no good pirate such as meself, stumbling upon him and taking the last remaining bit of any sentimental wealth he has, which he as clung to all this time to keep his fragmented interest in life itself. No negotiations, no offers, just taken! And your father, the disgraced captain of the guard, on his knees, begging and pleading to no avail." Jack explained dramatically with his hand on Briggs' shoulder.

Briggs sighed in sheer delight at that thought. It raised a widely cruel smile on his hardened, greedy features. "You know how to put a glow in a man's day, Sparrow." Briggs said smoothly.

"It's what I do." Jack played along. "We pirates have an old saying: take what you can, give nothing back!"

"I do like the sound of that!"

"And should you be so obliged to give me the whereabouts as I desire, I shall be more than happy to give the loser your regards."

"And so you shall." Briggs turned to face the pirate, smiling widely.

"So, do we have an accord?" Jack offered.

"Aye." Briggs squinted, firmly gripping Jack's hand. "Wilson! Harbourd!" Briggs bellowed, startling Jack who tried to retrieve his hand. Two armed men in uniforms entered the hall.

"You sent for us, Sir?" Wilson bowed.

"Fetch some irons at once!" Briggs ordered. "I've mastered the capture of a prowler." Harbourd retreated to obey the order.

"I, uh, thought we had an accord." Jack grunted sheepishly.

"Oh, we did. I tell you where I sent Summers...just before you join him in the after life!" Briggs smirked. Jack bit his lip.

"Parley?" He asked feebly.

"D- parley. You could be my own mother, and I wouldn't grant it to her, not if she came begging on bended knee! How I'd love to see that." Harbourd returned and Jack's arms where shackled together.

"By the way, Sir. There appears to be a ship at the port." Wilson addressed Briggs. "And it seems it has brought us new passengers to look over."

"Any alluring prospects?" Briggs licked his lips.

"Two. Very fair they be." Wilson nodded.

"Bring them along!" Briggs declared eagerly. Then he looked at a forlorn Jack, gloating. "You see, Sparrow, I wasn't just boasting when I said I've made something of myself. I happen to be quite the lady's man." He rubbed his hands together.

"My congratulations." Jack muttered. "Perhaps you'll have better luck than meself. Whenever I greet the ones from before, I end up with a sore face."

"Your loss." Briggs shrugged.

"Aye. Clearly." Jack said in a resigned tone. He hoped the crew were in place and on the alert in case this had happened. He hoped that Elizabeth would be her usual feisty self and give this blackguard something to remember her by. As for Kate, she was much too young for Briggs to be too friendly with, and what an ironic thought that was when Jack pictured it!

Briggs took his own handkerchief and stuffed it as a gag inside Jack's mouth. Jack whined and groaned, shaking his head as the two guards each took an arm of his. "I'll tend to you later, Sparrow. I want to see you suffer for your cowardice from that night." He pulled out his whip for intimidating emphasis. Jack's beady eyes bulged. "When I'm through with you, then I will show the world what is _left_ of the notorious _Captain Jack Sparrow._ Savvy? _"_ Jack gulped hard.

"By the way, when you meet my father in the great mysterious beyond, you must insist that he tell you about his adventures in _Bermuda."_ Briggs whispered to Jack.

 _Bermuda!_ Jack thought. _So the compass is_ _not_ _broken!_

"Get rid of him." Briggs spat on Jack's face. Jack grimaced. "Would love to stay and reminisce about old times, you stupid pirate, but I wouldn't wish to alarm the lovely ladies." Briggs grinned evilly as he strode to greet his guests. Jack struggled against his two captors. He kicked them both in the shins and scampered for the French doors in the drawing room he spotted across the hall. But before he could bash himself through the glass, he was snatched by the two blokes.

 _How'd they catch me so fast? D-!_ He thought. Then he heard voices from a couple rooms down. Familiar voices! Will, Elizabeth, and Kate...no! Not Kate! She was the last person on earth who should be in this house! Jack prayed she'd leave with all possible speed. It wasn't safe, for any of them now, especially her!

* * *

"Welcome, dear ladies!" Briggs smiled broadly. The first thing Will and Elizabeth noticed about him, was the bullwhip he carried on his hip. Will protectively gripped her hand. Kate stared up at the guy with a bewildered, unhappy countenance. Could this be him? Was this the man who'd caused the painful breaking up of her family? "Governor Briggs, at your service." Briggs bowed. Kate swallowed hard. It _was_ him! She started shaking without realizing it. Elizabeth barely curtsied and Will glared at the man but attempted a polite smile.

"Governor. It is very good of you to shower us with this kind of hospitality." Elizabeth said suspiciously.

"The pleasure is all mine." Briggs told her flirtatiously. He wasted no time in grabbing her hand to kiss it, but she quickly pulled it back, pretending she needed to fan herself in relief from the heat. "What be your names, my dears? They be fair as you are?"

"Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann of Jamaica." Elizabeth answered quickly.

"Tis a lovely name, every bit as easy on the mouth as you are on the eyes." Briggs squinted at her. Will's face was growing hotter by the moment. "Would you care to take a stroll with me through the gardens, Miss Swann?"

Will opened his mouth to protest, but Elizabeth quickly shook her head and smiled, "Thank you, but my wonderful escort shall be more than efficient." She glanced at Will out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh." Briggs muttered, as if he only now realized that Will was also in the room. Then his eyes turned to Kate. "You look troubled, Miss." He said 'sympathetically'. Kate was panting.

"It's...rather hot." She managed to say. Half of her wanted to run and never come back. But the other half of her wanted to lash out irrationally to this jerk who'd punished her father unjustly. The lashing out part sounded much more satisfying, but presently even that delight felt difficult when she could barely stand being in the same room with him!

"A brisk stroll will put you to rights, on a sturdy, manly arm." Briggs offered much too quickly and much too politely for their comfort. Will clenched his sword handle under his coat.

"Oh, no please. I couldn't..." Kate tried to protest, taking a step back from him. His presence made her feel queasy.

"Now, now, no need to be bashful, sweetheart." Briggs said smoothly.

"I believe Miss Kate should return to the ship." Will said firmly.

"I would like that!" Kate agreed heartily. But then Briggs clutched her arm and put it on his and began to walk away with her! She tried to wriggle from his grip, but his hands were much stronger than hers. "Come with me and I shall make you forget all your troubles."

"I..." Kate tried to speak. She glanced back to Will and Elizabeth for help.

' _We'll get you away from him!"_ Elizabeth promised under her breath. As Briggs whisked Kate away out of sight, Elizabeth looked at Will. "We have to do something!"

"And so we shall!" Will declared. "I say this calls for an impeccable distraction!"

* * *

As Jack was dragged away through the mansion, he heard Briggs' horrid voice somewhere nearby. Jack caught a mere glimpse of the man through a door opening as he himself was hauled away to wherever the guards were taking him. Standing next to him, leaning on his arm, was… " _Bloody h-!"_ Jack growled in a muffled voice through his gag. This was not good! Granted, Kate looked as if she abhorred the man's gesture, but that paled in insignificance to the fact that she was even in this place!

Jack eyed the smug man warily as he stepped into the hall with the girl. Jack didn't like this scenario at all. He knew there was going to be trouble!

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, much? Reviews, please!**


	14. Chapter 14 Gut-Punched!

It would seem that Briggs had a notorious reputation for picking up attractive young ladies who visited his little section of the world. Gibbs and others heard through the gossip down in the village that Briggs only invited female _travelers_ to his home. Those who turned down his gesture of hospitality were 'escorted' up to the mansion by Briggs' men down in the town.

When approached about it by uniformed patrolmen, Kate and Elizabeth had tried to firmly, politely turn him down but the guards had said, "The governor does not take no for an answer, from anybody." They practically had them at gunpoint! Will had been ready to fight them, but Elizabeth silently hinted that he should wait. Will begrudgingly relented but insisted on accompanying the two girls, as 'Miss Swann's personal escort'.

* * *

Jack had been thrown through a trap door under the larder, where he found himself in a small dungeon. So, Briggs had his own personal prison under his house. _"For uninvited guests no doubt. Nice."_ Jack muttered, shrugging to himself as he was left alone on the dirty floor. He reached his chained hands to his face and jerked the gag from his mouth. He sputtered and gagged. _"_ _Bleh!"_ Then he scanned his crammed surroundings. "Now how the heck am I gonna get out of here?" He asked no one in particular.

* * *

"You do appear rather faint, my lady." Briggs said to Kate. She was trying to think clearly, but her mind was racing. Standing before her was the very man who'd caused her family's loss, and now she didn't know what to do.

"I'm afraid so, sir." She managed to say, unable to look him in the eye. _What to do, what should I do?_ She kept asking herself. Her blood was boiling with anger, but her body was trembling. "You seem to have...a lovely place here." She tried to speak nonchalantly.

"Ahh, lovely is not sufficient enough to describe my 'castle'. You appear to be flushed. I have a most effective remedy for that." Briggs smiled at her darkly, touching her wrist. He was eyeing the staircase that led up to the bed chamber. A chill ran down her back.

"N-n-no thank you." Kate shook her head firmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I will feel more well if I rejoin my party." She huffed.

"No need to sound so defensive, sweetie." Briggs squinted down at her.

"I said, _'no thank you'!"_ Kate growled and sharply flung her arm out of his grip. "Good day, sir!" She turned on her heel, when he suddenly snatched her by the arm and whipped her back to face him.

" _Hold on, y_ _ou!"_ Briggs hollered and he stomped over to Kate in a threatening manner.

"M-me?" Kate gulped. He backed her into a corner, sharply pinching her shoulder.

"That necklace! _Where_ did you get it?!" Briggs demanded. Before she could even answer, his face grew crimson. "You _stole it,_ didn't you?!"

"No, sir!" Kate shook her head innocently and clutched her precious chain. How could he possibly be interested in it? It was 'junk' compared to the jewels he obviously could afford.

"Tell me now, _where_ did you get it?!" He echoed furiously, roughly shaking her.

"My...my father gave it to me!" Kate blurted out. Briggs' dark eyes flared like coals and he grabbed her by the hair.

"You're lying! You're a thief!" Briggs got down in her face.

"No, I'm not!" Kate argued frightfully as her eyes fell on it. It was at that moment that her stomach churned and her heart was just sick. This scary, heartless man was wearing...the exact _same_ necklace! The necklace her father had given her years ago! She paled and felt like she was going to throw up. No! It _couldn't_ be! _"Wh-who are you?!"_ She asked fearfully. Briggs had her by the throat now. He too seemed to have recognized the chain and his eyes were burning like hot embers.

" _You..."_ he hissed in her face. "You miserable, conniving, little slut!" He foamed. "You're the one who took my mum away from me! It was you. It was all your fault!"

"Wh-what?" Kate's mind was swimming like a tidal wave. "No! My father was David Summers, captain of the..." Briggs slapped her face hard.

" _Shut up! Shut up!"_ He snarled in her ear. "You call that poor excuse of a man _father?_ He was always 'trying to make ends meet'. Always trying to 'make do', and 'make the world a safer place'. I grew so sick of it! He never approved of my friends. They had everything! They scorned me for being poor. What did I have? Nothing! Summers brought food to the table, but never made something of himself like _their_ fathers did! Well, look at me now! He was wrong! I'm the _real man_ in our family." Without warning, he coiled his whip and lashed down fiercely on Kate's left shoulder. She cried out in pain and staggered backward as her arm felt like it was on fire. Briggs curled his lip in a cruel smile. "That's what it felt like when she took you with her. Never even tried to say goodbye!" Briggs growled.

"W-what?" Kate whimpered, still dazed.

"Summers was weak. I hate him. But not as much as I hate _you!"_ He told her viciously.

"I don't understand!" Kate panted. Briggs bore down his whip again hard, on her already wounded arm, the bullwhip fiercely ripping her already slashed sleeve and broken skin. Kate wailed from the excruciating pain and lost her footing as she stumbled back against the wall.

"Liar!" Briggs spat and raised the whip again. But this time, it snapped from his grip as a blast fired it out of his hands. He growled in fury and whipped his head around. "Who goes there?!" He yelled. Kate, gripping her hurt arm, scurried away.

" _A friend!"_ Will yelled back at him. He was up on the balcony, with smoke pouring from his gun. Briggs called him very colorful words which Will ignored. Kate yelped in fright in the hall as she collided into Elizabeth.

"Kate, it's me!" She told her friend. She saw Kate's bloody arm and her own face grew hot. "Oh, good g-! What happened?!" Kate was too overcome to speak. Elizabeth shoved her outside the window where the crew was waiting down below. Elizabeth-her fancy dressed removed, and now attired in her pirate garb-crept into the room and snuck up on Briggs, about to take his whip to Will who'd descended. Elizabeth snatched a clay vase from a side table and swiped the back of his head with it! He collapsed to the marble floor. "You're a miserable excuse for a man." Elizabeth snarled at him. She arched her arm up with her pistol, about to conk him on the head again, but Will quickly grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, enough now!" He told her. "You've done him in right good and proper. No need to overdo it."

 _"Yes, there is."_ Elizabeth huffed. Will nodded to Elizabeth and checked the man for a pulse.

"He's alive." Will muttered.

"Unfortunately." Elizabeth grumbled. Then her eyes fell on the bullwhip. She clenched it with white knuckles and was tempted to give the b- a taste of his own medicine! Will saw the fire in her eyes, not that he would mind really.

"No." He told her. "But let's remove him before someone finds him. Quickly!" Elizabeth agreed and kicked the horrid whip away. She tossed it in the large fireplace. They heard the sentry's rushing boots approaching.

* * *

When Kate emerged out the window, she realized she was two stories high! But Gibbs was standing on the ground next to a wagon carrying hay. The long drop made her feel more dizzy than she already was. "Miss Kate!" Gibbs called up to her. "Jump! Ye gotta!" For a moment, Kate just stared blankly at everything. Her arm felt singed, and was losing blood. And unable to wrap her head around what had just transpired between her and Briggs was clouding her ability to make a clear decision. "Jump, Miss Kate!" Gibbs urged her. Kate slowly shifted forward, not really thinking and rather fell than jumped down onto the load of hay. "Thatta girl!" Gibbs cheered. "Where's Jack?"

"What?" Kate mumbled. Gibbs told the driver-who happened to be one of the men from the _Pearl-_ to drive on.

* * *

Jack cleared his throat, and decided to put his plan into action. Covering both his ears, he ferociously let out a shrill howl, like a baying hound dog. He stopped and listened but heard nothing. He tried again, this time louder and longer. Finally, he heard footsteps clambering overhead! The trap door opened, spilling in sunlight. The guards trotted down the steps in bewilderment. "Sorry, gents. Musta missed the noisy cur." Jack shrugged. Then he charged at them, belting them with a head butt, which knocked them down the stairs and hammering down on their heads with his shackled fists. He just managed to grab the keys off of one them with his teeth. "As you were, boys. Thanks for the lift!" He told them through clenched teeth, then slammed the door on top of them so they couldn't see their way to get out and quickly locked them down inside. Then he made a run for it. Now, if only he could figure out which key could free him of these manacles!

* * *

"Come. Let's go!" Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they ran out. They'd dragged Briggs up the stairs-never mind that his head was bobbing up and down with every step-, and bound and gagged him, then Will had shoved him into one of the wardrobes, Elizabeth locked it, then Will hid the key into the furthest corner of the bottom bureau drawer. As they reached the stairs, they were greeted by a hostile band of Briggs' uniformed guards! _"Divide!"_ Will and Elizabeth whispered to each other than split apart. Will ran to the stairs where he fought off three armed guards while Elizabeth grabbed flower vases and decorative goblets-whatever she could find that sat prettily along the hall-then with accurate aim, peppered them down onto the guards down on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack had boosted himself off a vegetable cart outside the kitchen and clambered up the roof of the smaller building. Up there, he tried every key until he found the right one and quickly freed his hands. He tip-toed along the roof and dropped the keys down the chimney. "You there! Stop!" A guard hollered from across on of the upper turrets of the garden house. Jack turned on his heel and ran for it!

* * *

As Will fended off two remaining guards, the others who weren't knocked out from Elizabeth's snappy antics, were climbing up the stair railings! Elizabeth pulled out her pistol and shot one of the ropes that held the large chandelier in place. It began to swing, just as one of the guards was about to pounce on her, Elizabeth sprang off the high stair railing and jumped onto the chandelier, the guard missing her ankle, and her knocking him in the back of the head. For a moment, the guards and even Will were all dumbstruck. "Get her!" The lead guard hollered. Will whacked him in the gut with the guy's own rifle, then thought better of it. He raced up the stairs, leading all of the yelling men after him.

Elizabeth was pleased with herself for her wily escape. But now what was she going to do?

Will picked up a long bench from the hall and thrust it at the small army pursuing him, sending them either into the wall or in a jumble down the stairs. "Elizabeth! Wait for me!" He called and jumped onto the swing when it came close enough. He leaned against the glass closely to Elizabeth. More guards entered and started shooting at them with their rifles.

"Now what?" Elizabeth huffed.

"Fight fire with fire." Will grinned. They would've been having fun, if it wasn't for all the gun fire. They blasted their guns right back at the guards.

* * *

Jack was trying to escape the growing number of guards chasing him on the rooftops. Granted, not all of them were as agile as him, but he still had to get away. Four of them were closing in on him and to make matters worse, there was a great gap between the current rooftop and the next building. Jack wasn't sure what he was going to do, but halting was not an option. He dashed forward, hoping that by some miracle he wouldn't fall and go _kersplat!_ On the ground. He desperately reached out to grab something as he took a flying leap, but...he quickly descended in midair...onto a wagon, full of ale!

His body ached for a moment from landing so hard on the wooden barrels, but as he realized his rolling savior, he grinned in delight. There was no driver, just his luck! But the horses had been startled and began cantering away when he'd screamed right above them then jolted the wagon with his thud. "That's right, boys. Move along!" He saluted the horses as he went about trying to pry open one of the rum barrels.

* * *

Elizabeth and Will were out of ammo, and were like treed cats. Just then, another commotion was heard below them as Gibbs and the others came in and fought off the guards. Within moments, all was quiet as the guards were all knocked out in a heap on the marble floor. "Much obliged, Mr. Gibbs!" Will nodded to him.

"Aye, lad. What's a real pirate adventure, without a little fightin'?" Gibbs cheered.

"Right. Now, just how do we go about getting down?" Elizabeth asked. Her arms ached from hanging on so hard.

"Let go." Marty said.

"What?" Elizabeth furrowed her brows. Will tugged on her waist and dragged her down with him as they landed on top of the unconscious guards. Elizabeth grimaced having come in such contact with their bodies and quickly jumped to her feet.

"Quick! They be catchin' up to us soon enough!" Gibbs told everyone.

"Wait. Where's Kate...and Jack?" Will asked.

"Miss Kate's on her way up the gangplank by now." Gibbs nodded. "But Jack, I haven't seen him!"

"I'm sure he'll turn up." Elizabeth said. "Let's go!" They all quickly shuffled out of the mansion which was still sure to be overrun with more officers any second now. The carriage they'd arrived in under duress was still there! Gibbs and his men quickly took out the officers, while Elizabeth jumped up and knocked the driver off the front seat, then Will took the reigns and snapped them hard. The horses whinnied under protest and began to canter away. Gibbs and the others hopped in the vehicle, or just clung to it as Will drove it furiously down the hill toward the small village. Elizabeth couldn't help wondering though: where the heck was Jack?

* * *

Jack's frenzied caravan was flying down the hill on the opposite side, but Jack hardly seemed to notice except when they hit a pothole. He clubbed the lid of one of the barrels and was able to reach his hand in and bring the ale to his mouth. "Not bad." He licked his lips and tried to drink out of it.

* * *

Kate had flailed around on the hay wagon, not even sure what was going on or why she was there. The wagon reached the village, but as the clumsy pirate of a driver tried to avoid colliding with the fountain in the town square, he veered dangerously on the opposite side and Kate was pivoted through the air, landing smack into a tradesman's supply of animal feed. He hollered angrily at her, but Kate-still overcome with shock-merely walked away, her raw arm throbbing horribly.

* * *

Jack was tossed up and down as the wagon bounced like a small row boat on high waves. "Easy!" He bellowed at the horses, not so much for his sore bum as he hated losing all that rum. The horses lurched and broke free from the wagon. Jack poked his nose over the driver's seat and realized he was in big trouble. He didn't want to leave the ale, but if he remained he would most likely break his bloody neck. Jack jumped off the wagon, landing in a farmer's field of tobacco as the wagon fell on its side along with several barrels of ale, across the dirt road that led from the village up to Briggs' fortress. Jack stood dizzily on his feet, pouting at all the wasted whiskey, but he was on the outskirts of town now so just a little farther and he'd reach his ship.

* * *

They finally reached the town square, and the _Pearl's_ crew disembarked from the carriage. "To the ship, quickly!" Will ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Gibbs shouted.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go?" Will gaped at her.

"Not without Jack." Elizabeth said. They waited nervously for either Jack or the officers to descend upon them.

As the dust settled, Kate staggered into the square. Elizabeth and Will frowned deeply. She looked terrible and appeared dazed. They both rushed over to her. "Kate, are you all right?" Will asked with concern. Kate looked at them blankly, as if she didn't understand the question. Her bloodied limb just hurt so much. She didn't answer and her knees gave way. "Whoa now. It's all right. I've got you." Will said reassuringly to his 'sisterly' friend as he scooped her up in his arms, bridal-style. "You're safe now."

"Anamaria can tend her once we return aboard the _Pearl."_ Elizabeth said. "We'd better hurry. Come on." Just then Jack appeared, prancing around like he didn't have a care in the world."Where have _you_ been?!" Elizabeth scolded him sharply as he skipped over to join them.

"Trying to escape, luv. Can't let you two lovebirds have all the fun, now can I?" Jack teased. Elizabeth roughly pushed him backward and marched away. She was too angry to listen to his jokes at the moment. "Was it something I said?" Jack replied lightly. Then he noticed Will carrying a shaken Kate. Her face was pale, and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Jack frowned. "What happened here?" He firmly asked Will.

" _Courtesy of Master Briggs."_ Will snapped. Jack noticed her wounds and felt his face grow hot. He blamed himself for not preventing this.

"Get her to the _Pearl._ Hurry!" Jack told him.

"With pleasure!" Will seethed, and scurried away with Kate in his arms.

Jack heard a barrage of horses galloping toward the village. He looked back and saw an army of officers coming straight for them. Jack sprinted just outside of town back to the wrecked wagon. The officers were coming closer at an alarming pace! "You'll have to forgive me." Jack told the ale, which he loathed to waste. Lighting a match, he tossed it into the wagon and made a run for it! He'd just reached the town square and the officers nearly reached the wagon when there was an enormous explosion. The villagers all screeched in fear and confusion and rushed off to see what had happened. They were all in a frenzy, so none of them seemed to notice Jack as he raced out of town to the docks. As he reached a small hill, he saw that the _Pearl_ was leaving!

"Wait!" He yelled, waving his arms and ran with all his strength. He reached the end of the dock about five yards away from the ship which was beginning to sail away...without him. Jack dove down into the water and with mighty strokes, he reached the _Pearl,_ and climbed aboard. Gibbs ran to meet him.

"Where to, Jack?" He panted.

"Set sail for Bermuda." Jack answered. "It's time to visit an old friend."

"Aye, aye, Sir. Let's get out of this place." Gibbs agreed. Jack smiled in relief, glad to be back on the ship, and with the exact information he came for. But...now he had to face a certain, troubled young lady and explain his actions!

* * *

 **All right. Excitement's over. But the trouble is far from it!**


	15. Chapter 15 It was YOU!

There was so much shouting on the _Black Pearl_ as Will brought me aboard and the rest of the crew hastily returned. I still felt light-headed and as if I was in a fog, with everything and everyone around me passing by in a blur. Then I tumbled to the floor of the deck as someone bumped into me and that seemed to shake my senses back...and also the pain.

"It's all right, Kate. You're safe now." Will told me reassuringly. "How bad is it?" I was holding my injured arm tightly. Will bit his lip when he saw the ugly, red slashes. "Sit down, Kate. I'll find Anamaria." I obeyed by sitting down on a wooden crate against a wall. Elizabeth came to my side.

"Th-thank you, Elizabeth." I told her. "For what you did back there."

"Oh, believe me, it was my _pleasure!"_ Elizabeth exclaimed huffily. I slightly giggled at her feisty mood. "Kate, what happened?"

"It was awful!" I whimpered. "He suggested I... _rendezvous_ with him, and then it became worse! He...he said that...he was...that I...our moth-...ohh..."

"Looks like the nasty blackguard did an awful number on ya, lass." Gibbs interrupted me. "Does it hurt terribly?"

"Mmm-hmm." I nodded.

"I'm sorry we didn't prevent it. I'll fetch some bandages. We'll have back up on yur feet, Miss Kate, no worries!" Gibbs smiled and headed for the hold. I just closed my eyes and leaned my head on Elizabeth's shoulder. She kindly rubbed my arm and just held me till Will returned with Anamaria. She set right to work. First thing she did was rip off the rest of my frayed dress sleeve.

"Blessed mother's love, Jack. Ye almost fell behind." Gibbs told him.

"Not a chance, mate." Jack smirked. Then he saw Will passing by and gripped his arm. "I told you to stay down in the village, especially with the dear ladies, William." Jack scolded him. Will slapped his hand away.

"You'll be happy to know it wasn't of our own doing." Will huffed. "That place is full of crooked patrolmen, Jack. But of course, you probably already knew that. It's a bit hard to resist a governor's invitation when his men are holding you at gunpoint! If you'll excuse me." Will stomped off.

"We sure gave that bloody Briggs a mark to remember us by, right?" Gibbs smiled.

"Aye. That we did, mate." Jack agreed. "What do you say to a bottle of rum?"

"Aye, aye, captain! Oh, but first I must fetch some bandages." Gibbs remembered and made his way down into the hull.

" _Bandages?_ For _what?"_ Jack gaped at him. _Since when have we needed to use bandages on the_ _Pearl?_ _Rum, that's the way to go! Rum makes everything better._

* * *

Elizabeth sat across from me as Anamaria tended my arm. Pintel and Ragetti stood by watching. Why, I don't know! Morbid curiosity, I suppose. Anamaria was very focused on the task at hand. She frowned and was so quiet that I'm sure she was looking on me with disapproval. I had a feeling she would start lecturing me any minute about how rough the pirate life is and how I should have been more careful. So I looked away from her as she treated my bleeding arm. We were among rugged, seasoned pirates and I didn't want to look like a wimp in front of them. But when she rubbed the salt into my raw wounds, it burned so badly that I could not help whimpering and couldn't stop the tears as much as I tried to! If she could feel what my arm felt like in the moment, she'd cry too! My shoulder felt like it was being branded. Elizabeth squeezed my other hand. Pintel and Ragetti winced and Ragetti kept looking away like a timid child. _I thought they've seen worse than this!_ I thought. _How do they react when they see severely maimed pirates?_

"The salt will sting, but it'll prevent infection." Anamaria told me quietly.

"Sting...is an understatement!" I breathed through my gritted teeth.

"It isn't at all pleasant, but it should only be for a moment." Anamaria assured me, with more tenderness in her voice than I'd expected. The salt she massaged into my skin was so drilling! I bit my lip and tried to blink the tears away, but then Jack appeared to spectate and a fresh wave of tears spilled out. I had a bone to pick with him, and the nature of our would-be conversation cut me to the quick. Anamaria finally wrapped my arm up with a clean bandage.

"Will have to do that again later, Miss." She told me which only made the already rotten day feel even worse.

"Thank you." I mumbled. She shoved Jack out of her path and went back to her duties.

"You should go rest for a while, Kate. You've had a rough time." Elizabeth told me.

"Can I speak with Jack, _alone please?"_ I asked unhappily. Thankfully, they all shifted away to give us some privacy. I could feel Jack staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze.

"How's the arm?" Jack asked quietly. I looked down at my feet.

"It hurts, _a lot!"_ I said very unhappily. "But she said it should heal."

"That's good. Anamaria's a lifesaver." Jack approved.

"She is." I agreed, trying to keep a steady voice.

"You don't look well, luv. Not at all." Jack spoke grimly. "I sense that it's more than the thrashing that's getting to you."

" _It is."_ I cringed. "My arm doesn't hurt half as much, as what I found out!"

"Aye. It must be a painful shock." Jack agreed, offering me some rum. I just looked up at him darkly.

"You _knew_ about this, didn't you?!" I cried. "That's what you didn't want to tell me, isn't it?"

"Come again?" Jack asked innocently.

"Don't play games, Jack. Please, not now. You knew that Briggs...you knew that...he was my...my...my _brother!"_

"I'm truly sorry that you found out this way, darling." Jack said tenderly. "I was trying to spare you at least that part of your family's tragedy."

I couldn't see clearly as tears fogged my vision. "It can't be true. I don't want it to be true!"

"What makes you believe it _is_ true?" Jack suggested.

"I saw the necklace, Jack! And then he started in on me, about Mother. How she left him behind when she fled with me."

"The night she fled London with you. Aye." Jack nodded.

"So it's true then. He _is_ my brother?" I looked up at Jack helplessly, wishing he could convince me otherwise.

"Aye, lass. It's true."

My face grew how with angry tears. "He helped them send my father away. He was in on it! He was responsible for Father's demise. My own brother! His own son! How could he do such a horrible thing?!"

"I'm afraid that part I do not understand, luv."

"Why didn't you tell me, Jack?" I wept, facing him. "I asked you to tell me the truth! Why didn't you?"

"Didn't want to see ye all broken up this way, by your own flesh and blood." Jack replied solemnly. "Wasn't my place. Besides, yur face is much too pretty to be marred by tears. I couldn't have that on me hands, could I?" He smiled.

At that point, I began to sob as another horrible thought crossed my currently wayward mind. "Did Mother know?" I blubbered. "Did she know that her own son..." I couldn't finish the sentence. The question was unbearable! To think of what Mother must have gone through all these years, and never once did she burden me with her heartache! Had she shared her grief with anyone? What a heartbreaking secret to keep!

"I'm not certain, Katie darling. Didn't know of her that well." Jack stepped closer. "But it sounds to me like your mother was a brave woman."

"She was! She _was!"_ I cried again. I tried to wipe my eyes. Jack wasn't sure what to do. He pulled out his handkerchief and offered it to me. I just stared at it at first, then I accepted it but did not use it. Jack seemed uncomfortable, but he sat next to me. "I didn't ask you to do this for me _just_ for myself." I said defensively. "I was doing it for _her_ too!"

"And a noble notion it is, if not a bit impulsive." Jack said. I moaned loudly from his slight insult. Right now I didn't need to hear it. I turned away and tried to catch my breath. Jack cleared his throat. "Scratch that." He gulped. He didn't enjoy dealing with crying females. He uncorked a bottle of rum and offered it to me. I just moaned and shook my head. Jack cleared his throat, sheepishly. "It's painful to the ears, when I hear the female kind cry." He said weakly.

I turned with my back completely to him. He was no help at all. I just wanted him to go away. I was too upset to speak with him coherently or rationally right now. He stood up and walked away. I rose from the barrel I was sitting on and made my way into the larder where no one currently was so I could drown my sorrows alone. If the crew was going to accuse me of stealing rations should they spot me, at this point, I didn't care.

* * *

Jack watched Kate go and pulled out his compass. He was hoping and expecting the needle to point southwest, toward Bermuda, but instead, it pointed downstairs below deck, where Kate was hiding in the larder. Jack gaped in horror. He closed it then reopened it again. He was not pleased when the compass's direction did not change. His conscience was pricking at him to tell the girl the _whole_ truth. But right now she was clearly very upset, especially with him! He wasn't in the mood to be slapped around right now. But the compass did not lie. "Bloody thing's broken." He muttered, snapping it shut.

"Jack?" Elizabeth spoke up as she came to him. Jack quickly shoved his compass into his pocket and whipped around to face her with a pasted smile.

"Aye, Lizzie?" He asked cheekily.

"Something went terribly wrong back there, and poor Kate looked as if she'd run into an undead ghost." Elizabeth said seriously.

"Been a most trying day for her, luv. Can't blame her, really." Jack offered casually.

"Jack, who is this Briggs _really?"_ Elizabeth asked him tentatively. She could see that he was holding something back. "Kate wasn't clear about that. _I_ want to know. You have a history with him." She told the momentarily timid pirate who was biting his nails. When Elizabeth was cross with him, he knew it was useless to argue with her.

"Well, suppose you'll know soon enough." Jack sighed in resignation. "Briggs is poor Katie's bloody, bad-tempered, long lost-should've been _forever_ lost-very estranged, money grubbing older brother."

Elizabeth was completely dumbfounded. She was _speechless._ "What? What did you say, Jack?" Will gasped as he appeared out of nowhere.

"He says that Briggs is Kate's brother!" Elizabeth told him.

"That's not true!" Will argued. "I don't believe it. That malicious scrub? No, he can't be. His last name is Briggs."

" _Was_ Summers once, till the young lad changed it." Jack corrected him.

"This doesn't make sense." Will shook his head.

"Ahh, most family quarrels don't." Jack shrugged and sipped his rum. Will didn't like Jack's nonchalant attitude and removed himself from the pirate's company.

"Jack, how can this be?" Elizabeth asked. She was just as appalled as Will, but she was notoriously curious no matter how angry she was.

"Long story, love." Jack moaned. "And I am not in the mood to have to repeat it but once, and now is not the time."

"So, that's why you agreed to this. You're trying to put right a wrong that Briggs did." Elizabeth smiled. "I'm proud of you, Jack. That is very noble of you." Jack merely smirked as she left him.

* * *

Elizabeth had found me and tried to console me then suggested I go to our cabin to rest. It was dusk when I finally decided to emerge from my hiding place and make my way up to the deck. I'd removed my dress and was back in my pirates clothes. I had to have a very pointed conversation with Jack, and I was sure neither of us were looking forward to it. But I couldn't avoid him forever. Besides, it wasn't _his_ fault that Briggs had attacked me! As I'd had all day to go over the awful events, I realized if anything that Jack was trying to completely keep me out of the entire interview with Briggs. It still hurt and made me angry that Jack hadn't told me everything he knew about my family, but that paled in comparison to the fact that he'd tried to keep me safe. I owed him a thanks for that.

I saw Will, sharpening his knife as he sat on a box. "Will?" I spoke up.

"Kate, it's good to see you back out." Will said encouragingly. "How do you feel?"

"Some better, I suppose." I sighed. "Have you seen Jack? Do you know where he is?"

"Last I heard, Gibbs said that he was going to his cabin." Will replied.

"Oh. I really need to speak with him."

"Shall I fetch him for you?"

"No thank you. I'll wait." I mumbled and decided to wait up near the helm where I was sure Jack would eventually come up. I sat on a large coiled rope underneath a lantern where I could write in my diary and began struggling to put into the words the awful shock I'd learned today. It was still difficult to wrap my head around, and I wasn't yet ready to accept it as reality.

* * *

I was nearly asleep when I heard familiar footsteps climbing up the stairs and the quiet opening and closing of a compass. It was mostly dark up there, save for a couple of lanterns. I grunted as I shifted to sit up. Jack cocked his head in my direction. "Didn't notice ye there!" He sputtered. "Ye know, it's not wise to sneak up on a man when he's trying to steer a ship."

"So I scared you?" I asked.

Jack hardened his face. "Of course not." He said stiffly. "Just...caught me by surprise, that's all." I slightly chuckled. "You seem to be in better spirits." Jack noted.

"Not really." I sighed.

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry for what ye had to be put through today, luv. It's what I was trying to avoid altogether, though I didn't believe he would actually attack ye with a whip!" His words reminded me about my flogging and for some reason, now the drilling throbs returned.

"I'm not happy that I wasn't made aware of all the facts, but I do want to thank you, Jack." I said lowly.

"You do?" He gaped.

"I realized, especially after today, that you were only trying to protect me. That was something I didn't expect of you. Thank you." I suddenly felt shy and looked down at the deck floorboards.

"I knew Briggs might be rough on you if he found out, but I'm not in the habit of throwing a pretty lass like you to wolves like that!"

"Did he know I was with you?"

"Nay. He didn't know nothin', till his blockhead guards fetched ye all up to the house. How he found out, I don't know."

"It was this." I said sadly, holding up my necklace. "He noticed it then went all bizarre. That's when..." I stared at my hands, rubbing my diary all over, "That's when I saw that he was wearing it too."

"Mph." Jack sneered. "Briggs is one bloody cur, who looks at people as if they were cattle. I'd like to use his own bullwhip across his own hide, given the chance. Though I think Elizabeth gave him something to remember us by!" He said proudly. I breathed hard and stood up, clasping my bandaged arm that was still throbbing. I paced around, trying to clear my head.

"You told me this would get ugly, and that I'd learn things I wish I never did!" I sniffled.

"That I did. I seem to recall us having such a conversation." Jack agreed solemnly, nodding. I whipped my face around and I gaped at him in alarm, _dumbstruck_ as another realization suddenly dropped onto me. Of course! How had I not seen it before? "What?" Jack shrugged.

" _You!"_ I sputtered.

"Eh?" He cocked his head. He bit his lip nervously from the lightning-stricken look I was giving him.

"You! It...was _you!_ _Jack, you_ were the key witness!" I cried. "In the _Marquis of the Midnight Moon_ case. You were the key witness that helped my father find the truth!"

"Took ye long enough to sort out that one." He teased.

"But why didn't you come forth? They could've granted you a pardon."

Jack rolled his eyes. _Does this girl know nothing?_ He thought. "You are _so_ young."

" _Mr. Sparrow!"_

Jack gave me a very pointed look. "Why do you think I didn't come forth, missy? Do you think I _wanted_ to remain in that rotten fort? Aye, I knew the truth. And I would've more than gladly come forward and started spouting. But you tell me, lassie, you tell me just who is going to take the word of a scurvy pirate, in favor over a well-respected aristocratic figure who could have me head if I said the wrong thing? Eh?"

My face faltered as I began to understand his point. "Oh, of course." I mumbled. "You did say that the witness's testimony was thrown out once they learned his identity. Wasn't that what you told me?"

"Aye. But how did ye figure out it was me?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"One little detail you've overlooked, Mr. Sparrow, when you told me about the case."

" _Captain..."_ Jack groaned.

"It fits now. You said that the witness suggested the authorities look for a secret compartment inside the Marquis's carriage, for the papers regarding the slave trading. You told me that you'd tried robbing the man several times before and that he always arrived in the same handsome. How else would the police think to look in there, or how would the witness bring it up unless he already knew well about it?" I suggested.

Jack shook his head. "This is becoming rather creepy, lass. You're beginning to spook me." He said, feigning worry.

"I _am?"_

"I never realized till now just _how_ much you and yur dear old dad really _are_ alike!" Jack exclaimed. "You've got his discomforting knack for gathering facts and putting them together in a frighteningly fitting way!" He took a step back away for further emphasis.

"Uhh...is that supposed to be a compliment, or an insult?"

Jack grunted. "Merely a statement. You are right, luv. It was me."

"How come you didn't reveal this before? Did you think I wouldn't believe you?"

"Wasn't necessary." Jack said humbly.

"Did you know my br- _Briggs?"_ I could not yet bring myself to acknowledge him as my brother.

"Only as a scoundrel barterer, luv." Jack said. "Captain Summers enlisted me to help him scour around the _Cartwheel_ because..."

"He knew you and your shrewd knack for sneaking around and daring escapades." I smirked.

"Right." Jack nodded then frowned. "Oui, who's tellin' this story, you or I?" He puffed.

"Go on." I sighed.

"Anyway, you know about the ship of slaves, the Marquis' involvement and all."

"Yes."

"You can imagine the shock and dismay of Captain Summers when he realized Briggs' true identity. It wasn't pretty, luv." Jack said solemnly. I was not aware that Elizabeth was sitting below the stairs, listening. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but she'd wanted to make sure that Jack and I were going to make up, and her curiosity had lured her in.

"Obviously not." I agreed. "It must have been dreadful."

"Briggs had no qualms of struttin' up out of the blue and flashing his stuffy, silver-tongued, new rank around. He really rubbed it in with yur dad. In fact, he snatched your father's necklace from his throat and hung it around his own bloody neck! Said it meant he was the true man in the family."

" Ohh. He said something awful like that to me too today. How did Father take it?"

"Not well, luv. Not well at all. The man was torn. But, he still had a duty to perform." Jack said grimly. "Aye, he discovered Briggs' involvement and was forced under his sworn duty to bring him in. But with the Marquis on Briggs' side, he wasn't worried, and rightfully, regrettably so. Of course, the courts wouldn't hear of it, and hardly paid heed to Captain Summers or meself. If it weren't for the records in evidence, they wouldn't have listened at all. The good captain knew I could get in and out of jams, unscathed...well, technically, most of the time. I was his snitch. Captain Summers offered me back my freedom. He'd even help me flee London, if I testified about what I knew and what I'd seen, including the murder of the young boy who tried to escape that bloody ship."

"But the courts wouldn't listen to a pirate, even if he was telling the truth." I groaned.

"Mmm-hmm. And bloody Briggs began threatening the two of us, especially yur dad. But in all of this, your father did not physically harm the misled scoundrel. Nah, he tried to reason with him. All in all, he only played dirty if Briggs ever so much as dared to make a threat against you or your mother. Which he did not, but Captain Summers still received his behavior as danger to all of you, especially with the way Briggs was able to stir up the crowds, get them on the Marquis's side. Captain Summers became an outcast, from the very people he was trying to serve."

"But he wouldn't give in, to the bribes?" I asked hopefully.

"Never, Katie. Never. He said to me, _'No time for trifles, mate'. That's_ what he said when he wouldn't back down about the slaves. He was devoted to his profession, and wanted nothing more than to free those poor devils being treated like animals."

"But he paid a price for it. So did you!"

"Me? Ehh. I wasn't worried about me. The night of the 'test' Briggs' men took me out of the jail and hid me in a wagon. But I could still see underneath the flap. And I saw, I watched as they dragged your father away, never to return. He looked at me before he disappeared into the foggy night."

"But you escaped?"

"Later on that night. Not the easiest run I've ever made, but it worked."

"Jack, what made Briggs so angry with Father? And did Mother know it was him?"

"I'm afraid, darling, that those are answers _only_ your father can tell you." Jack sighed.

"And me. Do you know why Briggs hates me so much? Did I do something to him? But I was little then! I can't imagine doing something so horrible that he would hate me with such a vengeance." I said sadly.

"Not at all, luv! You were an innocent child. And I can tell ye right now that bloody, stupid Briggs is a real lunatic for not receiving a treasure like you back to his family!" Jack smiled. I feebly smiled back but stared at the ground.

"We have to find Father, or at least what became of him. What's left of him!" I exclaimed. "He didn't deserve this. Any of this! I owe it to him to save him!"

"Not alone, luv. We'll find him. Just trust old Jack, he knows." Jack boasted.

"Mmm-hmm." I nodded and finally grabbed my diary to leave. "Thank you, Jack, for what you did." I smiled tiredly.

"Today, or back then? You're welcome."

"Both." I nodded and trudged down the stairs to leave him to his steering.

"You're right. How did we not see it before?" Elizabeth met me.

"How much of that did you hear?" I gaped.

"Enough. I wasn't planning to, Kate. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not." I smiled.

"Let's get some rest for the night."

* * *

Kate's mind was whirling and it was difficult to get to sleep so she wrote some more in her diary. The puzzle pieces were slowly but surely coming together, little by little. At least now, the _Black Pearl_ had her true heading! "Hold on, Father. If you're out there, please just hold on a little longer." She murmured. "We're coming for you!"

Two days later, the weather was peaceful again. Anamaria was at the rudder. Will was using the spyglass to spot any land, ships, or any unusual activity out on the ocean. Elizabeth and Kate were taking a breather after practicing their fencing together. Jack had been going over the maps in his cabin then emerged outside with a bottle of rum. Kate sauntered up to him. " _Jack?"_ Kate grinned devilishly.

"What is it, dearie?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Will you tell me a story?" Kate asked.

"A _what?"_ Jack flinched, pretty sure he was losing his hearing. "I'm sorry. I believe I've got cotton stuffed in me ears. I'm sure I did _not_ hear you ask me for a story."

"No, I did."

"Sorry, darling. Jack Sparrow does not tell bedtime tales to conniving youngins."

" _You did not just say that."_

"Every word."

"All right. Let me start again. Will you tell me about one of your adventures?"

Jack puffed out his chest. "Now that sounds more like it." He slurred smugly. "What would you like to hear about? The cursed Aztec treasure of Isla de Muerta?"

"I know that one."

"The wonders of China, the Fountain of Youth..."

"London." I said.

Jack frowned. "I have extremely unsavory memories of that place. Could you not pick something with a little more color, and appeal?"

"London. I want to hear about my father."

"What? I thought you wanted to hear about _me."_ Jack pouted.

"Yes, you too. I'd like to hear about one of those times when you were trying to steal, and my father cut you off your guard with his unexpected arrival!"

Jack frowned glumly. "Could damage my reputation. A pirate still has his pride, you know."

"Tell me a funny one." Kate smiled. "Please?" Jack looked at her forlornly. _So dramatic._

"Aye, Jack. Do tell!" Elizabeth prodded.

"I want to hear this." Will teased. Jack grimaced pitifully.


	16. Chapter 16 People Aren't Cargo

"How long will it take to reach Bermuda, do you think?" Kate asked Gibbs for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Days, lass. Weeks, months!" Gibbs replied. It was the same answer he'd given her over the passed three days.

"Of course." Kate sighed.

"Lookit, I know ye are anxious to find yur father," Gibbs said, "but askin' 'bout it all the time won't get us there any faster."

"I know." Kate mumbled. They'd sailed away from English soil four days ago and right now they were cruising across the _Bay of Biscay._ And Jack had said that there was an enormous stretch of water between the _Black Pearl_ and her intended destination.

"Mark me words, 'tis a fool's quest to be settin' sail for Bermuda!" Pintel exclaimed.

"Aye." Ragetti nodded. "I hear there be frightful things a-happenin 'round there!"

"What sort of things?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ohhh, poppet, there be evil spirits deep down below who come alive and take down any poor soul that set sail to Bermuda." Pintel said in a creepy voice.

"I highly doubt that." Elizabeth smiled wryly.

"It's true though." Ragetti insisted fearfully. "They done seen ships sail and then- _wwwhhhh-_ vanish into thin air, right before yur very eyes! If you have two eyes." He touched his fake eye.

"You mean the Devil's Triangle, don't you?" Will addressed him. Both men nodded briskly.

"What is the Devil's Triangle?" Kate asked nervously.

"Ahhh, they be dangerous waters, lass." Gibbs answered in his dramatic, storytelling voice. "Sharp rocks stickin' out of the water like giant razors, ready to slice the belly of a traveling ship to shreds. An archway leading into a cave. They say ships that go in, _never_ come out!"

"W-why? Are there bands of cannibals in there?" Kate asked with wide eyes.

"People seem to think it's cursed." Will replied calmly. "There is a long triangle-formed stretch of water south off the island of Bermuda. Many ships have tried to pass through the hundreds of miles of that ocean, but many have never made it across."

"Or returned." Gibbs added darkly with a nod.

"Has anyone ever seen how these ships just disappeared?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye." Anamaria nodded. "Some say the ships enter the waters, then begin to evaporate, like a cloth in flames! Some say there is an undetectable, live monster that grabs the vessels from underneath without showing itself, then drags the ship to the depths!"

"I'm sure there must be an explanation." Will said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. After his and Elizabeth's experience with Barbossa and his band of ghosts, Will was willing to believe things he never imagined himself actually believing in.

"Notice ye didn't say, ' _logical'_ explanation." Pintel pointed out. Kate looked nervously at Jack.

"That _isn't_ along our route, is it?" She asked him, gulping.

"Nay, luv. Now don't ye worry yur pretty little head about the Devil's Triangle, nor the rest of you scurvy blokes." Jack said confidently. "Our destination is on the completely opposite angle of the treacherous, _mysterious_ waters." He added with a slurring growl.

"Did you have to say the word, _'angle'?"_ Kate grimaced. _That doesn't exactly reassure me!_

"As long as we all keep our heads, no matter what we run into, we should be fine." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Ship! I see a ship, Captain!" Marty called out from his perch atop the wheelhouse.

"A ship?" Jack sputtered and gestured for his spyglass. He took a peek. Sure enough, several leagues out, was another ship. It was larger, and much broader than the _Black Pearl._ Jack couldn't quite make out the name on the stern yet.

"More pirates, cap'n?" Pintel asked.

" _Aack! Friend or foe? Friend or foe?"_ Cotton's parrot spoke up.

"Nah." Jack grunted in disappointment. "She not bearing the Jolly Roger flag. Too bad, I was hopin' to do some tradin' 'n catchin' up with some old mates." He sighed dejectedly.

"A merchant ship, perhaps?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Hard to tell." Jack shrugged. "I say we move in for a closer look." He let Anamaria have the wheel, and he kept checking his telescope as they crawled near to the visiting vessel. Elizabeth stood next to him, seeing if she could make out any identifying details as to who their visitor was. Will double-checked his weapons, to be sure to have them on hand in case it was enemies. He made sure that Kate did the same.

"You don't think we'll really need these, do you?" She looked up at him nervously.

"It's better to be prepared. Just in case." Will told her. "We don't want any more incidents like we had with Briggs."

"I'm not going to dispute with you on _that_ point!" Kate agreed. Her wounds were still appalling to look at, but thanks to Anamaria's expert hand at nursing, they _were, very slowly_ starting to heal. She followed back to the rail where the entire crew had gathered.

"Has Jack identified that ship yet?" Will asked.

"Aha!" Jack replied, sounding very pleased.

"What? Who is it, Jack?" Gibbs pressed.

Jack lowered his spyglass. "Well, well, well, it's our lucky day. That fine vessel is the miserable old _Cartwheel_ herself!"

"The _Cartwheel?!"_ Kate's eyes widened and her heart pounded, a mixture of excitement and worry.

"Are you sure, Jack?" Will raised an eyebrow. Jack glared at him.

"Aye, I recognize that stuffy, sweltering, dross-guised, oversized dingy. I tried to pilfer some real goodies off it, but...things, err...didn't go as planned."

"You don't say!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"What's the _Cartwheel?"_ Pintel asked with a scowl, confused.

"Slave traders." Kate snapped, clenching the rail tightly. Her face rose thirty degrees hotter as they drew in closer.

"Do you really think they'd stay in business _this_ long?" Elizabeth interjected.

"I imagine our friend Briggs has fashioned himself a legend, dodging navy ships, and still managing to bring in the profits." Jack suggested.

"You mean people." Elizabeth corrected him indignantly.

"They're not after us, are they?" Ragetti gulped.

"Nah." Jack shrugged. "We just happened to stumble upon them during an importation errand."

"Orders, captain?" Marty asked.

"There are people on that ship." Elizabeth said unhappily. "And they're treated like animals!"

"Worse, actually." Jack corrected her. Kate's chest tightened as she felt like crying. This was the same kind of ship that had taken her father! And he'd most likely received the same treatment the poor hundreds of souls aboard had.

"What shall we do, Jack?" Will added.

"Get ready for some honest pillaging, me hearties! We're gonna commandeer the _Cartwheel!"_ Jack announced.

"You mean steal the ship?" Kate asked.

"Just a little." Jack grinned. "We need to find our way in, and release the poor devils trapped in there like sardines."

"We're going to free the slaves?" Gibbs' eyes lit up.

"Aye!" Jack grinned smugly. Anamaria grabbed him by the neck and kissed his cheek. "Much obliged, love." He purred.

"Jack, that's very risky." Will said. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ahh, what's a pirate for, but to take maddening chances?"

"Do you really believe you can actually pull this off?" Kate gaped skeptically.

"Backing out on us, huh, dearie?" Jack snarked.

"No! I think it's a grand idea!" Kate retorted. "I would just like to know _just how_ you propose we are going to do this?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Captain Jack Sparrow _always_ has a plan! Wha'dya say, Lizzie?" Jack asked excitedly.

Elizabeth drew her sword. "I say...what are we waiting for?" She smiled darkly.

"Good woman." Jack approved. "Trim the sails."

* * *

They were still a ways off the _Cartwheel,_ and Jack said they'd use the element of surprise by sneaking up on the ship in the long boats. Jack grinned slyly as he watched Elizabeth fully preparing for a rescue/raid. She was ready for action! "Lizzie, you need to put on a dress." Jack said casually.

" _What?"_ Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"We have a _lady_ present." Jack narrowed his eyes.

" _Jack..."_ Elizabeth returned his playful stare.

"Nothing like a surviving damsel in distress from a shipwreck, to keep a platoon of idiots a tad busy." Jack told her.

" _Fine."_ Elizabeth rolled her eyes. When she returned in said dress, she looked at Jack defiantly. "Are we ready?" She huffed. Instead of answering, Jack took a hold of her left sleeve and ripped it down! "Jack! _What_ are you doing?!" Elizabeth protested. He only continued to tear the dress up in various places till it was all in tatters.

"Ahh, yes. Much more better." He grinned, obviously pleased with himself.

"Jack Sparrow, what right..." Elizabeth scolded him furiously.

"You improvise whatever sad, woeful tale ye have to to get their sympathy." Jack interrupted her. "Leave the rest to me."

"You're such a devil." Elizabeth muttered. Jack smiled at the 'compliment'.

Anamaria chose to remain behind on the _Pearl,_ to make sure nobody stole it, slave or otherwise. She was more than ready to put up a fight if necessary.

Kate was scared, not sure what they'd be coming up against with the actual bearers of this profession, but her anger was stronger. She felt more than ready to follow Will and the other pirates onto the slave ship and help those poor, unfortunate souls aboard. Yet, as she remembered her flogging with Briggs, her wounded arm tensed and she couldn't shake off a shiver of dreadful deja vu that she prayed would not happen. She stayed close to Will and Gibbs, nervously yet anxiously waiting for Jack's orders.

* * *

Two rugged patrolmen in bright green uniforms stomped around the _Cartwheel's_ stern, keeping a lookout. Personally, the two were bored to death, with the mindset that 'there's nothing to see out there, it's all just ocean water'. That's what they'd told their captain and he'd withdrawn their guard duty relief for the coming evening. As soon as one was out of sight around the corner, Jack, Pintel, and Gibbs crept up behind the other one, disarmed him and covered his mouth. Jack held his finger to his lips, shushing the man. They dragged him away. As soon as his befuddled partner returned searching for him, he received the same treatment.

Gripping a railing on the ship's rear, Will waved his handkerchief to Elizabeth, indicating that it was time to make her move. She nodded. "He wants a sad, woeful tale does he?" She complained to herself about Jack. "Well, I'll give him one!"

* * *

"What is that?" An officer named Leroy cocked his head from one of the upper decks.

"What's what?" His partner Evans asked.

"I heard something!" Leroy exclaimed.

"We carryin' loads of boisterous cargo, and now you say you hear something?" Evans rolled his eyes. "Most likely one of the bloody b-'s tiny brats again!"

"No, I really did hear something." Leroy argued. "It sounded as if it was coming from down in the water." He peeked over the edge to see.

"One of the troublemakers who won't shut up. I still say we just show him a watery grave."

"Oui! What's that?" Leroy pointed down excitedly into the water. Evans took a look.

"Good heavens! Why, it's...it's a lady!" Evans gasped.

" _Help! Oh, please help me!"_ Elizabeth wailed desperately. She was leaning on a broken piece of driftwood, her upper body laying across it and her legs and skirt in the water.

"She seems to be in distress." Leroy stated.

"Find the captain!" Evans urged him. Leroy raced away to obey.

* * *

Jack and his band had managed to sneak inside the ship through windows and using the element of surprise and unconsciousness on unsuspecting members of the crew. Jack knew what the whereabouts inside of a slave ship looked like, so the crew followed him carefully. Kate already didn't like this place. It was humid and smelled awful, and had a personality of desperation and defeat floating around inside it, almost as thick as the air. She figured the extra stench and stuffy air was from all the prisoners' mingled body heat and unsanitary conditions they were forced to be in.

* * *

"Here, drink this." A young man said kindly, offering one of the many dark-skinned prisoners a drink of water from the scoop he dipped in the bucket. The weathered man gulped it down gratefully. This youth was not dressed in a uniform, but rather a cabin boy's wardrobe, yet he felt just as trapped on this floating vehicle as the people who were chained together like mad dogs. He was quite lanky, with skinny limbs. He kept a tricorn hat over his deep blue eyes and his dark hair had been chopped short.

His fellow superiors called him 'the flea', because he had been severely reprimanded more than once for feeding the slaves part of the ship's rations without permission. At first, he'd begged for mercy on behalf of the human cargo, which had led to a terrible flogging. The next time he'd been caught, he'd tried a different tactic, by telling the captain, "You know, the prisoners _won't_ bring you much profit, if they're so feeble they're unable to do the work their new masters will require of them. Now, if you were to, say _give them their own rations,_ they could gain strength, and be in quite the robust ship-shape by the time we make port to sell them." His captain suggested that they could also gain strength to create a mutiny though 'the flea' interjected of how they could possibly do that, when they were chained like cattle. One of the officers told the captain that the lad did bring up a point, about them possibly gaining more profits if they had more appealing to the eye livestock. The captain reluctantly agreed, but dangerously warned 'the flea' that the slaves would receive only _one_ portion of nourishment in an entire day, then viciously slapped the boy. 'The flea' knew that one helping a day would _not_ be good enough, especially for the sick, the weak, and the older people. But, this was better than nothing: at least with this order, he could make sure they got any food at all!

So, 'the flea' was put in charge of feeding the two hundred slaves on board, seeing as no one else had the gumption or kindness to do it.

* * *

"Gibbs, ye lead them out through this door, onto the outer deck, and see that they get into the long boats. Savvy?" Jack instructed.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Gibbs nodded. "This is I think so far the best venture I've ever been on with ye, Jack!" Jack nodded, then led them to a barred wooden door.

"Ah, the hold." He said in disgust. Taking his knife, he popped the hinges out, and managed to free the barricade holding the door shut. It flinched! "Now, slowly and quietly." He warned everyone.

* * *

"What was that?" A dark-skinned woman in chains asked frantically.

"I'm not sure." 'The flea' replied, standing up straight to his full height. "Everyone stay calm! I'll find out what's going on." He hauled the bucket of water with him as he slowly approached the door. Before he could stand behind it, bracing himself for an attack, the door flew open! 'The flea' stumbled backward against the wall. The slaves all looked up, their faces painted with fear, bewilderment, and curiosity.

"Pirates!" One of them cried.

"Shhh! Everyone, stay calm. We're taking over the ship!" Jack announced grandly as he strutted inside.

'The flea' wasn't about to let this band of pirates come in and hurt the people in his charge, or take them for themselves and do worse to them than they were already receiving! "Stay away!" He stammered frightfully and doused Jack with the bucket of water. Jack stood there, frowning and just looked at him pointedly. "Please don't hurt them!" The boy begged. "They're people! They're human beings, _not livestock_! You harm them, you'll have _me_ to answer to!" He told Jack firmly, but his face was petrified.

 _Mmm, wet behind the ears as usual, but with a touch of spunk. That's a new one. Not all bad,_ Jack thought to himself. "Son, we're not gonna hurt anyone now." He smiled wryly.

"You're pirates!" The young man clearly did not trust him.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Jack grinned. Then Pintel grabbed the boy from behind, with his hands tightly around his throat.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Kate gasped.

"Let da poor boy go!" One of the slaves protested. 'The flea' squirmed frightfully from under Pintel's grip, with a few of the other pirates surrounding him with their guns pointed at his face.

Kate shook Jack's arm. "Jack, make them let him go!" Kate begged. Jack haughtily held his head high, with a stone face countenance.

"Why should we spare the young bloody cur, dearie?" Jack asked in a gravelly voice.

"He's trying to protect them!" Kate insisted. "He cares about them."

"Pfft. Oh, please." Jack scorned. He was giving the whelp similar treatment that he and his fellow pirates received because of their reputations. "You're so naive. Do you not know what he is? Why should we vagabonds throw in our lot with this scurvy, money-grubbing mongrel? He's a slave trader, luv." Jack finally looked at her.

"And a _good_ man." Kate retorted softly. The boy stared at her helplessly-and gratefully-, praying Jack would listen to reason. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I say we keelhaul this one!" One of the pirates jeered.

"Aye!" Gibbs played along. "He don't look like much. They won't miss him."

"I say first we gut him up." Pintel growled devilishly. "Like the other codfish in this line of work."

"No!" Kate wailed, digging her nails into Jack's arm. "Jack, don't!" Jack pried her hand off and held his up in surrender.

"Just simmer down there, luv." He smiled darkly, waving his hands. "Don't ye trust me?"

"Considering where your stand is on this at the moment, I'm not too sure." Kate frowned sadly at him. The pirates laughed at her.

"Now, now, just calm yur pretty little head, luv. We weren't gonna hurt him." Jack said sarcastically. "Were we, boys?"

"Oh, _nooo."_ They chimed in.

"We only wanna use him for fish bait." One of them joked. Kate glared at him and aimed her pistol in his direction.

Pintel tightened his hold on the boy, nearly choking him into unconsciousness. "L-look, what do y-you want?" He sputtered.

"Listen, boy. We didn't come here to hurt anyone." Jack said nonchalantly, crossing over to him. "Now, you tell us where a certain trinket is...say, _a key?_ Key to your friends' iron bonds. You hand over said key, we remove their said bonds, send them on their merry way, and we'll never bother you again. Savvy? Now, where is it?" He pointed his gun in the boy's face.

"I don't have the key!" He cried. Jack gaped with a pouty lip.

"How's that?"

"I don't have it."

"What sort of man on guard duty keeps no key, to keep in the poor devils he's been kept up to keep?" Jack asked pitifully. The boy frowned at him in confusion. Jack stepped closer and clicked his gun into the lad's throat.

"Jack!" Kate begged, appalled. Her old fear of not understanding Jack's way of handling things as a _pirate_ was returning quickly.

"Easy there, lass. He's just playin' with him. Jack knows what he's doin'." Gibbs assured her.

"Doesn't look like it to me!" Kate strongly disagreed.

"You lay a single 'nother bad hair on dat lad, and it's _yur_ head we'll stick in dese hellish irons next after ye free us!" One of the slave women warned Jack.

"Where's the key?" Jack asked sternly.

"The captain has it." The lad told him. "He always carries it, or keeps it in his office, in his chambers. If, if you'd be so kind as to release me before this man strangles me, I'll take you there! I'll take you to it!"

Jack seemed to be contemplating. "That won't be necessary, son. Leave him! Get the prisoners ready to abandon ship, while I find a key." Jack ordered.

" _Yes, sir!"_ The crew agreed as they began to bound and gag the boy.

"Jack!" Kate huffed.

"You're comin' with me." Jack told her, the authority in his voice leaving no place for argument. Ordinarily, he'd just go after the key himself, but he'd learned the hard way too many times in his previous misadventures with Will that the fastest way for his plans to go backwards was when he took his eyes off the whelp who decided to take matters into his own hands! Jack wasn't going to take any chances here, especially with someone of the female kind, who were known to cry when it was convenient for them.

"But what are you going to do with him?" She asked anxiously.

"What we pirates do with all brats that we don't like." Jack teased. Kate didn't like the sound of that. Not at all!

"You bloody pirates." She frowned. Jack just gave her his infamous grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had been assisted up onto the ship. The _Cartwheel's_ captain, Captain Conner, and his men-well, most of them-were gathered around her. She was giving an impressive performance as a traumatized victim escapee. She told them that she'd been kidnapped from London by the crew of the _Black Pearl,_ and held as a hostage by Captain Jack Sparrow. They all listened with open ears. They'd given her a blanket, and had brought her some warm tea with biscuits. Inwardly, Elizabeth found it distastefully ironic at how all these fools were more than willing to display chivalry toward her, but wouldn't lift a finger to treat their 'livestock' with human decency!

Jack found Captain Conner's chambers and slipped inside without knocking. There were no guards, so they were in luck. Kate could not help glancing around the captain's office, observing the exotic finery. "Would you look at all this?" She remarked icily. Jack didn't pay attention, but searched the bureau drawers. Kate eyed the bowl of fresh, mouth-watering fruit sitting on the desk. "Did you see those people, Jack? They were literally _skin 'n bones!_ Why, some of them I can see practically every bone in their body!" She grimaced, recalling the grisly sight that remained etched in her mind. "He could at least give them some blankets, or some clothes to put on! Or food!"

"Found it!" Jack smiled with glee, triumphantly holding up the key. "Excellent. Shall we be off then?" Then his eyes fell on a small crate of tobacco sitting on the desk, bearing the label of the **East India Trading Company.** "Ugh." Jack curled his lip. "So our mate Briggs has made some rather convenient connections for himself with an old friend, Beckett, I see." He said flatly. "That explains a lot. Well," he grabbed a banana, "come, luv. We have a brigade to let loose."

"Were you not listening?" Kate gaped at him.

"Heard every word, luv." Jack nodded.

"No, you didn't." Kate shook her head. Jack had seen this hypocritical scenario before, back when he'd been employed by the **East India Trading Company.** He'd found Beckett's methods as a 'humanitarian' appalling, hence he'd been branded a pirate.

"No time for frettin' or lolly-gagging, luv." Jack said, and tromped out. Kate followed him. They made their way back down into the cargo hold where their fellow comrades were waiting. "I found it, gentlemen!" Jack held up the key. Then he addressed the slaves. "My good fellows, allow me to introduce to you, the key to your freedom!" With that, they began unlocking the chains and shackles.

* * *

As Jack and his band helped the slaves climb down into the boats and sail away toward the _Pearl,_ Elizabeth had kept the men very occupied with her tale of horror and pain. She was glad they were biting the bait with such relish, yet at the same time was impatiently wondering when her friends would show up and she could stop pretending! She was startled by a large, crimson-faced man carrying a bullwhip that barged his way toward them. "Captain! Mutiny, sir! Mutiny!" He yelled. Elizabeth glanced nervously at the captain and his men to see if they'd caught on to her act.

"What are you talking about?" Captain Conner glared at the overseer.

"The slaves! They're escaping!"

"Impossible!" Captain Conner gasped.

"See for yourself, sir! I thought you should know." The overseer replied. Captain Conner and his men forgot about Elizabeth and raced to look over the rail. Sure enough, there were several of the malnourished figures, rowing away from the _Cartwheel_ as fast as they possibly could.

"Bloody h-!" Captain Conner cursed furiously. "There go my profits! To the hold!" He ordered. "How in blue blazes?! Have your firearms at the ready! Let none of them escape!" His men obeyed.

"Captain?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice. He turned back to her.

"You must forgive me, lass, but we've run into a dire streak of bad luck." Captain Conner said softly.

"My good, sir. I have a confession to make. You've been had." Elizabeth smirked.

"Wha-" Captain Conner stuttered, but was unable to finish his sentence as Elizabeth cocked him on the back of his head with her pistol. He dropped instantly to the ground, out cold. She raced to the rail and looked off to the _Pearl,_ searching for Anamaria. She laid eyes on the other woman and fired two shots into the air, signaling to her that she should let Jack know they were busted. Anamaria got the message, and fired a cannon into the upper deck of the _Cartwheel,_ far on the opposite side of Elizabeth.

"What was that?" Will asked, when the cannon's blast shook the ship. Jack froze, with wide eyes.

"Bad news!" Gibbs exclaimed. "Any of you poor devils that has the strength better swim for it!" He warned the rest of the prisoners who were waiting their turns to slip out the exit.

"Follow me!" Will told Ragetti, Cotton, Marty, Kate, and a few others. He drew his sword and raced up the stairs to draw off the guards, giving Gibbs and Jack a chance to free the rest of the slaves. They even tossed 'the flea' down into one of the boats!

Elizabeth-having thrown off the ruined dress and was now in her pirate outfit-disabled the rudder, but one of the officers spotted her. "Oui! You there!" He snapped. But as he aimed his rifle at her, she drew her sword and pounced at him, picking a fight. She did not notice Captain Conner regaining consciousness!

* * *

"Kate, stay with me!" Will told his 'sisterly' friend as she'd never come up in a sword fight before. She tried to remain at his side, but it was easy to get lost in the crowd. The overseer, and three officers charged at the pirates. Will did not cower and countered them. Pintel and Ragetti tried looping one of the men with a rope, but only succeeded in tying themselves together! The overseer noticed Kate and approached her stealthily. It wasn't the look on his face that her eyes were glued to, but the whip in his hand! No! She was not going to go through that again! And she'd seen the horrible scars on the many slaves, courtesy of this monster. Petrified, she fumbled, trying to draw her pistol. He laughed wickedly at her, but Marty shot him in the side. Kate panted with relief. "Thanks." She breathed.

More officers-ones Jack had bound or knocked out-had regained their senses and found their captain. He sent several of them to the brawl. Will saw them coming. "Cotton! Marty! A hand!" He yelled. The two men followed him and Marty bashed open a barrel of rum. Together, as the officers raced for them, the pirates knocked over and rolled the barrel of rum, spilling it and making the guards slip and spit and curse.

* * *

Jack had instructed the slaves to follow the _Pearl,_ till he had command of the _Cartwheel,_ then they could relax on the ship like true sailors, like free men. "Nice work, Jack!" Gibbs smiled, fist-bumping his pal.

"What do you say, we pay our regards to the dear captain and celebrate with a barrel of rum?" Jack spoke enticingly.

"Aye, that would be most refreshing." Gibbs agreed. They made their way up on deck, unaware that is was no longer noisy. As Jack made his way outside, he was greeted with swords in his face! He frowned in confusion.

" _Jack Sparrow,"_ Captain Conner slurred. "I might have known."

"There should be a 'captain' in there somewhere. At your service." Jack bowed. Conner slapped his face. Jack blinked and shook his head. "Seems we've come to a respite of differential opinions." He said nonchalantly.

"I believe we have a good friend in Cutler Beckett." Captain Conner narrowed his eyes.

"More acquaintance than friend." Jack sighed. "How is he? Been a long time. Last I heard, he was working his way up to becoming _Lord_ Beckett. How's that turning out for him?"

"He's still working on it. I'll give him your regards." Captain Conner said.

"Do that." Jack smiled. "So, what brings us together on this bright, and uninviting day?" Captain Conner wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"We have a surprise for you, Jack." He chuckled darkly. Jack bit his lip as he was forced to look at the _Black Pearl._ It was towed to the _Cartwheel,_ but his crew was not in command of it!

"More like a nightmare." He grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Jack and Gibbs were roughly brought aboard their own ship, to find the crew held at gun point and sword point. Dead bodies-shot-of slaves floated along in the water along the ship. "Guess I didn't hit 'em hard enough." Jack muttered to Gibbs. "What's this? Have any of you yeasty maggots been suggesting mutiny?" He asked his crew. Will and Elizabeth glared at him.

"It wasn't us!" Kate growled.

"It be them, cap'n!" Pintel accused Conner. "They come down on us they did, like the dead comin' back to life! Outnumbered us, they did! And now we're prisoners on our own ship!"

" _My_ ship." Jack shrugged. "Just what do you have in mind? Perhaps we can come to some peaceful negotiation?" He looked at Conner.

"Your stupid, heroic ambush is going to cost me... _dearly._ And that is NOT a price I am willing to pay." Captain Conner hissed. "In exchange for your disrespectful misuse of my hospitality, I'll have not only my livestock back, but I'll throw in a few more bonuses to compensate for my insult. The crew, the ship...and the _ladies."_ He smiled sadistically at Anamaria, Elizabeth, and Kate. "They will sail with me. I'll dispose of the ones I don't like at the opportune moment. But the ladies shall be quite comfortable, _if_ they cooperate, that is."

"I'd rather be chained to the stocks than be in debt to vermin like you!" Anamaria snapped at him.

"Aye!" Elizabeth agreed.

"Jack, you can't just let them take us!" Will called out. Surely, Jack wouldn't. They were his friends! But with Jack's method for negotiating, Will wasn't too keen on which way the captain would lean in this case.

"Captain to captain," Jack spoke up calmly, "for the sake of exhausting all of our options, do we not want to consider a slightly less, _gruesome_ alternative?"

"Ohh, it sounds more than satisfactory to me." Conner nodded.

"Ahem." Jack scratched the back of his head. "What do you say, we meet in my chambers, and drink on it?" He suggested lightly.

"I do not break bread with filthy pirates, scum of the earth." Conner cringed, as if Jack was a carrier of the plague.

"And what makes _you_ such an exception?!" Kate cried. She couldn't help lashing out. These were the same kind of people who'd broken up her own family. Her father had been held captive on that very ship, and without justice. She was sick of this fancied up dude strutting around like a peacock, acting like a Greek god, when he treated people no better than dirt. Jack gulped.

" _Don't do anything stupid."_ He whispered.

"Oui? How's that, miss?" Conner tilted his head.

"You starve and beat innocent people, as if they were animals." Kate rambled. "And yet you sit around in your fancy office as if you're the only thing in the world that matters."

"You're no better than the 'scum of the earth' as you call _us._ " Will added.

 _Oh, shut it, you stupid whelps!_ Jack thought.

"They're right." Elizabeth glowered at Conner. "You in fact, are ten times worse."

"Aye!" Anamaria cheered. Several of the crew did also.

"Oh, is that so?" Conner sneered. Then, without warning, he took his hand to Kate's face, slapping her so hard that she flinched and went limp as consciousness left her and she tilted back, _overboard,_ and plunged down into the ocean water.


	17. Chapter 17 A Rescue

**I apologize for not including the monkey. I recently watched DMC and realized the monkey didn't return to Barbossa till the end when he came back from the dead. So, sorry, I should've written the little miscreant into this story before now.**

 **Are they ever going to find Kate's father?**

* * *

"Noo!" Elizabeth cried in alarm. "You beast!" She charged at Conner, raising her fists. He grabbed her wrists and chuckled.

Will dashed toward the edge of the ship, but Jack pulled him back and tilted his head toward Conner, as if to say, _"I've got this one, mate. You take care of the cuttlefish."_ Jack shoved his effects into Gibbs' hands, then sprang off the ship, diving into the water. The thugs all gaped, speechless.

"You dirty rat!" Will snapped and lunged at Conner. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" As the officers were rendered speechless, Anamaria and the crew were preparing to draw their weapons and fight.

"Like you, whelp?" Conner grinned. But then Jack the little monkey scrambled up the captain's side, stole his pistol and fired at Conner's own men.

"Attack!" Will commanded, then all chaos erupted.

* * *

Jack swam downward, hard and fast, thankful it was still daylight so he could see under the water better. Although the farther down he went, the darker it was becoming. He couldn't let the lass drown. But he didn't see her! He would have to resurface before his lungs burst before too long, and if he hadn't found her by then...in this open ocean...it would be too late.

 _Come on, Katie! Where are ye?!_ He shouted in his mind. He felt a pulsing through his chest, and he sensed the familiar urge to swim back up...soon! He was beginning to lose hope that this would be one rescue he might _not_ make. If he didn't...

Jack finally spotted her! She was so limp and continued to sink. Jack swam faster, till he just reached her, and quickly slipping his arm around her small waist, pulled her up as he kicked back vigorously with his feet. Jack's head finally broke the surface as he gasped. He struggled to keep Kate on his shoulder. Granted, she was shorter than Elizabeth-so, a bit smaller-but she wasn't making any effort to wake or swim. Jack gasped hard for the air, but then his arm cramped up and they began to sink again! He fought against the dark currents below, making sure he didn't let go of her, for if he did she'd fall to the depths and be lost to Davy Jones' locker. But he couldn't keep this up forever, and it wasn't like they were anywhere close to land!

He managed to break surface again, frantically whipping his head around for any signs of help. "Jack!" He heard Gibbs call from somewhere. "Jack! Up here! Grab the line!" He looked to his left and saw Gibbs on the _Pearl,_ throwing him a long rope. With his free arm, Jack anxiously reached for it and clenched it with all his strength when he felt it in his grip. "Jack, ye got it?!"

"Got it! Now pull us up!" Jack called back. With Gibbs and his friends tugging back on the line, Jack could let his arms relax a little. He kicked his feet to keep pace, and kept his other arm firmly around Kate, who just leaned weakly on him. "Almost there, luv. Hold on." Jack whispered to her. "Don't you go off and die on me now." He told her sternly, though she couldn't hear him. It felt like forever before they were finally within arm's length of the ship.

"Jack, you're all right!" Gibbs cheered. "You got her!"

"Get her on board." Jack commanded him. Will threw himself over the edge of the boat and clambered down the ladder, reaching his arms out. As soon as Jack gripped a plank on the wall, Will took Kate and crept up the ladder with her. Elizabeth met him and helped him bring their friend away from the edge and onto the floor.

Gibbs helped Jack up. "You had us really worried there for a minute! That was some rescue, Jack." He commented.

"Not quite a rescue yet, mate. Not sure if she's even breathing." Jack panted, with a streak of concern. He was wet and cold. He hoped he hadn't been too late!

"Kate? Kate, can you hear me?" Will asked the girl, gently patting her face. She didn't respond. Elizabeth leaned down close to her mouth, shaking her shoulder a little.

"Is she dead?" Ragetti asked.

Will and Elizabeth sat her upright to try to get the water out. Her eyes gaped open and she began to choke. "She's alive." Elizabeth said in relief. Will turned her on her side and began slapping her back and shook her shoulders. Kate threw her head back and began spitting out gushes of salt water. Elizabeth couldn't help but remember that time only a year ago when _she'd_ been the one on the ground coming to and choking after Jack had saved _her_ from drowning.

"You saved her, Jack." Will approved gratefully.

"Gotta do whatcha gotta do, mate." Jack shrugged innocently, but he was very relieved that he'd been able to help.

"Wh-what happened?" Kate gasped as she saw her two good friends' heads hovering right above her own.

"Kate? Are you all right?" Elizabeth asked softly. Kate sluggishly sat up, clinging to her friend's arms.

"C-c-cold. I'm c-c-cold. So cold!" She stammered shakily. Will offered her his coat.

"Best take her inside." Jack said.

"Of course. Come on." Elizabeth smiled and helped her friend to her feet. "I'll look after her." She walked Kate to their cabin.

"Thank you, Jack." Will sighed with relief.

"And what of the filthy dogs that creepy-crawled their way onto _my_ ship?!" Jack growled, narrowing his eyes.

"All locked tight and solid in the brig, Cap'n! Snug like a tin of sardines!" Marty announced.

"Excellent." Jack nodded. "And what of the _dear_ captain?" He asked saucily.

"Oh, we got a _special place for him,_ we does." Pintel gloated, gesturing toward the mast. Captain Conner was out cold, tied securely to the mast-six feet above the ground!-unarmed, his head lolling down to his chest.

"Ahh, good lads." Jack smirked. "A fine reward for such a generous fellow, don't you think?"

"Aye!" The crew agreed.

"The officers weren't worth breaking a sweat, really." Gibbs explained as he handed back Jack's effects to him. "But now the captain, aye, he's a tough old bird."

"But the dear lady had the fortitude and initiative to put the dirty fungus out of his misery." Marty smiled at Anamaria. She was smiling widely, with her arms crossed, and a cast-iron skillet in her hands. Jack squinted in sheer approval at her. She'd never looked more beautiful than when she was on fire.

"Ashamed I missed it." He mumbled.

"Yes, it was!" Anamaria scolded him, playfully. Then Jack pulled Gibbs aside.

"She didn't bring down any _permanent_ damage on him, did she?" Jack whispered worriedly.

"No, no. Just enough to insure he gets a _good, long_ sleep." Gibbs assured him.

"Good. Would hate to lose Anamaria to the noose for manslaughter." Jack sighed.

"But it'll be the devil to pay when the dear captain wakes up with a champion of a headache!" Gibbs warned him.

"I am looking forward to that." Jack smiled.

* * *

Elizabeth helped Kate change into some warm, dry clothes, but she was still shivering. "Here." Elizabeth placed a blanket around her shoulders. "Don't want you to catch cold."

"Elizabeth, where are the...what happened to..." Kate trembled as she sat on the bed.

"They'll be spending the night most comfortably...crammed down in the brig!" Elizabeth huffed.

"Good!" Kate added. "What _did_ happen?"

"Conner took his hand to you so that you lost consciousness and then knocked you into the water. You could've drowned. Jack jumped in and saved your life!"

 _"Jack? He...did_ that? I must thank him!"

"Of course. But later might be a wiser time. Right now you should rest."

"That doesn't sound half bad." Kate agreed.

Will knocked on the door. "Come in!" Elizabeth told him. Will stepped in quietly with Gibbs in tow.

"Kate? How are you feeling?" Will asked.

"I'm alive..." Kate sighed heavily. "So cold."

"Well, keep warm. Here, you should eat this." Will said, handing her a quarter loaf of bread from the food they'd purchased in England.

"I...I can't." Kate shook her head.

"Don't argue." Will interjected and shoved the bread into her hands. "Go ahead. Eat it. It'll help you regain your strength."

"Thank you, Will." Kate nodded.

"You should've seen Jack, miss!" Gibbs boasted. "Didn't waste a moment. Just climbed to that rail and jumped right into the sea, like a dolphin. And never once did he let you slip, even though he was trying to keep the both of you above water."

"Oh my goodness." Kate bit her lip. "Is he all right?"

"Aye, he's fine. Jack's a strong swimmer, he is. A real hero today, wouldn't you say?"

"Aye." Elizabeth nodded, smiling.

"Two rescues in one day. Yes, I suppose he is." Will shrugged.

"I'll have to thank him." Kate murmured quietly.

"But not at the moment. You rest, and you can speak to Jack later." Will told her, ever sounding like the big brother he fancied himself to be. "I'll leave now. I'm glad you're all right." He smiled and walked out. Gibbs followed him.

Kate cocked her head at Elizabeth. "Just how did you manage to infiltrate those bilge rats?" She asked. "Last thing I remember...they had us outnumbered." A naughty smile filled Elizabeth's face.

* * *

An hour later, Elizabeth was silently emerging from her cabin when Jack strode over to her. "Shhh!" Elizabeth held up her index finger. "Keep your voice down."

"Aye." Jack nodded. "How's the little lass?"

"She's sleeping."

"Good."

"And I'll not have you creating a disturbance."

"Mum's the word, luv." Jack squinted. _"So, Lizzie,_ I hear you girls had a lot of fun while _I_ was out rescuing the helpless damsel in distress." He said huskily. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18 Aren't You Afraid?

With the _Cartwheel's_ crew and army out of commission, Will was helping the previous slaves make themselves comfortable on the vessel, on _real_ beds, with food, and clothes. Many of them were deeply grateful, while there was a handful of others who were deathly suspicious of why the pirates had rescued them! Elizabeth, Cotton, Pintel, and Ragetti helped Will try to put the prisoners at ease. They searched the crowd for a possible sailor. One old man, with graying hair, numerous scars and tattoos, and weathered skin said he could man the _Cartwheel,_ as he'd served under a French sea captain, before Briggs' men had captured him, intending to sell him like a prize hog! Being a seasoned reader of people, the fellow rounded some sturdy men from the galley that he knew would make good sailors.

Jack told the slaves that they were free now, free to sail the ocean wherever they liked. Many were afraid that Briggs' men and or the **East India Trading Company** would hunt them down. Jack knew they were most likely right about that! "I know just the place for you, mateys. One word: _Tortuga."_ Jack told the 'captain'. "Sail there, set up shop, and you're as free as the fish in the ocean!" The new captain of the _Cartwheel_ had been to Tortuga a few times in his travels and he had no qualms about taking his load of escapees there to start a new life. Now, whether they ended up choosing to _stay_ in that place would be up to them! The new captain thanked Jack heartily. "No need for that, mate." Jack shrugged smugly. "If you ever happen to run into trouble in these unforeseeable, treacherous waters, just give a yell for Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Jack, you didn't set them free all by yourself." Elizabeth corrected him, after they'd watched the _Cartwheel_ tread to the horizon.

"My idea though, was it not?" Jack retorted saucily. Elizabeth wasn't going to waste her breath trying to debate with him.

Seeing as Kate was safely resting, and they'd set sail again, Jack decided to go downstairs and have a look at the scurvy sea-dogs his hearty crew had managed to turn the tables on. As he entered the brig, Conner's men hollered at him from the cells. Jack gaped at them, feigning shock at their behavior. "Now, now, now, lads. Let's not lose our heads." Jack said lightly, waving his hands in the air.

"What have you done with our ship?!" One of the officers bellowed. "Thieves!"

"Pirate's life, mate." Jack grinned. "Take what you can, give nothing back."

"Let us out of here! We can barely move around!" Another hollered.

"That's a shame, really." Jack stated. "I seem to recall another set of sailors, _very recently now,_ that were in about the same unfriendly predicament you're in now. Though might I say, my accommodations are much more friendly than the ones you deserve, ye cowardly codpieces."

"Filthy pirate! You have no right to keep us in here."

"Was that not the same inhumane, unsanitary, demeaning treatment you gave those _what-_ _do-call-it's_ on your ship? Let me think. What were they called?" Jack winced and tapped his head, pretending to have difficulty thinking. "No, no. Don't tell me! It's comin' to me!"

"I believe the general phrase used by such dogs is _livestock."_ Will snarled. "Or have I got that wrong?"

"Noo. No, that ain't it." Jack grimaced, pretending to be annoyed with Will. "Ahh, I've got it! Yes, they're called slaves...human cargo, are they not?" He leered at his confined prisoners.

"It's what's done." One of the patrolmen muttered.

"Just because it's what's done, _doesn't_ mean it _should_ be done!" Elizabeth huffed sharply as she appeared. Will smiled proudly at her. "You treat people no better than supplies you toss onto a ship. Beastly curs is what you are. Despicable." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ahem!" He grunted loudly. "The last time I looked, this was _my_ ship! My ship, I get to harass and entertain the guests. I don't need no help from two waifs who don't know when to seal their traps shut!"

"Oh, go on and berate us, if you like." Elizabeth told him. "These men need to understand what it means to be human!"

"And I was coming to that." Jack moaned in 'exasperation'. "The attractive, but overly zealous, notoriously outspoken missy does bring up a very _pointed_ point though, gentlemen." He turned his attention back on the soldiers. "You'll be happy to know that your precious vessel is in capable hands."

"Happy isn't the word I would use to describe the way they're looking, Jack." Will said sarcastically.

"Good point." Jack nodded. "Aye, you can relax, gentlemen. Your ship will be well looked after."

"By slaves!" An officer gagged. "By those...those...scum-eaters! The idea!" Then he let out a fistful of curses.

"They're not scum-eaters! They're...people, same as you." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Can someone let me out? I'm beginning to feel faint and believe I am going to be seasick from listening to this nonsense." Another officer scoffed.

"Well then, let us get out of your way." Will retorted and followed Elizabeth outside. Jack began to pursue them. The men protested.

"Sorry, can't help you, fellows!" Jack waved to them wistfully. "But while you're on my ship, you're going to learn a hard lesson, about showing some respect for you fellow man, slave or not." And with that, he made his way back up to deck, ignoring the verbal abuse being hurled at him.

"Captain? What about him?" One of the men asked Jack, gesturing toward 'the flea', who was still gagged, tied to another mast far away from Conner.

"Leave him there." Jack muttered. "We'll serve him up later."

"I'm hoping you mean _size_ up." Elizabeth quipped. "Will tells me he tried to protect the slaves from you!"

"Eh." Jack shook his head. "All a cheap, theatrical facade. The beanpole was afraid of losing his meager wages, so naturally he takes it upon himself to keep his master's merchandise around."

"I don't agree." Will spoke up. Jack rolled his eyes and pouted pitifully.

"No use frettin' over a mangy scamp who's of no use to us anyway." Jack cleared his throat. "He'll be done away with the rest of the bloody blokes...just as soon as I can spot the perfect place for them."

* * *

Kate woke up from a restful sleep, but a small breeze ran through the cabin, so she pulled a blanket over her shoulders and made her way outside. It was dusk, but the stars in the heavens were shining brightly already. It was a welcome sight after a rough day. Kate leaned on the rail, looking out on the dark horizon. _"Father, if you're out there, please hang on a little longer. When we find you, I'm taking you home, no matter what!"_

Kate clutched her blanket closer around her shoulders. She didn't feel sickly, but the slight ocean breeze did send shivers through her. She heard clomping footsteps behind her. "I didn't expect to see ye out on deck!" Jack stated loudly. "I'd have thought you'd prefer to stay in bed at this time."

"I was...just thinking." Kate sighed wistfully.

"Mmm. The sea is an excellent place for such solitude." Jack agreed and also looked out on the dark water. "You look much better." He said, tilting his head. "Can I offer you some rum? It'll take the chill away."

"No, thank you." Kate grinned, shaking her head.

"Splendid. More for meself." Jack gulped down the ugly brown liquid.

"Thank you, Jack." Kate said quietly.

"For what, love?" Jack asked curiously.

"For saving my life today." Kate smiled softly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, love," Jack spread out his arms theatrically, "rescuer of fair damsels in distress, at your service!" Kate couldn't help giggling heartily. But then tried to settle down after a coughing fit. "Ye sure no rum? It will make ye forget about the barking."

"No."

"Pity." Jack quipped.

"Not so." Elizabeth teased him as she appeared. "It is a vile drink..."

"Ohh." Jack cringed. "Listen not to her, Katie! She has insidious scruples that will lamentably, regrettably, pathetically rub off on ye if you don't draw the line!" Kate just laughed.

"Well, _someone_ has to draw the line around here." Elizabeth squinted at the captain.

"What ever for?" Jack asked pitifully. "A good pirate has to relax sometimes!"

"What happened to the slaves?" Kate asked, changing the subject. "And I don't see the _Cartwheel."_

"They're free now." Elizabeth said proudly. She was more than satisfied having been a partner in the endeavor to set free humans that had been severely mistreated. "Jack let them take the ship that held them captive."

"Good riddance!" Kate glared. "I don't want to see that awful boat again!"

"Nobody would blame you for that, love." Jack smiled.

"It's so difficult to wrap my mind around...that my own father was on that ship, a lifetime ago." Kate said, more to herself than to them.

"Maybe...he found a way to escape." Elizabeth offered hopefully. Jack drank his rum. He knew better.

"I hope so." Kate nodded. _But if he escaped, then why didn't he come back home to us?_

"So, Lizzie, were you afraid when those fancy-dressed beetles took over my ship, till _I_ came to the rescue?" Jack asked flirtatiously.

"Of course...not." Elizabeth lied. "We could take them, and so we did."

"Ahh. You hesitated." Jack pointed out. "So you _were_ afraid!" He teased mercilessly.

"I was...concerned. They had us outnumbered after all." Elizabeth said defensively. "I was...trying to improvise an attack strategy, but Will beat me to it."

"Where is the whelp anyway?" Jack asked wryly.

"He's keeping the prisoners in line." Elizabeth said.

"Ha!" Jack huffed. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but stayed silent and marched away.

 _"Hey."_ Kate frowned at Jack. "She's spoken for!"

"A fellow can dream." Jack shrugged.

 _You are the strangest person I have ever met._ "You _don't_ like Will, do you?" Kate asked in an offensive tone. Jack frowned in 'surprise'.

"He's just a bit too honest for my comfort." Jack said, twisting his mustache. "And dreadfully impulsive, and notoriously law-abiding."

"And that's a _bad_ thing?" Kate raised an eyebrow. Jack fidgeted.

"Piracy isn't all that bad." He remarked. "Just trying to earn a living, eh?"

"You know, honesty isn't a bad thing." Kate replied.

"Ugh. You've been hanging around bloody, stupid Will and _Miss_ Swann too long." Jack joked.

"Will is _not_ stupid!" Kate scolded him. "He just...maybe sometimes, he cares too much. I character trait _I_ happen to find very attractive but rare in a man." Kate squinted at Jack with a hand on her hip.

"Ahh, to be young and in love." Jack scoffed. "Dreadful waste of time." Kate said nothing, but solemnly looked out to sea again. Jack took another large swig of rum. He was getting the silent treatment.

"I almost _died_ today." Kate said, hanging her head. She sounded shocked.

"Ahh, but Captain Jack Sparrow sent that event packing." Jack boasted.

"I might not even be here, _right now..."_ Kate continued, the reality of life's fragility holding her attention widely.

"Well, then I say it's your lucky day!" Jack exclaimed. "Come, come. Buck up, dearie. You should be celebrating rather than moping over it."

"I'm not moping." Kate said defensively. "I'm just...facing it." The fact that she'd nearly perished from this earth, _forever_ this afternoon made her shudder. _So, it's true then, what Mother told me so many times: we're not promised tomorrow._ Kate looked at Jack.

"Something on your mind, luv?" Jack asked curiously.

"Aren't you ever afraid?" Kate asked thoughtfully.

"Eh? _Afraid?_ Of _what?"_ Jack chuckled.

"Of the sea? Or...rather, the unknown dangers of the sea. Sea monsters, merciless other pirates, hurricanes...not knowing if you'll come back from your voyage?"

"Nay, luv. I _love_ the sea." Jack said passionately, getting a faraway look on his face. "It's not just a place to go, for touristy tourists. It's a small chunk, a piece of a considerable, much bigger world, to be explored. Just imagine, places no one has ever been to yet! Magnificent treasures beyond one's wildest dreams at one's fingertips, all ready for the taking. Miles and miles of open ocean...freedom! That's what it all really is...freedom."

Kate listened pensively. She'd never heard Jack speak so passionately, so heartfelt about anything before. "It _is_ beautiful." She spoke up. "But there are so many things out there that could hurt us, and so unexpectedly!"

"You'll find plenty of unforeseeable dangers on solid ground, darling." Jack reminded her solemnly.

"That's not untrue." Kate agreed sheepishly. "But the dangers at sea, mythical or not, are so blood-curdling. The sea monsters, ghosts...living nightmares! Doesn't that ever frighten you, Jack?"

"All part of the adventure, luv. It's what makes it so thrilling, taking on things bigger than life than no one else believes you can dare challenge!" Jack said grandly.

"Well, I'm not _that_ adventurous." Kate said with embarrassment. She was discussing fear and weak spots with a seasoned sea captain after all! Pirates were tough, and didn't think about those things. _I must sound like such a wimp. But I'm not making for land off this ship till we find my father!_

"It's not the ocean waters that is dangerous. It's what you _don't_ want to believe in, things _very real, but unseen_ under the waters and sometimes _on,_ that is to be feared."

"My mother used to say that we're not promised tomorrow." Kate said.

"Yur mother sounds like a wise lady of the female kind. Lamentably, a rare trait I hardly run across in my travels."

"Well, right now that statement of hers brings little comfort to me." Kate shook her head.

"Fear is quite inspiring, you know." Jack said casually.

" _What?"_ Kate blinked.

"Oh, yes. It always inspires _me!"_

"To _what?"_ Kate was taken aback.

Jack sighed. "To find a way quickly, to get out of or away from whatever it is that is putting the fear in me."

"Ohh..." Kate giggled. "Right, of course. So, you aren't _not_ afraid, of _some_ things."

Jack bit his lip. "If it contains the proper leverage of frightfully fearful, seemingly, horribly dead ends...then, I suppose you could say I do have a sense of... _urgency,_ if the moment calls for it."

"Not an exact admittance," Kate chuckled, "but I'll take that as an indirect non-incriminating reply."

"Oui?" Jack acted confused.

"Nothing." Kate shook her head and turned to go. "Thank you, for not letting me drown today." She smiled warmly.

"I wouldn't let that happen, luv." Jack said nonchalantly. "Where would be the fun in that? I haven't shown or even begun to teach you all the wonderful, thrilling delights that comes with a pirate's life!" Kate rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "Besides, promised to help you find yur dear old dad. Now how would it look if I showed up and found him at long last, but without his pushy, determined, brave daughter to present to him in person, eh?"

"Thanks." Kate stepped away, then turned back. "Jack...do you really think I'm brave?"

"Aye, luv. Wouldn't lie to you about that." Jack nodded. Kate smiled and officially left him.

* * *

Kate made her way towards the helm but noticed Anamaria cleaning 'the flea's' dirty face off with a wet cloth. "I don't know why you're bothering to do this for me." The young man said. She'd removed the gag from his mouth. "But thank you very much!"

"Aww, don't mention it, love." Anamaria told him in a motherly fashion. At least now he looked like he _had_ a face!

"Did the captain give you permission?"

"Balderdash. Unlike addle-brained Jack, _I_ know a good man when I see one." Anamaria boasted. The young man smiled at her.

"Excuse me, Anamaria?" Kate interrupted them.

"Aye, missy?" Anamaria turned to her.

"I've recovered my bearings. Is there anything you could use some of my help with tonight?" Kate offered.

"Aye. I'll be with you as soon as I'm finished here." Anamaria said. "Now then, I'll go find you a bite to eat. You're skin and bones." She scolded 'the flea'.

"That does sound wonderful." He smiled. Anamaria tromped off to the ship's hold. Kate lingered for a moment, but kept her eyes on the ground. The young fellow stared at her. She was the girl who'd tried to stand up for him! "I didn't think I'd see you again! I wanted to thank you, Miss. For trying to keep them from turning me into fish bait. I'm very grateful!" He exclaimed.

"That's all right." Kate shook her head. "They're _supposedly_ my friends, but that doesn't mean I always agree with their methods. _Or understand_ the methods behind their madness. But you're welcome, fellow."

"You're too kind to be one of those blokes. You're a pirate too?" He asked.

"No, not really. I'm _no_ pirate." Kate sighed. "I don't have what it takes. On this ship, more along for the ride as it were. I'm here on a personal rescue voyage, but had to make a bargain with a pirate to accomplish that. _Not_ the soundest or safest decision I've ever made!" She berated herself, making the bound fellow laugh. "Look, I'm not sure what Captain Sparrow intends to do with you, but I just want you to know that I think it was brave and very good of you to try to stand up for those poor prisoners the way you did!"

" _Thank you..."_ The boy said slowly, surprised at hearing such praise. "And, my name is Thomas, miss."

"Thomas what?"

"Just Thomas."

"Well..." Kate smiled warmly, "goodnight, _Mister Just Thomas."_ That earned her another giggle from the young man as Anamaria returned and fed him a bit of bread. Kate went off to find Elizabeth.

"She was so nice." The boy sighed wistfully. Anamaria squinted at him.

"It ain't gonna last for you, if the captain has anything to say about it!" She warned him. She knew that look. "So be kind to yurself and put it out of yur mind." The boy just smiled and opened his mouth as she fed him.

* * *

"There you are." Kate smiled when she saw Elizabeth again. Elizabeth hugged her.

"You look like you regained some color." Elizabeth noted. Then she looked closely at her friend. "I'd say _more_ than just a little color." She smirked.

"Huh?" Kate frowned.

"Forget it. Were you very frightened, when you nearly drowned?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really." Kate shook her head. "Because I was unconscious, so I didn't really even know it was happening. Not nearly as afraid as I was when that sea serpent rose it's ugly head out of the water! It was like being in a nightmare we couldn't wake up from!"

"I know. Even though I realized that Barbossa and his crew were people too, under a curse, I still did endure some sleepless nights after it was all over." Elizabeth admitted.

"I can't imagine being in the presence of the living dead!" Kate exclaimed. "How can you think of going back to sea after such a terrifying experience?"

Elizabeth shrugged, smiling. "If you look around, you'll find that there are bigger and more lovely things to do and see out on the ocean besides monsters." She said wistfully.

"You're much braver than I am!"

"Kate, I think you are very brave to rally up an entire buccaneer crew to help you find your long lost father." Elizabeth interjected.

"Well, Jack did that part."

"I mean it. You persuaded him to help you, and Jack doesn't usually go along with those types of bargains unless there's something in it for him!"

"Who knows? Maybe there is, something we don't know about." Kate sighed. "But what matters is that he agreed to it. As long as he actually knows what he's doing."

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Elizabeth remarked.

"Please! Don't destroy my confidence, because right now I don't have any!"

"Don't fret, Kate. I was merely teasing." Elizabeth chuckled. "Jack might be a wily old pirate, but you can trust him." Elizabeth hugged her lady in waiting tightly, much longer this time. Kate breathed heavily, relishing in the comforting touch. It had been so long since she'd felt this way, with someone's arms around her.

"Thank you, Mis- _Elizabeth."_ Kate breathed when she broke away. "I really needed that."

"We almost lost you today! I'm glad you're safe and still with us."

"Me too." Kate sniffled. "Well, I'd better go assist Anamaria. Goodnight, Elizabeth." Kate curtsied.

"Goodnight." Elizabeth said. As Kate left, Will surprised Elizabeth by coming up behind her and touching her hand.

"Did I scare you?" Will grinned.

"No. Just caught me by surprise." Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for not forcing me to stay on the ship during the ambush today. I would never have spoken to you again!"

"Did you really think I would be able to talk you out of it?" Will retorted playfully. That was one of the things he loved about Elizabeth. She had a mind of her own.

"You couldn't." Elizabeth smirked. _So, Kate is afraid of what she doesn't know. Jack...Jack will never admit what he's afraid of. As for me? What do I fear most? I...I feel it is, not understanding what it is I want most in this life._


	19. Chapter 19 Thomas

**Guess who I picture as young master Thomas? Actor Grant Gustin! I would love to hear reviews on this one!**

* * *

The day after the slaves were freed, Jack as well as practically everyone else was roused from sleep by infernal cursing and yelling from Captain Conner. Apparently, he'd finally come to, and he _obviously_ had a very sore head, and _clearly_ was not satisfied with the accommodations the _Black Pearl_ offered. "You bloody b-s!" Conner spat. "You'll hang for this, you will! The whole lot of you! I'll make sure of that when I return to England."

" _If_ ye ever get back there." Pintel teased him.

"We'll hang for what? For helping fellow human beings? _People?"_ Elizabeth spoke up without flinching to the angered sea captain. His already beet red face fumed a few notches hotter.

"Stealing! You stole my cargo, my money! And where the h- is my ship?!" Conner demanded.

"It's gone." Will said simply.

"D- it! And d- every last one of you!" Conner hissed. Then his eyes narrowed, and he was quickly whipping his head around, as if searching for someone. _"Where_ is he? Where is that cowardly, blood-sucking, little squint of a flea?"

"Oh. You mean him?" Gibbs asked, pointing to young Thomas, who they'd brought forward. He was still bound, with two of the pirates holding him back.

"You!" Conner curled his lip. "You helped them do this, you maggot! You committed mutiny against me! Against the **East India Trading Company,** and against every decent Englishman."

"No, sir. I did not." Thomas said quietly.

" _You_ are in no position to-don't you dare attempt speaking to me about _decency!"_ Kate fumed. She'd had it. Elizabeth was about to say the same thing, but Kate had beaten her to it. Conner gaped at her.

"You? You wagging-tongued little hussy!" Conner glowered at her. "You. You're supposed to be dead."

"Oh? So sorry to disappoint you. Captain Sparrow saw to that." Kate huffed. Jack grinned.

"I wish now more than ever I had killed you." Conner said angrily. Kate just returned his glare.

"And _you!"_ He turned to Thomas. "I should've rid myself of your putrid stench the moment I caught you stealing rations!"

"A scalawag." Pintel whispered to some of the men, as if he'd never met one before.

"I didn't steal anything." Thomas frowned at his former captain.

"Rations, set to feed the crew. Not the livestock." Conner said.

"The prisoners were people too." Thomas pursed his lips. "They were starving."

"You don't feed the main course to dogs under the table, boy." Conner slurred.

"The only dog I see on this vessel is _you!"_ Will snapped at Conner.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Conner glared. "When I return to England, I'll see that they hunt you down one by one...until there isn't one left of you. As for you," he turned to Thomas, "whatever you filthy curs do with betrayers and mutineers, do whatever you please with that maggot. I don't ever want to see his treacherous baby face again." Kate's eyes widened. What was Jack going to do about that? Surely, he wouldn't do as the captain asked! Or didn't ask.

"As one captain to another, I'd be happy to rid the scamp off your hands." Jack smiled. Thomas eyes him warily. What was that supposed to mean?

"I'd be much obliged if you let me stick around to watch his slow, painful demise." Conner said.

"Be my guest, mate!" Jack announced happily. Will, Elizabeth, and Kate all gaped with horror. Poor Thomas looked petrified. "You heard him, lads!" Jack told his crew. They cheered with devilish grins.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" Will hollered.

"Pirate's life, William." Jack said dramatically, _as if_ he regretted his decision.

"Jack, you wouldn't!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"It's truly regrettable, to be sure, Lizzie." Jack sighed. "But, the boy has committed a crime against his own captain. Which is punishable by death."

Kate's heart dropped. How dare he! He would go to the ends of the earth to help her find her father-a _lawman-_ , but wouldn't lift a finger to protect a youth who had only followed the Golden Rule? She watched with growing worry as the crew once again gagged Thomas and were preparing to toss him overboard. "Jack, don't!" Kate cried.

"Sorry, luv." Jack shook his head casually. "But the code is the code."

"Bloody code." Elizabeth snarled at Jack. "Hang the code!"

"Jack, you wouldn't kill a young boy for pleasure. It's murder!" Will protested.

" _Please!"_ Jack groaned. "Would you whelps just shut it? You're making me head ache." He strode over to the crew, then glanced at Conner. "I say a good keelhauling should do the trick. Would that satisfy your debt, captain?"

"More than enough! As long as I get to watch." Conner smirked with glee. Jack grimaced.

"Mmm. Afraid I must decline your last request, as you are still a prisoner on _my_ ship." Jack told him.

"Then release me, you idiot!"

"Can't do that." Jack shook his head. "Toss him over, boys!" The crew laughed and jeered, hoisting Thomas to the edge of the ship. In the middle of them, a gun shot rang out, startling everyone! They all looked to see Kate standing there in front of the helpless boy. She was glowering at the men. Will watched, a smile forming on his face.

"Let him go!" She demanded. The men laughed at her. She reloaded her pistol and held it up, but her hand was shaking.

"Captain's orders, poppet." Pintel sighed.

"Aye. Captain's orders." Ragetti agreed.

"I don't care." Kate retorted, fighting back tears. "I said, _let him go!"_

"Best to leave this to us, Miss Kate." Gibbs tried to gently push her out of the way. Kate was furious with him. She thought that if anyone would try to reason with Jack, he would be the one!

"But he hasn't done anything!" Kate cried.

"No time for arguments." Anamaria spoke up. She knew Jack had a plan up his sleeve, so she went along with it.

"She's right, Jack. The lad is innocent." Elizabeth said. Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation.

 _Whelps still wet behind the ears,_ he thought to himself. They were becoming a nuisance. It was time to get them out of the way. He strode over to Kate. "Now come, come, luv. No need to get yur feathers all ruffled." He said in a friendly voice.

Kate watched him anxiously. Thomas was a decent fellow. He was precious, and...so _cute..._ and so innocent. And worst of all, he was truly scared. She could see it in his blue eyes. And these hoodlums were making light of it, something she couldn't stand. "I'm not going to let you just kill him, Jack." She said sadly.

"Disobeying the captain, that's a _serious_ offense." Gibbs warned her playfully.

"No time for trifles." Kate said firmly, her eyes letting into Jack. His face fell. She was playing her daddy card, which he didn't need.

"I strongly urge to move aside, luv." Jack said sternly.

"Don't do this, Jack. Please don't!" Kate pleaded. She was genuinely afraid for the kid. Jack slowly, firmly gripped her shaking hand that clasped her pistol and brought it down.

"Put her in the brig." He said firmly.

"Jack! Leave her be." Will told him.

"How dare you." Elizabeth growled at Jack. Gibbs and another pirate took Kate by the arms to lead her away.

"Jack, you can't do this! He's innocent!" Kate begged as they led her below deck.

Jack looked at Conner and shrugged. "Sorry for the delay, mate. But you know kids."

"Just get it over with already." Conner groaned. He couldn't wait to hear Thomas screaming bloody murder as the barnacles sliced his back.

"You heard the man!" Jack nodded to his crew. They threw poor Thomas over the edge, and he was gone. The crew laughed.

"You dirty pirate!" Elizabeth snapped and roughly shoved _Jack_ over the edge! He fell backward, down into the water. "Bloody pirates!" She grumbled at the crew. They only laughed harder. Will followed her. Jack, drenched, climbed back up.

"It's done." He told Conner casually.

"You would really rob me of the pleasure of spectating?" Conner pouted.

"Afraid so." Jack shrugged sheepishly. "No worries. We'll be letting you and your crew off in no time!"

"Then how about cutting me loose, eh?"

"Still a prisoner." Jack smirked and walked passed him.

* * *

Kate was furious. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed! Jack had just let those miscreants kill an innocent boy! And for what? Only because he'd performed a good deed? No wonder Governor Swann didn't trust pirates, despite how much Elizabeth tried to convince him. She sat in her cell, in the corner, far away from the door, brooding and shedding tears, ignoring Conner's terrible band of men two cells over. "I should've known better than to trust him!" Kate told herself. "He's nothing but a filthy pirate!" She heard familiar footsteps coming down the stairs. "Speak of the devil." She muttered to herself, crossing her arms. Jack waltzed over to her cell door.

"Come, dearie. You can come out now." He said in an overly friendly voice.

"No, thank you." Kate said firmly. "I'd rather sit here and be miserable."

Jack cocked his head with a surprised look on his face. "Well, now! That's a fine way to talk to a captain who is granting you clemency for the melodramatic scene you created up there just a while ago." He teased. Kate gaped at him angrily.

"I was trying to save an innocent life!" She retorted. "And you just stood there... _laughing!"_

"One word, luv: illusions." Jack said. Kate rolled her eyes. She didn't care for his fancy, hard-to-follow explanations right now. All she knew was that he'd murdered a young man for no reason. For that, she wasn't sure she could ever forgive him! Even if they did find her father!

"I don't want to speak to you, Jack." Kate said coldly. "What you did up there was unthinkable!" Hot tears spilled down her face.

"Ahh! So...you fancy the sticky scamp, do you? I see." Jack smirked.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Kate replied sharply. "He didn't deserve to die."

" _You're blushing,_ dearie." Jack squinted.

"Go away." Kate pursed her lips.

"Fine then. But you really ought to thank me rather piddling me down to size." Jack said cockily. Kate faced him again.

" _Thank you?!"_ She was deeply shocked. "What for?"

"See for yourself." Jack swaggered. Kate just glared. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting under her skin, especially when he'd just done something horrible! But her curiosity was winning out. Jack held the door open. Kate stiffly stomped out. Jack sauntered up the stairs with her in tow, leaving behind Conner's angry men. When they came up to deck, Kate could see that Conner was no longer around at all. "If you're so sure that I am due for a flogging to which no man on deck would be so bold or stupid as to cinch me of his own free will," Jack rambled haughtily, "then just take a peek over the edge."

"You're not going to believe this." Elizabeth muttered to Kate, rolling her eyes. Kate's eyes widened. What was going on? She looked back at Jack.

"Well, go ahead." He waved her off. She ran to the edge of the rail and looked over. Down below, _safely_ in a row boat, lay Thomas! He looked up at her pleadingly, and squirmed, anxious to be free of his bonds. Kate's jaw dropped straight to the floor! Had he been down there the _whole time?_ Jack had hidden him there, just to humor Conner?! Kate was speechless and her brain froze. Should she be angry, or laugh? She quickly whipped her head back at Jack, who just stood there grinning like a cat in a bird house, as if he didn't have a care in the world! The crew bellowed out into laughter.

" _You...you..."_ Kate tried to berate them, but no words came to mind. After all, there was nothing to reprimand them for anymore, _except_ for scaring the poor lad to death! Aside from that, they hadn't done him any real harm. Kate felt very, very silly. She fought not to laugh. Her body felt like laughing, from extreme relief, but her mind told her they should be punished for what they did. "You're so mean!" She snorted, fighting the laughter. _"All of you!"_ She tried to glare, but started giggling. Elizabeth and Will laughed too. Then Will straightened up.

"All right then! Let him up!" Will told Jack. Jack pouted and sighed.

"Fine then. Bring up the sticky tadpole and hang him out to dry." He said. The crew groaned. Their fun was over. Kate walked right up to Jack and squinted hard at him.

"Don't you _ever_ trick me like that again!" She scolded.

"Seems you say that a lot." Jack said smugly and brushed her aside as he went to fetch some rum. Kate rolled her eyes.

"But...what happened to...Conner?" She asked. She refused to call him _captain._

"Wouldn't you like to know." Will gloated. He and Elizabeth shared a knowing look. Kate followed them and Gibbs to the bow of the ship. Captain Conner was tied face down to the lady figurehead, where he could only look below him and see the rushing water under the ship. He was swearing in a very hoarse voice.

"The codfish is gettin' just what he deserves!" Anamaria boasted.

"That's more like it." Kate nodded. _Drat you, Jack Sparrow! I guess you really do know what you're doing! I just wish you'd give me warning ahead of time! You let me become all worked up over nothing! You..._ _pirate."_

* * *

Two days after the ambush on the _Cartwheel,_ Jack finally spotted a small, isolated island with hardly any shade on it. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack hollered with glee.

"Aye, Cap'n?" Gibbs answered eagerly.

"Rally the prisoners. Prepare to haul them into the long boat. We're about to drop them off at their intended destination." Jack instructed happily.

"Yes, Sir!" Gibbs' eyes lit up. He could hardly wait for this!

"So, you're going to leave the whole lot of them on that lone pasture of sand?" Will inquired.

"Don't agree with me again, eh?" Jack groaned.

"You're wrong there. For once, I do agree with you." Will mumbled, a smile creeping up his face.

"Maybe there's hope for you yet." Jack teased. Will shook his head. Would the man never stop?

Conner's men were bound but not gagged as they were dragged up to deck and dropped into the long boats. However, Conner was not released until they rowed underneath him. "Are they all here and accounted for?" Jack asked gruffly.

"Aye, cap'n. They're all here." Gibbs nodded. Elizabeth smiled knowingly at the older man. So did Anamaria.

"Funny. I could've sworn there is one missing." Jack frowned. But he didn't have time to figure it out. He couldn't wait to get these sweaty, fancy-dressed, spouting pests off his ship, and the sooner, the better! Besides, if he found a stowaway later on, it was no big deal. They'd just toss him overboard. "Ah, well. To the boats, men!" Gibbs, Will, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and a few others rowed with Jack to maroon Conner and his slave traders to the tiny island.

As they reached the shallows, they hauled the officers like crates and then dropped them down in the sand. Conner and his cronies were _not_ very happy with this arrangement. To add to their chagrin, Jack did not release them of their bonds. Will tossed the men's pistols down on the ground. "One shot." Jack said.

"Each?" One of the officers asked.

"Nope. One shot for you entire brood of vagabonds." Jack boasted. "You'll just have to guess _which_ one is loaded."

"D- you! D- you, Jack Sparrow!" Conner hollered at the top of his lungs.

" _Ohh. Captain._ It's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack moaned.

"You'll burn for this! When they hang you!"

"Your sentimental sentiments not withstanding, we bid you you good day, gentlemen. All hands to the boats!"

"You can't just leave us here!" One of the officers shouted.

"You're sea-faring dogs. You'll figure something out." Gibbs shook his head.

"Maybe you'll think twice of this, the next time you decide to treat people like animals." Will glared at Conner.

"This is barbaric!" Conner continued to threaten.

"Gentlemen, you will always remember this day as the day you were _freed_ of the capture by Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack boasted as they climbed into the boats and began to row away. Conner was mad as a hornet. "Satisfied?" Jack asked Will.

"I actually enjoyed that." Will grinned.

"Good man."

* * *

When they returned aboard the _Pearl,_ Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a young, very thin man following Anamaria around, listening to her instructions. "Oui! You there!" Jack exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing, walking about freely on _my deck,_ on _my_ ship?"

"Oh, I don't suppose they told you." Thomas bit his lip.

" _I_ let him go." Anamaria said with her hands on her hips.

" _We_ let him go." Elizabeth added. Jack scowled.

"Stowaway, eh?" He pursed his lips. "Captain Jack Sparrow does not take kindly to stowaways, kid."

"Well, technically, I was brought aboard this ship and held against my will, if you remember." Thomas pointed out. "So, if you look at it from a logical point of view, I am not the definition of a stowaway." He smiled.

"Whose bloody, idiotic idea was it to set free the scamp?" Jack asked loudly.

"Actually, it was mine." Gibbs confessed.

" _No._ Gibbs, my old friend." Jack sighed theatrically. "Just what is the meaning of this act of treachery, freeing prisoners behind me back, and letting them waltz like giddy ducks about _my_ ship?"

"Sorry, Jack." Gibbs shrugged. "I was a-meanin' to tell ye. But, we could always use another man on deck. And he may not be much to look at..."

" _Hey!"_ Thomas frowned.

"But he could be of great use to us. What'd ya say?" Gibbs asked. Jack rolled his eyes darkly, glancing from Gibbs, to Thomas, to Anamaria, to Elizabeth, to Thomas, back to Gibbs, then to Thomas.

"Aye, sir. We need another whelp around, that we can torture and put the fear of God in 'im!" Pintel piped in excitedly. The thought did brighten Jack's brooding brain at the moment.

"Good point, sir." Jack nodded. Thomas gulped when they said that, but he didn't tremble. He just eyed the captain warily.

"And _I always_ need an extra set of hands to give me a hand, seeing as the captain and his closest mates are too much of lazy hounds to lift a finger." Anamaria said with her arms crossed.

"Anamaria, _sweetness..._ " Jack tried to calm her.

 _I can't believe what I'm about to say!_ Elizabeth kicked herself before speaking. "And he owes you for saving his life." She flashed a winning smile at Jack. Jack glared at her. He didn't like it when he was the one being manipulated. He was the king of manipulation when it came to negotiating, not her! However, she knew how to play poker with him, and she'd just laid out her entire hand, knowing just what bait to use on him! But he couldn't deny that the term she'd mentioned worked more in _his_ favor, than the scrawny boy's!

"True enough, luv. Good point, and well taken." Jack nodded. "This lad does _owe me."_ He gave Thomas a very pointed look and stepped closer to him. Thomas was actually slightly taller than him, but Jack was still the captain. "You, _boy."_ He said in an imposing tone.

"Sir?" Thomas cleared his throat.

"Have you the courage and fortitude to follow orders, and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked in an ominous voice.

"Aye, sir." Thomas said timidly.

"What? Oui? How's that? I can't hear you! Speak up, lad!" Jack demanded.

"Aye, sir!" Thomas declared firmly.

"Good." Jack nodded, but still looked quite unimpressed. "Gibbs will show you what to do. You follow orders, earn yur keep, and address the captain with all manner of respect, and I won't be forced to feed you to the fishes. Savvy?"

"Yes, savvy." Thomas replied. Jack grimaced. Now he had _another kid, another whelp_ on his hands! And he thought he had it tough with Will and Elizabeth, not to mention the cop's daughter! Jack walked away from the boy as far as he could.

" _Where's the rum?"_ He grumbled to himself. "I need a drink."

* * *

Kate was excited to find out that Thomas was joining the crew. She hoped they could talk again. She was hauling a heavy water bucket up from the hold for Cotton to use for swabbing the deck. Thomas saw her struggling with it, and scurried over at once to help her. "Here, Miss. Let me take that for you." He smiled warmly.

Kate's shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank you, but, you didn't have to do that." Kate smiled gratefully.

"I wanted to." Thomas grinned widely. Kate blushed and nodded before excusing herself. Thomas just stood there, wistfully watching her departure. Jack, however, was watching from the helm and curled his lip.

 _What a truly revolting sight,_ He thought. He marched down from his perch, and over to the young man and stood right in front of him so that he couldn't step forward.

"Captain Sparrow." Thomas grinned feebly bit his lip as the older man stared him down.

"Does your mummy know where you are? That you're out at sea, _boy?_ " Jack squinted.

"No." The boy hung his head sadly. "I don't have one." He said in a fervent voice.

"What does your daddy have to say about it?" Jack prodded further.

"I wouldn't know that either. He's been gone for years. Don't even know what his name was." Thomas shrugged.

"Oh." Jack cleared his throat. "All on your lonesome, huh? A foundling, eh?"

"Yes, sir." Thomas mumbled grimly. He was beyond grateful that Jack hadn't referred to him with another colorful word. "It's not something I enjoy discussing, if you please."

"If you're gonna sail under me, boy, best you know now that I'll not tolerate those who do not earn their keep!" Jack growled, trying to appear as threatening as possible.

"Aye." Thomas nodded meekly.

"If you have the heart of a coward who can't pull his weight when things look bleak, then you can jump ship now! You know what? Forget that part. I will be more than happy to lend a hand in that scandalous, cowardly act by tossing ye overboard myself!" Jack teased darkly.

"You don't think I've ever sailed before, do you?" Thomas grinned. Jack looked him up and down.

"Ye don't have much to show for it." He said gruffly, patting the lad's long, not so husky arms, and shoving him in the chest. "You know, the Pelegostos would use those paper thin limbs of yours to sweep their dirt hut floors." Jack squinted.

Thomas laughed nervously. "You're joking, right?" Jack formed a creepy smile and very slowly shook his head. _"Ohh."_ Thomas's eyes widened. "Well, ahem!" He cleared his throat. "I'm stronger than I look, captain. I'd could be a great help to you."

" _Such as?"_ Jack scoffed skeptically.

"I can make things. I did spend a few years as a carpenter's apprentice. I can fix things up if necessary." Thomas said proudly. Jack did not appear impressed.

"Is that so?" He mumbled impassively.

"Yes, sir." Thomas nodded. "If you'll let me sail with you, Captain Sparrow, I give my word, I'll follow orders, and I'll work hard. Do we have an accord?" He asked in a friendly voice, offering his hand. Jack looked down at it as if it was a toad.

"I haven't seen any products of your said work yet." Jack grumbled.

"Give me a task, and I'll do it, sir." Thomas said eagerly.

"So be it. I suppose I'm stuck with ye, Tommy Stickywicket. You're rather handy with wood, you say?"

"Yes, I am." Thomas said quickly, eager to prove himself.

"All right then. Get below decks and start to work."

"Aye, Captain Sparrow!"

"On a coffin." Jack snarled.

"Err...a _coffin,_ Sir?" Thomas sputtered, half-grinning, half perplexed.

"What? Am I asking too much from those kiddy fingers of yore?" Jack asked stiffly.

"No, sir. I can _do_ the work if you ask me to." Thomas said defensively. "But, if it's not against pirate code to ask questions, what's the coffin for?"

"You, Skinny." Jack curled his lip.

" _Me?"_ Thomas gaped, not sure whether to be amused or frightened.

"I'll need a place to keep you sealed," Jack pulled out his gun and held it to Thomas's small chin, "if you can't keep your eyes off the fetching little lady, 'stead of on your work! Savvy?"

"Uhh...clearly, like a book." Thomas grunted nervously.

"Very good. Then we understand each other." Jack said haughtily, removing the pistol. "Now then, get to work." Thomas nodded and scurried down into the hold.

"Fine boy there, eh, Jack?" Gibbs remarked as he sidled up to his friend.

"Ugh." Jack scowled. Kate returned and Jack gripped her arm.

"What is it, Jack? You have something to tell me?" Kate looked up at him quizzically.

"No fraternizing with the help, luv." Jack said cockily.

"I beg your pardon?" Kate asked in confusion.

"You're on this ship to save yur old man, not fritter about with some beanpole who can't do a lick of work without running into a wall." Jack said with disgust.

"What are you getting at?" Kate narrowed her eyebrows.

"Just this, dearie. The new recruit is an infantile spawn of his former employers. He's one of them, luv, and not someone the likes of you should be too friendly with." Jack said firmly.

Kate giggled as the reality of his implications set in her mind. "Captain Jack, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were worried about me!" Kate smiled in amusement.

"I ain't worried." Jack crossed his arms. "Just that it ain't wise to talk to strangers."

Kate laughed out loud. "Oh! I believe _I_ was the one who made the decision to trust and _sail_ with _you!"_

"That is different, dearie." Jack huffed.

"Why?"

" _I_ am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Mmm-hmm. A completely imperfect stranger." Kate smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "All the same." He tried to regain some leverage. "A stranger nonetheless. Best keep a sharp eye, lass." Kate smiled and skipped away, giggling. Elizabeth waltzed up to Jack.

"Shame isn't it, that you can't come between Will and me like that?" She asked saucily as she brushed by him. Jack glowered after her and took a gulp of rum from his pocket.

Kate had made her way to the helm and was writing in her diary, as usual. Jack noticed Thomas hulling rope, but stopped to stare at Kate from a distance. Jack scowled at the goofy look the boy had on his face. He stomped over and flicked Thomas in the face. "Oh, Captain!" Thomas blinked, rubbing his cheek. "I didn't notice you there."

"So _I_ noticed." Jack squinted. He tilted his head toward Kate then back to the boy, and gave his shoulder a shove. _"_ _Keep yur eyes on yur work, Skinny."_ Jack growled at Thomas.

"Yes, Sir!" Thomas nervously nodded, not sure what he'd done to deserve that dangerous look.


	20. Chapter 20 Not on MY Ship!

**This chapter is a bit on the silly side, and has FLASH references.**

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

 _Over the next few days, we ran into questionable weather. It began with little fog at first, then it thickened and after that, we had heavy rains for three days straight! We had little in the way of decent food, and we were now short on necessary supplies! We tried not to worry, but as the endless miles and miles of blue ocean water dragged on, it would seem that we possibly might starve to death, if we didn't go mad and jump overboard first! Thank God, another ship-a pirate ship, one of Jack's mates he was actually on thinly cordial terms with!-showed up when it did, and we were able to resupply! Jack tried to barter master Thomas off to the pirates, but Anamaria, Elizabeth, and I all gave him the death glare. For some reason, Jack seemed anxious to get rid of Thomas!_

 _Speaking of Thomas, true to his word, he did whatever he was commanded and he was very diligent in his duties. He could often be found telling jokes or funny stories with the other crew members working alongside him, and he seemed most eager to please his captain. Jack, on the other hand, was another story. Even if Jack was impressed with Thomas's fine work, he did very little in showing it! Poor Thomas. He was very skilled with his hands though. He actually did a remarkable job repairing the cuts and bruises of the Pearl, left over from the heavy rains. Only then did we see Jack actually appeared quite pleased and thank the young man for his efforts._

 _I found a growing interest in Thomas. He was kind, funny, thoughtful, diligent, and very hard-working. He was about my age, but despite his manly height, he appeared as if he were only twelve though he insisted he was 19! I would be lying if I denied the fact that I found him attractive. He had dark brown hair that had been chopped short by his former crew after he'd been caught feeding slaves. He had thick eyebrows, and dark eyes as blue as the ocean we sailed on. But it was his smile that got to me the most! When Thomas smiled, he looked like a little angel, so boyish and eager, genuine and innocent. Jack said he was soft, and didn't have a clue about life, the hardships and all, but I disagreed because Thomas had suffered at the hands of those slave traders, when he didn't have to._

 _Elizabeth teased me about liking Thomas, but it was only friendly jest. She honestly thought it was a good thing. She only said that she hoped he would be the man I saw him as. Will seemed to have taken him under his wing, almost like an older brother-which I appreciated!-and that didn't hurt either!_

 _The funny thing was, Jack seemed bent on keeping me as busy as any other crew member! It was as if he kept trying to find tasks for me to complete, as if I didn't have enough on my mind thinking about my father! No, I had not forgotten about Father! It pressed on my mind constantly, though interacting with Thomas helped shift away the worry I felt. What I couldn't understand was that ever since we'd ambushed the Cartwheel, Jack acted as if he wanted me to labor about like an ordinary crew member instead of a guest. I guess it was his indirect way of seeing that I repaid him for saving my life! Wouldn't surprise me._

* * *

Jack had his hands full. They were still several days from reaching Bermuda, and constantly on the lookout for unpleasant weather. Will and Elizabeth constantly hounded him about their course, and he was peppered with questions from Thomas, the new recruit. "I see now why his former superiors called him the flea." Jack snipped to himself, or anyone else in earshot.

Kate looking to Jack for guidance and so many details that she didn't know about piracy or being out at sea had given him a feeling of superiority, especially over Will. Jack liked the young girl looking up to _him,_ as if he knew everything! It did wonders for his already self-assured ego. That was...until Thomas, _the scamp'_ had shown up.

Now Kate hardly seemed to notice Jack, except when she had questions about her father or the case, questions Jack had answered over 20 times. Now if the girl wasn't spending time writing in her diary or pining after her father, or doing a lick of work, she was constantly speaking about or hanging around with that Thomas boy, Tommy Stickywicket he'd been dubbed by the crew thanks to Jack. Jack felt the boy was stealing his thunder. He was the talk of the ship now-the crew was excited having a new face around-, not Captain Jack Sparrow and how he'd taken on the old _Cartwheel_ herself! Thomas was pleasant to him, but Jack always returned his politeness with a scowl. And Jack saw to it-or tried to, rather-that Thomas and Kate were too busy to spend time together. Before the scamp had arrived, to Kate he had been _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow. Now, thanks to the skinny youth, to Kate he was just _a_ captain.

"Everyone likes his stories better than mine." Jack pouted to Anamaria. "What's up with that? And Katie, she doesn't even talk to me now 'cept to talk about her dear old dad, or ask where the stick is. I wouldn't be surprised if she's completely put her poor old man out of her mind, thanks to Skinny. I've a good mind to turn this ship around this minute and forget this whole bloody thing!"

"She's not _yur_ daughter, Jack." Anamaria whispered.

" _I know that."_ Jack growled tersely. "Doesn't make any difference. Why do they spend all day looking at each other silly? Wasting precious daylight."

"I do believe Captain Jack Sparrow is jealous!" Anamaria teased. Ever since he'd allowed young Thomas to join the crew, Jack had been acting ever the protective papa wolf any time he saw Thomas around with Kate! And without her permission.

"Me? Jealous?" He sputtered. "What a most demented thought! I am not jealous. Just that...they could be doin' more productive things, like...like scrubbing the decks, or checking the food supplies..."

"I see. We be on _your precious boat_ and they decided to fall in love without the great Captain Jack Sparrow's permission, is that it?" Anamaria prodded hard, and painful. Jack grimaced. She'd guessed it. But he'd never admit it.

"No. Of course not." Jack lied. "It's just truly a revolting, discomforting, greatly irritating pain in the neck to have to watch two children get all starry-eyed over one another. Will and Elizabeth are bad enough!" He cringed dramatically. "Now I've got two of them! Two pairs of young lovebirds gliding about my ship. _My_ ship! I tell you the truth, luv, I am vexed! _Acutely,_ _painfully, exhaustively, hauntingly, greatly, deeply_ vexed!" He looked pitifully at Anamaria for some sympathy. She smirked at seeing his distress and handed him a bottle of rum.

"Here. Drown your sorrows in here and make sure we've not fallen off the charts!" She ordered, giving him a playful but firm shove before getting back to the helm.

"Much obliged, mate." Jack grinned widely. Ahh, rum. That would soothe him indeed! But he'd barely gotten a swallow when Kate walked up to him. He pulled out his compass to pretend he didn't see her.

"Jack?" Kate smiled big. Jack didn't answer but kept his eyes glued to his compass and his mouth filled with rum. "Ahem! Excuse me, Jack?" Kate spoke louder.

"I could've sworn this compass is trying to talk to me." Jack remarked, still ignoring her.

"Jack?" Kate shook his arm. He finally faced her.

"Oh, it's just you." He sighed gruffly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh, sorry." Kate said innocently. "I just wanted to thank you."

Jack frowned in confusion and glanced at her, bewildered. "You're welcome?" He grunted.

"Will and Elizabeth told me that we're having a little rendezvous on deck tonight, that you're throwing for the crew. I think it's a nice idea."

"What?" Jack huffed. "I did not throw anything."

"Ohh!" Kate gaped, as she realized that Jack _was_ throwing a party, but he _didn't_ know it yet! He'd been tricked into it and she'd just spilled the beans by accident. "Well, everyone is talking about it. They're very grateful, and Thomas dese..."

"Ohh! So now it is that you're gallivantin' around on _my_ ship with Skinny, eh?" Jack glowered.

"His name is _Thomas,_ Captain Sparrow." Kate scolded.

"Sticky vagabond waltzing his way around _my_ beloved vessel as if he owned the old girl. Puh! The idea of anyone else in charge of the _Pearl._ No parties on board." Jack harrumphed and crossed his arms. "Captain's orders."

"Why not?" Kate asked.

"What do mean, _'what do I mean'?_ When you know perfectly well what I mean, and what you mean?"

"Huh?" Kate frowned.

"There'll be no free for all party tonight. Those are the rules!" Jack declared.

"Anamaria didn't say that."

"I just declared it."

"You're being stubborn."

"Not stubborn, young missy. Just practical."

"And...besides, that's a ridiculous rule. I don't work for you, Jack."

" _I'm the captain."_ Jack pursed his lips. "My ship, my rules."

"I take my orders from Miss Swann. And she's granted me her consent and blessing to have a n evening with Master Thomas." Kate said triumphantly.

"Not on _my_ ship!" Jack protested. Then he noticed that several pairs of eyes were glaring at him. The crew said nothing but just gave him the death glare. Jack squirmed, and grinned sheepishly, and shrugged. "It was, uh...just an idea!" He smiled defensively, then scurried out of sight.

"You've got to be joking." Will shook his head.

"T'ain't like the cap'n to not have parties aboard!" Ragetti pointed out timidly.

"He was bluffing, ye squint!" Pintel scolded him.

"Was he?" Thomas asked skeptically.

"Of course." Elizabeth spoke up. "Jack's just been out of sorts ever since we found the _Cartwheel_. He'll come around back to his old self, don't worry."

"Aye." Anamaria agreed. "Now ye all git." She shooed everyone away. "Someone's got Jack's feathers ruffled."

"Mmm-hmm. And I believe I have a strong idea of who that is." Elizabeth smirked.

"Who?" Kate asked, completely oblivious.

* * *

Jack found Thomas polishing off one of the cannons. Jack had to admit, the whelp had done an excellent job! The cannon was actually showing off its smooth black surface, minus all the scratches and irremovable stains. Thomas looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, hello, Captain." He smiled. "I was just, uh...polishing it off."

Jack ran his finger across the cannon and scowled when he looked at it. "No good." He grumbled.

"Hmm?" Thomas frowned.

"No good. Do it over again!" Jack ordered. Thomas was flabbergasted.

"Uh, begging your pardon, sir..." Thomas stood up, stretching out his sore back and cramped arms, "but it's...look at it. It's good and clean, sir!" Thomas told him proudly.

"No good." Jack huffed with his arms crossed. "Do it over."

"Sir?"

"That's an order!" Jack demanded, enjoying watching the kid freeze with bewilderment. What irked Jack was he'd never seen the cannon looking so good in 7 years. The boy had done a better job than he could've himself! "You are not to leave this fine, upstanding pistol until it _shines,_ so that I can see me own face in it! Savvy?" Jack growled.

"Yes, sir." Thomas groaned and knelt back down to do his task. He no longer looked so happy.

"Good." Jack said smugly, standing there with his hands on his hips. He deliberately drank some fresh rum in front of the boy, who was sweating profusely. Jack didn't even offer him a drink!

"What I would give for a drink." Thomas panted.

"There you go, love." Anamaria said sweetly, offering him a drink of water.

"Oh, thanks!" Thomas's face lit up. Jack watched from a distance and snarled. "Gosh, that is so good. Thank you, ma'am." Thomas nodded to Anamaria. Kate sidled up to them. "I don't think he likes me." Thomas sighed.

"He's been acting strange ever since he brought you aboard." Kate said.

"Strange? Strange for _him?_ He's already the strangest pirate I've ever met!"

"Yes, strange for him. Let's just say he's been acting _stranger_ than normal."

"You're a good workman, kid." Anamaria assured him. "Even old Jack can see that. I think he thinks you're making him look bad to his crew."

"What?" Thomas gaped.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth asked when she showed up. Now Jack was more than irked. The three girls on board were flocking around the young scamp!

" _The scamp has an appointment with the noose. I'd hate for him to miss it."_ Jack hissed under his breath.

"Well, best get back to work." Anamaria said.

"Aye, so we can relax for tonight." Elizabeth agreed, then she pulled the dark-skinned woman away so Kate and Thomas could be alone.

"It's still on for tonight?" Thomas asked.

"That's what they say. And even Jack can't change Anamaria's mind once she's made it up." Kate said. She started to walk away then blushed when she shyly whispered, _"I'll save a dance for you!"_

"I'd like that." Thomas grinned widely, and Kate felt butterflies tickling her stomach when he looked that way. That beaming, boyish face. She couldn't not smile back.

* * *

That night, the crew was having a ripping time on the main deck playing music, dancing, singing, eating to their heart's content, and singing. All except Jack. He'd shut himself away in his cabin, sulking with only a bottle of rum for company. It was _his_ ship, and they'd coerced him into throwing _them_ a party, eating _his_ food, and drinking _his rum!_ Elizabeth knocked on the door but got no answer. She tried again, and Jack let out a very exaggerated snore. Then Elizabeth burst in. "I know you're not sleeping, Jack." She said with her hands on her hips.

"It's a very bad idea to barge into the captain's cabin without permission!" Jack warned her.

"Come on, Jack. Why don't you come out and join everyone?"

"This foolish to do wasn't _my_ idea." Jack grumbled.

"But it's not the same without you." Elizabeth persisted. "You're the life of the party. And besides, everyone wants to thank you."

"Do they now? Isn't that nice?" Jack scoffed.

"They may even raise a toast to you." Elizabeth whispered. Jack slightly perked up.

"That's true." He cocked his head.

"I'll dance with you." Elizabeth said flirtatiously. Jack turned to face her. He liked the sound of that. Waltzing around with Elizabeth, in front of _Will,_ punishing the whelp for teaching that new scamp how to do anything! "If you don't come out and stop feeling sorry for yourself, once the crew has had their share of rum, I'm tossing the rest overboard." Elizabeth said firmly, walking out. Jack sprang to his feet.

"No!" He begged. _"Lizzie,_ you wouldn't do that, _would you,_ luv?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"If you don't get off your seat and start acting like an adult instead of a pouty little boy, you're darn right I will!" Elizabeth retorted.

"Oui! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jack waved to her anxiously. He knew she wasn't bluffing. If there were two things that could move Jack to take action when nothing else could, it was losing his ship, or his rum! Will standing right outside the door as Jack emerged. He'd heard everything.

"There he is!" Gibbs shouted gleefully, gripping a bottle neck of rum. "To the captain! Who generously bestowed on us this night of easy times!"

"Aye, to the cap'n!" Pintel hollered in a drunken voice. The pirates raised their bottles, though Will rolled his eyes.

Jack smirked. "Aye, me hearties. Tis a fine night for such a get-together."

* * *

The festivities continued for a good two hours. Elizabeth kept her word to dance with Jack, which made everyone laugh. Elizabeth became a little drunk from the rum, but was still able to keep a level head. Will felt awkward when she tugged on his hand and grinned, _"Wiiill? Come dance with me! Ppplleassseee?"_

"Elizabeth, I think you should sit down." Will told her.

"Oh, come now, Mr. Turner. Dance with me." Elizabeth giggled. Pintel and a few other drunk pirates pointed their guns at Will.

"Oui! The lady asked for a dance!" Pintel slurred.

"If the girl wants ta dance, ye dance!" Another hollered. Will gulped and let Elizabeth twirl him around, as she laughed.

"The whelp's laced up so tight, he's gonna trip himself dizzy." Jack shook his head, drinking more rum.

Kate enjoyed dancing with Thomas. It was the most remarkable experience, feeling his arms around her and looking into those blue eyes of his. Jack sauntered over to them when they were done. "Not bad, mate." Jack shrugged. "Care for a nip?" He offered some rum.

"No, thank you. I'm good." Kate shook her head, giggling.

"Come now, luv. You can't join a pirates' party without a little drink!" Jack exclaimed.

"What, and wake up with a nasty headache like you?" Kate retorted. "I think not."

"I'll try some, Captain." Thomas accepted.

"You?" Jack frowned. "You're under age, mate. Wait till you grow up in about 5 years then ask me." Anamaria socked him in the arm. "Just a sip." Jack groaned. Thomas drank the rum, and found himself feeling very woozy! He'd only had a quarter of the bottle. Jack drank along with him and the two started speaking incoherently.

" _Thanks, Jack."_ Kate crossed her arms. She hoped that Thomas wasn't going to make a habit of this.

"Oh, they'll pay for it in the morning!" Anamaria smiled.

* * *

Jack was the center of attention, up till the point when he challenged Will to a sword duel which Will won of course because Jack was quite drunk. Everyone was jeering at young Thomas, calling him Stickywicket _so much_ that he began yelling out, _"I'm the stick!"_

"Do you blokes always have this much fun when Jack Sparrow comes to town?" Kate asked Will sarcastically as she sat on top of the mast ring next to Will and Elizabeth.

"Not exactly my idea of fun." Will admitted.

"Will, it's not all that bad." Elizabeth grinned. Will chuckled at her. He'd never seen Elizabeth drink before, and while it startled him, he was honestly amused.

"I suppose not." Will smiled back, though he had no intention of letting himself become zonked from the liquor as most of the men were. Elizabeth was fairly sober, but still slightly ditsy.

Jack and the men, save Thomas, were shooting their guns at unused bottles of rum. Of course, several of them missed. Jack had a decent shot going, but then the monkey snatched the bottle and Jack fired, missing the little creature and shattering the bottle to pieces. "Awww," Jack groaned.

"What a way to kill a drink." Marty said solemnly.

"Now, now, fellas. Let's not go to pieces on 'im." Thomas said dizzily. The men laughed at his fitting pun. Jack, Pintel, Gibbs, Thomas, and a few others were slouching on the ground and boxes and coiled ropes. Thomas was not accustomed to drinking like this, no one had ever given him the opportunity plus he'd always thought it better to keep one's head clear. He was drunk as all get out with these carefree pirates who could barely see straight. With the liquor buzzing through his system, Thomas started weeping as he hunched on the ground.

"Oui? What's ailin' ya, matey?" Pintel asked. Thomas looked up at him with the saddest face ever.

"Why the face?" Gibbs prodded. Jack looked at the boy with drunken concern.

"I don't know." Thomas whimpered. "I just...I just love cutlasses sooo much!" He wept with big tears.

"Shame. Ain't it?" Pintel eased back.

"Shame indeed." Ragetti agreed, about to doze off.

"Come now. Buck up, mate!" Jack said with gusto, wrapping his arm around the young man. "What you need is more rum!" He poured his own bottle over the boy's, spilling it. Thomas whipped his head up and looked around for Will. Thomas's vision was hazy, but he spotted his friend.

"Will?" Thomas called.

"Aye, Thomas?" Will asked curiously.

"Why didn't King Saul share his throne with David?" Thomas asked in a quivering, weepy voice. "There was plenty of kingdom for both of them!" He cried. "They didn't have to fight!"

"This is becoming a little ridiculous." Kate told her brotherly friend.

"I can't argue with that." Will totally agreed.

Jack raised his empty bottle to the sky and began to sing. The crew tried to join but they either passed out or jumbled up the lyrics. Jack called out,

" _We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot,_

 _Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho!"_

Thomas cut him off on the next verse and started singing as well,

" _We are the pirates_

 _Who don't do anything!_

 _We just stay at home_

 _And lie around!"_

"Nooo! No, no, no, me hearty, that's not the way it goes." Jack held a shaky index finger in Thomas's face.

"That's the way I learned it." Thomas said back, starting to tilt from a sitting position to a lounging position.

"Ye learned wrong, mate!" Jack boasted, though his eyes were constantly blinking.

"My friends at the orphanage and I made it up, when we were stuck with chores." Thomas explained.

"No, mate. This is the way to sing." Jack corrected him.

" _We're beggars and blighters, and ne'er-do-well cads,_

 _Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho!_

Thomas interrupted him again.

" _And if you ask us to do anything,_

 _We'll just tell you…_

"Belay that!" Jack flailed his arms out.

" _Aye, but we're loved by our mums and our dads,_

Thomas leaned back against the wall.

" _We'll just tell you…_

 _We don't do anything!"_

"Cute little tune, Skinny. But not very imaginative." Jack told him.

" _Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho!"_

Thomas ignored him and continued his own song.

" _...And I never walked the gangplank, and I've never owned a parrot,"_

"We can shoot monkeys!" Jack announced grandly.

" _Heeeyyy!_ You are positively the most brilliant captain on the Seven Seas." Thomas cheered in a swirling voice.

"I am the most brilliant captain." Jack boasted, clumsily drawing out his pistol.

" _Well, I've never plucked a rooster, and I'm not too good at lying..."_ Thomas sang on.

"Gentlemen!" Jack shakily stood on his feet and aimed his gun at the bottles of rum sitting on the railing. "You shall always remember this...as the day...or night rather...whichever you prefer...that you almost shot...Captain Jack Sparrow!" He clicked his gun but it was empty. He stared down into the barrel. "Bloody thing's empty." Then he staggered along the deck. "All right! Which one of ye slimy curs ate me bullet?" He called to no one in particular.

Kate rushed to Thomas. "Thomas? Hey, it's me." She shook his shoulders.

"Oh, hi!" Thomas beamed, even in his drunken state. "Did I ever tell you that you're so nice?"

"Once maybe." Kate nodded. "Come, we must get you to bed."

"Ohhh, bed. I just love beds, don't you?"

Will took Thomas down to his bunk. All the other men were sleeping, save Jack. Will, Elizabeth, Kate, and Anamaria were the only sober ones on board who were awake. "I think we may have overdid it." Elizabeth confessed.

"I am not cleaning up this mess _they_ left behind!" Anamaria shook her head. They can just clear it up themselves."

"Do you think Jack will be all right?" Kate asked. They heard a loud tumble down the stairs into the ship's hull.

"I think you just got your answer." Will snickered.

"Ohh." Anamaria rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure he didn't break his bloody neck!"

* * *

The next morning was clear and bright. Anamaria let Jack sleep in, but there was no mercy or rest for the crew. "On your feet, ye lazy sea slugs!" Anamaria hollered at the crew. The men groaned and staggered painfully, with heads buzzing painfully from their fun the night before.

"Must you command so bloody loud, lass?" Gibbs winced.

"If wasn't for me, no work would get done around here!" Anamaria thundered.

"Where's Thomas, I wonder?" Kate remarked.

Poor Thomas not only had a horrible hangover, but he was doomed to spend the duration of the morning throwing up. Anamaria only allowed him to rest. "If my suspicions are correct, rum does not agree with the boy. He's not accustomed to so much liquor."

"How do you know?" Kate asked.

"I've hung around a number of drunken fools, missy. I know when one is not destined to make drinking his legendary hobby."

"Unlike Jack." Elizabeth threw in.

"Ohhh!" Thomas groaned in pain as he collapsed onto the deck from the stairs. "I...don't...ever...need to drink again!" He groaned, holding his sour stomach.

"Good for you." Elizabeth approved.

"Ohh, this is the worst I've ever been seasick." Thomas moaned.

* * *

It was well passed noon when Anamaria decided that Jack had slept long enough. It was high time he fulfilled his duties as captain, such as guiding the ship. She barged into his cabin, throwing the doors open. Jack bolted out of bed and rolled onto the floor. He dizzily looked up at Anamaria. "Stop rocking the boat." Jack begged, grasping the floor to keep himself from swaying.

"Stop complaining. You best get to the wheel, Jack. We need to know where we're going." Anamaria told him.

"You're quite right. Just as soon as you stop rocking the boat."

"Get off your sorry behind and take the helm, _captain!_ You're burning daylight!"

* * *

 **Next chapter is the one I've been waiting for!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Good Captain

**I'm so excited to finally get this chapter up! I literally _just_ watched an old interview with actor Paul Blackthorne-who did a spectacular job portraying Captain Quentin Lance in _Arrow-_ and I got to actually hear his British accent! I knew he was originally British, but I've only ever heard his American voice in _Arrow._ I didn't even pray for this, but God brought it to me at the _perfect_ time, as I was trying to imagine him speaking in his native tongue-for my imagination in this chapter to seem more real-! I mean, how cool is that? **

**Paul Blackthorne is the man I picture in my mind as Kate's long lost father.**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Please leave reviews!**

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

 _It has been days-no, weeks since we left England so much so that I have lost count of how long we have been at sea. The vast water stretches on for miles and miles. What I would give to see a sight of land! Each new day brinks in my mind a whirl of hope mingled with dread. Each new day I hope and pray with all my heart is one step closer to finding my father, if he is even still alive. But I'm terrified. What if we don't make it to Bermuda? What if we do, and...and he ISN'T there anymore? What will we do then?_

 _I've been trying so hard to merge together in my mind everything I can remember about my father, what he looked like, how he sounded, what it was like to be in his presence, but the lingering memoirs are hazy. If...if we don't find him...if he is alive but somewhere no person on earth can find him, then I will have failed, failed the promise I made to my mother! And when I meet her in this afterlife, that is one confession I do not want to have to make to her!_

Kate clutched her necklace as she wrote in her little diary. The long days at sea were making her homesick, and she wondered if this journey _she_ concocted would _ever_ end! She gently rubbed her left shoulder, where her scars were. They'd healed, but were still quite alarming to look at. She prayed that she hadn't suffered them for nothing.

She flipped through the pages, looking at sketches she'd worked on. She grinned when she came to the rough one she'd managed of Jack. She went back to the page of the first day she'd met Jack, when he'd agreed to help her find Captain Summers. It felt like years since that day had come, and now it felt like years before they'd ever finish this trip.

"Hey." Thomas smiled at her. She looked up.

"Oh. I didn't know you were there." Kate said quietly.

"Ahh, well, Jack finally let me have a little free time. I swear, that man works me like a horse." Thomas joked. He sat down beside her. "You've been very preoccupied of late, and I couldn't help but notice...you seem sad."

"Just, many pressing things on my mind." Kate sighed without facing him.

"Aye." Thomas nodded. "That's quite a necklace you have. I don't recall seeing one like it before."

"My father gave it to me when I was just a child. I've always kept it."

"Mph. I'm sure he's happy to know that."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Thomas cocked his head.

"My father disappeared when I was only six. My mother fled England with me and settled in Jamaica. She died nine years ago. I promised her I'd find my father, or at least what happened to him. Now it feels like it's all just a precious waste of time." Kate mumbled, hanging her head.

"I don't think so." Thomas shook his head. "Seems to me you've gathered every lead possible."

"Thanks to Jack. He knew Dad. That's why I had to enlist his help. He's the only one who can help me find him."

"Well, I'm here too. And I can help." Thomas offered. Kate looked down at him. He was smiling widely, looking like an eager puppy. Kate instantly smiled back.

"Thank you." She murmured. Thomas hesitated, not sure if he should, then he slowly took her hand in his and just held it. Kate inhaled deeply and looked into his eyes. "Maybe us coming upon the slave ship, _wasn't_ mere luck...or accident."

"I think not." Thomas grinned.

Will and Elizabeth were peeking at the pair from inside the girls' cabin. "Would you look at that?" Will remarked.

"I think it's wonderful." Elizabeth smiled.

"Mmm. He's a fine lad."

"He reminds me a little bit of you." Elizabeth scooted closer to Will.

"Me?"

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth nodded. "He's sweet, and so eager to do what's right. And thoughtful...precious...and brave." She leaned her head close to under his chin.

"How do we keep getting thrown into these types of adventures?" Will asked playfully.

"Jack. Things become ripples in the still water every time he comes around." Elizabeth laughed.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

"Land ho!" Ragetti shouted from the crow's nest. Everyone raced to the starboard side. Jack pulled out his spyglass. Sure enough, they were sailing straight to a long stretch of land.

"Where could we be?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bermuda, mates!" Jack declared with satisfaction.

"B-Bermuda?" Kate gasped.

"Aye. We've reached our destination." Jack said. "Prepare to weigh anchor." He started making his way to the helm. Kate was on his heels. "What, luv?" Jack turned back to her. "You're pursuing me like a terrier. Must have something valuable to tell me." He teased.

"Jack, I..." Kate was at a loss for words.

"Yes?" Jack asked slowly.

"We...we made it! We're here. I never could've gotten this far without your help. I'm so grateful." Kate said. Jack shrugged, but it was clear he was eating up every word of praise.

"Aye, luv. It's been one exciting adventure, has it not?"

"A little _more_ adventurous than I would've preferred. But it will be worth it if...if only we can find..."

"We'll find him, luv. Never fear." Jack said tenderly. "He's there. I can feel it."

"I pray you're right!" Kate exclaimed.

* * *

It was after dark when they finally made it to land. Jack warned the crew to use caution, as this was one of the most popular slave trading ports in the Caribbean. They anchored off shore and approached in the long boats. There were many other ships around, but Jack had moored the _Black Pearl_ far off so it wouldn't spook the landlubbers and interrupt their important mission. He demanded that Thomas and Anamaria remain on the ship: Anamaria would instantly be looked at as good slave profit, and Thomas was so young and new to the crew that Jack didn't want to take any chances on him screwing up the operation.

"And just how, Jack, do you intend for us to stroll about town without being captured?" Will asked as they rowed along the dark water.

"Just follow my lead, mate." Jack smirked. As usual, he had a plan and also as usual, he wasn't telling anyone just what that was. Elizabeth and Kate were dressed in their pirate clothes. Gibbs told them it would be safer, as pirates also came to this place for slave trading and that the two girls were lustful property. But if they disguised as pirates coming to make business then they should be safe.

* * *

As they finally docked the boats, Jack told the harbor master that they had come on business to find some 'able-bodied' livestock. The harbor master completely fell for it and let them pass on without interruption. As they strolled through the town, it was obvious to see who was well-to-do and who was the 'scum of the earth'. Those who could survive had clothes, the richer ones showing off their wealth. The poor people wore barely any clothing, their bodies were filthy and malnourished, and they begged on the street for food like dogs. Obviously, a slave auction was being held in the town square. Jack and his crew observed from the back of the crowds as dark-skinned people, some even children, were dragged up to the platform in shackles, whipped if they didn't behave or stand properly, and were bartered for like horses. It was very sobering to watch. Kate felt like throwing up, to think what these people were forced to go through, and _knowing_ that her own father had been put on display like that so cruelly. It was inhumane!

Jack shooed his crew away from the revolting sight. Slaves were all over the town, laboring strenuously for whatever tasks they were commanded, their feet shackled and being flogged by an overseer when they didn't move fast enough. "We can't just leave this place in the shape it's in now." Elizabeth groaned sadly. "We have to do something!"

"You're quite right." Jack nodded. "Keep a sharp eye, and try to mingle. Less conspicuous. Katie, you stay with Gibbs. Lizzie...you and the whelp...ugh...do whatever."

"Where are you going?" Will frowned.

"Business, mate." Jack shrugged. "I think I see an old friend." Naturally, he scurried over to the rum trader and the two men began talking and laughing as if they were old friends.

"Where don't we go that this fellow _isn't_ acquainted with someone?" Kate asked.

"I've resigned to asking that question long ago." Will sighed.

"Jack's connections can be questionable, but they are solid." Elizabeth said.

* * *

Jack had been contemplating in his mind the whole voyage where he could find Captain Summers if he was still in Bermuda. Yes, he'd make an excellent slave, with his stature and build. But also, considering Briggs' tactics, Jack's old friend would most likely be put in a position intended as a cruel mockery to his former life. If his hunch was right, Briggs would intend to scorn his father, and make him eat all the words of life's great lessons he'd tried to teach his son. Jack found a few pirates and asked them if they'd ever been to Bermuda. One of them did, and bragged about it. Jack claimed to be new and asked where everything was. That's where he got his answer.

Jack strode through the torch light on the dark streets, toward the large gates of the town's main work-yard, where the slaves were severely forced to manually labor and were treated no better than oxen. As Jack made his way there, he saw a few guards dragging away a small, older man who looked barely alive. He was bleeding badly. Apparently, he'd been reprimanded today and was finally released of his torturous punishment. Jack grimaced in the shadows, watching and put a fist over his heart as he bowed. Then, he sauntered over to one of the guards who stood alert at the gateway. The man's partner across the way was sleeping, dead drunk, so he didn't notice the pirate. Jack watched the other guard.

He was very tall, with broad shoulders. He stood keenly astute like a soldier at attention. He had dark, aged hair underneath his hat, and dark stubble peppered his face. His dull frown of anger and disgust told that he'd seen better days. He observed his surroundings, with dark, troubled eyes, his doleful features sagging as if the gruesome sights he took in every day were too much. This was no hard-hearted nightwatchman that Jack Sparrow saw tonight! He was just a beaten, broken, miserable, sorrowful shell of a once respected, sturdy, self-assured man. Jack smiled in satisfaction. He had found his man!

He cleared his throat and quietly approached. "Pardon me, mate. I seem to be a bit lost." Jack tapped the man on the shoulder. "'Fraid I don't know me way around here."

"Yeah? Not much to see here." The man said dryly, curling his lip. "You can't miss the brig, man. The _Death House_ I call it. Be like this _fine_ city's capital. And all the _unwelcome_ of the world are more than _welcome_ there. To h- with the runners of the horrid place! To h- with this living rat-hole! Where are you trying to go? This island is hell on earth!"

Jack peered very closely into this man's face through the light of the torch flickering above them. _"Captain Summers."_ Jack whispered slowly. The man's large, bloodshot, dark eyes widened at the mention of the name. For a moment, his face lit up with hope but only faltered seconds later. He stared long and hard at Jack. "Been a long time, mate." Jack said quietly to the rugged fellow whose once confident, intimidating stance had now dissolved to defeat and grief.

" _Sparrow?"_ The man breathed in disbelief. " _Jack...Sparrow."_

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Remember?"

"No. It can't be." The guard breathed hard to calm himself.

"Captain David, my old friend, you don't know any other Captain Jack Sparrows,' now do you?" Jack snickered.

"After all these years, I've finally gone mad!" The man cried.

"Come, sit down over here." Jack offered.

"Can't leave my d- post!" Captain Summers growled.

"Come now. Obviously, you hate the work you do, but you're afraid to say anything about it." Jack stated. Captain Summers glowered deeply.

"Don't you dare taunt me about _fear,_ Sparrow!" He hissed in a strangled voice. "You don't know what real fear is!"

"You're probably right." Jack sighed. "But there's no one here to berate you, mate." Jack said casually. "Your partner seems to have taken advantage of the night's less drilling schedule after a long day's work. So, why shouldn't you?" He patted the seat next to him, which was the back of an empty cart left there during the day. Captain Summers slowly stepped over and sat across from Jack. Jack offered him some rum, which his friend gladly wolfed down a swig. "Rum lightens up everything, eh?" Jack chuckled.

Captain Summers faced him directly. They used the lantern he carried on himself for a light, but otherwise they were well hidden in the shadows. "Well, this is a fine how-do-you-do, after all these long years, Sparrow." Captain Summers stated huffily. "What the h- are _you_ doing here?!"

"Mission." Jack answered. "To find a missing friend."

"Find a missing friend, hmm? That's a new one." Captain Summers remarked mirthlessly. "Don't you have black crystal ship to catch or something?" He muttered.

"She's called the _Black Pearl,_ mate." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Typically when you show up, you usually have more of an agile rendezvous of the pickpocket kind. I've forgotten how good it feels to clasp you in irons and hear a metal door slam behind you." Captain Summers said bitterly.

"Aye, good times, weren't they?" Jack sighed with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can see those thirteen years haven't changed ya for the good. Still up to your old tricks?"

"Even you can't deny, my friend, they come in quite convenient when ye find yurself in a tight spot."

"Maybe I should've left the straight and narrow, and joined up with the likes of you. Maybe if I'd learned to use your methods, I'd have escaped this infernal paradise years ago."

"The trick is to not let yurself get stuck thinkin' the plan will always go through. You and I both know that that doesn't always happen, and often with less than favorable turnouts." Jack explained. "Improvise, hearty. If ye can't improvise, you find yurself stuck."

"You come all this way just to chit chat about your devilish pranks and notorious escapades?" Captain Summers asked gruffly.

"Belay that." Jack shook his head. "Need to pick something up. Was hoping you could help me with it."

"Jack, if it was important, you know I'd help you if I could, but...look at me! I'm useless. I'm not worth anything to this world...anymore."

"I know someone who would care to argue that point." Jack smiled.

" _Mary..."_ Captain Summers choked as he thought of his beloved wife.

"My deepest sympathies, mate. She's been gone a long time." Jack said sympathetically.

" _No_ _oo_ _..."_ Captain Summers's face scrunched together with heartache. He rubbed his dirty face with his large hand. _"What_ are ye doin' here, Jack?" He sniffled. "If you were smart, you'd do yourself a favor and get off this godforsaken land, as far as possible, and loot out on the open sea like the devil that you are."

"Clearly." Jack agreed. "Like I said, on a mission, _for a friend,_ to find a friend."

"A rescue by Jack Sparrow, eh? _Well, I guess those happen."_ Captain Summers remarked sarcastically. "What do you want to know?" He sighed gruffly, rolling his eyes. What did he have to lose? It _was_ good to see an old friend again! Someone who knew what tremendous sacrifice he'd been forced to make, just to see to the good of his fellow man. But there was no use hoping that said friend could whisk him off this island.

"Nothin' much for meself, mate. I brought someone I thought you outta meet." Jack said.

" _Why?_ What good is that gonna do either of us?"

"I give you my word, mate. _I'll_ get ye out of this place."

"You? Get me out of here? That's rich. You certainly picked a fine time to do it!" Captain Summers retorted hurtfully. Jack didn't defend himself. He knew his friend had undergone unimaginable pain and seen unthinkable things in those long thirteen years, with no hope of ever escaping it. It was understandable that he was skeptical of freedom when it was offered to him.

"I swear on pain of death, my good friend, we will _not_ leave this place _without you!"_ Jack promised fervently.

"Ohh?! Now you tell me! And just _how_ do you intend to do that?" Summers glared. "What's your brilliant escape plan _this_ time, Sparrow? Huh? You intend to 'sell' rum and bang the town gong hollering, ' _Come and get it'!?"_

"Ye know, that's a wonderful idea. I'll have to use that one at the opportune moment!" Jack's face lit up. Captain Summers did _not_ share his enthusiasm. "Sorry. Trust me, Captain Summers. I'll think of something! And if you don't have the faintest idea what that is, a piece of advice? Just go along with it...and try not to do anything stupid."

"If I don't follow _your_ extraordinary example of escapades, then I do not fall into the _stupid_ category." Captain Summers retorted, with a faint hint of dark humor in his voice. Jack grinned warmly. "Now, about this mysterious visitor you brought along, or knowing you, more likely rather _dragged_ along..."

Jack tilted his head in the direction of his team across the street. "That one." Jack pointed out to Kate. She was leaning against the wall of a shop, looking as if she felt awkward and disheartened by the things she saw in this town. Will and Elizabeth were close by and didn't look any more comfortable than she did.

"Really, Sparrow? You dragged an innocent young lady _here_ after you, to meet _me?_ And _here,_ _this_ _hellish place_ _?_ Sorry, but I don't have a hankering for your infamous moonlighting."

"Nah." Jack leaned in very closely, clasping Summers' shoulder. "That, my good man, is _your_ bonny little lass. The one you said goodbye to and sent away, _thirteen years ago."_ Jack told him. Captain Summers's entire countenance fell into dismay, awe, heartache, joy, longing, and anger all at once. Tears instantly filled his eyes as he watched Kate gaze sadly on the horrid life of the population that made up this island.

"No...no! It can't be!" He gasped raggedly in a strangled voice as he braced himself against the wall.

"She is what she is, Captain. And you didn't do half bad for yourself when you picked out a wife." Jack smiled.

" _My little girl..."_ Captain Summers bit his lip hard. _"My precious baby girl!"_ He struggled to stay composed, especially in front of Jack Sparrow of all people! But his shoulders were shaking.

"Amiable, is she not?" Jack prodded.

"Like her mother." Captain Summers said painfully, heavy sobs trying to escape his chest.

"No denying that. But not gonna lie, mate, she's got _your_ stubbornness, the drive to know the facts, and a heck of that Summers determination you carry on ya!"

Captain Summers glared at Jack. "Why? Why the h- did you bring her?! To...to this hellhole, Jack? You'd _better_ have a good reason!"

"Trust me when I tell ya, it was _never my_ intention or my plan to take her anywhere close to a place such as this. I wasn't even planning to take her to sea. It was all her wild idea!"

" _Why?!"_ Captain Summers demanded. He hated to think of what horrific evils could harm his precious daughter on this large spit of land.

"She wanted to find the truth, and if I may be so bold as to say, I think it's time she knew the truth about what really happened." Jack said seriously.

"No." Captain Summers said stiffly, grasping the sides of his head. "No. Get her out of here! Tonight, Jack, right now! I'll not have her see me like this!"

"No worries there, mate. Your appearance won't frighten her away." Jack teased.

"I don't want her to see me like this and feel I failed her, failed her, her mother, or our city."

"You know," Jack scooted closer to him and spoke in hushed tones, "truth is more hindrance than help, in my line of work. But in your case, I believe that truth would be the most logical route to take."

"And what if I do, huh? What then? She learns what I did, and leaves. And she should. This is a waste of time, Jack. So, it was nice seein' ya again, but I really think it best if you just take her and leave." Captain Summers said stiffly.

"Belay that." Jack shook his head knowingly. "Your mouth says one thing, but the face...says a lot more. And right now everything I see is fighting the total opposite of what you say. You want to know your own daughter, and know the woman she's become. Savvy?"

"Jack...I can't." Captain Summers gulped hard, his countenance deeply pained. "I just..." He covered his face with his hand, hunching over. "I can't. Can't let her see me this way."

" _Not a time for trifles, mate."_ Jack reminded him and shifted away and left the man to weep down his sorrows. He made his way back to his crew-mates across the street.

* * *

Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and Marty had joined in a game of cards with some men outside the tavern. Will, Elizabeth, and Kate watched. "Did you learn anything, Jack?" Will asked.

"I did." Jack nodded. "We need to head in...err...uhm...that direction." Jack said, pointing to the stables.

"The stables?" Will creased his brow.

"Aye. Kate, darlin'?" Jack spoke. "Come here."

"What is it?" Kate asked as she came to him.

"You came on this trip to get answers." Jack said casually. "Well, the man who can tell you everything you need to know, is right over there!" Kate followed his hand gesture.

"Him? He knows about everything, what we're here for?"

"Aye. He can tell you everything, about where to find yur father."

"Can I trust you?" Kate asked nervously. "This isn't another wild goose chase, is it?" Jack gazed at her intently.

"Wouldn't lie to ye, luv." He said earnestly. "Not about this." He gave an encouraging smile. Kate nodded and taking a deep breath, she approached Captain Summers.

"The stables, Jack?" Gibbs gaped.

"Stables." Jack agreed, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Elizabeth wasn't sure what he was planning, which was most of the time, but she went along with no arguments, figuring Jack had a plan, however crazy it most likely was.

* * *

Kate ventured into the shadows across the street, but could see a tall figure with his back to her. Captain Summers had shifted back to his post-struggling to calm himself. "Excuse me, Sir?" Kate spoke up behind him. Captain Summers firmly kept his back toward her.

"Yes? What is it?" He grunted. His mind nearly snapped completely in two when he heard her young, soft, feminine voice.

"Captain Sparrow said that you had information. I'd like to speak with you." She reached into her coat for coins.

"No need for money, miss. What is it you want to know?" He still kept his face averted.

"I'm looking for my father." Kate said.

Captain Summers was very close to losing it. He faked a cough to hide his quivering voice. _"Why?"_ He asked gruffly.

"Because I, I don't know if he's alive or dead." Kate said sadly. "I...I made a promise to my mother, to find out what happened to him. My mother is gone. I have to know the truth!"

"And...what would you say to him, if you _did_ find him, _if_ you knew he was alive?" Captain Summers asked cautiously.

Kate sniffled. "I would want to tell him that I hope he's all right." She said, tears filling her eyes. "That I'm proud of him for not backing down from the truth, that I hope his good deed paid off _somehow_ , that I hope I can make him proud, and...and that...I miss him very much!" Kate tried to wipe her eyes. "That I love him!"

Captain Summers could fight it no longer. His heart wrenched in two. His face scrunched in tears. He wiped his nose and loudly snorted. Then...he turned and faced her. "I'll be sure to tell him, lass." He said confidently. "If I ever see him, I'll be happy to tell him." He finally took a good look at her. She wasn't a little girl anymore, but a young, lovely, zealous woman. It nearly took his breath away.

"Thank you, Sir." Kate nodded gratefully and looked up into his face. The man was exceedingly tall, towering over Kate by at least four heads. His dirtied face and broken countenance were vividly contrasted by his deep, dark, soulful eyes, and an intense gaze that seemed to look into Kate's very soul! Something inside Kate electrified, sending vapors of surreal bewilderment through her mind. It couldn't be! A faint picture-a flashback zapped in front of her eyes, of a sunny day out on the green English cliffs, gazing out at sea with a tall, imposing figure. A little girl stood next to him, the wind blowing in her hair and she giggled as she looked up at her companion. In her eyes, he was a true gentle giant who would always keep her safe. She looked up into his eyes as he proudly glanced down at her. Those eyes, _those eyes!_ Every time she looked into those eyes, she knew she'd be safe!

Kate began to hyperventilate as she yelped and her hands covered her mouth. The man tried to speak, but his voice faltered and his lips trembled. He slowly removed her pirate hat, letting her blonde hair flow down on her shoulders and gazed into her baby blue eyes. "K-Katie?" He choked.

"F-Father?" Kate gasped, afraid to say it.

"Katie..." Captain Summers sobbed.

"Father!" Kate cried as he threw his long, strong arms around her, swallowing her up into himself, and embraced her tightly. They wept for joy on each other. "Father..." Kate tried to speak. She breathed deeply, soaking in every moment. His strong arms around her, filled her with a such a sense of belonging, of home, of her mother, of love that it took her breath away.

"My baby girl...my little daughter." Captain Summers whispered, unable to speak. They clutched each other for dear life for what felt the longest time. He finally broke back and stroked her small face with his large, calloused hand. "How did you…" Then he noticed the necklace. "You...you kept this? All this time?"

Kate nodded happily with tears. "You gave it to me." She sniffled. "It was one of the only things...I had left of you."

"Oh, baby..." Captain Summers gulped hard. "Let me look at you." Kate nuzzled her nose into his hand, smiling jubilantly through her tears. "You're beautiful, Sweetie."

 _Nowhere near as beautiful as Elizabeth,_ Kate thought.

"Just like your mother. You've got her eyes."

"I do?" Kate choked, barely able to breathe. She continued to clasp his weathered, calloused, hard-bitten hand close to her soft face.

"Aye."

"Oh, Father, I never thought I would _ever_ see you! I've prayed _so_ long to see you again! Jack Sparrow helped me find you!"

"But _why,_ darling? Why would you come halfway across the world, to this _hellhole,_ just to see me?" Captain Summers asked firmly.

"You're my father. And I had a promise to keep." Kate responded sadly.

"Sweetheart, I never asked you to." Captain Summers shook his head sadly. "You have to leave."

"Not without you!" Kate demanded, clenching his hands. "We came all this way. You're coming with us, Father. We can get you out of here."

"I can't, Sweetie."

" _Why not?_ There's nothing here for you." Kate begged.

"Katie, I'm a guard here. If I leave, they'll know I'm gone, and..."

"Oh, scratch that." Kate said firmly. "They consider human life cheap. They won't miss you. And I'm sure they'll find a replacement who doesn't have half the heart that you do."

"Darling..."

"Ahem! Hate to break up this little family get-together," Jack interrupted as he sidled up to them. "But I think we've paid our respects long enough. We'd better head back to the _Pearl."_

"Jack, I..." Captain Summers stammered.

"I'm not letting you go, Dad!" Kate tugged firmly on his arm. "Come with me!"

"What have ye got to lose, mate?" Jack smiled. Captain Summers glared at him, then looked at his daughter. At least now he knew she was alive and had grown up fine. But it was his job to keep her safe, and she'd never be safe as long she remained on this terrible strip of land. He wanted to be with her with all his heart. And she and Jack were right. He had no life here.

"More than I'm willing to pay the price for." Captain Summers replied gruffly, referring to his little girl, but she didn't know that. Kate gazed at him, stunned. He looked at her fondly and clasped her small hand. "But _you'd_ better have one h- of a plan for getting us out of here, Sparrow!" He snarled playfully at Jack.

"I thought you'd never ask, mate." Jack beamed naughtily.

* * *

Jack and his men were in the town stables, lurking in the dark. Elizabeth was squatting under the rum trader's wagon. Captain Summers and Katie were hiding in an alley between the apothecary's and the seamstress's shop. "This is madness." Will sighed as he leaned next to Gibbs.

"Aye, that's the best kind of way to live." Gibbs cheered.

"You sound just like Jack." Will rolled his eyes.

"All right, mates. Get ready!" Jack whispered.

Across town, a herd of pounding hooves rumbled through the square, and people jumped out of the way as a band of horses came barreling through. The officials were baffled. How had the horses just let themselves out? As the patrolmen raced to find what had caused it, other men hurried to catch their mighty steeds. So the auction was interrupted. That was the signal. Elizabeth snuck around the barrels of rum while the town was preoccupied, broke open the barrels and rolled them out onto the street, spilling the liquor all over. Captain Summers and Kate made their way through the frenzied crowd without really being noticed as they headed for the docks. Elizabeth's arm was grabbed by a drunken loafer, but she punched him in the gut and kicked his shin than took off.

Jack and his band were hiding behind the post office. They had a cannon. It was aiming at the stand where the slave auction had been happening. No one was on it, save for the nasty overseer with the whip. "Fire in the hole!" Will yelled. Marty fired, and the cannon blasted the deck to smithereens, with a stunned overseer trying to get back on his feet. By now, the citizens were in a confused uproar, running everywhere not knowing where to go or what was really happening. Gibbs, Pintel, and Will seized the overseer in charge of the slaves. They gagged him, threw his whip away, and bound him to a tree. He was furiously hurling abuses at them in a muffled voice.

"Nothing personal." Jack smiled. "Would love to stay and chat but we have more pressing matters at hand. Pirate's life, ya know. Much obliged, mate." Jack shook the guy's keys in his face then pranced off. He threw the keys to Will who made his way to the band of slaves. He was grateful there weren't even nearly as many as they'd come in contact with on the _Cartwheel!_

"Go. You're free!" Will smiled at them.

"Follow me!" Elizabeth told them. They snuck along the town behind the buildings, in the dark, through the trees. Meanwhile, Jack was strutting around the town. He came back upon the pirates he'd met when they'd arrived.

"Could you use some good men?" He asked him.

"Aye. What ye be offering?"

"More like a favor, really. The poor devils that were shackled in irons. They won't get far around here before they're shot or hanged. You let them sail with you, take them to Tortuga, and I'll be in yur debt." Jack explained. The other pirate furrowed his brows suspiciously.

"Sounds more like an errand I'm not about to do just to satisfy _Jack Sparrow."_

" _Captain._ It's Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"In that case, I'll be a needin' some collateral."

"Oh?"

"You have yur scurvy sea dogs load this miserable town's rum onto my ship, _all of it,_ and I'll be on my way."

"Rum is an excellent prize to bargain with." Jack nodded. But he knew that Elizabeth had more or less destroyed this town's liquor. And they were running out of time. "Done." Jack smiled casually.

* * *

Will and the others had helped the slaves board onto Captain Bishop's ship, _The Ambassador,_ and now everyone was waiting for Jack in the longboat. "Katie, how in the world did you end up with _this_ bunch?" Her father asked, furrowing his bushy eyebrows.

"It's a long story." Kate grinned.

Jack arrived at the dock, driving with gusto. He was driving the tavern wagon. He'd stolen it on the spur of the moment. "There ye are, mate." He smirked to Captain Bishop. Captain Bishop narrowed his eyes with scrutiny.

"That's it?" he spat.

"Ran into a little trouble along the way, as it were." Jack said sheepishly. "Anyway, there's yur rum. So, I'll be on me way. Lovely chatting with ya!" He waved as he began to strut off.

"Oh, I don't think so." Captain Bishop grinned like a cat in a birdhouse.

"Eh?" Jack turned and gulped.

"It's open season, boys!" Captain Bishop bellowed loudly with laughter. He and his fellow pirates hauled out their guns and began shooting at Jack, jeering excitedly as he fled like a scared rabbit. He ducked into the shadows and rolled down the hill, not coming to stop until he landed in the water. Grimacing and grumbling, he slowly made his drenched way into the long boat.

"What kept you?" Elizabeth asked.

"A little bartering matter, luv." Jack pouted. "I've been swindled."

"Day in the life of a pirate, eh?" Captain Summers teased. Jack threw him an exasperated look but then shrugged. He pulled a bottle of rum out of his wet coat.

"At least you made it back, safe!" Gibbs clapped Jack on the shoulder. They finally reached the _Black Pearl_ and hoisted the anchor and opened the sails.

"I don't believe it." Captain Summers breathed. "So, this is your precious ship."

"Aye, mate. A real beauty is she not?" Jack asked proudly.

"Hard to tell in the dark." Captain Summers retorted. Jack flinched a little.

"Nice to know we're back on good terms." Jack teased.

"Yeah, well, don't press your luck." Captain Summers squinted at him. Jack wandered off to take over the rudder from Anamaria. Kate grabbed Captain Summers by the arm and held tightly to him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Ahh, dear Bermuda. You will always remember this day as the day you were paid a visit by Captain Jack..." Jack began dramatically, but the monkey snatched his hat. "Oui! Bring me back me hat! Monkey!" Jack hollered.

"I can see what a ride this is going to be." Captain Summers remarked. Kate giggled.

"We're on our way, Father." Kate smiled proudly at him. "Let's get you home!"


	22. Chapter 22 Becoming Reconnected

**Kate tries to get to know her father.**

* * *

"Kate, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked softly. Kate smiled when she saw her good friends.

"Yes, I am!" She exclaimed. "Father, these are my good friends, Miss Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. Will, Elizabeth, this is my father!"

"It's good to meet you, Sir." Will said meekly, offering his hand. Captain Summers took it.

"Likewise." He grunted.

"Kate's been my friend since we were children." Elizabeth said. "My father is Governor Weatherby Swann, in Port Royal."

"Port Royal?" Captain Summers raised his eyebrows and looked at his daughter. "So, you've remained in Jamaica, all this time?"

"Yes, Dad." Kate nodded.

"Wait a minute. You said your father was a governor. I thought you were all pirates!"

"Oh, no." Will shook his head. "I'm a smithy, Sir. And Elizabeth is the governor's daughter. But we're friends with Jack Sparrow. And when your daughter persuaded him to sail the seas to find you, we weren't about to let her go alone! We've...uh, had some rather perilous experiences of our own."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you." Captain Summers nodded. _"And I have a lot of questions for you."_ He whispered to Kate.

"Of course." Kate said eagerly. She also had a shipload of questions for him.

"But perhaps we could talk tomorrow? After we've had some rest." Elizabeth suggested.

"Probably a good idea for all of us." Captain Summers agreed.

"Goodnight, Sir." Will bowed. "And we're glad that you're here."

"Mr. Turner. Miss Swann." Captain Summers smiled.

"Goodnight." Kate smiled at her friends. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay up for a little."

"Of course." Elizabeth hugged her then strolled away with Will.

"Everything all right, Miss Kate?" Gibbs asked as he came up from the cellar.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs." Kate nodded. "Very much so."

"Aye, that's good. Our mission was a success!" He exclaimed. "Here, Sir. You must be famished." He offered a bottle of rum and a plate of fruit with bread to Captain Summers. Kate's father warily eyed the food, and slowly received it.

"Thank you. Appreciate it." He grunted quietly.

"Tis me pleasure, Captain Summers." Gibbs shook his hand. "Good to see you all in one piece! Welcome aboard the _Pearl,_ Sir. It's an honor to have you aboard. You won't see a finer vessel in all the Seven Seas! Jack's spoken highly of you."

"Really?" Captain Summers replied skeptically. "I wish I could say the same of him!"

" _Father..."_ Kate touched his arm. He looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I suppose I ought to be thanking you and your captain for rescuing me." He apologized to Gibbs.

"Mmm-hmm!" Kate nudged him.

"No thanks needed, Sir. It's been quite a journey." Gibbs smiled. "Hope you'll be comfortable aboard. The captain's offered you his quarters while you're here." Kate was surprised. She still had only known Jack for a little while, but everyone knew how strict he was about keeping his own cabin for himself!

"That won't be necessary." Captain Summers shook his head. "I've slept in many places before. One night down in the bunks won't be so different."

"Father, Jack never offers his cabin!" Kate urged him to not reject the generosity.

"The lass is right, Captain. Jack's not one to offer his cabin to just _anyone,_ Sir." Gibbs agreed. "That's rare. Trust me words, it'll be a lot more comfortable than a bunk. And you've had quite a night. You should lay your head on a real bed and get a good-night's rest."

"I'm afraid my mind's too full to sleep anyway." Captain Summers sighed. "But, thank you. It _would_ be a welcome change." Gibbs nodded and left them alone, passing Thomas on the way.

"Hello." Thomas waved to Kate as he approached. Kate's face lit up.

"Oh, Dad. Here is someone you _have_ to meet!" Kate beamed. "Father, this is Thomas. Thomas, here's my father! Jack did help me find him!"

"Pleased to meet you, Captain Summers!" Thomas grinned widely, shaking the older man's hand. "I've heard so much about you. It's good to know that you're all right."

"Mph. Thank you." Captain Summers narrowed his eyes at the young man. The looks between these kids was not lost on him! "And what was your name again, son?"

"Thomas."

"Thomas what?"

"Just Thomas, Sir." Thomas sighed.

"Oh!" Captain Summers arched his bushy eyebrows.

"I hope you don't mind, Sir, but I've befriended you're daughter. She's kind, and she practically saved my life! I am grateful."

"What's this?"

"It's a long story." Kate rolled her eyes, as she remembered Jack's trick.

"Why do I get the feeling that that is going to become our new mantra in the days to come?" Captain Summers huffed playfully. Kate giggled. She cleared her throat at Thomas.

"Well, technically Captain Sparrow saved me, but your daughter stood up for me, and..." Thomas rambled.

"Ahem!" Kate set her jaw.

"Oh! Oh, I see. Well, I'll leave the two of you alone. It was good to meet you, Sir." Thomas bowed.

" _Thank you!"_ Kate mouthed to him. She did linger watching him walk away.

"How long has this been going on?" Captain Summers asked suspiciously.

" _Father..."_ Kate blushed.

"What? You think just because I've been trapped on the other side of the world for a lifetime, that I don't _know_ things?" Captain Summers squinted. "I may be out of touch with the rest of the civilized world, but I'm not _that_ isolated!" Kate giggled on him. "So, you like him?"

"Mmm-hmm." Kate murmured.

"Is he nice?"

"Very."

"Does he pull his weight?"

"You have no idea! Jack works him harder than any of the rest of us!"

"Well, at least he can do _something_ productive."

"Father," Kate's tone changed. "Thomas was rescued a couple months ago...from the _Cartwheel."_

Captain Summers' face dropped darkly. "You know about that d- carcass caravan?" He asked hurtfully.

"Yes." Kate nodded quietly. "Yes, I do. Jack marooned the captain and the crew, and let the slaves have the ship. Thomas was in charge of looking after the slaves, and he was punished for treating them decently." Captain Summers grimaced and rubbed his face. "Father?"

"Sorry, Sweetheart. I don't feel the best right now." He said grimly. It was true, he was beginning to feel queasy. He guessed half of it was seasickness, and the other half was all this new information on top of the shock that he was standing there, with his own daughter.

"Perhaps we should turn in." Kate sighed. She was wide awake and had a million questions racing through her mind.

"Yeah." Captain Summers nodded. "I just have to ask one thing, darling. You've been in Port Royal, all these years. Your mother...how have you managed?"

Kate bit her lip. "Mother died form scarlet fever, when I was eleven. Governor Swann and Elizabeth took pity on me and took me into their home. I serve as her lady in waiting. They've been very good to me, Father."

"Oh, Katie..." Captain Summers stroked her face sadly. "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I'm sorry you had to grow up without your mother, and me!"

"It's been a good life, Dad." Kate said reassuringly. "Will Turner is very kind to me. He taught me how to defend myself. He almost feels like a brother to me. And when I've run into questionable situations, he's been there to protect me."

"I suppose I should thank the both of them." Captain Summers sighed. "But for now, I need some time to clear my thoughts."

"As do I." Kate reached her arms up, having to stand on her toes to try to reach his face for a kiss. "Goodnight, Father. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, baby girl." Captain Summers choked up, embracing her. She could've sworn she felt him shaking as they hugged.

* * *

Jack was silently watching from his perch at the rudder. He was proud that the trip had been a success, that he was the hero according to the young lady, but as he observed the reunited pair, he felt forlorn about it. Gibbs interrupted his gloomy thoughts. "All right, Jack. Let's have it." He said.

"I beg your pardon?" Jack frowned incredulously.

"This favor long overdue, you brought up when ye decided to induce this venture." Gibbs said, standing closely to him with his hands on his hips. "Just who owed the favor to who?"

"I believe the general word is _whom."_ Jack corrected him. "Besides, our journey went smoothly without fail, the lady has fetched what she wanted, everybody's happy."

"Ahh, but it isn't every day Captain Jack Sparrow offers to let someone else use his own cabin." Gibbs said slowly. Jack gulped. "Either you're a tryin' to smooth things over for somethin' you did to get on his bad side, or you're tryin' to butter him up faster so he'll give you what he owes ye. Now, which is it?"

"Why do you have to be so bloody poky, Gibbs?" Jack groaned, twitching tensely. "All right. D- you. Since you already know most of the story, I suppose I might as well tell you. Since you're so bent on vexing me to the point of mental fatigue." Gibbs waited. "Captain Summers is a good man, and he's been through hell longer than a man should be allowed to suffer. He lost everything from being involved in that bloody case. Reputation, good mates, job..."

"Family." Gibbs finished.

"I did the man a wrong turn, Gibbs." Jack said gravely. "A very wrong turn. He offered me my freedom if I testified against the Marquis. When they so conveniently 'detained' us, I escaped and managed to evade detection again. But the poor bloke wasn't so fortunate, as you know. I could've went after him, helped him escape. But instead, I ran the other way, so caught up in trying to find my beloved _Pearl."_ He slowly caressed the wheel under his hands. "Wouldn't have taken much to get him out, but I gave him up for dead. Figured that the d- _Cartwheel_ was long gone by the time I escaped from those dogs. So, I went me own way."

"Jack, you couldn't have known for sure that it wasn't too late." Gibbs offered kindly.

"I didn't try." Jack muttered. "I didn't _try._ I promised myself at the time, the first chance I got, I was going to get my _Pearl_ back. I escaped, and hence had the said chance. Summers really could've used my help. But I didn't even bother about him. Told myself it was a lost cause to go after someone I might not be able to rescue and we'd both end up dead. So...I didn't."

"Ahh." Gibbs sighed. "So, _that's_ why you agreed to this whole thing. I thought there was something odd about the way you just up and decided to fetch an old friend, a _lost cause,_ who wouldn't even possibly be much help to us in locating any plunder or such. You're clearing up a debt."

Jack swallowed hard. "The good captain's suffered enough. It's time for him to be brought home." He remarked in a disheartened tone. "Not a word of this to anyone, Gibbs. 'Specially the captain and his daughter."

"Aye, you can trust me, Jack."

"Take the wheel. I desperately need a bottle of rum." Jack grumbled. As he tromped down the stairs, he saw Captain Summers speaking with Anamaria. Jack backed up in the shadows, trying to avoid being seen. He attempted shuffling to his cabin.

As he neared his quarters, he saw Kate, leaning on the rail, writing in her diary. She seemed so happy, so lost in the moment. Soon, she and her father would be off his ship and out of his life, and it'd be best for all concerned. It wasn't easy for Jack Sparrow to admit he'd made a mistake. Being coincidentally thrown together with Captain Summers' daughter had given him a chance to make right for them what he'd done wrong. He only hoped to heaven and back, that it would be _enough!_

He pulled out his compass and watched it spin in the lantern light. The needle stopped, and Jack looked up to see it was pointing right at... _Kate!_ Jack frowned in confusion. He closed it, shook it, then reopened it again. But the trinket gave him the same answer. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Bloody thing's being most uncooperative tonight." He complained, shoving back into his pocket. He raced into his cabin to find his much needed rum. His eyes fell on it and immediately started chugging it down like a wind-broke horse.

* * *

" _We found him! My Father! He's here with us, on this ship, with me, alive! We're going home! Thank God he's alive. A lot worse for wear, but we're together at long last! He is very guarded right now, but I suppose I can't blame him after all the pain he's been through and been forced to see. He's probably also in shock. I know I believe I am! It doesn't feel real yet. I'm just so incredibly relieved and happy that Jack was able to help me keep my promise to my mother! I wish she was here so I could tell her."_

Tears of joy splashed down onto her diary as she continued writing. "I don't think I've ever seen you this cheerful." Thomas remarked as he sidled over next to her. She smiled widely.

"Well, you have no idea how long and how hard I've prayed for this moment!" She faced him. "I wasn't sure if it would ever happen. I can't believe we did it!"

"You're very lucky." Thomas said.

"Do you believe in...fate? Divine providence?" Kate asked him slowly.

"I'm not really sure." Thomas answered rather dismally. "But I've found myself on the verge of beginning to, since I met you."

"Really?" Kate's eyes lit up.

"Mmm-hmm." Thomas smiled, that cute, puppy dog grin that made Kate blush and feel fiery inside.

* * *

Neither Kate of her father slept much that night. Kate was took excited. Her father was a different story. Oh, he was happy beyond belief to be reunited with his little girl, though he kept telling himself it was all a dream and he'd shoot the first person who tried to wake him out of it! His mind was full as he tried to process all that had transpired in less than twenty-four hours. An old friend-well, rather more _acquaintance_ than friend!-just pops out, out of the blue, and says he's come to rescue him. The not so welcome blast from the past claims to know his daughter. His daughter finds him! They escape. They're on a ship bound to take them home, _together._ He's had no life up to now. His brain was heavily piled up with so much to take in. And on top of that, he was wretchedly miserable with the most virulent seasickness!

Kate awoke with a heart so fired up, she felt like she could fly to the clouds. She quietly slipped into Jack's cabin and found her father still in bed, but far from slumber. He groaned before he noticed her. "Oh...hello, Sweetheart." He tried to master a steady voice. "What are you doing out of bed at this time?"

"It's morning." Kate smiled. She came to the side of the bed and hugged his shoulders. He feebly returned the embrace, then just lay back uncomfortably. "Father?" Kate addressed him in alarm. "Are you all right?" Panic gripped her heart.

"I'm fine, Sweetie." He insisted.

"You look awful." Kate observed worriedly. He was a little pale.

"Meh. Just a touch of seasickness." Captain Summers tried to shake it off. "It's been a sizable amount of time since I've been on a ship. And even then, I've never had very good sea legs."

"Oh." Kate mused sympathetically. "I had that too when I first came on the _Pearl._ It wasn't pleasant at all! Are you sure that's what it is?"

"Well, that and aside from the fact that I didn't sleep a wink, I'm just ginger peachy." Captain Summers grumbled.

"All right." Kate chuckled. "I'll get you something that should help settle your stomach. Hopefully, the motion sickness will go away soon."

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Captain Summers panted. He tried to keep up a tough facade, but his gut inside felt like the waves carrying the _Pearl._

"I'll be back shortly." Kate nodded, closing the door. As she turned to head to the kitchen, she bumped right smack into Jack.

"Oohf!" He grunted, exaggerating the impact.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even know you were there, Jack. Sorry." She chuckled nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Getting a little rough-house, aren't we?" Jack frowned playfully.

"I'm sorry." Kate grinned.

"Sleep well?"

"I didn't really sleep much at all. Too happy." Kate said proudly.

"Ahh. How's the dear captain?"

"He's not feeling that well at the moment, Jack. He has a terrible bout of seasickness." Kate said.

"Ugh." Jack scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Clearly not used to sailing the open sea."

"Right. I'm going below deck to find some chopped ginger for him." Kate agreed.

"Belay that!" Jack protested.

"Excuse me?"

"What's in yur head, girlie? Your miracle cure is right here in me own hands!" Jack exclaimed, as if it was supposed to be obvious, holding out a bottle of rum.

"Uhh...wouldn't that make him feel _worse?"_ Kate asked innocently. Jack's shoulders sagged and he rolled his eyes.

"You're so _young."_ He groaned.

"Thank you!" Kate grinned. "Excuse me." She brushed passed him to go to the kitchen. Jack shook his head.

"Kids. Girls. Pushy wenches. Whelps. Eunuchs." He muttered. "And sticky scamps." He recoiled as he watched Thomas help Pintel and Ragetti across the way. He looked up into the sky. _"Why?_ What did I do to get stuck with _these_ kind of people?" He asked. He marched into his cabin and found the captain grimacing in his bed. "Easy there, mate. I got just the thing for a sour stomach." Jack said.

Captain Summers glared when he saw who it was. "I didn't have this much physical disorientation when I was in the brig!" He snapped lousily.

"Aahh, some scabby, thrown together, rubbish scraps of driftwood, no doubt." Jack scoffed. "And I'll wager that they eased back and drank rum to their hearts content in your plain view, while you sat there, panting, sweating, like a dog on a bloody hot day."

Captain Summers was struggling to let out a retort, but his stomach was burning and he felt he might retch at any minute. "You come in here...to taunt me like a cornered rodent. Well, I've got news for you...save your breath. Just seeing...your cunning shadow in here is bad enough!" His hand went to his middle as the room began spinning worse around him.

Jack smirked. "Well, then allow me to relieve you of your so torturous predicament."

"Good riddance." Captain Summers groaned tensely. He was shaking. His stomach lurched and he bent his head over the edge of the bed, just as Jack kicked the chamber pot underneath the poor man's mouth just in time! Captain Summers vomited horribly. He finally emptied his stomach out, and breathed. Jack handed him his handkerchief, and the captain wiped his face.

"Bloody seasickness. Not all that restful, is it?" Jack sighed. Captain Summers lay back on the bed, feeling better for the moment.

"You showed up and coerced me into this crazy venture, sailing on _your_ ship. Why does this ailment not surprise me? I should've expected no less." Captain Summers narrowed his eyes.

"Sticks and stones, mate." Jack grinned. Summers had always had a dry sense of humor, even as a cop. Personally, Jack was shocked he still had it at all, after all he'd been through. He'd scold and insult Jack back and forth, knowing all along that the pirate was questionably worth his salt. "You may kill me, but you'll never insult me!"

Captain Summers rolled his eyes. "I suppose I should thank you for getting me out of that infernal wasteland of ' _civilization."_ He muttered.

"Would be most appreciated, mate." Jack nodded with his hands behind his back like a little boy being lectured by his father.

"Mind you, never did I think I'd have to end up throwing in again with the likes of you!" Captain Summers pointed his finger. "But...what you've done for my daughter, giving me a chance to see her again...for _that,_ I _am_ grateful." Captain Summers said, in a softer, less I'm-gonna-kill-you tone of voice.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Sir. How could she not run to _me_ for help?" Jack teased. Captain Summers rolled his eyes.

"That'll be enough out of _you,_ Jack." Anamaria scolded as she stepped in behind him. "Good grief, let the poor man rest!" Jack bit his lip and turned to smile at her.

"Mornin' to you too, Anamaria." He said flirtatiously. "Just checking on our guest. I'm afraid the poor man is rather ill. _Jelly legs, you know."_ He whispered conspiratorially.

"Indeed." Anamaria sighed.

"Pardon me! Excuse me." Kate startled them, weaving her way between the two. She was carrying a tankard in her hand. She sat down on the bed.

"Come, Jack." Anamaria pulled his arm. "Let's give 'em some privacy."

"Right then." Jack nodded. "Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

" _Yeah..._ dead drunk." Captain Summers teased.

"Ahh, yes." Jack murmured wistfully as he closed the door.

"Here, Father. Drink this. It should help." Kate handed him the jug. "You'll find slim picken's out here on the ocean, but Mr. Gibbs managed to brew some hot water. And I sprinkled chopped ginger in it. It should cure your queasiness."

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Captain Summers sighed contentedly. "But I'm feeling better."

"Well, hopefully, this will help you stay better." Kate said. Captain Summers tried drinking the tonic, but it left him panting from the burning in his throat. Kate observed the man she'd prayed for, for so long. Even under the dirt and gradually aging hair, she thought he was handsome. He certainly looked the part of a captain, with the exception that he was much thinner than one would expect for a man with his build, but that was due to malnourishment.

Veins popped out all over his large hands and upper wrists. "When you feel well enough, we should get you a change of clothes." Kate stated.

"Don't worry about it, dear. I've been through worse than this. A little muck and grease isn't going to hurt me."

"But you're coming home. You're free now! You should begin living like you are."

" _I'll never be free."_ Captain Summers whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Captain Summers grimaced. He was feeling queasy again. Kate clasped his large hand with her smaller ones. "So tell me...how did you...end up dressed like that...mingling with these vagrants?"

"It...it was the only way to find you, and the truth of what happened to you." Kate sighed solemnly. "Mother was vague on the details of your disappearance. For years, I've tried to find out all I could about the _Marquis of the Midnight Moon_ case."

"Oh, darling, you didn't!" Captain Summers moaned woefully.

"I _had_ to. But Elizabeth and her father could only find out so much, which didn't really explain anything. And any time I asked the commodore or someone else in authority about that case, they said it was over and done with and there was no use trying to think otherwise."

"Katie, baby, you should've listened to them! Do you have any idea what kind of ugly world I was involved in during that time?" Captain Summers winced.

"Yes, I do. I know about it, Dad." Kate said sadly. "It was horrible business."

"Sweetie, I never wanted you to have to know about _any_ of that gore." Captain Summers cried. "It wasn't the kind of burden you should have to bear."

"But that's just it. I _did_ bear it, Dad!" Kate began shedding tears. "Mother was heartbroken losing you. It was very difficult for her to speak about the matter. I couldn't protect her from that pain, or take it away. I was too young and ignorant. But when I made her that promise, it gave me a purpose. And...and I missed you too, though I could only vaguely remember you." Kate bit her lip, but years' worth of hurt and unanswered questions were boiling to the surface. Most of all, she was filled with anger. Angry at Briggs, Summers' own son for all this trouble he'd caused. He'd practically destroyed his own family!

"Shh. Don't cry, darling." Captain Summers said tenderly, stroking her face. It pained him deeply that she'd so heavily surrounded herself with the details of his loss. "It wasn't your fault. Not any of it. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm truly sorry."

"It wasn't your doing, Father. You _didn't_ deserve to be exiled like that and treated like an oxen!" Kate cried. "You did what was right, and I'm proud of you! I just wish...things had turned out differently." She hung her head.

"So do I, more than you could ever _possibly_ imagine." Captain Summers said quietly, gripping her small wrist. Kate was about to tell him that she'd met Briggs, but she decided against it. He already seemed so depressed, and the broken man did not need the dangerous rift between his own two children pressing any harder on his mind right now. They both cried a little for a moment, then he loudly cleared his throat and tried to change the subject. "Just _how_ did Jack Sparrow fit into this?" He asked, cringing with exaggeration. "How the heck did you end up allying with _him?"_

Kate giggled, wiping her eyes. "It was more of an accident, really." She grinned. "Or, what one might call a chance encounter. He was being...well...you know, Jack."

"Too much." Captain Summers agreed dryly.

"He was being arrested the first time I saw him." Kate explained. He father let out a scornful laugh. "Anyway, as he was being led away, he was comparing Commodore Norrington's soldiers to those who handled the Marquis's case. _Your_ case. He was saying that if they'd been as efficient as Norrington's men, things would be different today."

"Isn't that the truth!" Captain Summers laid his head back and stared off at the ceiling, with a faraway, troubled gaze.

"Dad, I...I..." Kate began to speak, about to tell him about Briggs.

"Hmm?"

"I...nothing. I'm just so glad we're together." Kate sighed happily.

"Me too, Sweetie. Me too."


	23. Chapter 23 Hunted!

**Kate's POV**

We were finally heading home after such a long journey! Father would be safe and free, and at last, we would be together for always! I was overjoyed, but still hadn't been able to see it as reality yet. I don't think Dad did either. It felt as if we were both sharing a wonderful dream, knowing that if we woke up from it, it would all be over. But whatever happened from then on, at least we'd go through it together, good or bad!

I had expected Father to show more happiness at being free again. But even when he smiled, when he said he _was_ happy, to me he rather sounded and looked so sad, as if trying to convince himself. He didn't bring up his past-except to talk about us as a family years ago-, or speak of the horrible things he'd seen or done while he was a slave. I had overheard him speaking to Will that even when they'd promoted him from a filthy slave to a guard of the slaves, that he'd felt just as trapped and demeaned as before they'd released him from his shackles. Other than that, he didn't offer any more details. I had two million questions to ask, but I had to bite my tongue not to badger him for answers, especially since he was quite ill.

Yes, for the first two days since his rescue, Dad did not rise from Jack's bed in the captain's quarters as he was incredibly miserable with an upset stomach. We tried nearly every available, meager tonic we could think of with the scant food supplies we had aboard, but nothing seemed to be helping. I tried to comfort Father and stay at his side, but he mostly just wanted to sleep when the queasiness got the best of him.

It was mid-morning of the third day since we'd fled Bermuda, and I was just emerging from Jack's cabin, trying to get some fresh air. The stench from Dad's motion sickness was giving me a headache and I needed a change of scent, though the morning sun heat didn't help. But the thick salt in the air did! "Kate, hello." Elizabeth greeted with a bright smile.

"Hello." I replied quietly.

"How's your father?"

"Still in bed." I puffed.

"You mean the tonics haven't worked yet?" Will creased his eyebrows.

"I'm afraid not."

"That's odd." Will stated.

"Everybody is made differently." Elizabeth pointed out.

"He's trying to rest right now." I said. Will excused himself. "I can't wait to get home!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. I miss Father." Elizabeth nodded. "But, there _is_ something so freeing about being out at sea, away from all the politics."

"Mmm." I grunted. "And...when we return, it will be closer to your wedding day!"

"Yes. I can hardly wait!" Elizabeth beamed. "Father has ordered only the most beautiful wedding gown ever. But I don't want Will to see it till I'm walking down the aisle. I want to look beautiful for him."

"I think he thinks you always look beautiful." I grinned tiredly. Elizabeth blushed. "Well, excuse me. I need to try to find _something_ to cure what ails Dad."

* * *

I was nearly to the steps leading down into the ship when Jack appeared coming out. "Morning, luv!" Jack greeted me, startling me from my revelry.

"Oh, hello." I moaned.

"Aye, what's got you looking so down like a jellyfish with the miseries?" Jack asked playfully.

"It's Dad." I sighed. "He's still sick, Jack." I was frustrated that nothing seemed to shake off the illness.

"Aah." Jack nodded, taking a drink of rum. Did this man ever _not_ carry a bottle with him? "In all my years at sea, I have _never_ seen such virulent seasickness!"

"Really?"

"Aye. Really takes out a lot of a strong man like yur dad." Jack sighed.

"I can't understand it." I shook my head. "And I'm starting to feel queasy myself just watching him so miserable!"

"Chin up, lass. We'll think of something." Jack grinned. "We'd _better!_ I for one am getting rather tired of sleeping out on the helm by me lonesome. Tell yur old man that he'd better get back on his feet, or I'm gonna kick him out!"

" _Ha, ha."_ I muttered. Father was a bit taller than Jack, and larger too. The picture of him throwing Dad out on his ear was ridiculous to imagine.

"I know what will set him to rights." Jack smirked, holding his bottle. "Rum cures everything!" And he marched off to his cabin.

* * *

Kate had to weave her way around down inside the ship as she kept bumping into crew members who were busy at work. She finally found the kitchen. There, she found Thomas, bending over a steaming pot and stirring inside it. "Oh, I didn't expect to find you in here." She said.

"Hello!" Thomas beamed when he saw her.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I'm steaming the ginger scraps that we have, rather than grinding them. It's for your father." Thomas explained.

"Oh. Well, thank you. I hope it helps!" Kate declared in a flustered tone.

"Me too. Your father's a strong man. This should do the trick. Anamaria and I came up with the idea."

"Thomas? Once we reach Port Royal, Dad and I will be settling there again. But what about you? What are you going to do? Do you have a home to return to?" Kate asked curiously.

"Not really." Thomas shook his head. "My parents are gone. I don't even know what my father's name was. No one would tell me. I had a few small jobs in England, but I slept in the tavern, where I worked as a janitor."

"What will you do then?" Kate asked. She couldn't imagine not having a home to return to.

"I...don't know." Thomas said quietly.

* * *

By early afternoon, Captain Summers finally emerged from Jack's quarters out onto the deck. The high sun was blinding at first since he'd been stuck inside for so long. He tried to adjust his eyesight until he was able to clearly see the moving figures around him, keeping on their tasks. He was rudely greeted by Jack the Monkey, who was perched on a mast rope and hissed in his face. "Just stay out of my way." Summers warned the little creature.

"Captain Summers!" Will exclaimed and stepped over to him. "You're up."

" _Yeah,"_ Captain Summers sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not sure what exactly that infernal concoction was, but whatever it was, it seemed to help."

"That's good." Will nodded. "Could you handle something to eat? We don't have much to speak of on the _Pearl,_ but at least we won't starve!"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel a little famished." Captain Summers replied. Will made his way down below. Elizabeth came to Kate's father.

"Oh, you're out, Sir." She smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" He replied gruffly. Elizabeth laughed.

"Jack says that we should reach Port Royal in a week and a half, at the most if the weather holds."

"Good. I've never been there."

" _Hey! Give that back, you thieves!"_ Kate scolded Pintel and Ragetti, chasing them across the bow. They'd snatched her diary and she was _not_ happy. "That's mine!" She huffed at them. Captain Summers watched with amusement at seeing his daughter go after the two ruffians as if they were little boys. Elizabeth stood in front of them with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed dangerously. The two men stopped short when they saw her and shrank back like two boys caught stealing cookies.

"Going somewhere?" Elizabeth asked them.

"Nah. We weren't doin' anything." Pintel shook his head.

"We weren't doin' anything." Ragetti echoed him.

"Got something of interest there, behind your back?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"No, poppet. We got nothin' of 'terest." Pintel said timidly.

"Just this." Ragetti took Kate's diary and held it in plain view. Pintel glared at him like he had two heads. Elizabeth took the diary.

"This does _not_ belong to you." She said.

"You mutton-head!" Pintel conked Ragetti on the noggin.

"Well, like the lady said, it don't belong to us. And we can't read. So there be no use keepin' it on us." Ragetti explained. Captain Summers grinned, puzzled. _Where_ had Jack found these two knuckleheads?

"You confessed, straw-brain!" Pintel growled. The bickering duo scurried away scolding each other over the stupidest little things.

"Screwy bunch, aren't they?" Captain Summers remarked. Elizabeth giggled. Kate stomped up to them, panting.

"Here, Kate." Elizabeth handed her her diary.

"Oh, thank you!" Kate breathed in relief, trying to brush the dirt off the worn cover. "I was afraid they were going to throw it overboard or something!" She clutched it to herself.

"Wouldn't have done any good. They can't read anyway." Her father shrugged.

"What?" Kate frowned. She'd been pranked _again!_ No wonder Jack let these chowder heads sail with him! They were as bad as he was! Kate rolled her eyes. "Father, are you feeling better?" She smiled.

"Aye. A lot better, Sweetheart." Captain Summers smiled.

"I'll have to tell Thomas that his remedy worked!" Kate declared proudly.

"You act like he's a miracle worker." Elizabeth teased.

"Hey, nothing else helped!" Kate retorted defensively. "He's smarter than people give him credit for." Elizabeth and Captain Summers shared a knowing glance. "What's that?" Kate furrowed her brows. _"What's_ going on? What have you two been talking about?"

"She's got it." Elizabeth pointed out casually.

"Unfortunately." Captain Summers sighed pitifully.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kate spoke up. "He's decent, and thoughtful, and a good worker. And he's _really_ cute."

"Why thank you, luv." Jack smirked from behind her.

"Oh! I...I...I didn't mean _you!"_ Kate sputtered. Jack gaped, looking offended. "I...I...I mean, not that you aren't an all right person, but...I meant...I was talking about Thomas." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Bleh." He snarled.

" _Bleh, yourself."_ Elizabeth teased him. Then she and Kate walked off together. Jack sauntered over to Captain Summers with a bottle of rum.

"I swear, matey, I don't know what she sees in that sticky beanpole of a lad." Jack groaned in exasperation, leaning back on the railing. "It's taken everything in me to keep her in line while they've been aboard in yur absence! Why, before we found you, those two 'ave been a revolting pain to watch, with those silly grins, and..."

"So, _you_ took it upon yourself to keep an eye on my daughter, Sparrow?" Captain Summers puffed. "I don't know whether to thank you or shoot you." Jack gave him a pointed look.

"I may not know much about children, Summers, but she's only a little girl." Jack said. "She needs protectin', and she ain't gonna get it from that scamp!"

"Oh, are you criticizing my daughter's intelligence? She was smart enough to ask _you_ for help, wasn't she?" Captain Summers retorted with a smirk. Jack grunted loudly.

"Listen to the captain, Jack." Anamaria stepped up to him. "Or I'll put ya on cleanup duty."

"Oui? _I'm_ the captain of this ship!" Jack huffed. _"No one_ tells Captain Jack Sparrow what to do! Especially not some third mate sailor who can't curve her wagging tongue."

"Pfft. Speak for yurself, you boat rustler." Anamaria ignored him, raising her hand to him, threatening a slap.

"Better to listen to your wife, Captain. Though I'd rather enjoy observing her making you squirm like a school boy." Captain Summers remarked. Jack was drinking his rum and gagged hard when he heard that.

"Ha! You think I'd be crazy enough, or drunk enough to throw in my eternal, devoted, sane lot with _this_ bug-eyed shrunken head?!" Anamaria sputtered, blushing deeply. "How _stupid_ do you think I am?"

"Yes, how stupid do you think she is?" Jack jumped in. "Must you put it so _brutally,_ luv?" He groaned in a low voice. Anamaria smirked. But before anyone could say anything else, they heard Ragetti shout,

"Ship ahoy, Captain! There's a ship!" He shouted from the crow's nest, pointing westward. Everyone turned to the side to look.

"Gibbs, my spyglass." Jack ordered. Gibbs handed it to him and he peeked through it.

"What is it, Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Pirates or the Navy?" Will added.

"Too far away to tell." Jack shook his head. "Best stay our course. If they be neighbors, they'll catch up."

"Aye, keep on course!" Gibbs yelled.

"You don't suppose we're under attack?" Elizabeth mentioned.

"No idea." Jack said. Ten minutes later, the said ship was drawing closer and Jack looked again to see who they were. "D-!" He cursed loudly.

"Jack? What's the matter?" Will asked as he rushed back to his side.

"We _are_ in danger, mateys." Jack muttered, as he handed Captain Summers his glass.

"Jack's right!" He agreed.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth gulped.

"The slave traders from Bermuda." Captain Summers said dismally. He knew he couldn't run for long before they'd come looking for him.

"What?!" Will sputtered.

"Aye, they bear the flag." Gibbs pointed out. The approaching vessel was flapping a red flag with a symbol of a sledgehammer bearing down on coins.

"How did they find us?!" Kate gasped in panic, standing protectively next to her father.

"Bishop!" Jack spat. The _Ambassador's captain._ Being a regular around Bermuda for good business, he'd most likely suggested who'd helped Captain Summers disappear when the authorities could not find him. "They've come for Summers."

Kate's heart dropped and she ran to Jack and wrangled him by the arm. "Jack, you can't just let them take my dad!" Kate pleaded.

"Of course not, luv." Jack said calmly. "Ready the guns, lads! Let her run straight and true. On the double!" Gibbs barked orders to the crew. "Anamaria, to the wheel!" Jack told her. She raced up and stood bravely at the rudder like a true sailor.

"JACK! We've got _more_ company!" Will hollered from the mast.

"What?" Jack groaned and raced to the stern to take a look. Sure enough, another ship was sailing for them, though not as far away. But this time, Jack didn't have to question who their unwelcome guest was. "Hard a port!" He yelled.

"Good l-!" Elizabeth gasped. "It's one of Briggs' army vessels!" She recognized the green and yellow flag on the mast.

"Jack, we're becoming surrounded! What do we do?" Gibbs panted. Jack was irritated. This was definitely NOT part of the plan. He pulled out his compass. After spinning, the needle pointed south west. He knew where to go! But getting there was the question.

"Go square to the wind! Rudder full!" Jack ordered.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Gibbs agreed as the crew scrambled about. "Keep her trim!"

Will rushed over to Captain Summers, handing him a rifle. "You'll need this." He told him.

Kate was so scared she couldn't move. She was frozen with fear. They were under attack. This wasn't like when they'd battled the dragon, or sailed through a vicious storm, or when they'd stealthily escaped the mermaids. This was different. These men...those ships...they'd come for her father! They were after him and she didn't know what to do. "Kate? Kate!" Will shook her shoulder. "Take this! Do what you must." He shoved a rifle into her hands. Her hands shook. She'd never handled a rifle before, except when Will was training her. But she'd never used it on anyone.

Jack saw her standing there in a paralyzed trance. "Summers, take your daughter below decks." He told Captain Summers. "Make sure she's safe."

"I don't need to be told that, Jack." Captain Summers snapped at him. "Come on, darling." He took Kate's arm. His touch seemed to snap her out of her terrified paralysis.

"Father, get below." She told him. He ushered her down the stairs. With them safely out of sight, Jack made his way to the helm with Anamaria, guiding her direction.

"Elizabeth, stay low." Will told her as they squatted at the rails.

"Jack, they're gaining on us! Both of 'em!" Anamaria told him.

"Make hard right, luv." He told her, keeping his eyes on the compass.

"Guns, ready, Captain!" Gibbs shouted.

The slave traders ship, the _Hunter,_ and Briggs' army ship, the _Invincible,_ were both bearing down on the _Pearl,_ as she struggled to worm her way out of their path. With one ship behind them, and the other to their right, it looked like a tight squeeze. "Fire!" Jack commanded.

"Fire!" Gibbs and Will yelled. Pintel and Ragetti, Marty, Cotton, and even Thomas fired the cannons that shot at the _Hunter._ If they could distract or at least take down _one_ of the ships, they could possibly gain speed and escape the other one. Their gun fire was doing small damage to the _Hunter._

"We've got to lighten the load!" Elizabeth declared. Thomas and she ran into the ship's hold, throwing anything they could that wasn't worth much.

* * *

Captain Summers and Kate were down in the kitchen, where there were no windows. They braced themselves, both aiming their guns toward the stairs, in case the intruders came down after them. Captain Summers calmly gripped his gun, but Kate's hands were trembling. "Darling, lower your gun." He told her.

"What?" Kate looked at him, puzzled.

"Put the gun down, Sweetheart. You'll never fire a proper shot if you can't grip it solidly." Captain Summers said, stepping closer to her. She lowered the rifle and let it fall to her side. "You've never done this sort of thing before, have you?" He asked quietly.

"No, Father. I've never needed to." Kate hung her head.

"It's all right, Katie." He said assuringly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Have you had to do this before?"

"More times than I would like to count, Sweetie." Captain Summers said grimly. "But I'm afraid it was absolutely necessary."

"Does that make a difference?" Kate looked up at him sadly. He gazed down at her thoughtfully.

"Katie, taking the life of another is never a sport, dear. In my former line of work, it's a matter of protection and justice." Captain Summers said dully. "There are times when one human being is hurting another, with no thought to the well-being of the other. In that case, if you can step in, you must do what you can so stop it."

Kate began to slightly calm down as she listened. He'd taught her those things when she was little, fond memories starting to come back to her. Back then, she didn't understand everything he said, but she certainly felt that she did now! "One thing to remember, Sweetheart: it's best to attempt to reason before taking any drastic measures. But if that becomes out of the question, then you must make the choice to do what it takes."

Kate smiled at his wise face, and she felt a fire build up inside that swallowed out the fear she'd just been feeling. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her gun back up and made sure the chamber was loaded, if necessary. Her hands were no longer shaking. "Then we have to do something." She sighed.

"No, Katie. You're staying down here!" Her father declared firmly. "I'm not going to put my daughter in harm's way."

"Dad, our friends are up there! They've helped us when they didn't have to. They could get in trouble. They might need our help. I _am_ afraid. But I'd rather try to make a difference than waiting around scared. And they have never abandoned me, ever!"

Captain Summers bit his lip sadly. He didn't want her anywhere close to a battlefield, especially at sea! One blow of a cannon, a swipe of a sword, a direct gunshot, and she'd be gone...just like that! Out of everything he'd already suffered, that was one loss he was NOT willing to go through. "No. I'm not going set you up as a live target, Katie!" He barked.

"And I'm _not_ going to let them take you away from me... _again!"_ Kate exclaimed.

"Baby, please. I can't lose you." He pleaded.

"We'll fight.. _.together."_ Kate smiled encouragingly. Captain Summers winced. Now he knew what Jack had gone through when she'd pestered him to help her in the first place.

"All right." He reluctantly agreed. "We'll do it. _Together._ But if I say to get behind me, you get behind me!"

"Yes, Father." Kate nodded. He prepared his rifle and with her trailing behind him, he led the way out.

* * *

"It's not working." Thomas told Elizabeth. Through the cracks in the wood, they could see that they still weren't sailing away as fast as they needed to. Gibbs and Marty found them.

"The best we can do is fight to the end." Gibbs said sadly. "Looks like it's gonna be a collision."

"If not a massacre." Marty groaned.

"That's it!" Elizabeth perked up. "Come with me." She grabbed Thomas's arm, and Gibbs and Marty followed them.

* * *

Captain Summers and Kate raced across the deck, preparing to shoot if necessary. Jack lept down to them. "I told you two to stay below!" He bellowed.

" _No time for trifles, mate."_ Father and daughter said together. "In a tight spot, you gotta do what you've got to do." Kate smiled, throwing back Jack's words from when he'd saved her from drowning.

"Bloody hard-heads. The both of you!" Jack hissed.

"Have to be, to sail with anyone as crazy as you!" Captain Summers smirked.

Jack pouted. Then his eyes popped out when he saw Elizabeth and Marty atop a net of gunpowder, being lifted from the hatchway from a yard. He scurried over below them. "Oui! What are you doing?!" He called, waving his hands.

"A little more over left!" Marty called down to Gibbs, who was manning the lever to direct the crane.

"Jack! Soon as we drop this, tell Anamaria to veer 190 degrees right!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Captain gives orders on the ship!" Jack hollered back.

" _Just do it!"_ Elizabeth snapped at him.

"Aye!" Jack agreed and raced back up to the helm.

* * *

The two ships were closing in on the _Pearl!_ It was going to be a very tight squeeze! While Will, Pintel, Ragetti and others continued to open fire at the _Hunter_ with cannon fire, Elizabeth and Marty jumped back on deck as Gibbs lowered and released the net of gunpowder into the water. "Everybody hold on!" Jack yelled to his crew. The ship tilted dangerously as Anamaria vigorously turned the rudder and the _Pearl_ made a daring right turn. Many of the crew fell back against the rails. Kate started to fall over the edge where the ladder was, but her father instantly grabbed her hand tightly, holding on like a vice as he clung to a rope. As the _Pearl_ regained a proper balance, and everyone tried to get back on their feet, they looked back to see that the _Hunter_ and the _Invincible_ were running into each other's path. There was no time for them to turn!

"They're falling behind, thank God." Will breathed.

"We can't miss." Elizabeth stated. Gibbs raised his gun, but Captain Summers elbowed him out of the way.

"Allow me." He grinned. Gibbs, surprised, stood back, while Summers arched his rifle dead center on the net of gunpowder that was only thirteen yards away from the two ships. The captain calmly aimed and pulled the trigger. The bead perfectly hit the net, and a huge explosion disturbed the beautiful ocean water, and blinded the other ships in a fog of smoke and fire as they broadsided each other. The _Hunter_ and the _Invincible_ collided into each other's bows, breaking a quarter of the front decks. But it would seem that the _Invincible_ suffered the most damage as the _Hunter_ crawled away, still in not too bad a shape. The _Pearl_ floated smoothly away from the bruised vessels, which were growing smaller on the horizon by the minute. The crew cheered in victory and relief.

"We did it!" Thomas cried in amazement. Elizabeth patted him on the arm.

"You were wonderful, Father." Kate said proudly. She was thankful she hadn't needed to use her gun after all.

"All right!" Jack bellowed. "All hands, to the sails!" He trotted down the steps.

"Where are we going now?" Will asked.

"Aye, what be our heading, Jack?" Gibbs inquired.

" _Isla Cruces."_ Jack announced.

* * *

 **This story is before DMC, so Jack is not aware yet that the chest with Davy Jones' heart is even on it!**


	24. Chapter 24 Battle Scars

Everyone breathed a deep sigh of tremendous relief as the enemies had faded into the distance behind the _Black Pearl._ "Good work, lad." Will praised Thomas for his joint effort.

"It was really Elizabeth." Thomas said. Will looked at her proudly and grabbed her hand. "Well, uh...ahem! If you'll excuse me. I'll just...uhh..." Thomas awkwardly but politely tried to step out of their way when he saw the looks they were giving each other.

"Have I ever told you, that you're the most wonderful woman in the world?" Will whispered to Elizabeth.

"Not this week." Elizabeth chuckled, creeping her arms up around his neck and they locked lips.

"You looked so brave, and gallant, Father." Kate commented.

"Was just trying to help." Captain Summers said in a low tone. He didn't seem proud of what he'd done.

"Father?" Kate furrowed her brows. He shook himself from his daze and smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her.

"You're safe. That's all that matters to me." He said in a deep, husky voice.

* * *

 **3 Days Later**

The previous day had been bright with a full sun, but today was overcast. One of the men said they could expect rain, as he saw clouds gathering on the horizon, coming from the West. Everyone had noticed that Gibbs had seemed to take Thomas in under his wing as a mentor. The crew teased them about it, but it gave both men a sense of belonging and being needed, different from their pirate life. Kate made her way to Jack's cabin, hoping he wasn't in there to gripe at her for disturbing him. "Father?" Kate called as she knocked.

 _"In a moment, darling. I'm just drying up from my bath."_ Captain Summers replied from the other side.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kate shook her head. But then she heard a crash inside and she threw the door open. "Dad! Is everything all right?!" She blurted out.

"Yes, Katie." Captain Summers muttered sarcastically. "I just accidentally knocked over one of Jack's navigating trinkets. Thankfully, it doesn't appear to be broken."

"He'll be _glad_ to know that!" Kate teased.

Her father turned with his back to her, attempting again to put his shirt on. That's when she saw them. Kate froze as she studied her father's back. It...it was...it was horribly marred! _Multiple_ dark and red large streaks painted up most of his spine. They were cuts, many old, some not as old, long stretches of cuts that sank deeply into his flesh! Kate gasped when she realized that they were _lashes!_ Flog marks. Her father's back looked like a lousily plowed field with the awful indents in his skin. She gazed blankly with horror. He turned and noticed she was still there. Now she saw his front. A sizable, speckled scar marked his right rib cage: a _branding._ And the same lashes from his other side equally laced his abdomen, and the upper left side of his chest showed another branding: an ST symbol. Kate stumbled back till her back touched the wall. She didn't realize she let out a small cry.

Her father glanced at her. "Sweetheart?" He addressed her.

"W-what?" Kate stammered.

"Everything all right, darling?" He prodded gently. Kate blinked, her widened eyes locked on his battered torso.

" _Dad, what_ are those?!" Kate cried.

"What are what?"

"Dad, your...your body...those...those wounds..." Kate's lip trembled. Captain Summers gaped, then noticed he was still shirtless. He quickly threw on his shirt to cover his scars.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Sweetheart." He said calmly. Too calmly.

" _Nothing!?"_ Kate was taken aback. "You call those divots all over your body _nothing?!_ Those are _wounds,_ Dad! _What_ happened to you?" She sniffled. Captain Summers frowned, looking conflicted.

"Kate, it's over. So you don't have to worry about it." He said firmly.

"Father, you..." Kate couldn't find the words to say and fled the cabin. She nearly ran Thomas over. He smiled to greet her but that faltered when she brushed past him in a hurry. He thought maybe she was throwing up from seasickness. Kate raced to the end of the bow where the men were working nearby, but she had some space to herself. She grasped the railing and just tried to breathe. She could not rid her vision of those horrible marks she'd seen.

 _Where_ _did_ _these barbaric marks come from, slashing up my father's back?_ She thought to herself. _What the h- did they do to him? And why? WHY?_ She dropped down onto a crate.

Kate just sat there, completely blanked out, with a petrified look on her face. "Kate? _Kate?"_ Elizabeth tapped her shoulder.

"W-what?" Kate gaped at her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You look disturbed." Elizabeth noted.

"Elizabeth?" Kate tried to speak, not sure where to begin. "Do you know what happens to slaves? What kind of lives they have?" She gulped.

"No, I truly do not." Elizabeth sighed regretfully. "But I do know from the ones we've encountered on this trip, that they are the most unfortunate souls I've ever laid eyes on."

"That goes without speaking." Kate said, more to herself.

"What made you ask that? Were you thinking of you father, Captain Summers?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes!" Kate sputtered. "Elizabeth, that man has been through hell ten times over! I accidentally saw him a while ago when he had not yet put his shirt on for the day. Elizabeth, he...his...he's been tortured in the past, _several_ times over the years! His body...it...it looks like...I can't even describe it!" Kate shuddered.

"I'm so sorry, Kate, to hear that." Elizabeth said kindly. "He's a fine man. He didn't deserve what happened to him." She squeezed Kate's hand. "He's lucky to have you. And we owe him a debt of gratitude for what he did when we were attacked. He's very brave."

"Yes..." Kate could barely say the word. Brave didn't even come close to describing her dad's newfound courage she'd discovered. Elizabeth patted her arm then left her alone.

* * *

Will was down in the hold near the live animals with Thomas. "It's a fine piece." Will approved. "But why this?"

"I was ordered to." Thomas sighed. "Besides, out here on the ocean...well, you never know. Will, do you believe in sea monsters?"

"A year ago, I would've told you no. But, I've unpleasantly encountered the supernatural before. So, I'm more open to impossible possibilities than I ever thought I would be before." Will said.

"Because I know I _saw_ one...once!" Thomas exclaimed. "I was sailing on the _Cartwheel,_ and we'd just made trade with another ship, the _Bishop's Wife._ We were a good ten leagues out, when we thought we heard a loud snap. You won't believe what we saw!" Thomas shuddered. "Something like, huge, ugly, slime-covered arms- _tentacled arms!-_ that were enormous had cradled the entire ship like a giant snake! It grabbed men and slapped them against the ship and the water. They were screaming helplessly in terror, but nothing could be done to save them. And then the terrifying beast squeezed the ship like a python, crunching it till it snapped to pieces! We were so afraid! Thank God it _didn't_ come after us! But I'll never forget it. It was the most frightening thing I'd ever seen. And I'm _not_ making this up. I was there, I saw it!"

"I cannot explain such a beast." Will confessed. "But terrible and mysterious things _have_ been rumored to happen at sea." Thomas nodded.

"Do you believe me?"

"I'm having difficulty understanding what exactly it was that you saw," Will told him quietly, "but I believe you." They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Kate appeared with a candle. "Excuse me." Will smiled naughtily and winked at Kate then trumped up the stairs. "Remember, it's not just _me_ you'll have to answer to anymore!" He teased before disappearing.

"Hey." Thomas smiled at her. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Hmm?" Kate furrowed her brows.

"Earlier, I thought that...oh, never mind." Thomas shrugged.

"What are you working on?" Kate asked curiously, stepping closer.

"This." Thomas straightened up with his hands on his hips. Kate frowned grimly.

"Is that...what I think it is?" She asked slowly. "Isn't that a..."

"Coffin. Yes." Thomas nodded. Kate was blown away. Why would he be working away on something so dramatic? Though she had to admit, she was impressed by his skills.

"It's...I'd say it's beautiful, but..." She cleared her throat, "Isn't that a rather morbid activity?"

"It was one of the first orders I got from Jack. And...when I was on the _Cartwheel,_ dead slaves were treated like animal hides and thrown away. Of course, the soldiers were not. Look, I know it's a dark matter to dwell on, but it's made me feel useful, like I can do _some_ good in this world."

"A way to do for other people, what no one did for those prisoners." Kate stated.

"Something along those lines, yes." Thomas nodded. Kate slowly gripped his wrist. He looked down at it in surprise. But he smiled and clasped her fingers.

"Thomas, you _do_ perform good for others. You tried to help those prisoners. And..." Kate bit her lip hard, recoiling as she pictured those scars on her father's body. "My father, used to be one of them. I hated the _Cartwheel_ ship after Jack told me about it! But...to know someone like you, someone who actually cares, _did_ exist on it, it's restored my ideal not to give up on all people involved in disgrace."

Thomas smiled widely. He breathed then, slowly began to lean his face in toward hers. She watched him in surprise, but didn't resist. He breathed again, then nearly reached her cheek when…"Ahem!" Captain Summers deep voice cut in. Kate froze and Thomas gulped and backed away from her. "Sorry to spoil this little puppy love moment," Captain Summers grunted sarcastically, "but I would like a word with my daughter. That is, _if_ you're done kissing her!"

"Aye, Sir." Thomas chuckled. Kate shook her head and breathing deeply, she turned and came to the steps where her father was.

"We _weren't_ kissing, Dad. We never have." Kate forced a grin.

"A likely story." Captain Summers narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, it's true." Kate said solemnly.

"Darling, I'd like to speak to you some place private." He said. Kate nodded and followed him to the kitchen. No one was in there at the moment. Kate slightly closed the door. "Katie," Captain Summers began slowly, "What you saw..."

"You were tortured." Kate said angrily.

"Aye. Punished."

"But, why? Why, Father? What did you do?" Kate cried.

"A slave has no life, baby girl." Captain Summers said in a flat tone. "You're property, a thing, not a person. At least, that's what they tell you. And it's not long before you start believing it yourself. At first, when I was imprisoned on that spit of 'civilization', I tried to escape, to find a way back to you and your mother. More than once. Every time, I was thrashed worst than the one before. I was branded the first time. But if escaping meant seeing the both of you again, I was d- bound to do it! Until...they seared my side.

'Eventually, I was sold to the mayor of Bermuda. After hearing about my failed attempts even after the punishments, he said I had initiative. So he appointed me as a guard for the stockyards. It was...'" Captain Summers clammed up for about five minutes. Kate waited tensely. Her dad grimaced hard, as if he'd been slugged. "It was _my_ job to insure that _no one, not one_ slave would be able to escape. And...it was _my_ job to order severe punishment if anyone so much as tried. At first, I protested. I tried to protect those in my command. That's when this started..." He ran his hands across his back. Kate's eyes filled with tears. "Katie, I was called to serve justice, to protect cities. But when you're treated like an animal, soon you begin to lose faith in that higher calling. Gradually, I couldn't take the beatings anymore. So, I did what I was told. I became the chief advocate in that town for sending people to hell, or as close to it as you could possibly get. When my shift was over, I attempted to sneak food, bandages, just _some_ token of penitence to those helpless souls I'd wronged. I finally gave up the dream that I'd ever get out of that place. I finally accepted that I'd be there for the rest of my monstrous life."

"No, Dad. Don't say that, _please!"_ Kate wept. "You are _not_ a monster!"

"I appreciate your sentiment, Sweetie. But a man's conscience...is a powerful thing. And what I did, the things I was forced to do, are some things so horrible, _you_ would never be able to live with it, if you were me." Captain Summers said sorrowfully.

" _This wasn't you're doing."_ Kate mumbled. _"He_ did this to you. A mockery of your good deeds. He insured you'd suffer from the inside out."

"What?"

"Father," Kate spoke seriously, "I _know_ about Briggs." Captain Summers glanced at her, confusion mingled with worry on his face.

" _Briggs..."_ He started.

"Who he _really_ is." Kate looked up at him sadly. "He was your son." Captain Summers sucked in a hard breath and rubbed his face.

" _Sweetheart…"_ He moaned terribly, shaking his head in disbelief. "No. No...I don't want to believe that."

"It's all right, Dad. I know." Kate said calmly.

"No. You couldn't possibly..." Captain Summers trembled, grasping his head. He rushed out of the kitchen. Kate was alarmed at his response. She leaned against the wall, crying softly into her hand.

* * *

Jack and Anamaria had been avoiding each other since Captain Summers' insinuation of their relationship. Jack was leaning against the rail at the helm with a bottle of rum. Anamaria coldly stood to his side, also with a bottle of rum. She took a most belligerent swig. "Still think I'm the plague, Jack?" She asked in an accusing tone.

"Hmm?" Jack furrowed his brows.

"So, you don't think I have the capability to become the makings of a fine wife?" Anamaria retorted stiffly.

"Oh, on the contrary. You'd make some lucky fellow a fine wife, luv. _Whoever_ he is." Jack shrugged, taking another drink. Anamaria licked her lips smugly.

"Well, as for you, _Captain Sparrow,_ speaking for meself," she said slyly, "if any woman in the world were to ask me my personal opinion, should she claim that she had landed you..."

"What a hideous notion!" Jack grunted in exaggeration.

"To pay my heartfelt congratulations to the lucky lady..." Anamaria continued.

" _Yes?"_ Jack squinted hungrily, scooting closer to her. Anamaria crossed her arms and let him sidle close behind her. "What would you tell her, luv? That she is getting an impeccable deal too good to pass up?"

"I'd tell her to jump overboard, for her own good." Anamaria declared with finality.

"Such is the life of the jealous female." Jack sighed with admiration.

"What do you mean _jealous?"_ Anamaria hissed, facing him with a heated face. "I'd be saving her from years of heartbreak, and one crazy scrape after another...and ultimate stupidity at its finest!" Jack puffed out his lip.

"No wonder the belittled, unfortunate, woeful male of the species races to rum for comfort." Jack groaned. Anamaria shoved her bottle into his other hand.

"Like I said, ultimate stupidity." She glared and stomped off.

"Much obliged, luv." Jack raised the bottles to the air and took a drink from each. Then he heard angry steps approaching him. He glanced sideways to find a very ticked Captain Summers. "I've heard that raising children can drive a man to insanity." Jack teased. "But you are the first I've ever seen to bring that fable to life, mate. Little drink? Might cool you down."

"Don't play games with me, Sparrow." Captain Summers snarled, his lip trembling. _"Why'd_ you do it?"

"You mean save your life?" Jack asked lightly. "You're welcome, and feel free to say thank you any time."

"I'm not talking about the rescue!" Captain Summers blurted out impatiently. "Briggs. Kate knows who he is, that he's my son. Why, Jack? Why did you go and tell her an awful piece of news like that? Hadn't it been enough that I was never there for her?"

"I see." Jack sighed. "You can rest assured, mate, that it was not I who spilled the ugly truth to the girl. It was the bloody leech himself. Revealed it to her, clear and painful, he did. I tried to keep her from it, but through an unfortunate and unforeseeable amount of circumstances, which _I did not_ orchestrate, your daughter met her estranged flesh and blood in the most brutal way. And she has scars of her own to prove it."

Captain Summers froze. He couldn't think clearly. He hated every word he was hearing. "What are you talking about?" He finally choked.

"I think you should ask your daughter." Jack said solemnly. Captain Summers turned on his heel and marched away in a vexed state.

* * *

Kate was again at the bow of the ship, gazing out into the endless sea. Captain Summers felt his heart melt when he saw her. He approached and made her face him. "I don't hate you, Father." She said pleadingly.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you." Captain Summers said. "Katie, _how_ in the world do you know about Briggs? How'd you find out about him?" Kate frowned and slowly rolled up her left arm sleeve, revealing the ugly cuts on her shoulder. Captain Summers gasped and breathed heavily. _"Ohh, baby..."_ He clutched her hard. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

"I saw him wearing your necklace." Kate sniffled.

"Katie..." Captain Summers couldn't keep his tears at bay any longer. "Sweetheart, I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

"I'm sorry, Dad." Kate hung her head, feeling like she'd stabbed him in the heart, showing him those cuts.

"I'm here now, Katie. I'm here." Captain Summers held her face. "And no one is _ever_ going to hurt you like that again!" He kissed her head hard. Kate relished in his affection. She'd been without it for so long.

"I don't blame you, Father. None of this is your fault." She reassured him. He looked away, looking as if the devil was poking him with a pitchfork inside his mind. Kate hugged his arm. "Father, you've seen the worst side of people in your lifetime. That's got to be a terribly heavy burden to bear! _How_ have you not lost your mind, or succumbed to those things after all you've been put through?"

He wrapped his arm around her. "One thing your mother _always_ never failed to remind me, when she knew I was feeling the weight of the world:

' _If you don't have something in you that's above you, you soon give in to the things around you.'"_

"Aye." Kate leaned her chin on his bicep.

"You're wrong, Katie. I _did_ deserve this. It _is_ my fault!" Captain Summers groaned.

"What?" Kate gaped at him.

* * *

 **Quote by Louis L'Amour**


	25. Chapter 25 A Chance to Start Again

**A little insert here from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ Dead Man's Chest novel, the part where Elizabeth is referring to the island. **

* * *

Kate was stunned. "Father, I..." She began to say but was interrupted.

" _Land, ho!"_ One of the sailors announced.

"Not now." Captain Summers told Kate, and departed. Once again, Kate was left to her own thoughts with too many unanswered questions.

"Is that it? The Isla de Cruces?" Will asked Jack as they peered over the edge of the ship to the small island they were approaching.

"Aye, it is indeed." Jack nodded, removing his spyglass from his eye. "Prepare to weigh anchor!" He ordered.

"Do you expect anyone to be there, Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Hardly. I doubt it." Jack shrugged casually.

"There isn't anyone." Elizabeth pointed out.

"You know the place?" Anamaria asked.

"No. Stories." Elizabeth answered solemnly. "The church came to the island, and brought salvation, and disease and death. They say the priest had to bury everybody, one after the other. It drove him mad, and he hung himself."

"Then perhaps it be best we turn back, captain?" Marty interjected nervously. "If a _church_ can bring only misfortune to a such a place, then it likely be bad luck!"

"Aye!" Many of the sailors begged Jack. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Easy, lads." He said in an irritated tone. "We must not allow ourselves to be so easily dissuaded by such virulently morbid tales. We'll be safe here from our mutually, hostile hospitable friends on this pretty little piece of land. We'll make due here for a few days then set sail again."

" _Full moon tonight. Full moon tonight."_ Cotton's parrot spoke up.

"Well, let's hope you were right about no one being in this place." Will whispered to Elizabeth. Not that he was a superstitious man, but after his brush with undead pirates, he was more suspicious of mysterious occurrences than when he was a boy. And, he'd heard many frightening legends and myths about bizarre things and or people coming to full insanity mode at the full of the moon, _especially_ at sea! Elizabeth glanced at him skeptically.

* * *

As the men were getting ready to haul down the longboats, Ragetti's hand slipped, and a knot from the rough rope, as it rapidly shot back up toward the mast, cut his wrist badly. He yelped and staggered back as the other men stumbled, grumbling at him for his untimely clumsiness. He whimpered like a little boy who'd fallen and skinned his knee. "Shut up! Quit moanin' 'bout it." Pintel scolded him. They were pirates, they were supposed to be tough.

"But, look...blood!" Ragetti held up his red arm for his friend to see.

"Yur a pirate. Ye see blood all the time!" Pintel growled.

"I may bleed to death. My arm will come off." Ragetti cried.

" _It ain't gonna come off."_ Pintel rolled his eyes.

"Everything all right, fellas?" Thomas asked as he appeared. Then he noticed Ragetti's gash. "Let me look at that." He said, taking the other man's arm. "What happened to you?" Thomas asked.

"He just a lil' scratch, and he's wailin' like the world's comin' to an end!" Pintel puffed.

"It's _more_ than a scratch!" Ragetti protested. "See how much blood's already gone? Oh! I can feel the consciousness leavin' my body right now!"

Thomas shook his head and tried not to laugh. _Drama king. And these motley men are supposed to be scurvy pirates?_ He chuckled to himself.

"The only thing that's gonna put out yur lights is a good stiff plank if ye don't shut up!" Pintel snarled at his friend.

"Now, now, fellas, I'm sure we can work this out." Thomas grinned. "Mmm. That doesn't look too bad." He pressed his handkerchief on Ragetti's arm, applying pressure to the wound. "Keep pressing on that, and follow me. I doubt you'll bleed to death, but we _do_ need to clean that cut so it won't get infected. Come with me. I'll fix you up." He smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Ragetti's eyes lit up in relief.

"And what would _you_ know about ailments and such, Stickywicket? Eh?" Pintel narrowed his eyes at Thomas.

Rather than retorting, Thomas merely grinned and suggested, "Suppose you just watch and find out?"

"This I gotta see!" Pintel gaped and eagerly followed, as did Marty and a few other men. Thomas was at the stern, in the farthest corner so that he'd have plenty of sunlight to see what he was doing. The bleeding had stopped on Ragetti's arm, but then Thomas poured alcohol on it, which made him whine like a puppy. "Shut up, you!" Pintel slapped the back of his head.

"Don't listen to him." Thomas told Ragetti. "It's all right. I know it stings." Pintel's eyes widened at the audacity of the whelp. "All right now. If you have whiskey on you, I'd keep it on hand, as this is gonna hurt." Thomas warned Ragetti as he pulled out a needle and a thread.

"Whatcha gonna do with that?" Ragetti asked timidly.

"I'm going to close up the cut." Thomas replied calmly. "You might want to find a scarf or something to bite into."

* * *

A few minutes later, Elizabeth, Will, and Jack heard screeching coming from the stern. They raced up the steps to see what was happening. "You're a pirate! Quit your whinin'." One of the sailors told Ragetti. Pintel pressed his pistol to the guy's chin.

"Ye say one more word a discomfort to me friend, and I'll blow yur brain to the fishes." He warned him. Not that Pintel hadn't spoke the same way a while ago, but as he watched Thomas skillfully thread the stitches, he'd realized how much pain his friend was in and felt bad for him.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Oh, just fixing up a little accident." Thomas replied.

"We don't do that out here on the sea." Jack huffed. "We just hack off the injured limb and use it for bait."

" _Jack..."_ Elizabeth punched his arm.

" _Not_ while I'm around." Thomas said to Jack. "Besides, it wasn't _that_ grievous of an injury." At that moment, Ragetti shed more tears. "Almost finished." Thomas assured him. Jack rolled his eyes at all these 'soft kids', and turned on his heel while Elizabeth watched with intrigue. Thomas finally bandaged the thin arm. "There you are." He told Ragetti. "Keep the dirt out of it. I'll have another look at it tomorrow."

"Much obliged, matey. Though it did hurt me somethin' awful." Ragetti said.

"Yes, sorry about that. Maybe someday we'll learn a way to prevent that." Thomas nodded. They shuffled off the helm.

"You've done this kind of thing before." Elizabeth stated to Thomas with admiration. Thomas glanced at her and shrugged.

"Aye, a handful of times here and there." He nodded. "Just wish I could find a way to make the process less gruesome."

"Well, I think you did a splendid job." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Thomas tipped his hat.

* * *

Captain Summers was absolutely silent in the long boat as they rowed toward the island. There were a handful of sailors who, after hearing Elizabeth's testimony and Marty's wild speculation, were too afraid to set foot on the possibly haunted land, so they remained with the _Black Pearl._ "Have you ever been here before?" Kate asked Jack.

"Once or twice." Jack replied, looking down into his compass. "Came here to find some treasure. Twas only a small box filled with old scribblings of some ancient prophecy or some other such nonsense."

"Really?" Will's ears perked up with interest. "What did you do with the box of texts?"

"Passed it off to a fellow pirate who might be able to make some sense out of the decrepit papers." Anamaria answered for Jack.

"That's a shame." Will mumbled with disappointment. "Who knows but it could've been something worth seeking."

The long, bright beach reflected the sun's tropical rays and glistened on the vivid blue water. "I don't see a church." Anamaria commented dryly.

"Up there. Has to be it." Gibbs interjected, pointing up into the green palm tree hills. They could faintly see an aged stone structure.

"Let's have a look, mates." Jack said.

Elizabeth sidled over to Kate. "Did you and your father have an argument?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Kate shook her head. "Just that he's so difficult to read sometimes. Some of the things he says, it's as if he doesn't believe he deserves to be free. That's what I cannot understand." Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Freedom has most likely grown to become a foreign concept to him, after being a prisoner for so long." Elizabeth suggested. "It's going to take time for him to adjust."

" _If_ he adjusts." Kate sighed.

"Patience, Kate." Elizabeth shushed her gently. "Your father needs that especially. And a great deal of love, which I _know_ he will receive in plenty!" Kate sighed heavily. _"By the way,"_ Elizabeth nudged her, "I happen to know another outstanding tribute of Tommy's that's been overlooked!"

"What? What is it?" Kate's face perked up. Elizabeth smirked.

"He can patch up a nasty cut or gash." She said grandly.

"He can?"

"Oh, yes. You should've seen the way he took care of Ragetti. He was so calm, but focused. But also reassuring." Elizabeth commented. Kate's gaze left her friend and fell on the skinny boy ahead of them, who was scanning the landscape curiously. Questions began to fill her mind: where did he learn to do that? What else was he capable of that they didn't know about? What was he planning to do when they went their separate ways? Kate was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't look where she was going and stumbled, falling head down over a boulder.

"Ohhff!" She huffed. Elizabeth stood over her with her hands on her hips. She was giggling. "What are you laughing at?" Kate narrowed her eyes. Elizabeth shook her head and helped her up.

* * *

The search party discovered an old, run down cathedral, that had long since been abandoned. A fenced in graveyard lay on a spit of grass just outside the building. It was sobering to think of the church's history and the poor souls who'd perished there. Several of the crew settled with campfires at various spots on the beaches or in the shelter of the trees that night. Gibbs, Thomas, Jack, Will, and some others had found some fresh fruit growing on the palm trees. With meager supplies from the ship, everyone had a full meal. Gibbs told ghost stories of ocean legends, some that even the _crew_ had never heard of before!

"I imagine your father the governor must be worried sick by now." Will said to Elizabeth as he sat across from her on the sand.

"No. While we were in England, I did meet with some of his associates. Then I sent word by a merchant ship heading to Port Royal to let Father know that we were safe and well and would return once we'd completed our mission." Elizabeth said.

"He must miss you something fierce." Will stated. "I know I wouldn't be able to rest, if I were in his shoes." Elizabeth smiled. "If I had a daughter, there is _no_ way I would just let her gallivant off on the high seas, to foreign places, with a notorious pirate for a tour guide!" Elizabeth crouched over next to him.

"Are you saying you want children, Mr. Turner?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Of course I do." Will said earnestly. Elizabeth lightly kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her but didn't scold. He looked deeply into her eyes and nuzzled her nose with his.

* * *

Kate stepped slowly in the sand till she came to her father. He was sitting hunched on a crate, with his elbows propped on his knees, his hands folded out in front of him. "More water?" She offered him a tankard. He slowly shook his head.

"No thank you, Sweetheart." He said quietly. Kate's face fell.

"You hardly ate anything." She said glumly.

"Wasn't very hungry." Captain Summers mumbled.

"You've hardly spoken, since...since this afternoon."

"Not much of one for talking, I suppose." Captain Summers wouldn't face her. Kate came and stood in front of him.

"Dad, I don't understand why you said what you did." She spoke up. "Won't you please tell me what's vexing you? It's not good to keep it to yourself."

"Darling, you already know more than I ever wanted you to about me, about our family tragedy, and the trouble we're in now because of it. I'm not going to burden you with more unhappy memories." Captain Summers said firmly.

"Dad, seeing you withdrawn, not able to be at peace, and not able to be honest with me _is_ a burden. Because you're unhappy. I want to know what that is so I can help you." Kate said sadly. "I want you to be happy." Captain Summers looked up at her. He took her hand and softly kissed it.

"You _have_ made me happy, Katie." He smiled sadly.

"Then why do you appear as if the plague was hovering at your back?" Kate asked dismally. "Dad, I just want to know the truth. And _'the truth will set you free'."_ She said encouragingly.

Captain Summers took a deep breath. "My father, your grandfather, was a drifter and a criminal." He began. "He was arrested when I was very young. I learned early on that I didn't want to be like him. I wanted to be better than him. I wanted to make the world a better place, and if it meant punishing people like him so their families didn't suffer, that was what I wanted to be. It was terribly burdensome to my mother, your grandmother, to make due. But she was there for me and took care of me. If only I could've done the same for my own boy." Captain Summers groaned, and looked away. Kate sat down in front of him.

"What does that mean?" She asked slowly. Captain Summers grimaced in her direction, but kept his eyes on his feet.

"You were born when Ralph was fourteen." He continued. "Ralph had a rough time at the school he was enrolled in, in the city. All the other boys made fun of him, looked down their noses on him. They compared me to their fathers, to paraphrase it, they compared _him to them,_ using me. I tried to help him through it, but I couldn't always be there. I tried to teach him that what they had to say wasn't what counted. But I guess the relentless teasing became too much for him to handle.

'He started getting into trouble. He wasn't home so much, started succumbing to the influence of his friends. I don't know.'" Captain Summers rubbed his face. "I suppose it made him feel welcomed."

"Just about _anything_ feels better than feeling unwanted, even if it is from the wrong source." Kate murmured sadly.

"During the Marquis's case, he came down hard on me and Jack Sparrow, threatening us with a fate worse than death if we didn't give up this treason accusation business. Then he had the audacity to...he said he wanted to see his mother…and I...I wouldn't let him:

 **13 Years Ago**

" _Ralph..._ _ **son,**_ _don't do this." Captain Summers pleaded._

" _Ohh, but I **will."** Ralph grinned evilly. "And you know I can. And there's nothing in this world you can do to stop me."_

" _Well, I'll sure as h- try!" Captain Summers declared firmly, trying to hide the quivers in his voice. Ralph snickered coldly._

" _Now, I want to see Mum." He said casually. Captain Summers' shoulders stiffened rigidly. His dark eyes flared with fear and rage._

" _No." He snapped._

" _What? No?" Ralph taunted him._

" _You're not going anywhere near her...or your sister."_

 _Ralph pffted with his lips. "Oh, yes. I mustn't forget the mighty captain's little angel. Oh, I wouldn't dream of it!" He sneered. "And that little shrew is not my sister."_

 _Captain Summers stared him down hard. "You'll not speak that way about your sister!" He growled dangerously._

" _Whatever." Ralph rolled his eyes. "Like I said, Dad, I want to see my Mum. And I'd like to know who's going to stop me." Captain Summers angrily stepped forward and looked his warped son right in the eyes. _

" _I will."_ He curled his lip, disappointment, fury, and hurt in his face. "You are not going to set a foot anywhere even close to my wife or daughter." He said stiffly, his jaw set. "And if I hear from anyone, if I see you within three feet of them, I will personally clamp you in irons and deliver you to the courts. Do we understand each other?"

 _Ralph rolled his eyes again, but with a sickening, sadistic smile. "Yeah, Da. Sure. I see what you're saying. Don' worry, I won't cause any more gray hairs on the old lady...or, make the little wench vanish into thin air...yet!" Captain Summers snatched him by the scruff of his collar and shoved him up against the wall. His officers tried to pry him off._

" _Don't you dare threaten your own family, boy!" He hissed, his blood boiling and his mind whirling._

" _Relax, Da. Take it easy." Ralph shrugged, waving his hands in surrender. "I wouldn't be so stupid as that, though you probably would take me for it, wouldn't you?"_

" _Summers! Captain!" The officers shouted to Captain Summers to release his grip. He did with a shove. He glowered in furious disbelief at his own flesh and blood._

" _I'd better not see you anywhere near Mary or Kate!" He warned Ralph one last time. Ralph chuckled casually._

" _Don't worry. Mum's not the one I want to see suffer!" He promised darkly and left the room._

 _Captain Summers pulled his deputy Barnaby Wood aside. "Barnaby, I need you to promise me something! Please!" He begged._

" _Anything, Sir." Barnaby nodded quickly._

" _I don't think Briggs is going to let up. If he carries out his threat...if...if anything happens to me from this infernal case, I need you to promise me that you'll take my wife and daughter and get them out of London, with no time to waste!"_

" _Captain..."_

" _Just promise me." Captain Summers pleaded._

" _I promise, David...Sir." Barnaby said passionately. He firmly gripped his friend's hand._

* * *

"Briggs made his choice, Father. He was a grown man and was responsible for his own actions." Kate told Captain Summers.

"But things could've been different." He muttered. "His mother was always there for him, when I couldn't be. She took care of him. Perhaps...if I'd let him see her when he requested it, maybe she could've gotten through to him. He might have actually listened! But I was afraid for you and my wife. I didn't want anything to happen to you! I didn't trust him. And I let my fear cloud my judgement." He said in a defeated voice.

"I disagree!" Kate interjected. "Dad, it seems to me that according to you, he hadn't regarded Mother's counsel for a long time. You were right not to give into him, if he was ruthlessly appearing as a threat. I would've refused him too. I'm just sorry that he let himself become so blind to his own actions. I wish your act of trying to protect us had sunk into his mind." Captain Summers nodded. Kate gulped before speaking again. "Dad? Did you tell...did Mother know about him?"

"No! I would never tell her about the bloody business he'd gotten himself into!" Captain Summers declared. "She had enough worry on her shoulders knowing the kind of path she'd last seen him heading down. This would break her heart worse than it already was. No, she didn't know it was him. But I always sensed that she did know that he _was_ in some deep trouble. She prayed for him every night, often with tears. We didn't speak much about him in front of you, Katie. For one, he was hardly around. Also, it was too painful to speak about for either of us. And, we didn't want you to grow up knowing what a scoundrel your brother had let himself become."

"It must have hurt Mother so much, wondering if her son would ever repent." Kate murmured softly. "If Briggs knew how much she still loved him, I wonder if he would turn around."

"You call him Briggs."

"It's just easier, for me, Dad." Kate groaned.

"That's all right, Sweetheart. It's all right." Captain Summers assured her. His tense shoulders finally slacked back.

"Maybe _someday,_ there will still be a chance he could change. But first, we must get you home." Kate looked at her father. "Father, God has given you another chance. A chance to start again. I just keep getting the impression that you don't believe that. Why don't you?"

"It's easier not to believe in hope anymore when you've been deprived of it for so long, baby girl." Captain Summers stated.

"It will be all right, Dad. Things _could_ get better, you'll see!"

"And _w_ _hat_ makes you think I can pick up the pieces, huh?" Captain Summers puffed skeptically. Kate ran her small, gentle hands over his large, weathered ones.

"Because I'll be with you. We can do it, together." Kate said softly. He looked down at her and she smiled warmly at him.

"I appreciate your confidence, darling, but it might be impossible to teach this old dog new tricks." He snickered.

"Baby steps." Kate told him. She leaned into him and snuggled on his chest with her eyes closed. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her arm. They both soaked in the beauty of the stars in the clear night sky tonight.

* * *

As Thomas listened to Jack, Anamaria, and Gibbs discuss their next plan of action, he was holding a coconut above a canteen, letting the liquid from the tropical delight drip into the container. Not only did he enjoy coconut milk, but he liked to experiment with it in making elixirs and medicines. Then Thomas joined Will and Elizabeth at their campfire. Captain Summers and Kate were walking along the shore when she decided to sit down and listen to their conversation. Captain Summers observed the double duo and shook his head in amusement, watching all those 'young people' gather together.

"So, Elizabeth tells me you're pretty handy with a needle and thread." Kate mentioned as she sat down with Elizabeth on her right and Thomas on her left while he sat across from Will.

"Oh, that. It's nothing, really." Thomas shrugged.

"Where did you learn to treat a cut like that?" Will asked curiously.

"Well, I mostly served as a carpenter's apprentice in England." Thomas explained. "But I did spend a few good years under the tutelage of a small time doctor. I was interested in medicine, hoping I could make the world a better place, and ease at least a little of the suffering in this insufferable world. He taught me the basics and let me read his medical journals. In exchange, I kept his office up for him, served as his secretary, and called on patients when he was no available. I only had the chance to actually treat a few, but it was quite the experience!"

"Have you ever considered pursuing studies for it as a career?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have, considerably. But I also enjoy working with wood. I cannot seem to choose which profession I would be more passionate about." Thomas replied. By then, Anamaria had sat down with them.

 _I think I know,_ Kate smiled. _He's already tried to make the world a better place. He really should take up medicine again!_ _Perhaps if he were to choose to remain in Port Royal with us, Governor Swann could arrange for him to take up some studies if that's what he wants!_

* * *

Jack had removed his boots and his usual effects and was sitting barefoot on the ground, drinking a bottle of rum and studying his compass. Captain Summers watched him pensively. "Don't you ever do anything besides drink liquor?" He asked gruffly. Jack cocked his head in surprise.

"What an absurd notion!" He sputtered. "Or might ye be suggesting that I forget me own true self and be like you: brood-some, rigid with a perpetual chip on yur shoulder, and most fatiguing company when it comes to intelligent conversation." Jack said cockily.

"You just trade places for a lifetime and then lecture me on good manners." Captain Summers retorted.

"Trust me, mate, I've had my share of betrayal and doing what it takes to survive." Jack said in a more grave tone. Captain Summers cleared his throat then looked back in his daughter's direction. She was more than happily chatting away and laughing with her friends...with her _boyfriend._ Jack noticed the reluctant father's sad face. "Ahh, you've got the inescapable pang, mate." He slightly teased him.

"How's that?"

"Not so easy, is it? Seeing yur child all grown up before yur eyes, and now she seems to be takin' 'vantage of the situation by breakin' yur heart while she feebly attempts her own chances at living happily ever after." Jack sighed dramatically. "I feel for ye, mate. I really do. Wouldn't wanna be in yur shoes!" He sipped his rum.

"For years, I dreamed and wondered what it would be like, if I ever saw my family again. Ever saw my daughter again. But of all the things I expected, I never saw _this_ coming."

"Aye. I know." Jack grumbled. "Young love. _Pfft._ Dreadful isn't it? And there's nothin' ye can do to pry 'em loose from it. Come, Summers, have a drink. You'll need a relief to soothe yur sorrows." Captain Summers sat down next to Jack and accepted the rum.

"Got a rather gloomy way of looking at things, for someone who spends his days gallivanting all over creation with a devil may care attitude." Captain Summers remarked.

"I don't like distractions." Jack said quickly.

"Clearly." Captain Summers nodded.

"I know what you're thinkin', mate." Jack said.

" _Really?"_ Captain Summers replied skeptically.

"You're concerned, about how will you make due when you and yur bonny lass settle back in Port Royal? How will you make a fresh start?"

"You're a dangerous man, Jack Sparrow." Captain Summers narrowed his eyes. "You ought to be locked up in the insane asylum for being able to read minds _that_ accurately!" Jack smirked lazily at the insulting praise. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I _am_ worried. My daughter has a life, a position for herself. But what am I? An escaped prisoner, a former slave, someone who was _never_ supposed to be able to escape that horrid place, not in a thousand years! Briggs made sure of that. When they hauled me away, right in front of me, he paid my new 'employers' a handsome sum, and told them with all possible authority to see to it that whatever destination I came to reside at, that I'd _never_ be able to leave."

Jack frowned sympathetically. "Oh. I can't imagine the depth of low that must have sunk into ye." He said.

"You suppose Governor Swann will send me back?"

"Hard to say. Lizzie is the one you should be asking that. Knowing the girl, she'll most likely put in a good word for ye, and if her father don't see the light, she'll come up with some sort hair-brained scheme to convince him." Jack said proudly.

"She's been mingling with you for too long." Captain Summers teased.

"Come now, David. I'm not that appalling of a criminal, am I?" Jack cocked his head. Both men chuckled. "Well, whatever lies ahead for you and your daughter, I hope you find what you're looking for, mate. I mean that now." Jack said thoughtfully.

"I already have." Captain Summers said fondly, gazing at Kate. No, his heart and mind were not at peace yet. But he felt sure tonight that he was on his way to it.

"Aye." Jack nodded. "Cheers, to the both of you." He raised his rum then drank it.

* * *

"How are you feeling this evening, Sir?" Thomas asked Captain Summers as he made his way back to his lot.

"Pretty good, actually. First time in a long time." Captain Summers smiled.

"That's good to know." Thomas agreed. "May I speak with you?"

"I thought you'd never get around to it." Captain Summers laughed.

"Sir?" Thomas furrowed his brows. Captain Summers halted and faced him.

"Don't play innocent with me, kid. I've seen the way it is with you and Kate. I know that look, and don't you so much as even think of telling me I'm too old to notice such things."

"No, Sir. I do care for your daughter, Sir. She's special. And she truly seems to like me for who I am, a lowly tradesman searching for his calling. I don't take that for granted! She's the kindest person I've ever met."

"You have family?"

"No, Captain. I don't. Well, I do not know for sure. My mother died when I was an infant. She wasn't married. And _a_ man who claimed to be my father left me at an orphanage when I was four. He didn't leave a name or anything. Just said that he couldn't be bothered with me and took to the road. So, I've been on my own practically all my life." Thomas explained unhappily.

"And what do you intend to do now with your life?"

"I'm not certain. I want to help people. I'd like to have a family of my own, and do for them what my parents didn't. I know you don't have a favorable outlook on this bunch, Sir, but if I may so bold as to say that these pirates, the people on this vessel are the closest thing I've ever had to family!"

"I'm sorry." Captain Summers grunted.

"No. My life has changed for the better, since they 'rescued' me. Since I met Kate. God's used her to change my life. I don't ever want her to not be a part of that!"

"Have you told her so?"

"No, Sir. Not...well, I'm not settled permanently yet on a career. I wanted to become established first so I'd know for sure that I can provide for a family. But, I...I would like to marry Kate, Captain Summers. I'd like her to be my wife!"

"Truthfully, son, that does not surprise me. But you're wise to think ahead and be sure that you're capable of being a proper husband. You'll have to speak to my daughter, of course. But should she share your line of thinking, and if her feelings line up with those choices, then you both have my blessing to wed...at the proper time."

"W-what? Really? I mean...that's wonderful!" Thomas's face lit up and he was about to fall over. "You approve then?"

"Yeah." Captain Summers sighed with a sad smile. "I just met her for the first time in years! But, I think it's clear where her heart lies. And nothing I can say will change that."

"So, we have an accord?" Thomas asked excitedly.

"Aye." Captain Summers grabbed his hand. "Swear on your life, boy, that you will love her, and take good care of her, no matte what." He whispered dangerously.

"I _do swear!"_ Thomas breathed passionately. "I swear on my life, Captain Summers, that I will always love her and care for her."

"Good man." Captain Summers released him, and Thomas rubbed his hand, waiting for the circulation to return.

"Thank you, Sir! Thank you so much!" Thomas beamed. He could hardly wait to tell Will and Gibbs of his good fortune. "Kate tells me that you were a former slave once, on the _Cartwheel."_ Thomas said in a mellow tone. "I'm very sorry. Truly a horrible vessel."

"She's told me you were forced to work on it."

"Aye. For two long years."

"Well, sounds like you tried to make a difference during those two long years. That counts for something." Captain Summers clapped his shoulder.

"Thank you." Thomas looked up at him gratefully.

* * *

When Captain Summers returned to his space on the beach, Kate was lying on the ground with a blanket around herself. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping. Her father knelt over her, removed his coat and lovingly placed it on her under her arms. He kissed her face. _"I love you, baby girl. And I always will."_ He whispered, gently brushing her face.

Kate's diary lay underneath the coverlet she was using. On the page for tonight, her mood had soared tremendously since the grim incidents from this morning. Tomorrow was another day, a _new_ day! It would be a new chance to start things over, leading to a new life!


	26. Chapter 26 A Father's Love

**Happy Easter, everyone! Hope you all had a blessed holiday.**

 **Uhm...uhh...clears throat. Don't know if any of you were prepared for this, but here is the next chapter. Sorry to make you miserable when everything's been going so well for our characters.**

* * *

By the time Jack finally woke up after a night of a little too much rum, the beach was pretty empty. The campfires were low, and he hardly saw anyone. Thomas, Anamaria, and some of the others had decided to retreat to the ship to stash the vessel with the fruit and other palette conveniences they'd found on the island, get some work done, and then bring back some supplies the crew would need while staying on the island for a couple more days. It wasn't that Anamaria was romantically interested in the boy-he was younger than her!-but she liked him and he looked up to her leadership.

Jack pulled himself to his feet, and trumped along back through the jungle toward the church. First thing he did was pull out an empty bottle of rum, and licked his parched lips in disappointment. He passed Cotton, and Marty through the underbrush as they headed back to the beach. He finally reached the open grass and could see the decrepit cathedral. Pintel and Ragetti were breaking open boxes of old artifacts they'd found in the building, hoping to find some treasure! They were pathetically succeeding in digging up dusty old sacrament books, plain old clothes, and old papers for the priest's former sermons. Elizabeth was browsing around in the graveyard, observing the many lost souls, wondering what kind of people they were. In the meadow, Captain Summers was sitting on a tree stump while Kate was sitting cross-legged in the grass, and looked to be scribbling in her diary. Gibbs and Will were scouring the land together. Jack clumsily made his way out into the open.

"Lizzie, it's much too fine a day out to start yur morning off with mourning over total strangers." He said cheerily as he strode up to her.

"Just paying my respects, Jack. Someone should." Elizabeth said quietly. Jack cleared his throat and shrugged, before stomping away.

"How much longer?" Captain Summers groaned playfully.

" _Father."_ Kate scolded with a grin. "I'm almost finished. Just a few more minutes, please."

"Kate? Darling, don't you think this is a silly idea?" Captain Summers asked. Kate's head shot up.

" _Absolutely not!"_ She retorted. "I'm not a painter, but I _can_ sketch. One day, I'll want your great-grandchildren to know what you looked like."

"If you can do me justice." Captain Summers teased. Kate squinted at him.

"Done." She said with satisfaction. "I think it will serve me well in the years to come."

"Ehh. No good." Jack grunted from standing over her.

" _I beg your pardon?"_ She sputtered offensively.

"No good, luv." Jack shook his head. "You drawn him much too small. His head needs to be much larger." He said cockily, glancing at Captain Summers who equally glared. "Here, let old Jack fix it up for you."

" _Don't you dare touch that!"_ Kate warned him sharply, clutching her diary to herself and rising to her feet. "You'll not get your greedy, foxy, pirate hands on _this_ diary!" She marched to her dad, showing him the drawing. "Well?"

Captain Summers started feeling his face. "Is that really how I look?" He asked with dread.

"Aye, mate. Shameful, ain't it?" Jack teased further.

"Don't listen to him, Dad." Kate spoke up. "Yes, you do look that way. It's _not_ a bad look. Frankly, I find you quite handsome. A few wrinkles here and there, and some peppery stubble on your weathered features. But nonetheless, handsome." Kate smiled with admiration.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Captain Summers sighed with relief. "That sounds prejudiced to me, but...who am I to tell you that you're wrong?" Kate giggled and skipped over to Elizabeth to show her.

"You're gonna have a rough time setting her straight on that one, matey." Jack eyed Captain Summers with a gleam. "No wonder she's taken a liking to the skinny scamp."

"I find it better not to regard _your_ counsel on how to run my life." Captain Summers stated with a smirk as he rose to his feet and stepped around to stretch his legs.

Jack was just joining Gibbs and Will, when a hissing sound whirled behind them. A soft thud silenced the faint noise and they looked to see what had approached. It was...a javelin! "What on earth?" Will gaped in confusion, mingled with fear. "Jack, there _aren't_ any cannibals on this island! _Are_ there?"

"Not as I recall." Gibbs replied. Then gunshots rang out. As they peered behind the church, they could make out figures of _sailors!_ And these sailors were wearing two very different but distinguishable uniforms. Uniforms that Jack and his crew had seen not but three days ago at battle on the ocean! They were the crew of the _Hunter,_ and the _Invincible!_ "What the..." Gibbs breathed heavily.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called anxiously. Captain Summers immediately ran to the girls and stood protectively beside them. Jack quietly observed the army that was starting to fill the gaps between the trees on the eastern side of the jungle.

"Jack, what do we do?" Will asked urgently.

" _Run."_ Jack said. He signaled to the others to make a run for it, through the jungle. "To the ship! Head for the _Pearl!"_ He bellowed. Pintel and Ragetti took off screeching wildly. Will raced over to the girls and ran behind them as Captain Summers pulled Kate along with Elizabeth on her heels. Gibbs and Jack made hot pursuit after them, as the slave traders and Briggs' men darted behind them.

* * *

"Who is it?!" Elizabeth asked between breaths as her legs pumped in overdrive.

"The slave traders, and Briggs' navy!" Will yelled as he pushed her further ahead of him.

"Oh my g-!" Kate cried in panic. "No...not again!" Her father shoved her hard in front of himself.

"Run, Katie! Run!" He told her firmly. Will, Gibbs, and Captain Summers drew their pistols and started firing back at the mob trailing them. Elizabeth shrieked, drawing her sword when she saw one of the soldiers leap out toward them from the side. Captain Summers fired at him. Up ahead, Pintel and Ragetti were tripping over each other, trying to get away.

Scared as she was to use it, Kate retrieved her own firearm and prepared to pull the trigger at the right moment. Captain Summers, Jack, Will, Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti all drew their swords. They raced in scattered directions under the palm trees. "Keep going!" Elizabeth shouted. Then, several soldiers rushed them from out of nowhere! They were surrounded on all sides. Captain Summers dashed to Kate.

"Stay behind me!" He exclaimed. Kate obeyed, bracing her back against his, with her dagger and her gun at the ready.

"H-how did they find us?" Will panted.

"Guess we didn't hit 'em hard enough, mate!" Jack replied.

"Charge!" The _Hunter's_ captain ordered. His men hollered like animals as they ran to their intended prisoners. Elizabeth was the first to fell one of them. She shockingly countered the next one with surprising swift reflexes as he came at her. The first man that got even close to Kate, she shot in the shoulder so he collapsed.

"Ahh. 'ello, gents." Jack said lightly as he fenced off two officers. "Today is the day..." he ducked before his head was sliced off, "...you'll always remember...as the day...you encountered...Captain Jack Sparrow!" He finished them off and felt really proud of himself...just before four more officers cornered him. "Ohh." He bit his lip sheepishly.

* * *

The _Hunter_ had crept to the island from the other side, where Anamaria, Thomas, and the rest didn't really see them, 'til one of the crew noticed a longboat that didn't belong to the _Pearl._ They all recognized the ship and scurried into action. Anamaria ordered they haul up the anchor as she intended to take on the _Hunter_ by surprise. They watched as the many soldiers rowed to the island, efficiently armed with swords, rifles, javelins, knives, and pistols. Thomas grew pale as he looked to the island helplessly. _"Kate!"_ He gasped and started to dive overboard, but Anamaria snatched him back.

"No, you stay." She told him.

"What?!" Thomas blurted out in disbelief, panic on his face. "Kate's out there! And her father! They'll all be killed!"

"Or taken prisoner. But the nasty sea dogs will have nothing to bargain with, if they have no ship to return to." Anamaria told him steadily. "Ready the guns, boy!"

"Right!" Thomas obeyed.

* * *

Captain Summers' many years of training as a captain of the guard instinctively kicked in and served him well, though it was difficult to whip a group at once when you found yourself outnumbered six to one. At one point, his hand was kicked, and his gun swiped, causing him to drop his sword two feet away. He fell to the ground, gritting his teeth hard for the stunning pain in his hand. "What are you without your pistol, eh?" One of the traders jeered in delight.

Captain Summers glared up at them. He reached down into his coat and blasted two of them with another gun. "Man with a spare." He muttered.

Slowly, they were making their toward the edge of the jungle, leading to the beach. "Kate, look out!" Elizabeth warned her friend. Kate looked behind herself and a guy was about to leap at her. She jabbed her dagger into his forearm and kicked him to the ground. She nodded gratefully to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" She shouted. Elizabeth did a rapid turnaround and kicked her assailant in the gut.

One of the soldiers grabbed Kate by the arm, trying to drag her away. "No! Let me go!" She thrashed and flailed, shrieking and kicking. The man laughed sadistically. A shot rang out and her enemy dropped to the ground. Kate panted in relief as she saw her father stand there with his gun, a wicked fatherly anger clouding his face. "Thank you, Father." She breathed heavily.

"That's what I'm here for." Captain Summers said darkly, gripping his sword as he saw another navy man coming at him. "Comes before anything else."

Suddenly, explosions coming from the beach vibrated through the palms, stunning everyone. But with the trees obscuring their view, nobody had any way of knowing which ship was being attacked. Anger and panic kicking in, the _Hunter's_ army bore down harder and faster. Will was being ambushed by three officers at once. He skillfully fought them off, but his tank was beginning to dissipate. "Elizabeth! Keep running!" Will yelled. As the words left his mouth, a sudden, acute, fiery pain pierced his arm! He groaned loudly from the excruciating blow and saw that his good arm had been accurately stabbed by one of the knives. He tried to get back at the man who'd inflicted him, but his stamina was quickly being sapped.

Pintel and Ragetti tripped over each other as they tried to rush through the break in the trees that cleared out and ran into the bright sand. Jack fended off a soldier with a final blow before he could kill Will, who'd fallen to the ground. Gibbs hoisted him to his feet and pushed him along. "We're almost there!" Elizabeth yelled.

Kate stumbled into a pot hole and fell forward to the ground. She tried getting up quickly but her ankle was twisted and it hurt. She could hear the marauders deafening jeering behind them. She tried moving her foot but it was very painful. Captain Summers saw his daughter lying in the grass. "Katie, baby!" He cried and hurried to her side. "Katie, are you all right?" He panted anxiously.

"Yes, just...help me up." She moaned.

"It's all right. I got you, Sweetheart." Captain Summers assured her, placing his arm around her. Half-carrying her as she hobbled, he firmly led her out onto the sand.

* * *

Pintel, Ragetti, and Elizabeth had now traded their empty guns in exchange for the rowboat oars and ran back toward the dwindling but ever hostile marauders facing them head on. "I'll get you to the boat." Captain Summers assured Kate, though the boat was still several yards away. She stumbled under his grip. He turned to see how far the enemies were behind them. He looked up just in time! His heart dropped into his stomach as he saw an enemy soldier standing on a rock above them, thrusting a javelin straight at them. "Stay down!" He hollered as he knocked Kate back on the ground, into the sand, and hovered protectively over his daughter as the deadly weapon hit its mark.

Jack, Gibbs, and the others realized when they saw from a distance that the _Pearl_ was destroying the _Hunter._ The slave traders and soldiers spat and hollered in furious protest and raced down the beach in a vain attempt to save their ship. "As you were, gentlemen." Jack bowed as they ran away. "Shame, really. It was just getting good."

"I for one, am glad to be rid of them!" Gibbs breathed in relief. While Pintel and Ragetti trotted over to Jack for praise on their 'heroic bravery', Elizabeth ran to Will who was standing doubled over, grasping his scarlet stained arm.

"Will! You're hurt!" Elizabeth gasped. "Ohh. That looks really bad." She shuddered.

"It's...nothing, really." Will shook his head with a feeble smile, but his eyes were pained and he tightly set his jaw, trying to fight off how hurt he was. He flinched when Jack gently took his arm to have a look at the bloody wound. Elizabeth gripped Will's hand and he squeezed it hard.

"Nasty mark they left on ye there, mate." Jack said grimly. "Yur gonna be a-needin' to have that looked at when we sail ashore again. 'Fraid this one's beyond me medical knowledge." He tore his own shirt sleeve and started trying to bandage Will's bloodied arm.

" _No! HELP!"_ Came a horrified cry from the other side of the sand bar. "Help me! Help me, please!" It was Kate. "My father! He's badly hurt! _Hurry, please!"_

* * *

Father's able-bodied weight practically burrowed me into the sand. The sounds of shouts were muffled in my ears. Then, a few seconds later, it felt like he shifted off of me... _weakly._ I slowly rose my head, not sure if any more assailants were upon us. As I glanced around, I saw none of them. "I-I think they're gone." I sighed with relief. I began to raise myself up on my elbows, when...I heard very labored breathing, right next to me! I looked to my right, and...there was my dad, lying supine prostrated on his back, holding his chest. And...a large javelin was thrust deeply into his left side!

There are no earthly words to acutely describe what transpired through my soul when I saw Dad lying there dying before my eyes! My body felt like a cannon ball had been slugged into me, and my heart screamed indescribably. _"_ _Father?!"_ I cried out in horror, quickly crouching next to him. "Father! No!" I grabbed his face. "Look at me, I'm here!" Father's eyes were glazed as he slowly looked up into my face. He glanced at me and smiled when he knew I wasn't hurt. It felt like a slap in my face to see him smiling at me with such deep love when he was grievously wounded.

"That's my girl." He said hoarsely.

"Father! I'll get help." I assured him.

"No, it's all right, baby. I'm just glad you're safe." He smiled warmly, reaching his hand up to caress my cheek. I clutched his hand with all my strength.

"Father, don't go anywhere!" I begged.

"Shh. It's fine, Sweetie." He said bravely.

" _No!"_ I sobbed. I would not give up! I wouldn't let him die! _"HELP!"_ I screamed at Jack, Will, Elizabeth, _any_ member of the crew who could hear me. "Help me! Help me, please!" I called out desperately. "My father! He's badly hurt! _Hurry, please!"_

* * *

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth came running as fast as they could. Will clutched his badly bleeding arm. Elizabeth halted and could only watch in mortification. Jack quickly knelt beside Captain Summers. He eyed the deathly wound sorrowfully, wishing there was something he could do for the faithful man to prevent him from dying. But there was nothing. "Jack?" Kate anxiously looked up at him in a strangled voice, with hopeless desperation in her red eyes. He could only shake his head. _"Nooo..."_ She cried.

Captain Summers reached over and touched Jack's wrist with his free hand. "Sparrow..." He whispered in a hoarse voice, "you're a decent man. You...never ceased to surprise me. You...you brought my daughter back to me...for that I'm eternally grateful." Jack smiled sadly.

"The least I could do, mate." He said quietly. "Figured I owed you one."

"See she gets home safely. P-promise me...Jack." Captain Summers begged, his breathing more labored.

"On my word, hearty." Jack nodded sadly. "No need to ask." Captain Summers barely nodded, then turned his eyes back on his weeping daughter.

"Father, you'll come with us!" She pleaded. She knew that wasn't going to be happening, but she refused to believe it. She prayed that if she just held onto him long enough, he'd make it. He gripped her shaking hands with surprising strength.

"Look at me, Katie." He whispered. She stooped down to his chest and clutched him. "It's all right, darling. You're...very, very brave, baby girl. You keep on being brave...and trying to make the world...a better place."

"Dad..." Kate choked. "Don't...don't talk that way!" Her shoulders trembled.

"I'm so proud of you, Katie. Promise me...you'll listen to Jack. Do what he says, darling."

" _Dad..."_

"Please!" Captain Summers begged in a whisper. He could barely speak.

"I-I prom..." Kate cried, unable to utter the words.

"Hey..." Captain Summers held her face with his large hand. "I love you, Sweetheart." He smiled widely.

"I...love you too, Dad." Kate kissed his head, holding him.

" _That's my girl. That's my girl..."_ Captain Summers whispered happily, then leaned his head back and his sturdy body slackened absolutely still as he closed his eyes. Kate sobbed painfully and hid her face in his chest.

" _Ohh, Dad...Dad!"_ She wailed incoherently.

"He's gone, luv." Jack told her. She didn't heed him, but kept holding her father. Jack stood up dismally and glanced back at his friends. Jack stooped down, gripping Kate's shoulders, and slowly, gently helped her to her feet. He gazed down mournfully at the brave man lying on the ground with a dead, but peaceful stare. Kate sobbed uncontrollably. She buried her head into Jack's shoulder, and he just let her stand there and cry. He kept a protective arm around her.

Elizabeth and Will looked on, grief-stricken, with tears spilling down Elizabeth's cheeks. Jack glanced toward them for help. Elizabeth came forward and Jack gently urged Kate out his arms to go to her friend. Elizabeth hugged her tightly and let her cry and led her a few yards away. Will stood next to Jack and looked sorrowfully down at Captain Summers. "Jack!" Gibbs panted as he and surviving members of the crew appeared. "Jack, ye all right?"

Jack glanced at him somberly. "Fine, mate." Jack nodded. "Gonna need a little help." It was at that moment, that Gibbs and the crew saw the dead man and realized what had happened. Gibbs glanced at the girls who were crying together.

"No." Gibbs moaned.

"Aye. Good and brave fellow. Even to the end." Jack said.

"He saved his daughter's life." Will spoke up. "We can't just leave him here, Jack! He deserves a proper funeral."

"Aye, lad. That he does." Jack agreed. "Mr. Gibbs, we're going to need some help to get the body on the _Pearl."_

"Aye, Sir." Gibbs nodded solemnly. He turned back and gestured for the crew to come at his beckoning. "You'll be happy to know the _Pearl_ is safe, Jack." Gibbs told him. "We've lost a few men, but the ship is intact. The _Hunter's_ men clambered aboard their vessel to fight us off. The foolish devils thought they could save their ship, but it turned out unfortunate for them."

"Very good, Gibbs." Jack nodded mirthlessly, and watched as Pintel, Ragetti, and others noticed Captain Summers' dead body and came to carry it. Jack made his way toward Will, Elizabeth, and Kate. "Best get William to the ship, luv." Jack told Elizabeth. "He needs tendin'." Elizabeth nodded but looked to Kate, not wanting to leave her by herself. Jack tilted his head for Elizabeth not to worry. He had this.

"I'll be fine." Will argued, but his face had gone pale from losing a lot of blood.

"Oui! You two! Help the whelp!" Jack bellowed to Pintel and Ragetti. They rushed over to obey him, and each stood on either side of Will who tried to argue but he stumbled. Elizabeth started to follow but waited. She wouldn't leave till she made sure Kate was all right.

Kate, still blinded with stinging tears, took two steps forward but her ankle gave way and she dropped to her knees in the sand. She was so distraught that she didn't even bother trying to stand. Her father was dead! Dead! He was gone, just like that! He'd sacrificed himself for her, after all the hellish things he'd been through! Her heart ached and felt as if it would crack out of her chest.

As the rest of the crew made their way to the ship, Jack came to her and knelt at her side. "You hurt, luv?" He asked quietly. He meant physically, to mean otherwise would be stupid. Kate doubled over on her knees, crying her heart out.

"I..." She wept. She shook her head. Jack's eyes fell on her bruised ankle. "Please! Please just..." Kate's incoherent words garbled together.

"Come here, darling." Jack said, tenderly lifting her up in his arms bridal-style and began to carry her. "I'm sorry, luv. So sorry." He told her as she clung to his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He carried her down to the rowboat at the edge of the shore, where Thomas ran right to her side and wrapped her safely into himself.

* * *

 **Sad, I know. Story's not over yet though.**


	27. Chapter 27 To Honor Him

**Near the end of this chapter, Kate receives comfort from one of the most unlikely sources she expected!**

* * *

When they returned to the _Pearl,_ Kate couldn't see straight, but she fled to her cabin and threw herself in despair across the bed so she could grieve away from the crew. They hoisted her father's body aboard with strict orders from Jack to treat it with the utmost respect. Jack strolled about the ship, seeing to it that the men did their jobs when Will appeared from the cabin, still grasping his wounded arm. "That was decent of you, Jack. Bringing Summers' body aboard." Will said.

"It's nothing much, mate, really." Jack said. "He wasn't exactly a bad sort. And I figured I owed him one, at least for his daughter's sake."

"Aye." Will agreed solemnly.

"How is the poor lass?" Jack asked with genuine concern.

"I don't know." Will shook his head. "This hurt her hard. Elizabeth is with her."

"Good." Jack approved. "Poor thing is going to have a long road ahead of her, to get over a bloody mess like this. I feel bad for her, meself."

"I don't think this is the type of thing you _get over,_ Jack. More like, something to get _through."_

"Oui, you'd better have that arm looked at right away. Afraid they got you real good this time, mate." Jack said firmly.

"It's nothing. Really." Will argued. But he'd grown more pale from blood loss and he looked as if he was ready to pass out.

"That's for _me_ to say, not you!" Thomas berated him. Both men were taken aback at the anger in the boy's voice. It wasn't like him. "Do you want it to get infected, or you bleed out to death?" Thomas asked icily to Will.

" _No."_ Will sighed and followed the younger man to let him treat him. For once, Jack was grateful for Thomas's presence. He quietly approached the girls' cabin and slightly peeked inside. Kate was curled up in the bed, clutching a pillow she was sobbing into. Elizabeth sat beside her. Jack sighed and turned. He made his way to the helm.

"Much obliged, luv." He told Anamaria gratefully. "Ye saved the _Pearl."_

"Well, you were a bit busy at the time." Anamaria smiled kindly.

"Yur heroic efforts will not go unheard of, Anamaria." Jack told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Anamaria walked off. Jack pulled out his compass and patiently waited for it to show him which route they should take. Having had to flee to Isla Cruces after the sea battle, it would take a few days to get back on track to deliver Will, Elizabeth, and Kate back to Port Royal.

* * *

Over an hour later, Thomas returned to the deck. "How's Will?" Gibbs asked him.

"He's finally resting, down in his bunk." Thomas sighed. "He needs watching so his arm doesn't get infected! Took me a while to fix him up. That was an ugly wound. He needs rest."

"Aye. Lucky thing we've got you aboard, Tommy." Gibbs smiled and clapped his arm. Thomas slowly climbed up to the rudder.

"Jack? Or... _Captain..._ may I have a word with you? I need to show you something." Thomas asked timidly.

"Make it quick." Jack harrumphed. After handing Cotton the rudder, Thomas led Jack below decks down into the hold. "What's this?"

"You told me to make a coffin. So I did." Thomas said sadly. Jack felt like he'd been doused with a tidal wave.

"Uh..." Jack scratched the back of his head. "Uhhmm...that's interesting." He finally said.

"When I was on the _Cartwheel,_ when slaves died, their bodies were just tossed overboard like driftwood." Thomas hung his head. "No coffin, no final words, no canvas, nothing. If the captain lost men, _they_ were buried at sea properly. It wasn't right. Call me morbidly minded, but I thought, we never know out at sea if we'll need one. So...but I never thought...I never expected..."

Jack touched the younger man's shoulder, nodding with approval. "Tis a fine job, you did, son. And a noble goal to be sure. Yes, this will do Captain Summers the justice he earned." Jack slowly ran his hands over the smooth surface. Indeed, the lad had done an exceptionally beautiful work with the wood. The two men began to retreat back up deck when they saw that Will was indeed not in his bunk. He was with Elizabeth, trying to console his sisterly friend.

* * *

It was five hours later, Anamaria knocked on the cabin door and Kate weakly answered for her to come in. Anamaria poked her head in. Kate was huddled on the floor with her back against the bed. "Might I come in, Miss?" She asked. Kate nodded. Anamaria came to her side and gripped her hands. "Kate, the men... _Jack_ are preparing a funeral for your dad. Thought you ought to know." Kate looked up at her, red-eyed.

"Oh. He is? They are?" She sniffled. "Th-thank you! That's...very kind..."

"Thought you might like some time alone with yur father, to say goodbye properly." Anamaria said.

"I would appreciate that." Kate gulped. "Anamaria, h-how...they're _not_ going to just toss Father's body overboard, for the gulls to pick at, a-are they?" She couldn't bear the thought.

"Nay, love." Anamaria shook her head. "We may be pirates, but we ain't that uncivilized! No, yur dad shall have a proper funeral."

" _Ohhh,"_ Kate sighed heavily with relief. "I'm _so_ glad to hear that! Thank you."

"That's all right." Anamaria gave her arm a squeeze.

* * *

It wasn't till sunset that Kate emerged. Thomas was waiting outside her door. She stared at her feet. "Kate, I...I'm sorry!" He told her, firmly gripping her hand in his. "Would you like me to take you down to see your father?"

" _Yes, please."_ Kate practically pleaded. He quietly led her down the hatchway, to the brig. In the far corner lay a large open coffin, surrounded by candlelight. Kate stiffened when she saw it.

"If you'd prefer to be alone, I can go." Thomas told her.

"N-no, please." Kate shook her head, tightly clutching his arm, tears already welling back up in her eyes. "Please, stay! I don't want to be alone down here."

"Sure." Thomas smiled sympathetically. Kate let go of his hand and slowly made her way over to her dead father. She shuddered when her eyes fell on his still, languid form. He almost looked as if he was only sleeping. Kate let out a breath of tears as she knelt beside him. The one thing that comforted her, was the smile on Captain Summers' face. He no longer appeared troubled, and like a haunted soul. He finally looked... _peaceful._

It soothed her mind but at the same time, the sight broke her heart in two. What she would give to see him that happy! What she would give to spend that time with him, after separated for a lifetime! "Dad..." She faltered. "Dad...I...I'm glad we got to...be together, and...I...I love you! So much!" She trembled with weeping. Thomas knelt beside her and hugged her from behind. He didn't leave her side. He didn't understand what it felt like, to lose a parent-in _this_ way-. He'd never known that kind of family love. But from what he could see now, the pain of such a loss was tremendous. When she was ready to leave the brig, Thomas was still there with her.

* * *

As darkness had fallen, everyone was on the main deck where the coffin had been hauled up. Many candles and lanterns filled up the space. Kate stood between Will and Elizabeth, with Thomas close by. The men all removed their hats. Kate's eyes were already brimming with tears. She'd briefly observed the crowd around her, but now she just stared at the casket. Jack had asked Gibbs to say a few words to suffice as a eulogy, as he was not accustomed to conducting funerals. And since Gibbs had been the only one Jack had shared the Summers' real story with, he trusted his old friend to come through.

"Tonight, we've come together to honor a fine man, a decent chap, and a loving father." Gibbs began. "Captain Summers was devoted to his calling, serving justice for those that couldn't do it for themselves. Even in the midst of danger, he would not back down. He paid a high price for helping his fellow man. But speaking for myself, it only fueled me respect for him. He cared deeply for his family, and did whatever he had to, to keep them safe. He died a noble death. He will always be a hero."

"Aye….aye!" The crew murmured and agreed together.

Kate knew it was time...time to let her father go. She wasn't ready! But...it had to be done. Her heart pounded with fear. She didn't want to do this. Clutching her necklace, and taking a deep breath for good measure, she blindly made her way over to the casket, and stooped down. _"You'll always be my hero, Dad!"_ She whispered. _"I love you! Please give Mother a kiss for me."_ Her tears fell from her eyes onto her father's body. She ripped the necklace from her neck, and lovingly placed it safely underneath his once strong hands. Will and Elizabeth were shocked. They'd _never_ seen her parted from the precious token! _"Goodbye..._ _Dad_ _. I pray that you're finally at peace. Rest now, Father."_ She choked down a sob. Will slowly pulled her away as the men closed the casket and slowly shoved it over the edge, into the sea. They all watched as it sailed steadily on quiet ocean water.

"Rest in peace, mate." Jack whispered, and then put his hat back on.

* * *

For the next few days, Kate mostly kept to herself though she sadly lingered among the people on board, not wanting to be alone. She hung around, sitting in a corner on the deck somewhere, holding her diary or just looking out at the horizon as they sailed. She endlessly stared at the sketch she'd done of her dad, grateful that she'd done it. She replayed in her mind over and over again every detail of that morning and the night before. She didn't eat-food was the last thing on her mind-and barely slept. Elizabeth thought of Governor Swann and realized that now she missed him even more and badly wanted to get back home and see him, to make sure he was okay. She couldn't imagine losing her own father! Elizabeth, Will, and Thomas were Kate's greatest comforters, as they were her closest friends and Jack was relieved about that as he wasn't sure how to comfort a young lady so troubled. The sooner he got her back to her home, the better.

"A little bite, poppet?" Pintel offered Kate. She was sitting on some rope in a corner, up against Jack's quarters. She looked at him.

"No, thank you." She smiled sadly. "I'm not hungry."

"Ye haven't eaten next to nothin' in four days." Pintel pointed out.

"I'm just not hungry. But thank you for thinking of me." Kate said. Pintel shrugged and went back to work. Kate's eyes fell back on her diary.

"Starving yourself won't ease the ache, lass." Gibbs told her. She hadn't even known he was there!

 _"Nothing will."_ Kate said dryly, staring off into space. Gibbs knelt beside her.

"Kate," He said seriously, "I know you miss yur dad. And speaking for meself, I miss having him around too. Now, we weren't what you could call 'bosom friends', very close mates as it were. But he wanted only the best for you. And...I _know_ that he wouldn't want to see ye this way, withering. He wouldn't want you to give up on yourself."

Kate barely gave him a glance. "Well, he's not here to see it. So, what's the point?" Gibbs sighed, rubbing his side burns. "I...I do want to thank you, though, for what you said about him at the funeral. The words were just right." She sadly smiled.

"Aye, I was honored to do it, lass. Captain Summers seemed to fit right into our lot, he did. Would've made a fine pirate."

Kate giggled. "You wouldn't be able to say that to _him_ and live it down...unpunished." She chuckled.

"You're right about that." Gibbs agreed, wide-eyed, smiling.

* * *

" _After all these years...I finally found my father. By the grace of God, and companionship from the most unlikely source I could've imagined before, we finally found Dad and he and I got to be together! Only for him to die? It's not fair! He didn't deserve to die! Mr. Gibbs said that Father will always be a hero. He was a hero. But I didn't want him to die a hero! I wanted him to be with me! Life feels like such a cruel joke right now. Dad came back, and now he's gone...forever!_

 _What a waste. What a waste of a life. What a waste this was! I wasted everybody's time and even nearly their lives trying to find out the truth about Dad! And looked what happened! He's gone forever. I should've left this alone like Jack said to. Why did I ever talk him into this crazy voyage? He warned me! He warned me over and over again that this would lead to pain and me finding out things I'd wish I'd never known. He was right! But I was so stubborn and stupid. I just had to do things my way. How I wish I'd listened to him!  
_

 _Mother told me years ago that Father asked the Lord to grant him eternal life, as did I when I was little. So...I know I'll see him again, someday. But...but this sadness is so big, so heavy I can't put it into words. But the more it lingers, the more it hurts. I just want to forget everything that's happened! I wish I could just go to sleep and not have to wake up and face another new day, feeling this awful void!_

* * *

Darkness had fallen at dusk of the fifth day since Captain Summers had died. Elizabeth was below deck, gathering up a tray of food, hoping that maybe just this time she could convince Kate to eat something! Jack stepped out of his quarters after going over his navigational chart. He was about to walk up to the helm when he nearly tripped over something. "Oui!" He growled. "Why don't you look where you're spreading yur lanky limbs out for someone to break their nose over?" He huffed. Then he realized whose legs he was talking about. Kate was slumped over a cannon, dozing. Surprised, Jack shook her shoulder. "Oh, Kate? Katie..." He spoke. She didn't respond. "Luv, I can attest that a cannon is _not_ the most restful place to get a good night's sleep!" Jack rambled. Kate didn't flinch or stir. She was totally exhausted.

"All right." Jack sighed. "Come on then." He pulled her up by her shoulders, intending to walk her to her quarters. But Kate was not about to wake up and she crumpled to the floor. "Katie." Jack moaned in exasperation. "I'd be more than happy to escort ye to bed, but it would help if you'd at least cooperate!" Kate lay there on the floor at his feet. Jack puffed, shaking his head, then stooped down and slid his arms underneath her. With a grunt, he lifted her in his arms and quickly made his way to his _own_ cabin.

Jack walked to his bed, and pulling the eiderdown back, he gently set Kate on the mattress. He positioned her head comfortably on the pillow, removed her boots, and tenderly covered her up. "Poor, tired, little thing." He shook his head. "She's plum wore out."

"Jack?" Elizabeth spoke behind him.

"Shh!" Jack whispered loudly. "She's asleep. Finally!"

"Oh, thank God." Elizabeth sighed in relief and stood at his side. "Jack. You're letting her sleep in _here?"_

"Well, she was out like a light, which means she wasn't very cooperative in being escorted on foot." Jack huffed falsely. "So, to ease the tension in my arms...well, me own cabin was closer!" He rambled, trying not to let his soft side show.

Elizabeth smiled. "That's sweet of you, Jack." She murmured.

"Please don't tell anyone, Lizzie!" Jack begged dramatically. "Soon they'll all think they can come in here and use the captain's bunk whenever they please! That will _not_ be happening." Elizabeth shook her head then frowned again as she looked at her dozing friend.

"She really needs the rest." She stated.

"Aye. Poor girl's been through a lot in her time at sea," Jack agreed. "But this..."

"This was sooo wrong!" Elizabeth finished for him.

"That it was, luv. And we're going to put an end to the ones who did it!"

"You mean Briggs. It'll give me great pleasure to see him in irons!"

"So, you _do_ have a cold, dark, and brutal side after all!" Jack teased. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"Oh, cut it out, Jack." Elizabeth scolded him. "I think I'll sit with her."

"Nay, Lizzie." Jack shook his head. "No need for that. You go on to your precious, stupid, injured whelp and soothe the man's wounds. Katie is in good hands."

"I'll be back later." Elizabeth said. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, Jack." She shuffled out.

Jack looked back down at Kate, who was completely oblivious to the events around her. She was beyond exhausted. Jack would make sure to give strict orders that she was _not_ to be disturbed! He started forward, but hesitated. Then, after looking out the windows to make sure no one would be able to see him, he stooped down and warmly kissed Kate's forehead and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Sleep tight, luv." He whispered. He couldn't understand why he was being so generous about this. It felt odd. Perhaps it was because he felt obligated to fill in the gaps where she was now fatherless, though he _couldn't imagine_ where this sense of duty had come from! _Just seems like the thing to do,_ he kept telling himself. She needed guidance now. Yes, that was it! She'd need looking after till they reached Jamaica. _That's what it is. Nothing more,_ Jack tried to convince himself. Her fair and youthful features made her look to Jack so much like a troubled little girl, sleeping in his bed. He sat with her and watched over her as she slept, until sunrise when Elizabeth came in and took over.

* * *

By afternoon, Jack was inspecting the _Pearl,_ seeing to it that everyone was doing their jobs. But he could see they were short one man. Jack decided to relax in his cabin for a while. He froze in astonishment and annoyance when he opened the door. Thomas, the 'flea', 'Stickywicket', was sitting in a chair beside the bed, Kate's hand clasped safely in his. Jack strode over to him and leaned closely down to his ear. "This is against regulations, boy." He warned. "Do you realize the horrific consequences for entering the captain's cabin without permission? Death! Death by stretching or keelhauling on a lesser ship, with a less friendly crew."

"Fine." Thomas muttered sadly. "I don't care. If that's all I'm good for, then you'd best go ahead and do it. Because that's the only way you'll prevent me from being here for her!"

Jack was taken aback. He hadn't expected such an emotional, livid outburst. Thomas was in no mood for Jack's theories, even if he _was_ just joking. "No need to get so testy, lad." Jack said in 'surprise'.

"She needs me. That's why I'm here." Thomas said. Jack sighed.

"Fine."

"I never knew my real father, or whatever happened to him. I don't even know what he looked like." Thomas said wistfully, almost forgetting Jack was there. "I don't understand which feels more painful, _never_ knowing who he was, or knowing then losing him, like Kate."

"Matters of the heart are most complicated." Jack said quietly. Then he quietly shut the door behind him as he left.

* * *

The next time Kate opened her eyes, the sun rays through the windows indicated that it was late in the afternoon, approaching evening. At first, she was confused about where she was then noticed that someone was holding her hand. She looked and saw Thomas grinning at her. "You're awake." He said cheerfully.

"Where am I?" Kate asked. "This isn't Elizabeth's and my cabin."

"You're in the captain's quarters."

"What? _Jack's?"_ Kate gaped. "W-why? What am I doing here?"

"You finally fell into slumber. Ever since your father's funeral, you've barely had any rest. Guess you couldn't fight it anymore." Thomas suggested. At the mention of the funeral, tears filled Kate's eyes and her chest ached. She'd hoped it was all a bad dream. But no. It was real. "Oh, I'm sorry." Thomas frowned and squeezed her hand. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"I hoped it wasn't real!" Kate tried to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you feel bad." Thomas said fervently. He sat down on the bed and slowly rubbed her arm, but then she broke out sobbing and threw herself on him. "It's all right, Kate. I'm here." He whispered to her.

When Kate had managed to compose herself, she attempted to get up. "You must eat something." Thomas insisted.

"I _am_ a bit hungry." Kate nodded. "How long was I asleep in here?"

"Three days." Thomas replied casually.

"Three days!" Kate exclaimed. "Have I really?"

"Mmm-hmm. But you needed it badly." Thomas told her seriously, holding onto her hand.

"I'm starting to wish I'd stayed asleep." Kate said unhappily. Thomas's face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't referring to you, Thomas! I really wasn't! I mean...now that I'm awake, I can't escape what happened. It's real, and I don't want it to be." Thomas pulled her close to him sympathetically.

"I..." He struggled for the right words to say. "I can't imagine...I don't _want_ to imagine what the loss you're going through is like, Kate. But...I'm here for you. I just hope you know that." Kate smiled sadly, leaning on his arm.

"Thank you. I _do_ know, Thomas." She said quietly. She ran her hand over her neck, then sadly realized her necklace wasn't there anymore. More tears spilled out. "I forgot." She mumbled. _I miss it!_

"I'll get you another one. A new one!" Thomas told her eagerly. She smiled weakly.

"You don't have to."

* * *

"Kate, you're awake!" Elizabeth smiled widely and hugged her.

"I had no idea I was asleep that long!" Kate giggled.

"Well, no one would blame you. How about something to eat?"

"That _does_ sound good." Kate agreed.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up!" Jack greeted loudly. "About time, Katie. Sleep well, luv?"

"According to everyone else, I guess I did." Kate shrugged.

"That's fine. And good thing too. Personally, I'd much appreciate it to be able to sleep in me own bed tonight!" Kate faintly smiled, then followed Thomas around the ship.

Kate had finally eaten a full meal. Elizabeth told Will that Kate had aroused from her much needed slumber. Will hugged his friend and was happy to see that she wasn't by herself. They tried not to bring up the subject of Captain Summers' passing unless she did. They discussed their plans for when they returned to Port Royal. Thomas was not included in that conversation, and found himself feeling very left out. He wasn't sure why. He wanted to be part of their discussion. No, if he was honest, he wanted to be part of their _plans!_ He didn't want them to leave.

* * *

It was past midnight when Elizabeth marched around to find Jack. He was at the bow, using his spyglass, checking for any signs of trouble or land, or visitors. "Jack?" Elizabeth cleared her throat as she approached him from behind.

"Eh, Lizzie?" Jack cocked his head to face her.

"Have you seen Kate?"

"Nay." Jack shook his head. "What? Are you going to detain her for being out passed curfew?" He teased.

" _Jack..."_ Elizabeth sighed. "No. Just that it's getting late, and I wanted to make sure she was going to bed soon to get some much needed rest. But I've been around the ship and can't seem to find her."

"I'm sure she's here somewhere, Elizabeth." Jack said calmly.

"Oh, I know that." Elizabeth nodded. "I'd just feel better if I knew where she was."

"Playing Mother Hen, eh?"Jack narrowed his eyes at her teasingly. "Don't worry, Lizzie. She'll turn up. Oh. You're right about the time! Need a drink. Can I get you one?"

"No thank you." Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

Jack grabbed a lantern and trotted below deck. Some of the men were sleeping in their bunks while others were chatting above, playing cards and whatnot. Jack reached his intended destination. Jack started to pull out the keys from his pocket to the rum cellar, only to discover that it was already ajar! He gaped, retrieving his pistol. _"_ Oui? _Who there be that wanders into_ _my_ _rum cellar and steals me precious rum?"_ He growled under his breath. "There's a prowler aboard!" Even if the crew wanted liquor, _Jack_ always had the keys. He would not tolerate any rum stealers!

He nearly clicked his gun when he thought he heard a small cry. He froze in confusion. There it was again! _"Oh, that was definitely a whimper."_ Jack told himself, putting his gun back into his belt. He slowly pushed the door aside. There was a faintly lit lantern sitting on the floor. Furrowing his brows, and trying to mentally prepare himself for the uninvited guest, Jack took a closer look, and found Kate there. She sat on some sacks of grain, she was cowering against the wall, hugging her legs, and she sounded like she was crying. Jack lifted his own lantern light and saw that her face was red with raw tears. To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Katie?" Jack spoke quietly, so he didn't scare her. "What you doing down _here,_ luv, in the rum cellar of all places?"

" _Hiding..."_ Kate said in a muffled voice, leaning her face on her knees.

"Hiding? Why?" Jack frowned.

"I didn't want to disturb anyone." Kate sniffled. "But I just couldn't hold it in anymore! I had to find somewhere to be alone." She gasped as another sob caught up to her. Jack checked the rum shelves till he found the bottle he was looking for, then he came back and set his lantern down. He sat on a crate across from her and uncorked the bottle, offering her some.

"It might make you feel better." He said kindly. "Always does me."

" _Noo..."_ Kate shook her head, shoving it away. Jack shrugged and took a swig.

"You chose a pretty depressing hiding place, ya know." He grinned. "It's rather dark, and can get lonesome down here if you stay long enough." It was also cold down here, and he noticed she didn't have a coat. "You shouldn't be down here without a coat, luv. There's a bit of a chill."

"I don't care!" Kate wailed. Jack shrank back a little. He wasn't very good at it when it came to crying females. But she was grieving heavily. Jack wasn't accustomed to dealing with such domestic situations, but she appeared to him like a lost child, and he couldn't just leave her.

"All the same, wouldn't want you to catch a cold." He said casually. He slipped off his own coat and placed it around her. She nodded gratefully, unable to speak. He had another sip of rum. Kate's face scrunched tightly together with pain. She curled up even more and wouldn't look him in the eyes. More tears ran down her face. Jack nervously scooted a tad closer. "You want to talk about it?" He asked gently. "It might help, dear."

"I...I don't know _how_ to talk about it!" Kate replied hurtfully.

"Deep breaths first, then just start talking." Jack said. Kate didn't obey his suggestion. "It's all right, Katie darling." He said quietly, patting her arm. "Just take yur time, luv." Kate's lip trembled as she tried to speak.

"I...it's...it's not fair!" She blurted out.

"Aye." Jack nodded.

"I didn't want him to die! I just wanted him to be free. I wanted us to be together." Kate wept.

"You _were_ together, darling."

"Not long enough." Kate interjected. Then she sobbed harder. "It's all my fault, Jack." She said with an extremely pained expression.

"Katie, you don't really believe that." Jack shook his head.

"Yes, I do! My father died because of _me!_ This whole thing was my idea! _I_ was the one who made you sail across the world to find him."

"First of all, _no one can make me_ do anything." Jack corrected her. "I do what I want when I want."

"And when you lost the _Pearl?_ Was that what you wanted?"

"Of course not. But that be a far cry from the topic at hand."

"I put everyone in danger, even though I didn't even know it! I forced him to come back with us. I..." Kate had to catch her breath, which was difficult. "I fell. That blow was meant for me! But Da...he took it! He shouldn't have!" Kate continued to ramble in a garbled voice.

"Captain Summers only did what any loving father would do, darling." Jack said kindly.

"And now he's dead! He's gone. And it's all because of me." Kate's shoulders shook.

"You're wrong there, luv."

"My father died in front of me, Jack!"

"I know that. I watched it happen. He died in front of me too, luv." Jack reminded her.

"It shouldn't have happened! Not...not like that. He should have died peacefully, _at home,_ _with_ _me_ , of old age, not being murdered!"

"He died a noble death, luv, of great sacrifice."

"I led him to his death. His last days he was hunted down like an animal. If I hadn't made him come with us maybe he'd still be alive!" Kate cried.

"You're _wrong_ again. Katie, darling," Jack tried to speak more gently and touched her shoulder, "his last days...were spent with you! He never expected to see you again. And you don't suppose he was happy about that?"

"How should I know?" Kate muttered sadly. "When we spent the whole time looking over our shoulders?!"

Jack cleared his throat. She wasn't receiving his consolation. "Dear, you're not seeing this for what it really is. I suppose you're in too much pain right now to be able to. But I must say one thing, and you must believe me. Katie, yur dad _was_ happy to be free, to be with you!" Kate opened her mouth for another self-berating comment, but Jack held his hand up and cut her off. "Now, now. Just listen. Let me do the talking. _I_ was actually the one who found him, remember?" Jack smiled. "When I saw him again, he was just a miserable, wretched, broken down bloke who thought his life was over. But then he saw you. Take the word of old Jack, luv. Yur father was happier than ever, to have you at his side...while it lasted."

At that remark, Kate burst out sobbing painfully, clasping her face in her hands. Jack bit his lip, not sure if he'd helped or not. It sounded like his words had only made her feel worse. He sighed. "Come here, luv." He said quietly, tugging on her arm. Kate didn't argue, but crouched forward and buried her face in his shoulder as he held his arm around her. "It's all right to cry." He shushed her and tried to be patient till she'd be able to calm down. "That's it. Just let it out." He gently brushed a wave of hair out of her face.

* * *

Kate cried _hard_ for a good half hour. Jack lightly kissed the top of her head. "Here, ye take old Jack's handkerchief." He told her, as if speaking to a small child. This time, Kate didn't just hold it. She tried to wipe her face with it. "There, there. Deep breaths now." Jack patted her back. She kept her eyes down but stayed close to him. She'd never dreamed she'd be so genuinely comforted like this...by an infamous _pirate!_ "Feel better?"

" _Some."_ Kate nodded.

"That's good. Now, how about that rum?"

"No, thank you." Kate declined dismally, again.

"Don't know what you're missing."

"Thank you, Jack. Thank you for listening, and...just being here." Kate said softly, still sniffling, finally facing him. Jack shrugged casually.

"Just swear to me that you _won't_ tell anyone!" He begged pitifully. "Reputation and all, ye know?" Kate giggled. "Ahh, now that's what I like to hear!"

"It still hurts though." She said sadly. "It hurts _so_ much! I miss him."

"Aye. I imagine you'll be hurting badly for a good long time. But chin up, luv. Things will get better for you again."

"You _actually_ believe that?" Kate asked with a sigh.

"With time. Oui! Have I ever steered you wrong?" Jack frowned.

" _Well..."_ Kate began.

"Ump! Belay that!" Jack groaned. "A pirate tries to lend a helping hand, and look what happens. No one appreciates him." He grumbled. Kate chuckled at his attempt to appear stern. "Good grief. You enjoy seeing a man so vexed?" Kate giggled. "That's why I'm not of your kind!"

Kate just let her head rest on his shoulder and he patiently let her. _"_ I hated seeing Father like this, haunted and scarred." Kate moaned. "But can I tell you something, Jack?"

"Anything you need to say, love." Jack smiled.

"As hard as this is, and as much as I wish it hadn't happened, I'm _glad_ I found out."

"Eh?" Jack gaped.

"The truth, about my brother and...well, everything. I'm relieved to know what happened, after all these years of not having all the pieces fit together properly. At least now I have clarification." Kate looked at him with deep pride in her face. "He was a hero."

"Aye. Indeed he was. Something we can finally agree on."

"He was everything my mum told me he was, even when she must have had her own unanswered doubts about him. I miss him."

"Aye."

She looked deeply into his face. "Jack? I...I have to do something..."

"Name it. It's done." Jack interrupted her.

" _Briggs."_ Kate snapped. "He must be thwarted! Someone has to stop him and shut him down, once and for all! But..."

"You can't possibly do that alone, luv." Jack smirked. "Besides, I have me own personal score to settle with the sea snake. _I'll_ put an end to his bloody business, then the seas will be well rid of him!"

"You're a good friend, Jack." Kate sighed.

"Meh." Jack pretended not to notice. "Come. I think we've stayed down here long enough." He took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"I'll need water." Kate stated. "Need to wash my face."

"I'll say!" Jack agreed. "You look bloody awful. Can't have a lovely lass like you walking around deck looking like _that!"_ He exclaimed dramatically. Her face was still quite red and her eyes were puffy. Kate giggled. "Ladies first." He grinned. Kate shuffled forward, trying to find the stairs. "Can't forget me rum!" Jack gasped, snatching a bottle before locking the door.

* * *

 **During this last scene with Jack, I listened to _Harry Potter:_ _The_ _Half-Blood Prince_ soundtrack, when Harry comforted Hermoine. The mood felt so right. Story's not over quite yet!**


	28. Chapter 28 Captured!

**Feels like it's taken me nearly a week to get this chapter done! Maybe it wasn't that long, but it sure feels like it! Not sure if any of you saw this coming, but yes, our heroes are in for _more_ trouble! Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

It was a sullen, heavily overcast noon on the 7th day out at sea since Captain Summers' death. Jack said that they were still a week and a half outside of reaching Port Royal, and that was with good weather and no bad luck involved. After that, his plan was to sail back toward England, vanquish each ship he knew of in Briggs' personal fleet, attracting attention to himself through the news of his attacks on the seas and meet Briggs face to face, which would consist in a bloody duel.

Will's arm still needed treatment, even after a week. But Thomas faithfully tended his friend's wound, the best he could with what little medical supplies they had. Will was grateful and Thomas said his arm should heal, though it was going to be a long time before that was complete.

"I can hardly believe it's really been a week." Kate murmured dismally, standing at the edge of the bow, looking down into her diary at the sketch she'd made of her father. She'd finished kitchen duty for the day and was taking some time to ponder. Thomas came up beside her. "It feels like only yesterday...and forever, all at one time." She again ran her hand over her collarbone as was her daily habit, expecting to feel the smooth little cowrie shell.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but he lost his nerve. He thought that now would be the best time to tell her his true, deeper feelings for her, but as he tried to find the words, his heart beat escalated and he panicked. _Come on. You can do this!_ He told himself. _All right. Here it goes!_ Squaring his shoulders and breathing deeply, he marched one bold step when he was rudely interrupted.

" _Ship off starboard bow! A ship, Captain!"_ One of the men shouted from the crow's nest. Thomas and Kate both turned back and everyone crowded at the rail.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hard to make out in all this fog." Anamaria sighed. Jack peeked through his telescope.

"Can't tell." He shook his head. "Man the cannons, and have arms at the ready, in case." He commanded. As the visiting ship came closer through the mists, Jack saw that it wasn't the only one! There were _four_ other ships closing in on the _Pearl,_ from all sides! "All hands to the mast!" He ordered urgently. "We've got company!" He pulled out his telescope again, trying to identify the flag the vessels were bearing. When he could finally distinguish the details, his hair stood on end. "D-." He cursed under his breath.

"Jack! Do ye realize? We're surrounded!" Gibbs was at his side in an instant.

"So it would seem, Gibbs." Jack said dryly.

"What do we do? And where did they come from?" Elizabeth spoke with concern.

"Isn't that... _Briggs'_ flag they bear?" Anamaria added.

"Yes." Jack snarled. "Tommy!" He barked. Thomas rushed over to him. "Take Katie down into the hold, and do not let her up here for any reason without my say so. Make sure your bonny girl is safe, savvy?"

"Yes, Sir!" Thomas gulped. Katie was standing frozen at the rail. "Kate, come on." He told her, grabbing her arms. She stared off fearfully, as if she didn't hear him. "Kate. Let's go!" He told her more urgently, and pulled her away.

"To the guns!" Will shouted as the enemy ships moved in closer.

"Belay that!" Jack interjected. Everyone stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Jack, they're bearing down on us!" Gibbs protested.

"We're outnumbered, mate." Jack told him unhappily. "If we want to live to see another day, best not to go provoking 'em to blow us to kingdom come and no escape route."

"So, you're suggesting we just stay here like sittin' ducks, and let them roast our goose." Anamaria fumed.

"Nay, luv. We shall negotiate." Jack swayed carelessly. "Gibbs." He beckoned his good friend over. He shoved his compass into Gibbs' hands. "Ye might need this. Treat her with the utmost respect." Jack warned him in a whisper.

* * *

Down in the hatchway, Kate and Thomas hid under the large trap door, listening as they heard intruder boots and heavy footsteps above. "Kate, what's going on?" Thomas asked her. Kate couldn't look at him. A thousand hurtful and whirling thoughts and images were consuming her mind: of her wicked brother, his attacking her, her father's haunted manner and his broken countenance, Jack's words of what crimes Briggs had committed… _"Who_ is Briggs?" Thomas asked again. "Kate?" He slightly shook her arm to get her attention, and she jumped. "Hey, hey! It's all right. It's just me." Thomas insisted.

"Thomas, we're really in trouble." Kate told him sadly. She looked petrified.

"So I gathered!" Thomas exclaimed. _"Who_ is Briggs?" Kate winced hard, angry tears filling her eyes. She fisted her hands tightly.

"A slave dealer, and a traitor to England," She said venomously, "And...and...my brother."

" _Wait. W-what?!"_ Thomas sputtered, blinking in astonishment. "What are you talking about?"

"He's the one who sent Father to be imprisoned on that horrid _Cartwheel,_ and sent him to Bermuda, where he could not escape back to his home." Kate seethed.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Thomas cried.

"Why should I?" Kate retorted. "He's a scoundrel. His men killed my father! I want nothing to do with him, except to make him pay for what he did!"

"I don't blame you." Thomas squeezed her arm. He gulped hard. "Kate, I..." A loud thump above their heads startled them, as the trap door was thrown open and Briggs' green uniformed men clambered down the stairs with muskets as if they owned the place.

* * *

As Jack had said, the small crew of the _Black Pearl_ was outnumbered. Soldiers and officers were posted at the every turn and corner on Jack's ship and around on their own vessels. The army was well armed with guns, swords, knives, and whips. The crew were roughly bound with their hands tied, all except Jack. He twitched his mustache and curled his lip as the captain of the fleet broadly swaggered his way on _Jack's_ ship. Jack sulked sourly as he recognized his uninvited visitor. It was Briggs himself! "Master Briggs, to what do I owe this most unwanted visit aboard the _Black Pearl?"_ Jack asked with narrowed eyes.

"Jack Sparrow..." Briggs slurred.

" _Captain!"_ Anamaria, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs all snapped in unison. " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to you!"

"So sorry." Briggs shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind, what with the ugly conk on the head this dear young lady inflicted on me." He looked right at Elizabeth.

"Must have been a real beaut." Jack chortled.

"And I'd do it again, given the appropriate provocation!" Elizabeth hissed.

"That, Miss Swann, will be a little difficult without the use of your hands now, wouldn't it?" Briggs scoffed. "Anyone so much as declares ' _parley'_ will be turned into shark chow before the day is out." Briggs warned the crew.

"If you'd be so kind as to state your business here, I'd be much obliged." Jack said impatiently. "I'd like to be on me way before dark. Got a rendezvous we're late for that I don't want to miss!"

"I wouldn't dream of detaining you." Briggs bowed in mockery.

"If you're here to take Summers, he's not on board!" Will growled. "He's gone."

Briggs chuckled smugly. "Come now, Mr. Turner. Do you really expect me to believe that? He's in Bermuda. There's no escape. Or...maybe that's not entirely true." He cocked his head slyly, slowly sidling next to Jack who fidgeted uncomfortably and bit his lip like a guilty child. "As I recall, a report has reached me of a most queer content. I have heard that Captain Summers managed to flee the island he was appointed on, and disappeared in the dead of night. On a ship with black sails. Now, who do you suppose that could've been, _Captain S_ parrow?"

Jack shrugged. "Beats me! I'd suppose that all sails look black in the black of night. Care for some rum, mate?"

"Oh, if only I could." Briggs sighed dramatically. "Is it true, Jack? Summers is really gone?"

"Dead as a door nail." Jack nodded. "And I've got a small armada of witnesses who will swear to that. A pity, isn't it?"

"Just _how_ did he die, I'd like to know?" Briggs asked with cruel delight.

"Impaled. A bloody spear, thrust deep in his side. It was an awful mess." Jack answered lightly. "A real shame."

"Did he suffer much, I pray?"

Jack squinted darkly from the corners of his eyes. _"More than enough."_ He whispered woefully. Briggs formed a wide, sadistic smile. He clapped his hands, strutting around like a peacock. He laughed boisterously. "What the bloody h- is so funny?" Jack snapped.

"Good work, Sparrow." Briggs smiled. "You've done me a great favor. Guess this is my lucky day after all. I'm only sorry I wasn't here to see it!"

Jack had tried to keep his cool like he usually did, but he was getting tired of the gruesome dirt-bag prancing around like the Prince of Wales. "What do you want, Briggs?" He asked cautiously.

"Just another little favor." Briggs replied nonchalantly. Three of his men came behind Jack and bound his hands. They held him by his shoulders. "Easy there, boys. This is Captain Jack Sparrow! Mustn't be too rough on him."

"You can't kill us all!" Will hollered at Briggs.

"I assure you, I have no such intentions, Mr. Turner." Briggs nodded. Then he pointed his sword at Jack's face. "Now then, Sparrow. I believe you have something that belongs to me. And you're going to hand it over with no questions asked. Savvy?" Jack gave him a most dirty look.

"'Fraid I must decline your nonnegotiable, relentless, most intrusive demand, mate." Jack said quietly. Briggs arched his eyebrows and nodded to one of his men, who kicked Jack hard in the stomach. He gasped and blinked from the sudden thud. "Are you usually accustomed...to supplying your men with...horseshoes on the bottom of their boots?" He asked lazily.

"Hmph." Briggs smirked. "So, tell me Sparrow. Where is it?"

"The _'it'_ as you call it, happens to be a _'she',_ mate." Jack corrected him.

" _Where_ is she?"

"Haven't seen her." Jack replied quickly, rolling his shoulders in a shrug.

"Search the ship, men. She's here somewhere." Briggs ordered his officers. Everyone looked worriedly at the hatchway door. Briggs noticed their eye movements. "Below deck, men!" He commanded.

"She's no concern of yours!" Elizabeth growled at Briggs.

"If you lay a harmful finger on her, _I swear..."_ Will threatened.

"You'll _what,_ Mr. Turner?" Briggs asked. They heard a small cry from below deck, and a young man shouting angrily. They all grimaced. They knew that Kate and Thomas had been captured too. "Ahh, now that's what I like to hear." Briggs sighed smugly.

"You're despicable." Elizabeth hissed.

The officers returned from downstairs. Two of them had Thomas bound with his hands behind his back, and he had a small dribble of blood on his forehead. Another soldier was shoving Kate forward, gripping her from behind by the neck. He pushed her hard, so that she fell to her knees, hanging her head. Her hands were also bound from behind. Her tousled blonde hair covered her face and she was breathing hard from fright. Briggs stealthily marched toward her. Will and Elizabeth struggled against their captors but it was no use, not with their hands tied. Thomas was panting with worry.

Briggs stood over Kate, and jerked her head back, making her face him, holding her by her hair. She winced and whimpered, avoiding eye contact. He noticed the necklace was gone and he narrowed his eyes like a snake. Kate didn't say a word, but she was shivering, half from fear and the other half was from fury. "I've been looking for you." Briggs said huskily. "You've been a busy little bee, flying from one shoal to the next out at sea." He tightened his hold on her. _"It's time to pay for your part in ruining_ _my life."_ He slurred. Kate glared at him.

"No, don't! Please!" Thomas pleaded. "Leave her alone. You're not welcome on this ship."

"And _who_ are you?" Briggs frowned at him. Thomas glared at him then glanced at Kate anxiously.

"Don't harm the crew. Or her, please! If you want a prisoner, you can have me." Thomas begged. "But please, let her go!" Kate shook her head at him.

Briggs noticed the exchange and cracked his knuckles. "This is just perfect. Even I didn't see that coming!" His smirk could not grow any wider. He strode over to Thomas. "You care for her...don't you?" He whispered snarkily, closely in his face.

" _More than anything."_ Thomas replied firmly, keeping his eyes locked on Kate and not on this b- of a brother she had. Kate's face slightly lit up. Had he really said that?

"Throw this skinny whalebone down in the brig!" Briggs told his men.

"No!" Kate yelled. They gagged Thomas and lifting him off his feet, they threw him roughly down the stairs.

"Get off our ship, ye filthy sea slugs!" Anamaria scolded sharply.

"Button your lip, b-." Briggs sneered. He strode back over to the crew. "This one." He pointed at Will. "And that one." Then he pointed to Elizabeth. "I want these two taken prisoner aboard my ship. Bring them along."

"No!" Will protested, trying to get to Elizabeth and make these thugs get their hands off her.

"Oh, and we must not forget our distinguished host!" Briggs added. "Captain Sparrow, you're coming with us."

" _Really?"_ Jack asked cooly. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace special, for my special guests." Briggs grinned evilly.

"No! You can't just take the ship's captain!" Gibbs shouted.

"Ye stupid jug-head!" Anamaria hollered at Briggs. "You'll not take Captain Jack Sparrow captive and go unpunished!"

"I don't suppose you'd care to drink on it and discuss terms?" Jack suggested.

"No can do. Sorry, Jack." Briggs shook his head.

"It was worth a try." Jack sighed.

"Sir, what shall we do with her?" One of the soldiers asked. Kate was still on her knees, with four soldiers pointing their muskets at her.

"Bring her. But you'll not mess up her pretty little face... _til_ I say so." He chuckled darkly. The soldiers grabbed Kate by her arms and made her walk.

"Go easy on her there, mate. She's only a little girl!" Jack tried to sway him.

"Which makes it all the more fun. Don't you think?" Briggs snickered. "Relax, Sparrow. Don't look so put out. She'll be _just fine._ Just like the rest of you."

"I'm not too sure we have the same aligning definitions of _just fine."_ Jack tried not to show how worried he really was.

"Don't worry, Jack. When this is all over, none of you will be wallowing uncomfortably anymore. That I can promise you."

* * *

Jack's crew hollered, threatened, swore, and yelled vehemently as one by one, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Kate were whisked onto Briggs' vessel the _Vendetta._ Briggs commanded his men to return to the other boats and set the _Black Pearl_ adrift, with the entire crew still bound. "They'll run into a storm or some such other before too long." Briggs said with satisfaction.

Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and Kate were all tied next to each other at the mast. It was no use trying to break free. Briggs strode around grandly with that same sick smirk on his face. "Well, at last I have all four of you right where I want you." He announced. "You bloody troublemakers. You left a most depressing mark on me when you paid me that little visit. Not to mention the reports of disaster that have reached me of what you've done to my ships! _Now_ it's time for judgement. And I can assure you, each of you will receive just what they deserve. You will be glad to know that I am no respecter of persons. You're my captives now. _And_...I shall not rest until I have desecrated each of you, _one by one."_ He glared at Kate who looked away.

Elizabeth and Will were brought to Briggs' chambers to be interrogated, leaving Jack and Kate stuck together at the mast. She finally broke out with a cry of defeat. "Oh, this is all my fault!" Kate bit her lip.

"Don't talk, nonsense, luv." Jack interjected.

"You were right, Jack. Commodore was right. This was fool-hardy. I got us into this. It's no one's fault but my own." She would've wiped her nose and the small tears from her eyes, but that was out of the question.

"Katie, darlin', it's not your fault." Jack said kindly behind her back. "Just let that bear. Pirate's life, luv. Live and let live."

" _What_ do you think they're going to do with us?"

"Exactly what they said they would." Jack sighed.

"Oh, that is _so_ reassuring!" Kate retorted sarcastically.

"Bloody, brainless Briggs is not one to carry out empty threats, trust me. Whatever he's planning, it's sure to be a colorful punishment." Jack said.

 _A fate worse than death, more than likely!_ Kate shuddered. She hung her head, sniffling. "I'm sorry, Jack." She moaned.

"I'm not." He chuckled.

"H-how can you say that after all the trouble I've put us through?" She sputtered.

"No one can say it hasn't been thrillin'." Jack grinned.

" _What?_ Don't tell me you're _enjoying_ this!"

"Ye never feel more alive than when you're almost dead." Jack chuckled.

"You're insane, you know that?" Kate gaped.

"Not the most demeaning name I've ever been called, thank ye." Jack held his head up.

"How can you be joking at a time like this?" Kate was more than a _little_ shocked.

"To fret over the dreadful and dreary picture we now find ourselves in, darling, means to lose our sense of cunning." Jack remarked, as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"Do you think...we'll get out of this?"

"Here's hoping, luv." Jack nodded.

"I don't see any way of getting out of this mess, unless we jump overboard!" Kate huffed.

"Ye know, you have yur old man's sense of humor." Jack teased fondly. Kate grew quiet. Thinking of her father made her feel all the more upset. She felt a dull ache in her chest and more tears clouded her vision as she gazed off at the sea. Beyond the mist was the _Black Pearl,_ and on the _Pearl_ was...Thomas!

Thomas! What he'd said back on the _Pearl,_ that look of desperation to keep her out this, that look he'd given her, and he'd been willing to become Briggs' hostage in her place! He'd also tried to protect the crew. Noble wasn't strong enough word to describe that young man that Jack so relentlessly teased. That look he'd given her when Briggs had asked if he cared for Kate. He'd looked right at her and smiled confidently. And those words, he'd said them with such deliberation. There had been no reluctance in his voice when he'd said it. Kate let out a small gasp.

"You all right, luv?" Jack asked when he heard that, as they were tied opposite each other at the mast.

"He...could it be..." Kate rambled under her breath. And Thomas had been the one who she'd wanted to stay with her when she visited her dead father, and he _had_ stayed by her side! She missed her dad so much, and wished to heaven and back that they could be together. But something different had been churning waters in her life since Thomas had come aboard. She just hadn't realized what it was...until maybe now.

They heard marching boots about. "Afternoon, gents." Jack greeted in a friendly voice. The soldiers ignored him and instead came to Kate and untied her from the mast but did not release her hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Captain's orders." One of the officers replied. They were standing her in the middle of the deck, and now Jack could see her.

"Ahem! Pardon me." He spoke up. "Just what does the captain intend to do with the lass?"

"We were ordered to detain her." A soldier said. He took a scarf and suddenly wrapped it around Kate's eyes. She gasped and struggled. "Hold still!" The officer barked at her.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She cried.

"If I may make a suggestion..." Jack tried to speak, to divert their attention.

"Make her hold still." The man grumbled to his partner. His partner slapped Kate, cutting her lip.

"Oui! None of that now!" Jack barked. Kate's shoulders slumped. She was blindfolded now and they put her back at the mast, securing her there again. She ran her tongue over her lip and could taste blood. "That was most uncalled for, gentlemen." Jack groaned. "Didn't yur mummy ever teach you that it's most frightful bad luck to strike a young lady?"

"You talk too much, Sparrow." The lieutenant grumbled. He raised a scarf to Jack's eyes too.

"Oui, now!" Jack squirmed. "We can talk about this. Can't we come to a more gentlemanly agreement?"

"Shut up, Sparrow." The lieutenant rolled his eyes as he blindfolded Jack. After that, the men stomped off.

"Sorry I couldn't skin 'em for ye, luv. Is it bad?" Jack spoke.

"No." Kate shook her head.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be blind." Jack sighed nonchalantly. "Guess now I can scratch that off my to-do list."

"Did they cover your sight too?"

"Aye, that they did. Cheer up, luv. At least now we don't have to look at Briggs' ugly, sniveling, riving face." Jack smirked. Kate didn't answer.

* * *

Inside Briggs' office, Will and Elizabeth were still bound. The scoundrel sat at his desk calmly. "I shall have the both of you arrested for treason, and you shall enjoy a most retributive death." Briggs boasted.

"You're bluffing." Will tsked.

"We know that _you_ are an international criminal to the British crown." Elizabeth said in a condescending tone. " _You're_ the one who is wanted for treason. You wouldn't dare show your face to the authorities! Or else they would pepper you with questions as to how Will and I came into the picture, and what induced the provocative circumstances."

Briggs glared at her. She merely smirked. "You have a very sharp and quick tongue, Miss Swann." Briggs muttered. "I strongly urge you to keep it in check. Or things could get very ugly."

"You're afraid." Will declared with satisfaction. "Or you wouldn't be so desperate to hound us, and take the four of us as prisoners when you could've just as easily opened fire on the _Black Pearl_ and sent her to the depths along with all on it. You want to make sure none of us come back to reciprocate you after 'death'."

"You want to insure yourself that we stay dead." Elizabeth added.

"Silence!" Briggs hollered, pounding on his desk. His face grew crimson and was glistening with sweat.

"Will was right. You can't kill us _all._ And one day your sins are going to catch up with you, and then you shall pay for your dastardly crimes." Elizabeth prodded harder. Briggs slapped her across the face.

"Hey!" Will fumed, struggling against his bonds and the men holding him back when he charged at Briggs. "Elizabeth, are you all right?"

"Y-yes." Elizabeth said in a small voice, though she glowered deathly daggers at Briggs.

"Bind their eyes and take them away." Briggs ordered his men. "I've heard more than enough! Oh, and Miss Swann? I won't be so friendly the next time you don't shut up."

"Stick it in your ear." Elizabeth retorted. She and Will were blindfolded, then led and secured back at the mast.

"Elizabeth? Will? Is that you?" Kate cried.

"Aye. It is." Elizabeth sighed.

"What happened?"

"We can't see right now. They covered our vision." Will bit his lip.

"Oh, not you too!"

"Afraid so."

"Elizabeth! Are you all right?" Kate asked sadly.

"What an inadequate question." Elizabeth huffed.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I'm so sorry!"

"Kate, it's not your doing."

"This entire voyage was my crazy idea. You shouldn't have come!"

"We made the choice to come, of our own free will. Remember?" Will reminded Kate.

"But-"

"I don't suppose the bloody bloke was generous enough to bestow some rum on either the two of you, eh?" Jack interrupted. The three younger people all groaned with irritation. _How_ could Jack be thinking of his precious rum at a time like this?

" _Of course not."_ Elizabeth berated him.

"Oh." Jack grunted with disappointment. "A shame. A bottle of rum indeedy does sound most satisfying right about now."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the _Black Pearl,_ the crew had finally managed to free themselves of their bonds. Anamaria first pulled out Gibbs' knife from his pocket and used it to sever his ropes, then he returned the favor. Eventually Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Marty and the others were all able to rub their sore wrists and move about freely again. By now, the mist had thickened, and they could barely see in front of the ship. Gibbs and Anamaria instructed the men with their duties, while they searched for Thomas. Pintel and Ragetti brought him up the stairs, out cold. "Tommy! Tommy, lad, wake up." Gibbs lightly slapped the boy's face. He moaned and lolled his head from side to side. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"He's comin' 'round." Pintel nodded. Thomas opened his eyes and groaned loudly.

"Ohh." He moaned. "Why does my head feel like it was massaged with an anchor?" He asked dizzily.

"The mutton-heads threw ye down like a holler log, they did." Pintel spoke up. "Must a hit yur noggin on the way down."

"Oh. That...makes sense." Thomas grunted. Gibbs took his handkerchief and dabbed at the small dribble of blood on Thomas' head.

"There, there, lad. You just take it easy, and we'll soon have ye back in ship shape." Gibbs told him kindly. Thomas's head shot up, his blue eyes flickered with fear. Despite his pounding head, he raced to the rail and gazed out anxiously into nothing but gray fog.

"Kate..." He breathed. "Kate!" He turned back to his friends. "Where's Will? Elizabeth?" Then he noticed that the ship's captain wasn't anywhere in sight. "What about Jack? What happened?!"

"Briggs took them." Anamaria spat. Thomas started panting with worry and tensely rubbed at his temples.

"We've got to find them! We have to save them!" He blurted out.

"We will, Tommy." Gibbs said confidently, touching his shoulder. "We'll get them back. In the mean time, Will, Elizabeth, and your pretty lass are in good hands. Jack's with them, and he'll look after them."

" _Yeah, well..."_ Thomas rolled his eyes. "Call me skeptical, but Jack isn't exactly what I would call the warm and reassuring type. He hasn't exactly acted as if he even wants me here!"

"That's just the captain's way." Pintel said. "Don't like no one to know he's got a soft side."

"Aye. Don't want no one and to catch onto that." Ragetti agreed.

"Jack may be next to impossible to figure out, but he's not one to leave a fellow in need behind." Gibbs said. "Don't worry, Tommy. We'll get them back."

"You're sure?" Thomas gulped.

"Sure as I be of the wind and sea." Gibbs nodded, pulling out Jack's compass. Thomas paid no mind to the trinket, but once again peered out into the misty ocean. Somewhere out there were his friends, _rather,_ his new, small, complex, thrown together family. And with them, was the girl he'd met during a 'rescue' raid, who was kind to him, and truly liked him for who he was, though he was a nameless pauper. The girl who he couldn't wait to speak to every morning when he woke up on this ship. She had to be all right! All Thomas could do was wait and pray.

* * *

And so, the four captives were left tied at the mast for two full days, blindfolded, thirsty, and unable to sleep, save Jack. Briggs finally just had them thrown in the brig. Elizabeth and Kate were in one cell, while the boys were in the other. It was scary, but at least they were together and it was a heck better than being stuck at the mast all day, unable to sit properly. However, they were chained to the walls in shackles. They could move around in their dreary cells, but they could not escape their chains.

It was near dinner time aboard the _Vendetta,_ and all day no one had come by to give the prisoners food. All they got was a small bucket of water, but the soldiers wouldn't even so much as throw them scraps of crusty bread. "Keep this up, and in no time, we just might be thin enough to squeeze through these cell bars." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"I don't understand." Will grumbled. "Why hasn't he tortured us yet? Why is he just leaving us be?"

"I wouldn't call starving us to death off his mind." Elizabeth huffed from across her cell. Kate sat alone in the corner, mentally spaced out. It had been days since they'd been taken hostage, and they were slowly sailing to a grim fate. Where even were they?

"We're headed North." Jack announced, as if reading her thoughts.

"How do you know that?" Elizabeth asked.

"The smell. The smell of the sea." Jack replied. "I've traveled all over the world, luv. So I know the feel of familiar tides, and the aura in the air, and the precocious scent of before traveled places."

"Poor Father." Elizabeth murmured grimly. "He must be so worried. I told him in a letter sent to Port Royal that we should be home within two months. But that is not going to happen now."

"You must miss him." Kate stated quietly. Elizabeth looked at her thoughtfully. Kate must be thinking of her own father.

"I do." Elizabeth nodded. "I pray that he's not going to hysterics wondering where I am."

"Oh, Katie?" Jack whistled from across the room. "Ye happen to have the letters of parole on you?" Kate furrowed her brows.

 _"Yes..."_ She said slowly.

"Send them over here. If you'd be so kind." Jack threw her a winning smile.

" _Why?"_ Kate and Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"Please." Jack whined. Kate cautiously removed the pamphlet from her blouse and tossed it across to Jack and Will. Jack eagerly reached for it and flapped it open. "Much obliged, luv." Jack smirked. He folded the paper in half, then...ripped it to shreds!

"Jack!" Will's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?!" Kate gasped, clutching the cell bars.

"Won't be needin this anymore." Jack replied calmly, tearing the papers up into tiny little pieces on the floor.

"What are you thinking?!" Kate sputtered. "If we get back to Port Royal, without those letters of release, they'll arrest you and you'll be hanged!"

"Story of my life, luv." Jack shrugged. "I escaped Norrington and the noose once, I can do it again."

"Uhh...you had a little _help_ along the way. Remember?" Elizabeth interjected.

"Oh, of course." Jack grunted guiltily.

"So, you just used them as a get out of jail free card?" Kate glared at Jack. "This was your plan all along? You were never going to take us back home, were you?"

"Not entirely true." Jack replied casually.

"Of course he was going to return us home, Kate." Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"Aye." Will agreed. "The sooner he rids us off his ship, the better he likes it." Will said snarkily.

"Ugh." Jack cringed. "You really are a sour lot when it comes to gratitude."

"I did that to protect you, Jack!" Kate huffed. "Not just so you'd help me, but also so you wouldn't be stopped by the authorities if we ran into them."

"And a truly noble gesture it was, dear. But old Jack doesn't need protection from no one." Jack grinned cheesily. "Pirate's life, luv. Take what you can, give nothing back." Kate turned her back on him and stared at the wall, hugging her knees.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" Will whispered to Jack. Jack threw his head back with a smile. "You made her upset." Jack puffed his lip and gave his puppy dog eye look.

"That doesn't sound like me." He argued. _"Does it?"_

"Kate, are you all right?" Elizabeth asked as she scooted next to her friend. "I totally understand how vexing Jack can be, but aren't you overreacting a little?" Kate's shoulders sagged.

"I _don't know,_ Elizabeth." She groaned, rubbing her face. "Everything's happening at once, and...I wish Dad was here." She closed her eyes. _So, he never really appreciated my generosity to keep him safe till we got back? Well, I like that! Am I overreacting? I don't know. How should I know? Who can I really trust? I don't know anything anymore!_

* * *

Jack was picking at his own brain, struggling to come up with some ingenious plan of escape off the _Vendetta._ But he was irate from hunger and thirst, they all were. So his normally hair-brained intellect was sailing slower than usual. Ordinarily, he would've suggested mutiny. But that was out of the question. He hadn't been able to frisk a key off any of the guards, neither Elizabeth nor Kate were wearing hair pins that they could use to pick the locks, and all of them didn't have the strength to put up an efficient fight against Briggs' army aboard the ship. They hadn't eaten for days and it was beginning to take its toll on them. They were trapped! It would seem that Jack Sparrow's luck had finally run out.

But he'd made a promise, to his good friend the late Captain Summers, to see that his daughter made it safely home. His friend had died on his watch. Jack wasn't about to let the same thing happen to Kate, or Will and Elizabeth!

* * *

"So, was this part of your plan?" Elizabeth vented at Jack. "We shall negotiate! That's what you said! Well, a fine job you've done of it, _Captain Sparrow!"_

"Oh, and I suppose it was also my fault that you couldn't keep your pretty mouth shut when the puffer fish interrogated you. No?" Jack retorted back.

"Elizabeth, Jack..." Will tried to interject. "We're all weak with hunger. But heaping blame on each other doesn't help our situation!"

"This is your fault!" Elizabeth snarled at Jack. Before he could let out a belligerent response, Kate slammed her chained hands hard against the wall, and braced herself against it, sobbing.

"Now see what you two have done?" Will scolded them. Kate shook with weeping. Elizabeth's face softened and she crawled over to her friend, soothingly rubbing her arm.

"Kate, I'm sorry." She apologized. Kate let out a growl and kicked at the wall to no avail. She clasped her head in her hands, crying sharply.

"This is all my fault!" She wailed.

"It's not, Kate..." Will tried to assure her.

" _Yes, it IS!"_ Kate sobbed. "It is! Jack knew if anyone found out about my last name that we'd all be in danger. I doomed us all the moment we brought Dad aboard the _Pearl!_ From then on, everyone knew who I was. I put us all in danger when I coerced you to come with me on this voyage. You've all nearly gotten killed...because of me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kate cried. Elizabeth took her in her arms gently. Will didn't know what to say.

"Don't give yourself so much credit, luv." Jack spoke in a calmer tone, leaning against the bar of his cell. "These waters were troubled long before we dared upon this journey. And not one of us had to choose to come. We could've declined your request."

Will's head shot up. "He's right." He nodded slowly. "Kate, we didn't have to do this. But we did, because you're our friend, and we wanted to help you. That's what friends do."

"All I've done is cause trouble for you." Kate argued in a strangled voice. "Sometimes...I wish I'd never tried to find Father. Right now I wish I'd never seen him! At least he'd still be alive and we wouldn't be in this awful mess!" Elizabeth shook her head, and just kissed her friend's head.

"Katie..." Jack said in a low tone. "Look at me." She didn't obey him. "Look at me, luv." Jack said in a firmer tone. She slowly raised her red eyes to him. "Katie, _it's_... _not...your...fault."_ He said slowly and emphatically, locking with her eyes the whole time. Kate didn't argue, nor did she say thank you. All she could do was cry.

* * *

A half hour later, they felt the ship come to a halt. A door from the outside burst open and the officers clambered down the stairs into the brig with their muskets. Briggs himself appeared. None of the prisoners rose to pay him homage. "Greetings, friends." Briggs sneered. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"It would be, if you weren't included." Will and Elizabeth said together.

"Ohhh, wrong thing to say." Briggs shook his finger at them. "We have a short excursion to make ashore. After that, we head for one place: _Whitecap Bay."_

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Kate shuddered at the mention of the location. So, he _was_ going to make sure they died a horrible death! "Ahh, I see you've heard of it." Briggs smiled in delight.

"More of fabled imaginations, really." Jack tried to appear unfazed by all this.

"Nay, Sparrow. Not so." Briggs narrowed his eyes. "But before we head out to said breakers, we have some urgent business to attend to in this place. Officers, take Miss Swann." He ordered them. That was when Kate, Elizabeth, Jack, and Will all jumped to their feet! The cell door was unlocked and Elizabeth's chains from the wall were severed from the wall, but she was still bound. She tried kicking at the men and biting them, but they were stronger and dodged her attempts to defend herself.

"Elizabeth..." Will and Kate breathed frantically.

"Just what do you intend to do with Lizzie?" Jack asked, feeling more than a little worried himself.

"I told you." Briggs huffed. "Each of you will suffer and die exactly the way that you deserve. Starting with Miss Swann, seeing as she's such a vexing flea in my ear. Bring her."

"No!" Kate begged. She raced to her friend and held to her arm with all her might. "I won't let them do this!" One of the soldiers slapped Kate and shoved her backwards. Being weak from lack of food, she easily fell back to the floor.

" _Let her go!"_ Will snarled at the men. "Get your hands off her. Now!" The officers ignored him and began to lead Elizabeth up the stairs.

"Briggs, can't we negotiate about this?" Jack pleaded.

"That is out of the question." Briggs shrugged. "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Turner. It's painless. But not exactly peaceful. Good day, gentlemen." He tipped his hat and followed his men.

"No!" Will, Jack, and Kate hollered. "Bring her back, ye bloody b-s!" Jack howled.

" _This isn't happening..."_ Kate began to breathe heavily.

" _ELIZABETH!"_ Will cried out in despair and fury, shaking his cell door with all his strength, which wasn't much.

"Nothing to fret over, Miss Swann." Briggs boasted as he followed his small brigade. Elizabeth said nothing but glared venomous daggers at him. "I think we've found just the right way to shut you up, once and for all!"


	29. Chapter 29 Not Part of the Plan!

**" _Do not fret because of evildoers, nor be envious of the workers of iniquity. For they shall soon be cut down like the grass, and wither as the green herb." Psalm 37: 1,2_**

* * *

"Noo..." Kate panted heavily. "We can't let them kill her!" She called to the guys.

"Jack, do something!" Will begged helplessly, roughly shaking Jack's arm like a wet bed sheet.

"If you'd take it easy and not attempt so hard to wrack me brains out, maybe I could think!" Jack huffed back at Will.

"We have to save Elizabeth, Jack!" Will reminded him.

" _I know that."_ Jack groaned. "But as to _how,_ that is the question of the day."

"Think, man!" Will hollered frantically.

"Shut up, so I _can_ think!" Jack snarled vehemently.

"Stop it, both of you!" Kate shouted at them. "Is there any way out of here?"

"Nope. We're trapped here like caged tigers." Jack sighed.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Will and Kate both cried.

"Alas, me children. That doesn't mean I can do _anything."_ Jack retorted.

"No, but it means you can think of something! You _always_ have a plan!" Kate said firmly.

"She's right, Jack." Will agreed, finally able to breathe for a moment. "You always have a plan." Jack stood there, with his chin on his hand, trying to think quickly. He looked at Kate.

"Ahh. How good you be at crying on the spur of the moment, luv?" He asked.

" _What?"_ She creased her brows.

"Can you make a melodramatic scene in that theatrical, fancy, noisy, feminine way that pulls at all empty-headed idiot fellows' heartstrings?" Jack re-asked.

"I don't know." Kate gulped.

"You have to!" Will begged his friend. "We're doing this for Elizabeth."

"I'm not very good at lying, Will." Kate frowned. "You know I'm not."

"Well, start learning." Jack urged her.

* * *

Elizabeth was led off the boat to shore, still clad in irons. She observed her surroundings. She didn't recognize this land, and timing would _not_ place them in England that quickly! But there was a port, and a bit of town nonetheless, similar to Port Royal and Saint Martin. And there were green coats everywhere, obviously Briggs' lackeys, and not actual British soldiers in the Royal Navy. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Ahh. This is an uncharted land, Miss Swann." Briggs announced grandly. "At least to the current royal government. But not on my chart. My maps are modern and illusive. We call this place the _Isla de Pactum."_

"How convenient for you." Elizabeth said gruffly. "Another trade route for your trafficking plots, no?"

"Indeed, you are clever, Miss Swann." Briggs licked his lips. "This land is so far out in the middle of the ocean, that even the navy hasn't discovered it yet! And the perfect place for your so richly deserved demise."

"Well, pardon me if I have not the guts to express my gratitude." Elizabeth gritted her teeth stubbornly.

"Take her away." Briggs shook his head. Though he admired Elizabeth's constant spunk, he could not wait to not hear it anymore. He'd never forgive her, Will, or Jack for what they did to his estate and himself at Plymouth.

"Sir! Sir!" One of the officers raced from the ship.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Briggs asked.

"Sir, I'm afraid there is an ungodly ruckus and kerfuffle aboard in the brig."

"Is there now? Well, why don't you see to it that it is silenced?"

"Well, we tried, Sir. Corporal Leroy got a lovely shiner because of it."

"Never mind. I'll handle it." Briggs pushed his man away and marched to the ship.

* * *

" _Unhand me, you bloody pirate!"_ Will screeched at the top of his lungs. He was digging his fingers into Jack's arms.

" _You sniveling, yeasty, thievin', mistrustful Judas a sea snake!"_ Jack growled equally as hostile in Will's face. He had his hands around Will's throat.

"Let me out! I can't take it! I can't take it anymore!" Kate yelled. She wasn't fully acting. It was true. She wanted out of here! The three prisoners were hollering so loudly, that the officers raced into the brig.

"Shut up, you sorry lot!" One of them hissed, aiming his baronet at them. Jack and Will tussled on the floor, hurling names at each other. Jack looked ready to kill Will! His beady eyes were white with fury, and the way he bared his teeth made him look like a hungry animal! It almost actually frightened Kate how convincing his act was!

"Please, let me out!" Kate wailed. "It's bad enough to starve to death, knowing your time is up by the moment. But must I be extra tormented by such vulgar company? I'm afraid they're going mad! I can't stop them! Oh, please do something!" Kate cried to one of the guards. _Yes, do something! Open this door, and rid me of these chains so we can get out of here!  
_

"All right! All right!" Another guard shouted at the scuffling men. "Up, you traitorous fools. Stop acting like stupid puppies fighting over grub. On your feet, that's an order!" Will and Jack continued their hysterics. "Stop or I'll shoot!"

At that point Jack, snarling and glowering with a wild look in his eye, staggered then lunged at the guy, socking his eye as he did. The other men drew back in alarm. Kate stumbled and fell to the floor. Even she hadn't known Jack was going to do that! _He_ _IS_ _only acting...isn't he?_ She began to worry.

Will tackled Jack. "Get the captain! Get the captain!" The guards yelled. "They're mad!" They opened fire at the two 'lunatics'. Thankfully, Will and Jack were both light on their feet and just dodged the wasted bullets. As they continued to 'fight', Briggs appeared. He looked sourly right at his sister. When they locked eyes, the hate in his face was so penetrating that she froze and shut up. Then he noticed the two men.

"Shut the bloody h- up, you d- b-'s!" Briggs yelled at them. They didn't listen, so he unlocked the cell door and stepped inside with his pistol. Will tackled him, Jack flicked his pistol away, and the two of them raced out of the cell, slamming the door shut, with Briggs in it!

"Thank ye for these, mate." Jack taunted him with a pair of keys, locking the door.

"You'll rot in hell, Jack Sparrow!" Briggs foamed. "I'll personally see to that."

"Right then. But afraid you'll have to catch me first, mate." Jack teased.

"Jack, the keys!" Will poked him. Jack handed them to him, Will unsealed Kate's door, grabbed her hand, and they ran up the stairs. Jack followed, waving to Briggs as he did.

* * *

Jack, Will, and Kate ducked and hid underneath a small horseless wagon loaded with gunpowder. With the keys, they unclasped the shackles from each other's sore wrists. A crowd was gathering at the town square. They couldn't see Elizabeth, but they knew that her demise was what was attracting the audience. "What'll we do, Jack?" Will asked anxiously.

"Like all good showmen, we create an irresistible diversion." Jack said casually.

"How?" Kate asked. Jack glanced back at her.

"You need to climb onto the wagon." He said simply.

" _What?"_ Will and Kate both gasped. Jack rolled his eyes and shoved her out from under the vehicle. He grabbed her by her shoulders and threw onto the kegs of gunpowder. "Oow!" She huffed, landing most uncomfortably and undignified on the miniature barrels.

"Jack! Someone will see her! Are you mad?" Will growled.

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Jack groaned. "Get down low, luv. Very low. William, push." Kate curled into a fetal position as Will and Jack slowly pushed the wagon forward. With the citizens coming together to watch the newcomer get executed, no one paid the three escapees any mind. They reached a tunnel bridge adjoining two buildings. "All right then. Hop off now, luv." Jack told Kate as they halted. Kate groaned and had to crouch her way around till she got the foot of the wagon. Will helped her down.

"Now what?" Will asked.

"Katie, stay here. Wait for us." Jack told her.

"But, what if I get caught?" She asked.

"Then just send them your friendly regards." Jack said lightly. "The pirate way. Show 'em what good old Jack's learned ye." Kate gulped and hid behind a statue in the corner of the wall, where passersby in the street wouldn't notice her so much. Jack and Will continued pushing the wagon on ahead.

From a far view, Jack and Will could see Elizabeth on a high platform, being led by the guards. Her hands were still chained together. "Elizabeth..." Will breathed frantically."Jack, we have to stop them now!"

"My sentiments exactly." Jack said very calmly. "You find some widely popular, social place to dump this heap in a way that will attract attention." He started to leave.

"But...where are you going?" Will frowned.

"To save your distressing damsel in distress, of course." Jack shrugged.

* * *

Elizabeth was wriggling against her captors. She tried kicking them but only succeeded in tripping herself, at which the men laughed. As they brought her to the edge of the platform, she looked down and gasped. Beneath her, was a very large steel vault, with a long, glass window running down the middle. Rather than having doors open from the side of the structure, this box was opened from the top, and inside the miniature building was...water! Water at least eight feet high! Elizabeth let out a small shriek and tried to back up. "Oh, no you don't, wench." The men behind her chuckled, forcing her forward.

Jack was slipping through the crowd. Their attention was so fixated on the spectacle that they didn't even realize who he was. He finally found an open spot where he could get a good front view of the proceedings. He saw Elizabeth up there, looking very scared. He saw the large box, a watery coffin you could say, and he saw that no matter how much she struggled, it was useless. He glared at her killers. _"They'll pay for this."_ Jack muttered under his breath. _"No one lays a hand on Lizzie and goes unpunished!"_ Before he could rush out, Elizabeth was shoved in the air, and she fell into the box!

"Close the door!" One of the guards hollered to the man on the ground, who quickly closed the lid, trapping Elizabeth inside and sealing her fate. She struggled in the water, trying to slip her hands from her chains, and tried break the glass. But it didn't do any good. Jack ran in front of the crowd.

"Oui!" He waved his arms. "What's that?" He pointed to the west side of town. A loud explosion shook the square with a deafening roar. People screamed and raced in every direction. The guards grabbed their weapons and ran toward the disaster.

* * *

The statue trembled violently from the impact of the blast, and shattered at Kate's feet. She wagged her head, trying to regain her bearings. Even as the frenzied, frightened citizens ran this way and that without seeing her, she was fully exposed now. Shifting along the wall, she tried to find a new place to hide. She checked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear, and made a run for it. That's when something hard whacked her ankle and she fell to the ground. She turned over on her back to see what the heck had knocked her over. Then a heavy boot stepped down hard on her stomach and a sword blade tip was set an inch above her nose. She looked up to see the last person on earth she wanted to run into!

"Going somewhere?" Briggs smiled icily.

 _Oh no! Lord, help me!_ Kate panicked.

* * *

Jack was quickly crawling up the side of a stone wall close to the platform. He saw a cannon and scurried to it, and jerked it by a rope with all his might towards the execution stage. Will darted into the square and right to the box."Elizabeth!" His heart caught in this throat. Elizabeth's cheeks were full, trying to hold her breath, but she was running out. Will furiously pounded the glass with his fist, but it was at least a foot thick! "Elizabeth!" He cried helplessly. Her man-made prison was impenetrable. She was doomed. There was nothing he could do to save her! Will pressed his hands hard against the glass. _I love you, I love you, I love you..._ He sadly mouthed to her as she kept her scared eyes on his. She bobbed her inflated cheeks up and down, trying to murmur to him the same phrase.

"William!" Jack called from overhead. "Tell her to move! Move away from the front!" Confused, but desperate to save the girl he loved, Will urgently beckoned her to move aside. She didn't protest but obeyed. "Stand back, William!" Jack told him. Will did not but looked up, just as Jack grabbed a rope, kicked a lever then swung himself high in the air around on a crane, which slung the cannon forward and then it dropped right below, smashing wickedly into the steel box, and splitting it apart!

The thrust planks, glass, and plates knocked Will to the ground, and some fell on top of him. The box was open! But only partially so. The glass was shattered, but the metal and wood was huddled together in a mess, and Elizabeth was underneath it, gasping desperately as the water slowly poured out. "Hurry, Jack! Get her out of there!" Will demanded fearfully, trying to toss the debris off of himself. Jack jumped into the rubble and grunting like an angered other bear, he was able to pry the broken pieces away. Will raced over.

"Lizzie," Jack spoke quietly, grabbing her from around the waist, "come on. Let's get you out of here, luv." He hoisted her up, away from the desecrated structure. Elizabeth's arm popped out. Will grabbed it.

"Come on!" Will cried. Elizabeth clambered safely into his arms, gasping terribly for air. Will clutched her to himself and carried her away from that horrid box. "I thought I lost you!" He could barely speak as he held her face tightly in his hands.

" _No. I'm here, I'm here..."_ Elizabeth panted, clutching his neck for dear life. Will felt as if he couldn't hold her tightly enough, as if he thought she'd evaporate into dust in his arms. She sputtered and coughed on him but he didn't care. He buried his nose in her shoulder and kissed her all over the face as her lungs screamed for air.

"Oh, Elizabeth..." He wept.

"In civilized society, it's customary to thank a good Samaritan for his heroic deed." Jack teased the pair, though he was greatly relieved that Elizabeth was safe. _"Elizabeth,_ are you all right, dear?"

"I'm...I'm all right..." Elizabeth nodded, still shaking and breathing rapidly.

"Get her somewhere safe, William." Jack instructed him.

"Right, Jack. Thank you! But, what about Kate?" Will asked.

"Not to worry, mate. I'll fetch her. Meet us under the bridge near the port docks." Jack said. Will nodded and holding Elizabeth tightly to himself, he slid his arms underneath her and carried her away from the main streets. Jack easily found the spot where they'd left Kate, only to find _no Kate!_ "Bugger." He snarled. He tip-toed along, following her fresh tracks, until he stopped when he saw _drag marks! "Bloody Briggs!"_ Jack hissed.

* * *

I couldn't see anything! Briggs had covered my head with a black hangman's hood. I pounded him with my fists as he carried me on the back of his shoulder to who knew where. I screeched but my voice was muffled. I heard a lock in a key turning, and a heavy door opened. I had no idea where we were entering and had a horrible sinking feeling that I could keep my sanity if I didn't find out! He finally set me down, pulled off my hood. It was dim in there, a stone room with a hard, wooden floor, and all kinds of weapons and tools on the wall! I guessed that we were underground somewhere. Panicking, I lunged away from him, hoping to reach the door, but he painfully clenched my arm and roughly jerked me back, facing him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked dangerously. I tried to fend him off, but he only strengthened his hold.

"Let me go!" I screeched at him.

"You know, this wasn't exactly the beautiful, gory end I was originally planning," he narrowed his eyes coldly, "but it's better than nothing." He pulled out a large, sharp knife! It glistened from the light in the room. I shuddered. "I'm going to see you die." He hissed quietly with glee, pushing me toward the wall. "First, I'll plunge this into your sorry flesh, then give you a fitting eulogy for the miserable she devil you are." Hot tears filled my eyes.

"Please..." I squeaked, much weaker than I wanted to! He twisted my wrist, kicked my stomach, then flung me down to the floor. Before I could regain my momentum, he pounced on top of me, pinning me down! My heart thudded crazily in my ears and fear ran through my veins like cold water!

He had me straddled on my back to the floor and I didn't have the strength to knock him off. He pinned down my right arm so that I could barely move, and sharply grabbed a fistful of my hair with his other hand, which also had the knife. "You! You filthy, ungrateful little wench!" He hissed down in my face. "I was sickened when Mother had you. You were nothing to me. Nothing then, nothing now!" I could not stop sobbing at his cruel words. They felt like knives slashing my guts.

"Ralph...please listen to me..." I tried to plead. I sucked out a lurching breath as I heard a loud snap, and felt an impounding pain in my right arm! For a moment, I was so dazed that I didn't realize what had just happened. Then it hit me: my arm was broken! Dislocated! I couldn't move it, and now I couldn't protect myself.

"Mother left with _you,_ but did she care about _me?_ No! Only her precious, little, stupid angel. I was a real man, had good friends who taught me not to be weak, like Summers. But did she praise me for my accomplishment? No! No, she whined at me all the time about what a 'bad influence' they were. Never did I see her cut you down like that! She held you, praised you, caressed you. And what did I get? Nothing but lectures and interference from a foolish old crone."

"Shut up!" I wailed. How could anyone speak that way about my mother?! She was a wonderful, loving person. " _Don't you dare._.." He leaned in harder on me.

"Yes, I helped them send Father to his death. I'm glad I did it! And I would do it again!"

"Ralph, _stop it!"_ I pleaded. I couldn't stand to listen to anymore filth.

"I've been waiting for this moment, Sis." He leered down at me, as he straightened his posture. "I've been waiting, and planning, and dreaming of it for years. But never in those wildest dreams did I think it would actually happen. You stole my life! It was because of you that I lost my mum. Now it's payback time." He held the knife to my throat.

"Ralph, don't!" I begged desperately. "Please...Ralph, please...please...I'm your sister!"

"You are _nothing_ to me." He scowled and began to drive the blade in deeper.

" _Nooo!"_ I wailed, then I screamed piercingly with all my might.

A gunshot blasted through the air. Ralph jolted, and looked oddly stunned. The knife fell from his hand, and he fell forward onto his face and away from me. I gasped, half-frightened, half-relieved. I looked up to see who my rescuer was. Jack Sparrow stood at the end of the room, holing up a pistol that was smoking. His jaw set defiantly. "J-Jack?" I squeaked, trying to sit up. Jack stomped toward me and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you hurt, luv?" Jack asked tenderly.

"I...I, my arm." I whimpered.

"Let me see. Which arm, Katie?" Jack asked seriously. I tilted my head to my right. When he tugged on my arm, it felt like he was pulling it off my body! I moaned painfully. Just him touching it, even lightly, felt like a hammer.

"I think...it's dislocated." I tried to blink back tears.

"Mph." Jack agreed gruffly, eyeing the misplaced limb. He stood there, pondering the kindest way to handle this. He looked at me sorrowfully, almost _hopeless._ He slowly clasped his sword scabbard!

"No, Jack! Please, don't!" I begged desperately. _That's right, he's a pirate. They take drastic measures with drastic injuries._

"I'm terribly sorry, luv." Jack said sympathetically.

"Set it! Put it back in place! You know how, don't you?" I rambled, anxiously trying to come up with a less gruesome solution.

"Aye." Jack said timidly. "But it's _not_ gonna be pretty."

"Then do it! Please, Jack."

Jack sighed, putting his sword back into place. "You need to lie down." He said. He lowered me to the floor. "Katie, this is really going to hurt, darlin'." Jack warned me. _"A lot."_

"I know." I nodded quickly.

"Here. Bite down on this." Jack said, stuffing his handkerchief into my mouth. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would've gagged, afraid to find out what kind of filthy germs were inhibiting the cloth! "Hold very still, luv. I don't think either of us will want to have to do this more than once!" I nodded, holding my breath. Then he frowned. "Why didn't you steal his gun and fire it at his fancy pants? Was crying for meself to come to yur rescue the best you could do?" Jack _scolded_ me?!

 _Wha-gaaahhh!_ I thought, but my mind blanked out for a moment as I heard a sickening _**clink!**_ and cried out from the sudden, extreme discomfort. But about ten seconds later, the pain nearly subsided! My eyes widened in astonishment. Instantly, I snatched the scarf from my mouth. I breathed happily with relief. Jack helped me stand. "Th-thanks, Jack." I smiled gratefully, holding my arm. "I knew you could do it."

"You might call me a jack of all trades." He smirked. I couldn't argue with that! "Katie, did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"Not really. I'll be all right. He really scared me more than anything." I shook my head, but I couldn't stop my arms from trembling. Jack eyed the small nick on my neck and gently brushed it with the tip of his finger.

"Well, thank goodness for that." He grunted.

"Jack, _Ralph_...did you kill him?" I asked sadly. Jack knelt down beside my brother's unconscious body.

"He's alive, but I got him pretty good. Time to put him where he belongs!"

"You...you shot him." My lip quivered. I wasn't angry with Jack. Just the opposite! But my mind was still racing from all that had just transpired.

"I'm sorry. Was unavoidable, luv. Couldn't just let him kill ye like that." Jack said somberly.

"No, Jack. There's no need to be sorry. You stopped him! I'm..." My legs felt like jelly and I began to slip to the floor but Jack held me firmly by the forearms. "Sorry. I'm glad...that you stopped him."

"I think we best be gettin' out of this place. Savvy?"

"Aye!" I nodded, laughing nervously.

"Follow me!" Jack declared. He locked the door to the room and led me up the stairs. Turned out it was true, that we'd been underground as Jack and I climbed up a trap door in the office of the town magistrate. "Stay close, Katie." Jack urged me.

"Like a leech!" I agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

As Will hid Elizabeth in the shadows of an alleyway next to the apothecary's shop, they heard soldiers all around, barking orders at each other to find Elizabeth, and Jack. They were so close! Too close in Will's mind. Elizabeth was still shivering as Will hugged her closely. He'd removed his coat and placed it around her. They weren't far from the bridge-they could see it from their vantage point, but with all the soldiers running around, how could they get there? "I've got to get them away from you." Will said.

" _Will..."_ Elizabeth's eyes widened. He pulled out his pistol and firmly placed it in her hands.

"Keep this, just in case." He told her.

"What are you doing?!" Elizabeth scolded him.

"I'm going to lure them away. When I see Jack, I'll know it's time to return."

"Will, no!" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Elizabeth," He squeezed her arm. "They just nearly killed you! I am _not_ going to let them have that chance again!"

"But what if they catch you?"

"They won't." Will smiled. "Stay here and wait till I've led them away."

"No. I'm going with you!"

"I will return as soon as I see Jack arrive with Kate. Elizabeth, please. Once they are following me to the town square, make a run for it! Get to the bridge and wait there for Jack and Kate. I need to know you're safe."

"Hurry back to me. Please!" Elizabeth begged him. She was still shaky from her near death experience.

"With all my heart." Will purred and kissed her lips. _"I love you."_

" _I love you."_ Elizabeth murmured sadly.

"Stay down." Will told her. The community stables were just around the corner. Elizabeth clasped his coat closely around her shoulders and braced herself against the wall so no one would see her. Will snuck into the stables and waited. As he saw an entire brigade of soldiers nearing the alley where Elizabeth was, he quickly released the horses from their corrals, starting a ruckus. The soldiers raced after the horses, but Will tripped the last one with a rope. He gagged him and dragged him inside the stable. He hit him on the head with an empty bottle of whiskey he'd found. The soldier fell, out cold. Will tied him up in the corner, in the farthest corral. Will removed the guy's uniform and hat, and took his gun. The soldiers were confused and furious at the sight of loose horses, and raced after them, yelling. Will saw Elizabeth and mouthed, _"_ _Run!"_ to her. Nodding, she buttoned his coat, and ran across the street out of sight, making her way toward the bridge. Will followed at a distance to make sure no one tried to harm her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, Jack and Kate were also sneaking around.

"Over there." Jack pointed to the banker's porch. "It's right near the stables. We hide under there, then make our way to our good horsey friends, and make our getaway to the bridge at the port." Kate followed his lead. They laid low on their stomachs underneath the bank deck. "All right now. Coast is clear." Jack told Kate. He crawled forward on his belly and then stood up in the sunlight. When he looked, he saw that he was surrounded by officers! "Afternoon, gentlemen." He smiled. They pointed their swords right at him. "Parley?" He grinned innocently.

"Pirate! Kill him!" They shouted. Jack hollered like a scared child, pushing their guns toward each other, springing on top of someone's back and clambering his way up the tavern roof next door to the bank.

"I always did enjoy a wild goose chase." Jack waved at them, trying to lead them away from Kate. One of the remaining soldiers peeked underneath the porch and glowered when he saw Kate.

"Come on out of there!" He curled his lip. Kate froze and shook her head frightfully. "Now, or I'll shoot!" He barked. Biting her lip hard, Kate reluctantly crawled out and he instantly grabbed her by the arm. "What were you doing under there?!"

"I...I..." Kate gulped hard.

"You're the little wench Captain Briggs ordered us to catch! Well, well, well. If this isn't a fine how-do-you-do? You were robbing the bank, weren't you?"

"No, sir! Honest, I was not!" Kate argued. "I swear it!"

"You're lying. Well, guess what? You're going back to the _Cartwheel, missy!"_

"No, please!" Kate begged. He started to lead her away. She bit his hand, but then he conked her on the head with his gun. Kate fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Stop right there!" The soldiers called up to Jack as he pranced around from roof to roof.

"Love to stay and chat with ye respectable fellows, but afraid me time table's running skittish!" Jack replied.

Will quietly fell into line with some soldiers, finding out where they were heading, hoping he could steer them off if they ventured to closely to Elizabeth's cover. So far, she was doing a pretty efficient job of keeping herself hidden. That was one of the things he admired about her so much. As much as he wanted to protect her when the need arose, she wasn't afraid to fight if necessary. But then he saw another group of green coats, and one among them was carrying an unconscious young lady on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Will gasped when he realized it was Kate! He marched over, pointing the gun at them. "Halt!" He demanded.

"What gives you the right to order us about?" One of them huffed.

"I am required to inspect all captives." Will lied. "What have we here?"

"An escaped wench. Found her under the bank. She was trying to rob it, but I caught her red-handed!" He dropped Kate's limp body to the ground, as if she were a dirty rag. Will scowled at him and strengthened his hold on his gun.

"Were there any other witnesses?" He asked.

"A filthy pirate. Ran out on her. But don't worry, they'll both hang."

"Do you have any proof that she had intentions on plundering the bank?"

"She was hiding under there clear as daylight. Don't take no genius to figure that out."

"How did she plead to the crime?"

"Like any woman would, innocent as an angel. Aye, she's a conniver that one. Orders are from Captain Briggs to send her back to the brig on the _Cartwheel_ should we find her."

"Why doesn't the captain just put her in jail here?" Will asked, beginning to lose his facade.

"Ohh. The captain has a special deal in mind for _this_ little half-pint."

Will bit his lip, trying to think of a quick way to save his friend. "But she's unconscious. She needs a doctor." He offered quickly.

"Arrest this man!" The man in charge bellowed.

"What?" Will sputtered.

"You're an impostor. Everyone on this island knows that all prisoners are sent to the ship to be sold. You're not one of us!"

"New on the job." Will feebly lied.

"Arrest him!" The colonel bellowed. Will thrashed and punched and kicked and ducked even though he was being attacked by four able-bodied men. He did his best not to step on Kate, but hobbled around her. One of the officers slugged Will very hard across the face with his pistol. Will was instantly knocked out. "Lock them both up!"

* * *

Once Jack had managed to evade the would be captors, he'd made his way back to the bank and peeked underneath the porch but didn't see Kate. _"Now_ where did that girl go?" He sighed. "Probably, most likely made a run for the bridge. Hope she doesn't run into anymore unpleasantness." He stated and started his own way to the said bridge.

Elizabeth finally found the bridge and hid underneath it. She could hear everyone who walked across it, but they didn't see her, so for the moment she was safe. She anxiously waited for her friends. A rough hand covered her mouth. She screeched in a muffled voice and started to claw at her captor's head, till she saw who it was. Jack shushed her with his index finger. "It's only me, luv." He said casually. Elizabeth glared and shoved his hand away.

" _Jack Sparrow..."_ She snorted indignantly, "what were you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"Nay, my lady. I wouldn't dream of causing you such turbulent distress." Jack said dramatically. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Where's Kate?" Elizabeth asked in alarm.

"Isn't she with you?" Jack asked. But he felt like he already knew the answer that he didn't want to.

"No!" Elizabeth shook her head anxiously. _"You_ were supposed to find her, Jack! Why isn't she with you?"

"Got away from me." Jack sighed. "Thought she must've headed down here. Where is William?"

"He elected to create a diversion to draw the green coats off, so I could make it here safely."

Jack winced. "Bloody, stupid Will." He grumbled.

"How dare you!" Elizabeth snapped at him.

"Does the whelp never stay put or follow orders? I didn't tell him to offer himself as distraction!"

"You weren't here. He still risked his life to protect me."

"Ha!" Jack scoffed. Elizabeth slapped him. Jack gaped in surprise. "Not sure I quite deserved that one, Lizzie." He said pitifully, rubbing his sore face.

"Oh, just shut up. Will you?" Elizabeth ignored him. They heard soldiers overhead, and shrank back far into the shadows. Soon as they departed, Jack tugged on her arm.

"Follow me, luv." He said. Elizabeth pursued him as he crawled into some thick, green underbrush closer to the water. He and Elizabeth belly-crawled till they reached some ferns and slowly split them apart to take a peek at what was going on. "Lizzie..." Jack tapped her arm and pointed toward the gangplank of the _Vendetta._ Elizabeth squinted, and saw the soldiers hauling Will, unconscious, up to the ship.

"Will! No!" Elizabeth cried. She started to rise to her feet and pull out Will's gun, but Jack grabbed her shoulders.

"Stay down, Lizzie!" He barked at her. "Someone might have seen you!"

"That's their tough luck." Elizabeth snarled. "We have to save Will!"

"Wait for the opportune moment." Jack said calmly. Elizabeth glared at him.

"Wretch!" She growled. "We have to do something, you dolt!" Jack just gazed forlornly at her. He touched her shoulder.

"And so we shall, luv. Take a good look. Help has arrived." Jack said calmly, pointing to the other side of the island. Far off but near the shore, was none other than...the _Black Pearl!_ Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"How..." her face lit up.

"My compass never lies." Jack smiled proudly. Then his face darkened. The soldiers were dragging another captive aboard.

"Oh no! Kate..." Elizabeth cried. Then an imposing figure smugly followed the brigade up into the ship. "Ugh! The roach!" Elizabeth hissed.

"What the..." Jack glowered. "Guess I didn't shoot him enough times."

"Jack, Briggs will kill them!"

"Not if Captain Jack Sparrow can help it." Jack stood up straight with his jaw set in angry determination that Elizabeth rarely ever saw.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Get to the _Pearl."_ Jack answered. They ran through the palm tree forest close to the beach instead of the docks. Finally, they'd about caught up to where they could climb the _Pearl._ They made a swim for it and as they neared, Jack and Elizabeth hollered to the crew.

"It's Jack! It's Jack!" Gibbs cried for joy. He and the crew gladly helped Elizabeth and Jack climb on deck. The crew cheered. "Jack, Miss Elizabeth, thank God!"

"Amen to that!" Elizabeth agreed. "But how did you find us? This land isn't even on the maps in London yet!"

"The compass led us straight and true." Gibbs beamed proudly, returning the trinket to Jack.

"Much thanks to ye, mate." Jack nodded.

"Oui, where's that pretty Mister Turner?" Anamaria asked.

"Where's the other poppet?" Pintel and Ragetti added.

"Elizabeth!" Thomas exclaimed and hugged her. "I'm glad you're all right. But...where's Kate?" Isn't she with you?"

"No." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Where are they?" Gibbs asked urgently. Jack hung his head and looked off the bow, gesturing with his hand. They saw the _Vendetta,_ sailing away to the horizon.

"Afraid our bloody friend Briggs be one driven, vengeful bloke who'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." Jack said gruffly.

"What does that mean?" Thomas asked frantically. "Slaves? He's going to sell them?"

"Far worse, and much more ugly, lad." Jack said woefully. "We all greatly 'embarrassed' Briggs a good while back. I don't think he saw it as a mere joke. And now he's making us pay for it."

"So, what be our course, Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"We follow the _Vendetta..._ to Whitecap Bay." Jack said firmly. The crew gasped as if they'd been knocked down by a band of ghosts.

" _Whitecap Bay?!"_ They all cried in fear. They protested vehemently.

"You've finally lost it, captain." Anamaria scolded Jack. "Ain't no way we's goin' near any devil fish!"

"But Will, and Kate are on that ship. We have to rescue them." Elizabeth interjected.

"Sorry, Miss. But I ain't risking my skin to the likes of demons with angel faces, even if it was to rescue a friend."

" _Why, you..."_ Elizabeth marched to Anamaria. Jack grabbed her from behind.

"Now, now, now, ladies. No need for civil war!" He told them. "We shall sail for Whitecap Bay, rescue the whelp and the girl, and be on our merry way. All shall be well. Savvy?" When the crew didn't agree, he barked orders at them. "Steady as she goes." Jack said as he took the wheel.

"What's at Whitecap Bay?" Thomas asked nervously.

"Mermaids." Elizabeth told him.

"They look as beautiful as diamonds. But truthfully, they're dreadful terrors to sailor and pirate alike. Even the most fearsome pirates won't tread there." Gibbs told him. Thomas gazed at him, with a shattered look on his face. He leaned forward on the rail, gripping it like a lifeline. He rubbed his face painfully. Elizabeth stood next to him and squeezed his arm.

"We're going to find them." She said encouragingly.

"Aye, if any man alive on land or sea can return from the mermaids unscathed, it's Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs announced grandly.

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack groaned. "Don't fret, Tommy. Our course runs straight and true. Take it easy lad. We'll get the whelp back, and your bonny, heart-breaking sweetheart."

* * *

 **Just so you know, this story is nearly over!**


	30. Chapter 30 Not All Treasure is Jewels

" _A little that a righteous man has is better than the riches of many wicked." Psalm 37:16_

* * *

Kate slowly fluttered her eyes open, only to be greeted with a splitting headache. She groaned and felt lousy. She blinked her eyes. It was dark, dimly lit, wherever she was. Then she gasped with fear when she saw a cell door. "No!" She cried. "No..." _Is this a dream? I have to be dreaming! No, I can't be in here again! Wake up, Kate, wake up!_

"It's not a dream, Kate." She heard Will's dismal voice coming from somewhere. She glanced around quickly, but that only increased the excruciating discomfort inside her head. She blinked, trying to make her eyes adjust to the dim light. She crawled forward, only to be yanked back by chains! She gazed at her hands with horror. They were shackled again.

"Will?" She whimpered.

"I'm over here." Will said quietly. "Neither of us are getting out of here any time soon." She peered through her cell bars to see Will in the same cell he'd been before with Jack. He was also trapped, and this time both of them had shorter chains.

"How could this happen?" Kate asked, her heart racing with fear.

"One of Briggs' lackeys knocked you out. I tried to fight them off, till they got me too." Will explained. Kate furrowed her brows. In the low light, she could see that his left cheek was bruised, and his lip was badly cut.

"Oh my goodness! Will, are you all right?" She asked sadly.

"I'll be fine." He nodded.

"You're hurt."

"I've had worse, trust me." Will tried to give a feeble smile.

" _Wh-where_ are we?" Kate asked, her lip trembling.

"We're on the _Vendetta,_ Kate. We're back in the brig." Will told her.

"Oh my g-." Kate shuddered. "Then we're as good as dead!"

"I won't let it come to that, Kate." Will said encouragingly. "We'll see Elizabeth, and Jack, and _Thomas_ again."

Kate hung her head when he mentioned Thomas. Was he okay? Had he been freed of his bonds? Was he worried about her? Where was he? "Do you...know where we're going?" She gulped.

"Aye. Whitecap Bay." Will sighed.

Kate fell back against the wall. She couldn't think clearly. She couldn't sit up without something to brace herself. She leaned there, hyperventilating. "We're going to die!" She declared in fright.

"No, we won't." Will said firmly.

"How can you know that?"

"We must have faith. And we're not going to go down without a fight, either. Kate, I know I'm not your kin, or anything close to it by blood, but I promise you, I'll get us out of here somehow, and back to the people we love." Will smiled confidently. How could he comfort her so when he was injured like that? Kate began to shed tears at his kindness.

"You're more of a brother to me than Briggs ever was!" She wept. "You always have been, also to the young boys in town. They've named you their adopted big brother, especially after the fencing and smithy lessons you gave them. I've always wished you were my brother, Will."

Will grinned in surprise. "I...don't know what to say. Except that I've felt the same way about you, Kate. After your mother died, and you had no one left, then you lived with Elizabeth. I've always considered you to be younger sister to me, and felt it was my duty to look after you whenever I could."

"Really?" Kate smiled.

"Aye. I hope I haven't been overly protective." He joked.

"Not at all." Kate grinned back. "If anything, _Jack_ was the one who was being overprotective once Thomas showed up! He was even more uptight about it than Dad!"

"I know. And it's funny. I've never seen him act that way." Will mused. "Kate, I'm deeply sorry about your father."

"You and Elizabeth have been there for me when I needed it most. And that has been a tremendous comfort in itself." Kate assured him.

"Thomas is a decent young man, Kate. He has great potential. And I believe he's going to use it for whatever God calls him to do. And it's clear that he loves you."

Kate's head shot up. "Thomas...loves me? Do you really think so?"

"Kate, I have a woman I love too. And I've known you most of our lives. Do you think I wouldn't recognize the melancholy attachment when it is so obvious?"

" _Thomas...loves me."_ Kate gaped. "That's why...oh my goodness!" She covered her mouth. This new truth was mind-blowing and changed everything she'd known and thought since they'd dared this entire quest.

"Do you love him back?" Will asked cheekily.

"I...I..." Kate stammered. How should she know? She'd never been in love before! How could she understand the true phenomenon when it arrived? She blushed and looked at Will, biting her lip.

"Ahh. That's what I thought." Will smiled broadly.

Just then, the door leading down to the brig was opened, and heavy boots were heard trotting down the stairs. Briggs himself entered, eating a hearty chicken leg. He stopped in front of Kate's cell. She froze against the wall, panting. She was very scared. "We're going to take a little walk." He sneered.

* * *

Elizabeth was lost in her troubled thoughts as she leaned on the starboard side of the ship. Jack had given her his compass to hold, and she endlessly glanced back and forth at it and the horizon. The _Vendetta_ was out of sight, but the compass pointed directly in the said ship's direction. Elizabeth could only pray and hope that they weren't too late! What if Will and Kate were being tortured? If they were, she would never forgive herself for letting Will go the way he had.

"Not to fret, luv. We're right on course. And we're catching up, never fear." Jack's cheery voice interrupted her gloomy thoughts.

"I pray so." She mumbled, looking down at the compass again. Jack nudged her arm with a bottle of rum. She reluctantly took it.

"Rum helps with everything." Jack grinned.

"No, it doesn't!" Thomas shouted at him. The boy had been restlessly pacing around the deck for hours. "You know what would help? For us to catch those filthy sea dogs!"

"We'll catch them, lad. Like tuna in a fishing net." Jack said lightly.

"How much further to Whitecap Bay?" Elizabeth asked.

"We shall reach it by nightfall." Jack replied. "Most unfortunately, that is the most convenient time for the mermaids to be lured to the surface, to feast in their devilish ways."

"Then why don't you do something?!" Thomas hollered at him in a strangled voice, raising his clenched fists to his head. He looked on the verge of panic. "My g-! How can you speak so callously about it? Do you realize what this means if we don't find Will and Kate in time? They'll both be killed!"

"Jack and the crew are doing their best." Elizabeth tried to calm him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, that's not good enough!" Thomas cried out frantically. "Can't we make this ship go any faster? There's no time to lose!" Elizabeth came to him and touched his arm. Thomas was shaking and he dropped to his knees on the floor. "Oh g-…" He cried.

"Take it easy, lad." Jack said calmly. "The _Pearl_ is the fastest ship in the Spanish Main, in all the Caribbean, the Seven Seas even! She won't fail us."

"You _better_ be right about that!" Thomas glared at Jack with tears in his eyes. Jack was taken aback and scratched his head. Elizabeth gave him a pointed look. She helped Thomas stand and led him to a crate to sit on.

"Thomas, I know exactly how you feel." She said kindly. "Last year, I was kidnapped by cursed pirates. It was terrifying! And there was a moment when I thought that Will was dead. I shook my entire world. But...just when all hope seemed lost, there he was, alive and fighting for us like I loved him for! Will won't give up, no matter what. And Kate never loses hope. She has determination, like her father. She never loses hope, and you must not either."

"I can't help it." Thomas sniffled, shaking his head. "I haven't told her yet."

"That you love her?" Elizabeth smiled warmly. He looked right up at her.

"Yes! I was going to! But, before I could, we were captured. And I can't stand to think of her as a hostage on that ship, maybe being treated the way the slaves were on the _Cartwheel._ Every time I think about it, I..." He faltered, trying to swallow down a sob. "I just can't! Aren't you afraid for them, Elizabeth, for the man that you love?"

"Of course." Elizabeth said seriously. "Every minute that the ship is not in our view, I'm dreadfully afraid. I pray every minute that we will see it so that we can catch them. But, I have to believe that God is watching over them. I've nearly lost Will, more than once. And he _always_ comes back!"

Thomas had to breathe to calm himself. "I _want_ to believe that, I really do! But I don't know how." He said in a quivering voice. Elizabeth patted his shoulder sympathetically.

" _A ship! I see a ship!"_ One of the men called out from the crow's nest. They all raced to the rail to see. Jack peeked through his spyglass.

"Is it Briggs?" Gibbs asked.

"Too far too make out for sure," Jack grunted, "but I'll shoot me own toes off and eat my hat if I'm wrong that it isn't!"

"Let me see." Elizabeth said, taking the scope from him. "He is right, they're pretty far out. But I recognize those aristocratic sails. It's them, all right. I can feel it!"

Jack gave orders, and kept his eye on the ship. He noticed Thomas clinging to the rail, white-knuckled. "Ahh, you have it bad, boy." Jack teased him.

" _What?"_ Thomas squeaked innocently.

"The unscratchable itch. No cure for it since time began." Jack went on dramatically.

"I don't know what that means, and you don't have to explain!" Thomas retorted anxiously. "Right now I don't care about that. All I care about is getting Kate and Will back."

Jack smiled knowingly. "You're a dramatic one, aren't you?" Thomas ignored him, biting his lip hard. "You and the lass are definitely, unmistakably, fatefully meant for each other."

"She's the first person I've ever felt this way about. I haven't had many people to love during my life, Jack. If anything happens to her, then...I won't have anything to live for."

Jack cleared his throat. "Ahh, young love. A most wonderful, painful, spiritual, and tragic phenomena. Stand tall, lad. We'll get her back. I give you me word." Thomas looked at him skeptically.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

Jack walked away to take over Anamaria's play at the rudder. In truth, he was really worried. He knew they were on the right path, and he had no doubt that his crew would pull off an outstanding rescue. But, he was more than a little concerned of what shape they would find Will and Kate in when they found them. He knew men like Briggs too well, who blamed the world for their problems and gleefully inflicted pain on innocents. Though in Jack's book, Briggs' reasoning for his madness was lame. After all, he'd had a decent life, brought up by loving parents. He could have been a fine man. "Suppose it's like old Summers said." Jack pondered to himself. "His son just couldn't handle the relentless taunting from his peers. Tis a tragic shame." Jack was mostly worried about Kate. Will could take care of himself if necessary. But Kate was young, and inexperienced, and now she had no family. Jack had no doubt that Briggs would enjoy torturing her while she was at his mercy, and the very thought of that made Jack's blood boil. "If she was my daughter- _heaven forbid!_ -she'd never be let off this ship unsupervised!" Jack told himself. "If that piranha hurts her, if I find one hair of her head out of place, if she has one scratch, one bruise, I'm going to send that lethal blow-fish straight to Davy Jones' Locker!"

* * *

Kate didn't move, even as one of the guards unlocked and opened the door. He walked in and unlatching her chain from the wall, jerked her to her feet. She stood still, refusing to step forward. He shoved her. "Bring her along." Briggs said.

"What are you going to do?" Will asked, standing on his feet as far as he could. Briggs leered at him.

"You two seem to have a special connection. Bring him too. He can stand by and watch."

Will set his jaw and followed them up the deck. They'd been so quickly thrown into the brig every time they were on this ship that he'd almost never observed their surroundings. His dark eyes widened when he saw a small furnace glowing with live coals aboard the main deck. He saw one of the sailors pulling out a long, blazing hot tong from the small oven. Will's stomach dropped. He was a blacksmith, he knew what was coming.

"Hold her down. See that she doesn't wriggle free." Briggs said nonchalantly, as if this was an every day occurrence. Will guessed that as a slave trader, to Briggs, this _was_ an every day occurrence! Kate squirmed and struggled, but with three large men holding her arms back, she couldn't escape.

"No!" Will cried.

"Bare her shoulder." Briggs ordered his men. They yanked off the collar of her blouse, just above her chest. Briggs nodded to his man with the tong. "I had this made especially for unwelcome relatives." Briggs boasted. "See, the S shape? For Summers. And this, the T. That stands for Traitor." He looked at his fire man. "Do it."

Kate was whimpering like a whipped puppy. She struggled. "Please!" She begged. The man came closer to her, to brand her, just like her dad. She looked away, squeezing her eyes shut.

"NO!" Will protested, stomping away from his captors. Even though his hands were shackled, he raced over and snatched away the tong, then with all his might, he log-tossed it overboard into the ocean.

"Wretch! Scum!" Briggs bellowed. He was angry now. He slapped Will across the face. Will just firmly stood where he was and glared at the man.

"You're not going to hurt her, not anymore." Will said boldly.

"You'll suffer for this most impudent act of rebellion." Briggs squinted at him.

"If you want to hurt someone, then hurt me!" Will told him. "But Kate's suffered enough. She's never done you any harm. You just blame her and your mother and your father for the ruthless peer pressure you endured as a lad."

"Don't you dare to speak of my past, boy! You don't know anything about me!" Briggs clenched his fists.

"I know more than enough." Will replied icily. "Your parents cared for you. But to you, it wasn't enough. Your mother would be heartbroken, to see the monster you've become today."

"Enough!" Briggs kicked Will right in his lower abdomen. Will groaned and panted, but he stood back up. "You're going to wish I had branded her, boy. I'm going to cinch you within an inch of your life!"

Will gulped. "If it means that you won't harm her, then I'll take it." He said.

"Will, no!" Kate cried.

"So be it." Briggs smiled cruelly. "Ten lashes!" A weathered man with long, dark curls and a feathered hat stepped up, coiling a bullwhip. They removed Will's shackles, ripped his shirt open exposing his back and held him fast.

"Will, no you can't!" Kate wailed. "Let him go! Please, please let him go!"

"Or would you like to share his punishment?" Briggs leered at her.

"Please, don't do this!"

"Ten lashes!" Briggs ordered. The overseer chuckled, and the crew jeered as he laced the evil whip across poor Will's back.

" _Ohh, Will..."_ Kate blubbered as tears poured out of her eyes. Will flinched painfully, and moaned loudly as the whip cut into his skin. Every lash was more acutely stinging than the last. It hurt like heck. He just wanted it to be over! "Stop it!" Kate screeched at the crew. "Stop this now!" She shrieked. Will lost track of how many times the overseer had lynched his flesh, and wished he would just pass out!

"All right." Briggs _finally_ commanded. The overseer relented, and as they let go of Will's hands, he dropped to the floor, panting profusely, barely conscious, and writhing in extreme pain.

"Will!" Kate wept.

"Let her go." Briggs muttered. Kate ran to her friend.

"Ohh, Will..." She sniffled, stooping at his side.

"Throw them back in the brig."

* * *

Will was dragged back to his cell and left on the floor. Kate was allowed to be in there with him, as a taunting tactic from her brother. The guards raced back upstairs to clean up the blood from the floor as Briggs had told them to, so thankfully, Kate and Will were left alone. Kate sobbed as she gazed down at the horrible, raw slashes on his back. "Will, I'm sorry!" She choked. "I'm so sorry! You should've let them singe me! Why did you do this? Why?!"

"Couldn't...let them...torture my sister..." Will garbled.

"Water! We need water down here!" Kate yelled at one of the remaining guards. "He's hurt! Give us water!" The guard tossed a bucket into the cell, spilling half of it. Kate ripped part of her skirt, dipped it in the remaining water, and gently dabbed at Will's wounds. "This is going to sting, Will." She warned him sadly.

"Just do it...please!" Will begged her helplessly. She applied the rag to his bag and he gritted his teeth hard.

"I'm sorry!" Kate sniffed.

"Don't be." Will told her. "What _you're_ doing is a mercy!"

"I'll never forgive myself for letting you get hurt." Kate moaned.

"I chose it, Kate. Let that bear. That's what friends do." Will said wearily. Kate blinked back more tears. She kissed the top of his hair. "Thank you." Will whispered.

Kate cleaned his wounds for the next half hour. But their hearts lurched when the crew upstairs bellowed, _"Whitecap Bay! Whitecap Bay!"_


	31. Chapter 31 The End of It!

" _ **The wicked plots against the just, and gnashes at him with his teeth. The Lord laughs at him, for He sees his day is coming." Psalm 37:12, 13**_

* * *

"Briggs is insane to think he can just waltz into Whitecap Bay and waltz back out, _alive!"_ Gibbs exclaimed.

"Well, who's ever accused the viper of being level-headed?" Anamaria snapped.

"Dim the lights." Jack ordered the crew. "And remain as quiet as possible. Do _not_ let out a charge roar until I say!" He told them dangerously.

"See? I told you we'd find them." Elizabeth told Thomas encouragingly.

"Yeah, you did." Thomas feebly smiled. "But they aren't rescued yet."

"They will be." Elizabeth said. "I'm not going home without Will!"

"This Briggs boy could do so much better, though I fear it's much too late for that. He really needs a hobby." Jack muttered.

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth agreed dryly. "Like swimming with sting rays."

"I wish I was a sting ray, right about now." Thomas sighed.

"That we could use one indeed, matey." Jack chuckled.

* * *

Will was still lying on his side. Kate hovered over him, gingerly clinging to him. _This is it! We really are going to die!_ She panicked. She couldn't stop shaking. She tried to breathe normally, but the crew's loud announcements of their arrival at Whitecap Bay sounded to Will and her more like the dull, heart-racing drum-roll at an execution, inducing their horrible fate. Will tried to look up at her.

"Kate, it'll be all right." He promised her. She didn't acknowledge him.

"This is the end for us." She choked. Will winced and squeezed her arm.

"It's going to be all right." Will repeated. "We're not gonna die here."

"How can you say that like it's true?"

"We have to believe. We must not give up."

"I've prayed every moment that God would send help to get us out of here! But we're not. I'm afraid. I'm _really_ afraid!"

"Don't be." Will said. "We're going to make it out of this."

"This isn't happening!" Kate shuddered.

"Kate, look at me." Will told her. She slowly looked down at him. "Do you trust me, Kate?"

"Will, it's not..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Y...y-yes." Kate said in a small voice.

"Then think only one thing right now in your head: we're going to make it out of this." Will smiled.

"We're...going..." Kate stammered. She couldn't will her mouth to voice out the words. They felt the ship reach to an eerie halt. Will slowly sat up against the wall. Kate crouched next to him, half for protection, the other half to protect _him!_ She clung to his arm and he gripped her small hand with his.

"We'll be all right," He whispered to her. He knew he could very likely die here, but the only thing he saw in front of his eyes and in his mind, was Elizabeth! His sweet, feisty, smart, witty, tenacious, beautiful, stubborn Elizabeth. How he loved her with every muscle in his body. He hated that she would consider coming to a place like this. But he knew she'd never give up. Praying and hoping that he'd at least see her again was what encouraged him right now.

Kate, on the other hand, was scared stiff. They'd run into many troubles out at sea in the passed months, but yet this sticky scenario felt hopeless. Her dad was gone, and his beaters had come after them. Thomas loved her, and she'd been so wrapped up in her grief-even then, she hadn't completely had proper time to recover from!-for her father that she hadn't even realized it! She felt she'd wronged him. How had she not seen it? And now, it was too late to tell him that...did she truly love him back?

And Briggs. To heck with him being flesh and blood. Kate wanted nothing more than to never see him again, and for him to be out of her life!

Briggs entered the brig, leering at his victims. They both stiffened against the wall. The door was unlocked, and for once Will and Kate wish it would stay locked! Will glared at Briggs while Kate could barely look him in the eye. "Come, folks. _It's show time..."_ He whispered stealthily.

* * *

Will was taken away while Kate was left alone. "I'll tend to you shortly." Briggs curled his lip into a sickening grin. Kate felt sick to her stomach and her blood felt like ice.

Briggs marched proudly into his office where Will was standing there, held fast by several guards. Will glanced around the fancy room and gulped in horror at what he saw on the wall. Above the safe where Briggs kept his valuables, was a mount of a...mermaid! The creature had once been alive, once lived and breathed just as Will did now. But now, she was stiff as a starched collar, and listless as a wooden plank. Will wondered how in the world Briggs had managed to preserve her so well, without the body decaying! The sight sickened him.

"Admiring one of my victories, eh, Mr. Turner?" Briggs grinned.

"I consider it a vulgar, and devilish thing to do." Will huffed quietly but angrily.

"It was a recent catch." Briggs explained. "Hence the still remaining beauty. Pains me to admit it, but it was not I who caught her. She was a mutual gift, from Davy Jones himself! Well, not directly, but with a little help from my good friend Beckett..."

"Why did you bring us here?" Will interrupted, trying to change the subject. Briggs clapped him on the shoulder.

"Aww, relax, Turner. You are about to join the company of some _divinely gorgeous_ young ladies. Women more beautiful than you can begin to imagine! What more could a man want?"

" _A girl worth fighting for!"_ Will answered sharply.

"So naive, so provincial. Always a straight arrow, huh, Mr. Turner? Well, it's time to say goodbye to your humble life as a blacksmith and greet your new life with gusto, as a faithful new companion to mermaids, my dear sir."

"I'd rather die." Will snarled. Briggs's face widened with pleasure.

"And so you shall. Remove those shackles and bind him!."

The _Vendetta's_ brig had no sources of light, so Kate could not see outside what was going on. But she heard lots of shouting. That could only mean one thing: her dear friend Will Turner was about to be killed, murdered! "No, no, no! God, if You can hear me, if You're really there, save us, please! I beg You! Save Will and get us out of this horrible nightmare!" She prayed in desperation.

* * *

Will's hands were bound behind his back, as were his arms so he couldn't freely move them. And he was blindfolded. A strong light from the tower on the sand shone on him, like a spotlight. He heard one of the sailors begin to softly sing, at Briggs' command. He couldn't know that gradually, heads started bobbing up out of the ocean water. The fair features of several alluring women stared up at the sailors in the ship, with curiosity. Briggs knelt down on the edge and smiled coyly at one of the blondes, the one who'd appeared first. She returned his gesture with equal grace. _"Hello, ladies."_ Briggs slurred.

" _Hello."_ The blonde spoke in a seductive voice, as smooth as honey. The officers were completely taken in by her beauty. They also knelt down, hoping to speak to her.

"This bloke here, he's come to be your new companion." Briggs pointed to Will. "Hope you enjoy my generosity." He stood up and pointed a sword to Will's back. "Walk the plank!" He growled.

Years of footwork practice for his fencing skills was the only thing keeping Will level-headed as he slowly stepped one foot in front of the other. He fought to remain calm. "Quarter master! Make him pay his dues." Briggs commanded as he slipped away.

" _Here, luv. Come on..."_ The officers crooned to the mermaids, enthralled by their false innocence and breathtaking physical beauty. The mermaids swam closer, giving the men the most angelic smiles. With it sounding as if the other men were distracted, Will stopped right where he was on the gangplank, high above the water. He prayed that should the mermaids attack, they wouldn't be able to jump that high.

" _Elizabeth..."_ He kept saying to himself. He kept trying to picture her face, and forget the impending doom he was bound for in this hellish place.

"Move!" The quarter master barked at Will. He could feel the sword blade tip beginning to nick his back. Very slowly, he inched his feet forward.

* * *

Kate was huddled in the corner of her cell, staying bristled. Then she heard the dreaded boot steps of doom! It was him. He was here. He was coming. And he was coming for her! She gasped hard, and tried to slow her racing heartbeat, but she couldn't. There he was, opening the door! His hideous smile sent shivers through her body. "Time's up, _sis."_ He chuckled.

" _Don't you dare touch me."_ Kate snapped, trying to sound threatening.

"You're hardly in the position to make demands." Briggs arched his eyebrows. "Time to get exactly what you deserve." Kate knew it was useless to plead with him and bring him to reason. She saw only _one_ chance of escape. As Briggs turned his head to the side, pulling something from behind his back, Kate scrambled to her feet, kicked him in the shin, then darted for the open door. She'd barely made it out, when he clutched her by the ankle and yanked her back. "Shut up!" Briggs bellowed at her. Kate thrashed and screamed with all her might, but he had her on her stomach and was sitting on top of her from behind, cruelly binding her hands with a painful rope.

" _Let go of me!"_ Kate screeched. He turned her over to her back. She was wildly kicking her feet and he was bringing a rag to her mouth. Just as he was about to put it in, she bite down on his hand, _very hard._ He yelped furiously, his eyes burning. He held her by the throat, stuffed the rag in her mouth, then tied another around her mouth. He grabbed her uncooperative legs and bound them too. Kate glared up at him. He thrust her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and made his way up deck to one of the long boats. Everyone else was so distracted with the mermaids that they didn't notice him. _But,_ a very young mermaid, merely a little girl, swimming underneath the ship had heard the screams inside and couldn't stop listening for curiosity's sake.

* * *

Kate was helplessly squirming on her back inside the row boat, desperately struggling to free herself. Briggs had a bamboo pole attached to the boat, from which a brightly lit lantern hung. He calmly rowed into the bay, humming to himself. He saw that some of the mermaids were retreating from the ship and coming toward him. He nodded in approval. He finally found a spot that suited him, in the deeper water, and stopped rowing. He began to sing quietly, watching and waiting. Kate could do nothing but watch and listen. Would no one come to help her?

Her heart jumped when she saw a pair of slender arms slither onto the side of the small boat and saw a beautiful young woman staring up at Briggs. "Ahh, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, luv." Briggs narrowed his eyes at Tamara.

"You sing heavenly..." Tamara said smoothly.

"So do you..." Briggs smiled darkly. Slowly, other mermaids crept up and peered into the boat. "Why, hello, girls." Briggs boasted. "You dazzling creatures surpass the earth's own beauty so, that I brought you another present." The mermaids looked down at Kate. She whimpered fearfully, watching them with terrified eyes. They all looked so pure, and beautiful, and not evil at all. _But,_ she remembered everything that Jack and Gibbs had said about mermaids, and now here she was, surrounded by them, and all alone. She noticed one that stood out. A youthful mermaid, no more than 11-years-old, staring down at her as if she was alarmed. She had long brunette hair that covered the front of her small body, and she had enchanting hazel eyes.

"You're very kind..." One of the other mermaids told Briggs. He reached out to caress her face. She let him! Kate noticed that Tamara and the little girl had disappeared! Kate panicked. Where were they? Were they preparing to attack?

* * *

 **Under the Surface**

"Priscilla, what is it?" Tamara huffed in irritation as the younger girl tugged on her arm.

"That man is evil." Little Priscilla said.

" _All_ men are evil, dear." Tamara shushed her.

"No." Priscilla shook her head. "I heard them, under the ship. He was hurting her. Tamara, I know...we're mermaids, and we do what we must to survive, but...but please, just this once, can we let the girl go free?"

"You're very young, Priscilla," Tamara said soothingly, stroking her face. "And you have much to learn about how our world works, sweetheart."

"Please!" Priscilla begged.

"Why do you care about what happens to someone of their kind?" Tamara rolled her eyes.

"Because, I...I looked into her face." Priscilla hung her head. "Tamara, she looked so scared, and alone. I don't know. It just reminded me of exactly the way I felt, when...when my parents died. It's like she's got no one. And you know why he brought her here! You know I never ask for anything when men come to our territory. Just this once, please! Please let's not harm her. Please?"

"You really are a softie."

" _Please!"_

"Priscilla, darling, do you even know who that man is?"

"No." Priscilla shook her head innocently.

"He's the one who was adjoined with that horrid man in the stupid white wig two years ago, who murdered your mother and father! I'd never forget a face like that! It's him." Tamara explained. Priscilla shuddered. "He deserves to suffer for leaving you an orphan. All men are alike. They deserve their fate when they come here."

"But maybe she _doesn't!"_ Priscilla pleaded. "She can't save herself...just like Mother." She remembered the horrible sight of her mermaid mother being tangled up inside a fishing net, by the captain of the _Endeavour,_ and his crew shooting at the helpless woman for the fun of it, at their captain's command. "I can't bear to watch complete helplessness like that, with women." Priscilla continued. "It reminds me _too much_ of Mother. Please, Tamara, don't kill her!"

Tamara sighed heavily. _"Fine."_ She groaned. "But _he_ is a dead man! As are the rest of them." Priscilla gulped, but didn't argue at all. They both swam back up to the surface.

* * *

Some of Briggs' men were actually shifting down the ship, almost into the water, hoping for a chance to touch one of the mermaids. The quarter master had pushed Will further to the end of the gangplank. One more inch, and he would fall into the water, down to the depths at the mercy of these dark, livid creatures ready to feast on him!

"How about a kiss, luv?" The lieutenant smooched to one of the girls, bending over closely to her level.

"You are just full of surprises." Tamara whispered closely to Briggs.

"You're welcome." He smirked. "Well, she's all yours, girls. Bon appetite!" Kate yelped, petrified, in a muffled voice. Tamara and the other mermaids eyed her darkly. Priscilla knew those looks! Tamara wasn't going to keep her word! The girl was going to die too!

Suddenly, a shrill cry of pure terror rang out across the water, as Briggs' lieutenant was snatched under the water by a snarling mermaid! The other females lept up at the men aboard the _Vendetta._ The men screamed and scrambled frantically up the side of the ship, but three of them were pounced on from mermaids and pulled under water. One lept at the quarter master, her furious strength whacking the gangplank, shaking it. Will stumbled and fell into the bay. He held his breath, water was rushing loudly through his ears, and he kicked with all his might to make it back to the surface, but he couldn't see anything! Then he felt strong hands grab him from behind, and yank him backwards. Will struggled wildly, but being bound, he couldn't fight off his attacker. The shadowed figure pulled him away, with surprising speed. Will knew he was done for! He fearfully waited for several pairs of fangs to dig into his flesh!

But, surprisingly, they never came! Whoever was dragging him through the current pulled him up to breathe! Will gasped loudly, though he still had no idea where he was being taken or who his rescuer was. Finally, his savior slowed down and helped him be pulled into a row boat. _"Get him aboard. Hurry!"_ He heard an all too familiar voice command urgently.

"Aye, Sir." Another voice responded. Will's heart filled with hope, praying that he wasn't delirious from being without air for too long.

" _Gibbs?"_ Will asked in a garbled voice.

"Aye, Will. Let's get ye back on the _Pearl."_ Gibbs answered happily, removing the blindfold. Will blinked and looked up to see, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Thomas, and... _Elizabeth_ in the small boat, gazing down at him with concern. Relieved, he sputtered and gagged the water from his lungs. Elizabeth was instantly at his side.

"Will! Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" She asked with worry.

"I...Kate! Where's Kate!" Will panicked. "She's still there. Briggs...he's going to..." Will tried to sit up, they all pushed him back down.

"Simmer down, lad. We'll get her back!" Gibbs told him. Thomas was leaning over the boat as far as he could, gazing at the heart-stopping sight taking place before his eyes out in the bay.

"Oh my g-!" He cried, watching the mermaids attack the helpless sailors. "Kate!" He started to jump in, but the boys held him back.

"Don't be a fool!" Pintel growled.

"Let me go!" Thomas demanded. "KATE!" He screamed over and over.

* * *

Jack Sparrow was an avid swimmer, and was treading as quickly as he could back to the grisly scene. He could barely see Briggs' row boat in front of him, and flailed with all his might straight for it. Kate had to be in that boat, Jack just knew it. But before he could reach it, things took a deadly turn.

Tamara had her arms around Briggs' shoulders and he was relishing in every moment of it. Then she bobbed her head underwater...until her eyes changed to a deadly gleam and she bared her razor sharp fangs. Briggs' face instantly faltered, from greed and arrogance to icy fear. "No...no!" He yelled, trying to back away. But it was too late. Tamara charged at him, sinking her teeth deeply into his neck as she and another mermaid snatched him below. At that moment, given their alarming strength, the small boat capsized, and Kate fell face down under the boat into the ocean water. She flailed but was sinking lower!

Jack saw Kate falling fast and he swam with all his might to her. He lunged and managed to grab her shoulder. She gasped in shock at the sight of him. He put his arm around her back and pumped upward, and away from the other mermaids. He didn't realize that a small creature with a fish tail was directly underneath Kate, pushing her up to breathe. The petite figure was pushing them to the side of the shore, away from the other mermaids.

It was in the nick of time! The _Black Pearl_ was far out, but they blasted cannon fire to the bay. The mermaids screeched and swam away from the bay with all that they were. The crew fired again, for good measure. Jack helped Kate to the sand then collapsed on his side next to her, his clothes water-logged. He quickly removed the gags, and she loudly spat out water, trying to clear her lungs. "There, there, luv. It's all right now." Jack said as a sudden calm began to overtake the shoal. He took his knife and cut through the ropes. Kate wrung her hands and feet, finally free. Kate was panting when they noticed a small figure staring up at them with enchanting hazel eyes. Kate recognized her.

"You...you helped me?" Kate stammered. The young mermaid said nothing, but subtly nodded. Jack stared at her in astonishment. She was only a child! "Th...tha..." Kate tried to speak but was choked with a sob that she couldn't hold down.

"Thank ye, luv." Jack nodded gratefully to the mermaid. "It's much appreciated."

"You do best to leave this place." Priscilla urged him.

"And not a moment too soon!" Jack agreed with a wink. "What be yur name, luv?"

"Priscilla." The girl said in a whisper.

"Tis a lovely name for a fetching lass. Well, Priscilla, you'll always remember this as the day you met Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack boasted. Priscilla gave a small smile, then departed back into the water. "Well, what do ye make of that?" Jack remarked.

Kate did not answer. She was doubled over, crouching in the sand, weeping silently. But her rigid shoulders trembled with soft sobbing. She was enormously relieved, but totally shaken from all that had just transpired. Her mind and body were wrought with exhaustion now that the adrenaline was dissipating. Jack stooped next to her. "Hey." He said encouragingly. "It's over, Katie." Jack assured her. "You're safe now. He can't hurt anyone _anymore."_

Kate cried out, unable to control her writhing emotions. Jack hated to admit it, but this was one problem a good bottle of rum was _not_ going to solve. "Come, luv. I think it's time we get out of here!" Jack told her. He gripped her upper arms and slowly brought her to her feet. Keeping a steady arm closely around her smaller form, he gently led her to the edge of the water as they waited for the _Pearl's_ crew to come rescue them. Kate trembled heavily against his body, not saying anything. "Oui, just breathe, luv. I'm taking you home."

"J-J-Jack?" Kate asked in a small voice.

"Aye?"

"Hold me...please! Just hold me." Kate cried. Jack wasn't sure what to say. But he couldn't say no, not with those baby blue childish, troubled eyes pleading with him.

"Sure, darling. If it makes you feel better." He smiled. Kate practically collapsed onto his chest, throwing her arms around his slight frame, and clung to him. "Glad I was here when ye needed me." Jack whispered. Kate didn't answer, except in painful sobs. "Oui, everything will be fine now." Jack said. She finally tried to catch her breath. Jack warmly kissed the top of her forehead.

"Thank you, Jack..." Kate breathed wearily.

"Thank the Lord Almighty we're finally out of this mess." Jack responded. "Oui, I wouldn't leave ye behind, dear." He said cheerily. Kate just hid her face in his wet vest.

"This...almost feels like...being with Dad again." Kate murmured tearfully, but with a radiant smile. Jack gaped, absolutely speechless! He was just trying to be helpful. That was the _last_ thing he'd expected to hear! He cleared his throat, unsure of how to respond.

"Yes, well..." He tried to speak. Ordinarily, Jack Sparrow did as he pleased regardless of consequences, including to his friends. Until said consequences managed to catch up to him, that is! But this entire adventure had done something funny to him. And when he thought of it and stopped trying to deny it, he realized that he'd been truly worried about her! He'd felt a rare sense of duty to protect. He didn't understand, or at least had tried not to admit, what had caused these extraordinary emotions, but honestly, it wasn't all bad. It actually felt good, to be needed by someone.

"Made a promise to yur father to look after you, remember?" Jack finally spoke in a more serious tone. "And Jack Sparrow is a man of his word...well, _more or less."_

"Thank you...for coming back for me." Kate whispered.

"You're most welcome, luv." Jack smiled proudly. "Oui, I think I hear someone!"

" _Jack? Jack! Over here!"_ Gibbs hailed to him from out in the bay. Jack and Kate ventured knee deep into the water as a long boat trolled to them. "Jack, thank goodness you're both safe!" Gibbs cheered. "Good to see ye alive, Miss Kate." Gibbs smiled. "Come now. Let's get back to the _Pearl_ and leave these godforsaken waters!"

"No mistaking that!" Jack agreed. Gibbs and Pintel and Ragetti helped Kate into the boat and Jack followed as Pintel and Ragetti rowed away from the shore back to their ship. Jack's coat lay on the floor. He placed it around Kate's shoulders and let her lean on his arm, like a small child. At least she was finally calmer. Jack leaned down and kissed the top of her wet hair in a fatherly manner. He'd barely listened to Pintel and Ragetti boasting and arguing about how they'd scared off the mermaids, till he noticed the boat had gone dead silent. His beady eyes darted back and forth suspiciously. His mates were staring at him, jaw dropped. " _What?"_ Jack grunted. Then he realized, it was the position they saw him in, with a young girl resting on his arm and him letting her! Jack squinted. "Well?!" He huffed. "What are ye all staring at?"

* * *

Thomas would've been down in the long boat, but with his frantic emotions, Elizabeth had forced him to return on the ship with them, and kept him busy as he and Anamaria tended to Will's ugly lash wounds. They were just about finished bandaging him up, when the remaining members of the crew returned. Thomas beamed when he saw Kate climb on deck. Forgetting everything else, he raced over and caught her up in his arms, holding her like there was no tomorrow. Will and Elizabeth smiled proudly, grasping each other's hands. Kate cried in Thomas shoulder.

"If ye pull any tighter, you're gonna squeeze her life away for certain, mate." Jack teased Thomas as he passed by. Thomas glared at him not to ruin this moment. He finally loosened up, but only a little and grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Kate laughed and wept, returning his affectionate kisses.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Thomas said sadly, holding her face.

"Me too!" Kate nodded. "But divine intervention brought a couple good friends along, at just the right time." She looked at Jack and thought of the mermaid.

"Thank God you're safe!" Thomas breathed. "If I lost you..." Kate just hugged him tighter.

"You two lovebirds might be more comfortable if ye sit down." Anamaria teased. Kate ran to her and hugged her, then she hugged both Will and Elizabeth.

"Full canvas!" Jack barked. "Hard to starboard, on the double!"

* * *

 **Whew! That's done! In case you're wondering, the answer is yes! Yes, the young mermaid who helped them was Syrena. I called her Priscilla here because we don't know what her name really was before Philip gave her the name Syrena.**

 **Well, everyone, the next chapter is the final one! I'm planning for it to be long. I have ideas, though I'm still not sure exactly what all I'm going to throw together. Like Kate and Thomas. I have snippet ideas of what ends up being their life together, but I'm open to your ideas too. Thank you for reviewing and reading!**


	32. Chapter 32 Don't Let Her Get Away!

" _The righteous man walks in his integrity; his children are blessed after him." Proverbs 20: 7_

* * *

As they sailed away from Whitecap Bay, Elizabeth found a fresh, dry change of clothes for Kate. She changed in their quarters then came out to join the others, but she was still shivering, half from chills, half from fear. Ragetti brought her a burlap blanket which she gratefully clutched around her shoulders. She sat on a crate watching Thomas tenderly clean and bandage Will's slashed back. Anamaria was on hand, handing the young physician in training what he needed. Elizabeth sat next to Kate, rubbing her arms. Both girls shed tears at the sight of Will's ugly injuries. Thomas finally finished with his treatment, then Pintel and Cotton brought Will a dry, clean shirt which he gratefully accepted. Gibbs brought all of them some hot broth to sip to soothe their overwrought nerves.

Jack emerged from the cellar, as usual with rum. Gibbs stepped over to him. "Are ye sure you're all right, Jack? Maybe we should have the lad take a look at you." He said with concern. Jack rolled his eyes.

" _Mr. Gibbs,"_ he grimaced, "I assure you not one of the fishy-tailed darlings had the chance to leave so much as a precious scratch on me. Not that I wouldn't have let her if she'd been in a more friendly, negotiable mood. Not that I _would've_ let her do it either, as I've heard they can get quite ravenous when they want to shower us of the male species with such female affection..." Jack rambled, and he hadn't even sipped his rum yet!

" _I get the message."_ Gibbs cut him off, just relieved that Jack was alive.

"Good man," Jack nodded in approval. He made his way over to the young people who were gathered in a huddle. Anamaria sauntered up closely to him as if she was going to kiss his lips. Jack smirked and closed his eyes, waiting. What he received instead was a painful slap across the face. He blinked and gaped. "Oui now. Not sure I deserved that!"

"Don't you ever just jump off and scare me to death like that again!" Anamaria shook her index finger an inch from his nose.

"Had to, luv. Had an urgent rescue to perform. But with _every intention_ of coming back..." Jack explained sheepishly like a guilty child.

"But you almost didn't!" Anamaria snapped.

"But I did!" Jack exclaimed with gusto.

"But you almost didn't!"

"But I did!"

"You stup..." Anamaria started, but Jack cut her off by giving her a full kiss on the lips. She began to feel much calmer. But she wasn't about to let him know that. She blamed him for getting them into this mess in the first place. And he should be punished. She breathed in delight as he broke away. He smirked lazily. She loved it when he did that. But, in this case...she smiled warmly back, then...slapped him again. He wagged his head, trying to shake off his throbbing cheek. Then he narrowed his eyes at her with a winning smile.

"Ahh, Anamaria, sweetness. You _do_ care." He teased her.

"No I don't!" Anamaria thundered back. She fidgeted, searching for the right retorting words. "It's just..." Oh, she couldn't imagine what she would've done if Jack had fell behind. But good grief, the man could drive her to insanity sometimes! "I'm used to havin' ye around, ye know? Who else am I gonna kick out of his bunk at the seat of his pants when he's lying around like a lazy bum? And who am I gonna take his bottle of rum away from when he should be working like the rest of his mangy crew? And who would I have to slap around if you were asleep in the deep? And..."

" _You know you love me."_ Jack teased.

"Do I know that?" Anamaria sputtered. _"Yes. Yes, I do."_ She finally smiled. Then she shoved him on the shoulder. "I think you'd better have a word with the youngins'. They all be a bit shook up right about now."

"I've heard that mermaids have been known to leave that kind of mark on a fellow." Jack sighed. Anamaria gave his shin a hard nudge as she brushed passed him. Jack grunted, and strode over to Thomas, Kate, Will, Elizabeth, Marty, Pintel, and Ragetti. "Rum, anyone? It'll soothe the jitters." Jack offered. Pintel and Ragetti both eagerly licked their lips. _"Not you."_ Jack groaned. "Lizzie?"

"A little, thank you, Jack." Elizabeth nodded quietly. He handed her a bottle.

"Good woman." Jack grinned. "Tommy?"

"Not tonight. I'm afraid I'm too far nerve shot to befuddle my mind even more so." Thomas declined. Jack offered the bottle to Will.

"No thank you, Jack." Will whispered, clasping his bowl of broth and sipping it.

"Ahh, Katie. Little drink, dear?" Jack stepped over to her.

"No thank you." She said in a shaky voice.

"Good grief." Jack complained. "Is there not one of you here who can teach the rest of these whelps how to sit back and enjoy life?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Will just ignored him. Kate gaped at him, and tried to say something, but no words came out. Thomas, however, was not amused. He rose to his feet.

"Forgive us if we're just a bit traumatized, _Captain_ , but in case it slipped your mind, we just narrowly rescued our friends from a vicious mermaid ambush!" Thomas fumed, rising to his feet. "So, pardon us if we're not exactly in the jolliest of moods at the moment!"

"That I _did_ notice." Jack sighed.

"Then why are you acting as if everything is fine? It's not! Our friends could've died! We almost lost them!" Thomas vented vehemently. "You just don't care!"

"Not entirely true, lad." Jack said.

"Really? Then why do you act as if you don't care?" Thomas cried.

"Thomas..." Will tried to calm him. Thomas stomped off.

"Wound tight good and proper that one, isn't he?" Jack chuckled.

"Jack, _please."_ Elizabeth gave him a pointed look.

"Right now is not really the best time for jokes." Will sighed in exasperation. Jack bit his lip and drank some more rum. He noticed Kate shivering.

"Cold, luv?" He asked, in a more serious tone.

"A little." Kate replied. Jack came behind her and pressed the blanket in a little tighter on her shoulders. She looked like a frightened little girl to him. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." Jack smiled.

"You need to remember, Jack, that Thomas has spent a good deal of years under a man who considered human life cheap." Elizabeth said tersely. "I think he associates that terrible experience with your flippancy."

"Perhaps it'd be best but a long shot if you could persuade him to believe otherwise." Will added. Jack grunted, and walked away.

* * *

"Morning, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack greeted eagerly. "And a most appealing morning it is for a pirate, eh?"

"Aye. That it is, Cap'n!" Gibbs smiled. "Especially after the spine-tingling events of last night, no?"

"Quite." Jack glanced around and frowned suspiciously. "Aye, where be all the whelps on this fine day?"

"Trying to get some much needed rest, Sir. Afraid none of them slept too good last night."

"Ahh." Jack nodded. "Well, at least we won't have to be bothered by their dizzy love talk, eh?"

"Aye, that be true." Gibbs glanced out at the ocean. "I say it take us about four days' journey before we even get close to Tortuga, yes?"

"Possibly more. Our unfriendly skirmish with bloody Briggs set us back more than I'd prefer." Jack grumbled.

"Well, at least we don't need to worry about the likes of him anymore!"

"Aye." Jack nodded.

* * *

Will was asleep in his bunk, dozing heavily with Elizabeth sitting at his side on a barrel. She tenderly held his hand, massaging his palm with her thumb. To think of how closely she'd come to losing him last night made her shudder. She gazed down at him, taking in every inch of his beautiful face. Thomas quietly tip-toed in to check on him. "Hey! Everything all right down here?" He whispered to Elizabeth.

"Yes. He's still asleep." Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"That's good! I feel so bad for him, what he was put through on that horrid ship. I'm afraid that I'll have to check his cuts though when he wakes."

"Thanks, Thomas. But I can do that." Elizabeth suggested.

"I don't doubt your efficiency, Elizabeth." Thomas said solemnly. "It's just that, I need something to keep my hands busy! I need something to help me feel useful right now."

"Maybe you should check on Kate then."

"I have, several times already. She's resting too." He ran his hand over his face. "Oh, our chance to leave this ship cannot arrive soon enough for me!"

"You are still cross with Jack?" Elizabeth furrowed her brows.

"Wouldn't you be? How are you not?" Thomas sputtered.

"I didn't say I wasn't. But I have grown accustomed to Jack's light and addle-brained manner of responding to danger. He doesn't truly mean it, Thomas. He has suffered too, at the hands of his ship mates! His first mate led a mutiny against him, marooned him on a desert island to die, and stole Jack's ship!" Elizabeth explained. "Even I still have difficulty dealing with his odd and eccentric mannerisms! The man can drive me to absolute madness sometimes!"

"Glad I'm not the only one then!" Thomas crossed his arms.

"But he _is_ a good friend." Elizabeth insisted. "If he didn't care about us, he wouldn't have gone to Whitecap Bay to rescue Will and Kate, the people _we_ love! He knows they are important to us, so they are also important to him, because we're his friends. Not only that, but do you not remember, how Jack told all of us to stay behind in the boat while _he_ jumped and swam in the water with treacherous mermaids to bring our friends to safety? He cares about his crew and his friends. And believe me when I tell you, I have been most surprised at how protective and tender he has been with Kate! That is the most affectionate that I have ever seen of Jack Sparrow!"

Thomas sighed. "I didn't realize." He muttered. "I just wish he would act a little more serious during critical moments!"

" _I know."_ Elizabeth said sympathetically.

"But what you told me...I didn't know that he'd been betrayed by his own. Maybe I've misjudged him. _Slightly."_ Thomas said quickly. Elizabeth giggled. At that moment, Will grunted.

"Will?" Elizabeth's eyes lit up. Will didn't open his eyes just yet, but he smiled fondly at hearing her voice. He winced though from the lacerations on his back.

"Elizabeth." He murmured groggily. "It's so good to hear you voice. You have no idea how much!" Elizabeth smiled and kissed his lips. He gritted his teeth at the pain in his body.

"Morning, mate." Thomas greeted, standing over him. "Good. Now that you're awake, I need to have a look at those wounds on your back."

"Ohhh. Elizabeth, make him go away." Will groaned, acting like a baby.

* * *

Kate bolted upright, gasping in panic. Anamaria came to her side. "Easy there, love." She said soothingly. "You're safe." Kate blinked in bewilderment.

"Anamaria? Where am I?" Kate panted.

"You're back safe and sound on the _Pearl,_ love. Take it easy."

Kate looked at her surroundings and realized she was in her and Elizabeth's quarters. "I thought...I thought..." Kate shuddered.

"Well, you're not. Let that sink into your head." Anamaria said.

* * *

Kate didn't want to stay inside any longer than necessary, the idea of confinement overwhelming her. She ventured outside as soon as she could. It was sunset! "Evening, Miss Kate!" Gibbs smiled at her. "How about some supper?"

"No thank you. I am not hungry." Kate shook her head. Food was the last thing on her mind.

"Ahh, now that's not what I want to hear." Gibbs said.

It was night now, and the ocean was peacefully quiet. Finally having a moment's peace without having to constantly look over their shoulders, Kate sat in her usual spot below the helm and tried to jot down in her diary all the whirling emotions and circumstances she hadn't been able to process properly in the passed week, with all the danger they'd been in! Thomas was just coming up the stairs below deck from tending Will again, when he laid eyes on Kate. He stood there wistfully, feeling sad about all she'd had to go through, but at the same time glad she was all right now! Jack was coming from his chambers when he saw the lovesick boy staring at the forlorn girl. Heeding Will's suggestion to act a bit more discreet on sensitive matters, he quietly sidled up behind the boy.

"What's to be done, eh?" Jack spoke in his ear, startling Thomas and making him jump.

"Drat you, Jack! You nearly scared the skin right off my back!" He hissed.

"Did I now?" Jack smirked. "So, what ye gonna do, mate, when we reach our destination?"

"I'm still working on that." Thomas sighed.

"We'll be there before ye know it. Once we reach Port Royal, she'll be gone." Jack said nonchalantly.

"I know." Thomas hung his head. "But I don't want her to be! I might never see her again!"

"Well then, mate, why don't you do something about it?" Jack clapped his shoulder.

"I would! But...she's going through a very hard time, Jack." Thomas said softly. "She _just_ lost her father. I don't understand what that kind of grief feels like, but from what I have seen, it is most insidiously painful! Now may not be the right time, for her."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Lad, when the opportune moment is starin' ye in the face, you best seize it, before it knocks ye flat on yur back and runs away, never to return." Jack said. Thomas glanced at him incredulously. "These 'stirrings' you have for the girl, if they be driving you mad _now,_ I hate to think how they will eat away at yur insides if ye don't speak up, like little _worms."_

" _Stirrings?"_ Thomas frowned.

"You know. Thoughts without words. Eh...the sickening pining! Err...you know what I mean!"

"You mean, _feelings,_ right?"

"Eh, I suppose. If it has gone that far, from stirrings to those tragic feelings, then there's no hope for ye, mate." Jack sighed dramatically. "Better tell her." He poked his arm. "If it's really the way you feel, don't let her get away."

Thomas cleared his throat. "All right." He swallowed hard. He let out a high-pitched squeak of a breath. Jack rolled his eyes.

 _Love, most vexing thing!_ He huffed to himself. _Turns the most brilliant minds and sturdy fellows into gooey-eyed dolts._ He made his way over by Kate but pretended to look at the stars. "You know, no matter how many clouds obscure the sky view, the stars are still up there." He sighed contentedly.

"I know." Kate mumbled. "But it's hard to remember, when you can't see them."

"Can't argue with that." Jack nodded. "So, once we reach the fair city of Port Royal, is it back to changing the bed sheets and fixing up the fine clothes for Lizzie?"

"I do not know. Most likely." Kate sighed. "It's what I've done for years, and it serves me well. I can get along by it...I suppose." She just stared at the book in her hands.

"Well, this is one tale I shan't forget before long." Jack said lightly. "Captain Jack Sparrow, sails the seas, with Darling Katie, the Heart-breaker!"

"What?" Kate frowned.

"He can't wait forever, luv." Jack said.

"Who?"

"You know who." Jack rolled his eyes. Kate hung her head. "Smitten would be putting it lightly." Jack teased.

"I don't know, Jack." Kate sighed. "I feel as if I truly do not understand _anything_ anymore, at least about life. So much has happened in so little time."

"We'd all have died from boredom otherwise." Jack grinned.

"I was just getting to know Dad, and then...Thomas. I've barely known him but for a little while. But now I can't imagine life without him. But I've never been in love before, so I do not understand it."

"You will. When the time comes." Jack said. She looked up at him quizzically. He shrugged and sauntered away.

 _How does he know so much about it?_

* * *

Kate decided to visit Will and see how he was doing, when she bumped into Thomas. "Ohh. Sorry about that!" Thomas smiled.

"No, it was clumsy of me." Kate mumbled. "Suppose I'm not too steady on my feet these days."

"Can't blame you." Thomas said. "Kate, I...I want to live in Port Royal when we arrive. I want to...be able to be near you. I can find a job to take care of myself. I just...don't want a life without you in it." Kate looked into his blue eyes and tears filled hers as she smiled. She didn't know what to say. _"I love you!"_ Thomas whispered. Kate panted, overwhelmed.

" _I...love...you...too..."_ She said shakily. Thomas beamed. He leaned his head down and met her lips. She'd never felt anything like this before, and neither had he. It was so new, and pure, and just...beautiful. He placed his arm around her and nuzzled the top of her head with his chin.

" _You know,_ I am the captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, should you and the lass choose to tie the bloody knot, I could in fact perform a marriage, right here, right on this deck." Jack hinted in Thomas's ear. Thomas gave him a look, and shoved him backwards.


	33. Chapter 33 Exceptions NOT!

"He did?" Elizabeth gasped when Kate told her about Thomas.

"Aye, he did, Elizabeth." Kate smiled happily.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes." Kate nodded. Elizabeth hugged her.

"That's wonderful, Kate. If you like, you may keep your position at Father's, until you and Thomas can make settling arrangements."

"I would appreciate that, thank you." Kate said. "Besides, it will be good to be back, doing something familiar. Something I knew, before...all of this." Elizabeth nodded.

"Well, I'm glad for you, Kate." Will said.

"Thank you, Will." Kate smiled.

"Thomas is a decent man, and a hard worker. I know that he will take good care of you." Will added.

* * *

Thomas would've loved to have married Kate on the spot aboard the _Pearl,_ but that would be impractical right now. Kate was still freshly grieving for her father, and Thomas wanted to be sure he could get a job. Will was up and about again, though his back was sore. Elizabeth was looking forward to getting back home. Then she and Will could finalize their wedding plans and finally get married!

 _This journey has been one unforgettable adventure!_ Kate wrote in her diary. _It's been an exciting trip, and we've made some new friends. But...I still wish that Dad was here with us!_

Jack kept telling himself that he would be so relieved to get rid of the youngins and have his ship back to himself. But, deep underneath all that goofiness and scurvy pirate facade, he was going to miss them. His life was never dull when Elizabeth and Will were involved! And now with the addition of Kate and Thomas,-whether Jack wanted to include him or not-, he'd grown very fond of all the 'whelps'." Like it or not, he was going to miss them.

* * *

"There it is." Gibbs pointed out to Thomas as the _Black Pearl_ trolled her way into the Port Royal harbor.

"It's hard to believe we're finally here." Will breathed in relief. Jack ordered the crew to weigh the anchor.

"Jack, thank you." Elizabeth smiled at him.

"No problem, luv. But I was figurin' on accompanying ye and the other whelps to the docks. Wouldn't do to have your father think I didn't keep my word to bring you safely back, now would it?" Jack teased.

"No." Elizabeth agreed.

After saying goodbye to the crew and thanking them, Jack, Elizabeth, Will, Thomas, and Kate rowed together to the docks. Then they marched through town, heading to the main square. James Norrington and some of his soldiers were standing around, keeping an eye on things when Elizabeth called to him. He smiled when he saw her and quickly strode over to them. "Elizabeth, you're back! And safely too. Oh, your father will be happy to know that." He said.

"It's good to be back, James." Elizabeth smiled. "You look well. Where is Father?"

"He's up at the fort, going over paperwork. He's been preoccupied with your wedding plans."

"I see." Elizabeth said. Will, Kate, and Thomas appeared.

"Commodore." Will and Kate both acknowledged him.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington said rather curtly then bowed his head courteously to Kate. "Miss Summers." Before they could introduce Thomas, Jack sauntered over to them. "You...again." Norrington sighed, with a pitifully exasperated look.

"That's right. Me again." Jack smirked. The soldiers surrounded him in case he should try to escape again.

"Well, it's good to see that you all appear unharmed, and no worse for wear." Norrington remarked. Then he turned directly to Kate. "I believe you know what I am waiting for, Miss Summers?"

"Aye, sir." Kate nodded slowly.

"Well...the release papers, Miss, if you please?" Norrington spoke stiffly, holding his hand out. Kate gulped down hard. "Oh, please don't tell me they were swiped off of your person. I wonder _who_ it could've been." He muttered sarcastically. Kate said nothing. "Miss Summers, would you be so kind as to hand over the release papers for Mr. Sparrow's probation?"

"I...I can't." Kate bit her lip.

"You _can't?_ Why not?" Norrington frowned.

"I-I do not have them, sir." Kate mumbled, suddenly feeling as if she'd been reduced to the size of a peanut.

"You don't have them? Why would that be?"

"I..." Kate stared at her feet. "I lost them. They were gone before I could retrieve them." She explained.

 _They were stolen!_ Will thought angrily.

"Why do I not have a surprised feeling?" Norrington huffed.

" _Commodore."_ Elizabeth scolded him.

"Well, without release papers of probation, under the jurisdiction of the Crown, according to Port Royal law, Captain Sparrow is hereby considered a fugitive. Plug him in irons and take him to the brig." Norrington ordered.

 _"Not again."_ Jack rolled his eyes. Thomas gaped. Elizabeth pursed her lips. Norrington stepped closer to Kate. She didn't dare look him in the eyes.

"Miss Summers, we made a bargain. As long as you had the papers, the pirate was free. Circumstances being what they are, that no longer appears to be the case." Norrington said grimly. "He was in your custody. Captain Sparrow was your responsibility. You gave you word, that should things not go according to plan..."

"Begging your pardon, Commodore, but I remember our deal. I have _not_ been so wrapped up in my grief to have forgotten _that!_ I gave my word. I must stand by it." Kate declared solemnly.

"It's your call, miss." Norrington sighed. "Put her also in the brig."

"What?" Jack's head shot up. _What the bloody heck is this?_

"What?! NO! You can't! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Thomas protested.

"Without the probation papers, I have no choice but to charge her with aiding and abetting a fugitive from justice." Norrington said dryly. It wasn't that he was enjoying this. "The law is the law."

"Let her go!" Thomas demanded.

"Officers, remove this man." Norrington said. The soldiers took Thomas by the arms to lead him away.

"She's not a criminal! You can't just put her in jail!" Thomas shouted.

"The whelp does bring up a point, mate." Jack added.

"You are the last person I want to hear from on how to run my squadron, _Mr. Sparrow."_ Norrington snapped.

"Will you do _nothing?!"_ Thomas pleaded to Will and Elizabeth as he was dragged away.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. " _We need to have a talk."_ She said coldly.

* * *

Jack sighed as he was thrown in his cell. This was nothing new to him. In fact, he was quiet used to it. He lay on the floor, trying to grasp what he'd just learned. He was befuddled over the unexpected turn of events, and Jack Sparrow did not like to feel befuddled. "So...the lassie risked her freedom, to get _me_ out?" He spoke to himself, struggling to understand this. "Was it the _only_ way to insure my freedom, so that I would tell her about her father and help her find the good captain? So...as long as she had the release papers, I was a free man. But if she did not return them, then she became a criminal, in the eyes of the law?" He recalled that moment back on the _Vendetta,_ in the brig, when he'd torn up the said papers:

" _What are you doing?!" Kate gasped, clutching the cell bars._

" _Won't be needin' this anymore." Jack replied calmly, tearing the papers up into tiny little pieces on the floor._

" _What are you thinking?!" Kate sputtered. "If we get back to Port Royal, without those letters of release, they'll arrest you and you'll be hanged!"_

" _Story of my life, luv." Jack shrugged. "I escaped Norrington and the noose once, I can do it again."_

" _Uhh...you had a little help along the way, remember?" Elizabeth interjected._

" _So, you just used them as a get out of jail free card?" Kate glared at Jack. "This was your plan all along? I did that to protect you, Jack! Not just so you'd help me, but also so you wouldn't be stopped by the authorities if we ran into them."_

" _And a truly noble gesture it was, dear. But old Jack doesn't need protection from no one." Jack grinned cheesily. "Pirate's life, luv. Take what you can, give nothing back."_

Jack sulked in his cell. "Well, she failed to mention the risks she'd taken to get me out." He told himself feebly. "Had I known, I would not have so thoughtlessly disregarded the letters. _No one told me!"_ He huffed, trying to justify himself.

" _You need to remember, Jack, that Thomas has spent a good number of years under a man who considered human life cheap" Elizabeth said tersely. "I think he associates that terrible experience with your flippancy."_

Jack sighed deeply. "Do my friends _really_ not trust me that much?" He mumbled. "I meant no harm. I was just doing what old Jack does." He rubbed his chin. "The girl must have dearly loved her father _very_ much." He groaned to himself. "I swore to Summers I'd keep her safe till I brought her back home. Well, she's home again, and she's _not_ safe! Well, I _didn't ask_ her to sacrifice herself for me! I'd have thought of something.

'What have I done? All the poor girl wanted was to know the truth. I should've just told her right from the beginning instead of playing stupid, dizzy games. Ahh, Katie darling. I'm sorry, luv. What will become of her now?" Jack gaped, now concerned. "Helping a pirate, from my experience, the consequences for such actions in this fine and upstanding town are far from favorable! This can't end well, if bloody Norrington sticks to the rules like the vexing fly that he is. Katie is in danger. The poor child must be scared to death. I must help her. I owe it to her, and her old man."


	34. Chapter 34 Me, I'm a Dishonest Man

"I want to see her! I have to see her!" Thomas demanded to Commodore Norrington and his men. Norrington pursed his lips. He was getting annoyed with the foundling.

"It won't change things, young sir." He said dryly. "The law is the law."

"At least let me see her!" Thomas insisted.

"And just who are you, _boy_?" Norrington glared at him. "I don't recall seeing your face around here before."

Thomas held his head high. "I am her fiance." He said firmly. Norrington arched his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, I suppose that does put a different light on it now, doesn't it?" He spoke cockily. "Very well. Show him to Miss Summers." Norrington told one of his men. "But no funny business, do you understand?"

"Yes." Thomas glowered at him.

* * *

Kate sat miserably on the dirty floor of her cell, in the corner, near the window. She'd been crying. _What a waste I've made of everything! This is all my fault. Everything that's happened has been my fault. Well, I suppose I'm right where I ought to be._ She thought with resignation. Then she heard footsteps approaching but she ignored them.

Thomas panted as he raced to the cell behind the soldier. He stood against the door. "Kate!" He called. Kate looked up at him and smiled sadly. She scrambled to her feet and ran to him. He reached his skinny arm through the bar and touched her face. She inhaled deeply at his tenderness. "Are you all right?" Thomas asked.

"I've been worse." Kate grinned feebly. "At least in here, I'm not chained to the wall!" Thomas grimaced. He hated picturing her like that back on the _Cartwheel,_ chained up like a slave.

"You shouldn't be in here at all!" Thomas growled. "You haven't done anything."

"Well, I did agree to risk this if I lost the papers." Kate sighed.

"You lost them! You didn't confiscate them."

"How do you know if I did or not?" Kate groaned. "How do you know I'm _not_ tha much of a pirate?"

"Kate, _I_ know you." Thomas said emphatically."That's not you." Kate clasped his hand with hers, drawing the strength from it.

"Where are Will and Elizabeth?" She asked.

"They are with Elizabeth's father, the governor. They're trying to convince him to have the charges dropped against you." Thomas answered.

"I'm grateful for that. They've always been my best friends. And what about Jack?"

"What about Jack?" Thomas sputtered.

"Are they speaking on his behalf too? Is he going to get out of here, or is he going to hang?"

"Frankly, I don't know. And to be honest, I don't care what happens to him!" Thomas hissed.

" _Thomas..."_ Kate frowned.

"No." Thomas cut her off. "You're in here, because of him! And he didn't say a word when they just threw you in here. He just stood there, like this was an every day thing! I don't appreciate that, Kate. Will and Elizabeth spoke up for you! But did he? Oh no. Of course not. That would mean he'd have to care about someone else besides himself."

"Thomas, Jack does care." Kate said calmly.

"Oh, really? Well, he has a fine way of showing it!"

"I know, I know." Kate rolled her eyes. "Most times, you don't know what he's thinking, or why or how he thinks the way he does. But, Thomas, Jack Sparrow isn't all bad. And he helped me do something I've always only prayed for, and dreamed of! He helped me find the truth about my father. And Jack didn't have to do that. He could've just accepted my deal to get him out of here, then went on his merry way. But he didn't! He stayed true to his word to help me. And you know what? He did it.

'And don't forget that he _didn't_ throw you overboard! Oh, I was as mad as a hornet at him when he was bluffing so callously like that and thought he was actually going to kill you. I despised him for that...until I saw you and realized that he'd only been tricking your former captain. And he saved my life. And Will! At Whitecap Bay, remember? He could've sailed anywhere and left us to our own fate. But he didn't. He sailed all the way to that godforsaken island, and rescued us! I know he can be odd. Very odd! And self-absorbed, and flighty, and childish, and insane. But despite all that, he has been a friend. And he tried to give me back my father. He felt responsible for not doing it sooner. So...I thank God that now I have closure.'"

Thomas bit his lip. _Sounds exactly what Elizabeth was trying to tell me. Oh, why can't I see passed all the idiocy and see him like that?_

"I'm not going to rest till your out of here." Thomas said.

Kate barely smiled. "I love you, _just Thomas."_ She murmured. "But, if things don't work out for us. If, I am to be hanged for helping Jack, I want you to know that I love you, and that I'm so thankful to have been part of your life, even for such a short time."

"Don't talk like that!" Thomas snapped. "You're innocent. You won't hang! I won't let them. We are going to be together, and make the world a better place. But first, we've got to get you out of here."

Kate nodded, hanging her head and crying. In her mind, she deserved to be in here. Her father was dead, thanks to her and her wild ideas. Her friends had been imprisoned, tortured, and nearly killed...all for her! She should be punished. "I love you." She whispered.

Will and Elizabeth appeared. "Kate, how are you holding up?" Elizabeth asked her friend. Kate shrugged.

"Oh, don't cry, Kate." Will said. "We'll have you out of here before you know it!"

"You mean the governor agreed to end this ridiculous miscarriage of justice?" Thomas asked.

"He's speaking about it with Commodore right now." Elizabeth said.

"Will? Elizabeth? Thank you...for everything." Kate said lowly. "You've been the best friends anyone could ask for. I'm sorry for all the trouble I got you into!"

"No, no." Elizabeth shook her head. "It was quite the adventure. And we saved a lot of lives. That isn't something to be ashamed of, Kate."

"And you got to know your father. At least, for a little while." Will added. Kate swallowed hard, trying not to cry again, but the tears slipped out. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kate." Will frowned. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's all right, Will. It's okay, really." Kate said. "And you're right. I wish I could speak with Jack, at least for a few moments."

"You leave that to us!" Elizabeth told her. "We're going to speak to him right now."

"Thomas, would you like to join us?" Will offered.

" _Yes, I would!"_ Thomas agreed.

"We'll come back to see you." Elizabeth said. Kate nodded.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Everything will be all right, Kate." Will smiled. "I promise." Kate nodded then huddled back in her corner as they left.

* * *

Jack was lazily sprawled out on the floor of his cell, with arms behind his head, and his hat pulled down over his eyes, pretending he was sleeping. But he wasn't really asleep. He was thinking glumly under that tricorn cap.

Will, Elizabeth, and Thomas were appalled when they saw his much too easily relaxed position. "Jack!" Elizabeth blurted out at him.

"Eh?" Jack 'drowsily' peeked underneath his hat.

"Jack, sit up! We must speak with you." Will barked.

"Well then speak, matey." Jack sighed contentedly. "Oh, ye didn't happen to bring by a bottle if rum, now did you?"

" _Not for you!"_ Thomas snarled through clenched teeth.

"Pity." Jack puffed out his lip.

"Jack! Stand up!" Elizabeth ordered him. Jack instantly sprang to his feet. He loved pushing her buttons, but when she was really mad, even the great Captain Jack Sparrow didn't want to bear the full brunt of her wrath.

"I'm standing, luv." He said.

"Jack, the governor is speaking Commodore right now. He's trying to convince him to let Kate go free." Will said.

"Is he now? Well, my congratulations to the bonny lass." Jack said sarcastically. "I don't suppose they'd be of a mind to consider the same for meself now, eh?"

"That is debatable." Will hung his head. "But your version of the events is what can make the difference between life and death."

"William, I'm starting to think that voyage had you sittin' in the sun too long." Jack teased. "In case you haven't noticed, pirates are frowned upon in these parts."

"Jack, Kate didn't _lose_ those letters. You know it and we know it." Elizabeth spoke sharply. "You must tell Commodore and Father what really happened."

"Right." Jack laughed snarkily. "And then what? I get the noose, while the four of you ditsy lovebirds go fritter away with your vexing love lives. Ha, ha. Not likely."

"But, Jack! If you don't tell the truth, that you took the letters from her and destroyed them, Norrington said that Kate _will_ have to suffer the consequences for helping you! And you know what that means!" Will begged.

"Then she'll be in very pleasant company." Jack shrugged.

"Jack Sparrow, if it weren't for these bars I would slap you silly!" Elizabeth yelled. "Kate _agreed_ to Commodore's terms. That's why he is holding it to the letter. Because legally, there's no other way. And she kept her word. If you don't speak up, she'll be hanged!"

"What do you expect me to do, Lizzie? Huh? They won't listen to me. I'm a dishonest man. And a dishonest man you can always count on to be dishonest. My word won't do anything, except get my neck broken."

"You scumbag!" Thomas cried. "And here I was beginning to believe her, that _just maybe_ you _can_ care about others besides yourself. Kate said so! She said that about you! I knew I should've believed my gut and not listened to her." He said coldly, turning his back on the pirate.

Will and Elizabeth glared at Jack. He just pretended they weren't there as he watched the beanpole that Kate had begged and fussed at him to spare. Thoughts of her father came to his mind. He'd been willing to speak the truth before, but the courts had totally disregarded him because of his lifestyle. They didn't think a pirate could possibly tell the truth, let alone care for it. But his not speaking at all, all these years had given life the chance to be very cruel to Captain Summers. Jack had promised to look after Kate for him. So far, according to everyone else, he wasn't doing a good job. Could Jack Sparrow truly live with himself if he let the daughter of his old friend take the fall for something he did, when he could prevent it? He'd done it many times to other men, and for less reason. Jack frowned deeply.

"Like I said, mate. I'm a dishonest man." He mumbled sulkily.


	35. Chapter 35 A Lost Treasure

Will did not know what to say. He'd had difficulty trusting Jack in the past, when he'd asked him to help save Elizabeth from Barbossa. Will remembered how he had felt betrayed by Jack's wily ways in the beginning, not understanding the way the pirate normally handled sticky situations. And now here was poor, orphaned Thomas feeling the same way. "Jack will come through, Thomas." Will tried to say encouragingly.

"That backstabber can just sit in jail and rot for all I care." Thomas snapped. Will gripped his shoulder and lightly pushed him against the stone wall.

"Listen, I know that right now, it appears that Jack is only going to mope and feel sorry for himself." Will began. "And I know it looks like he doesn't care at all about Kate, or anyone else."

"You just figured that one out?" Thomas glared.

"Jack _will_ come through, lad." Will said reassuringly. "He wants you to think he won't, so that everyone will have their plans turned upside down when he comes forth. It's just his way. I'll confess, I am more often than not one of his unsuspecting victims."

"I do not trust the famous _Captain Jack Sparrow."_ Thomas said coldly.

"Then trust us." Will said. "Trust Elizabeth, and me." Thomas looked at them thoughtfully, obviously conflicted with himself. He trusted Will and Elizabeth. He would trust them with his life, any time, any matter. But Jack? That foolhardy pirate acted like he cared about nobody but himself. Why should Thomas trust him? He'd been under the employment under such people before, and he hated the memory. If Jack was anything like the former captain of the _Cartwheel,_ Thomas wanted nothing more to do with him.

"I need some air." Thomas turned on his heel and fled up the stairs.

Will and Elizabeth went to visit Kate. "I'm sorry I dragged you both into this." Kate sighed without meeting their eyes.

"Well, not that I enjoyed getting thrashed and chased down," Will shrugged, "but, Kate dear, it was worth it, knowing you finally found your father."

"I am honored that I was able to get to know him." Elizabeth smiled sadly. "He was very brave to go through what he did, and not let it taint his soul."

"You're both so kind." Kate murmured defeatedly. _Dad was brave! And, I suppose tomorrow, we'll finally be together again...all of us!_

* * *

Thomas silently stormed out of the fort, keeping his eyes down and refusing to gaze into the faces of any of Norrington's soldiers. He made for the harbor and climbed into a small row boat. He needed to clear his head, and the jail was certainly not the place to do it!

* * *

"Considering what the poor girl has endured, I think we could make an exception this time." Governor Swann told Norrington inside the commodore's office.

"There is nothing I would like better, Governor Swann." Norrington said in a bored tone. "But you know as well as I do that we cannot go bending the rules of the law every time one in our custody has extenuating circumstances."

"I know." Governor Swann nodded sadly. "But she's so young. She and Elizabeth have been good friends for years. Elizabeth will be heartbroken."

"I'm well aware of their mutual companionship, Sir." Norrington groaned. "But, the people of this city need to understand the law is the law, and must be upheld. If we become lenient too often, crime will become more prevalent."

"I only wish it was merely at Jack Sparrow's expense, and not also to Kate's." Governor Swann hung his head.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ was peacefully quiet as Thomas rowed up to it far out in the bay, out of sight of Port Royal, and climbed up the side of the ship. He glanced around tearfully at the familiar vessel. This was where he and Kate had gotten to know each other. This was where he'd met her courageous father. This was where he'd made good friends: Anamaria, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs...this was where he'd been _family._ And now it felt as if everything good in his life was being stripped away!

Kate was the reason he woke up every morning with renewed hope in his heart. Not only had she stood up for him, but she'd treated him as a friend from the start, as had some of the others. She, like him, was not poisoned by the dark scars of the world that they'd had to endure, but rather reached out for light, for hope, for possibilities of better things to come. He wanted to become a better person, and see her proud of him. Now? It seemed like all hope was lost!

"Bad news, eh?" Gibbs spoke softly as he stood next to him. Thomas nodded sadly.

"Sometimes I wonder what is truly worse, the law or the crime?" He mumbled with his arms crossed.

"Aye, 'tis a hard line to draw at times." Gibbs said. "Especially considering when the ones we care about are in the middle of it."

"Jack won't come forward, that he took the letters from her." Thomas gravely looked up at the older man. "He's just going to sit by casually and let Kate die! I can't forgive him for that."

"Now, now. Take it easy there, lad." Gibbs said soothingly, patting his shoulder. "Have a seat." Thomas sat down dejectedly with his elbows on his knees, running his hands through his hair, tears in his eyes. "Old Jack won't let young Miss Kate face the gallows, lad. Ye mark my words, he'll get her out of this sticky situation."

"Why should I believe that?" Thomas looked up at him, completely disheartened. "You didn't see him when we tried to reason with him. He acted like he couldn't care less!"

"I know. I know, Jack likes people to think he only looks out for his own, personal interests." Gibbs grinned. "But if he were a true, bloody scalawag who don't give the time of day, he wouldn't have gone after Will and Miss Kate at Whitecap Bay. No sane person dare ventures into that godforsaken place, not even pirates! But Jack did, didn't he?"

"I don't know what to think." Thomas shook his head dismally. "I feel like there's nothing I can do! I meet the most special person in the world to me, and now I can't even save her!"

"There now, Tommy. It will all work itself out." Gibbs smiled.

"I wish I could believe that." Thomas bit his lip. He prayed every minute to the God in heaven Who'd heard his prayers as an orphan that some miracle would happen! Thomas reached inside his shirt, and pulled something small out. He rubbed his chest, and a tiny flash shone in the moonlight on his breast.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked curiously. Whatever trinket it was, no one had ever noticed it before, because it had always been hidden inside Thomas's shirt.

"Oh, just a small heirloom. It's all I have of my mother's." Thomas sighed. "They found it on me when I was dumped at the orphanage. I thought I'd shown it to Kate already! But I haven't. "

Gibbs pulled a lantern nearby closer. "Let me see that." He said thoughtfully and gently held the puny treasure in his hand, hanging from an almost transparent chain around Thomas's neck. It was an emerald birthstone inside a golden clasp. It had on the outside a very old, faded smear of red on it, a little bloodstain from the past. "Tommy," Gibbs' eyes widened with astonishment, _"where_ did you say you got this?"

"It was my mother's, that I was wearing it as a baby when I was abandoned by the man living with her." Thomas answered. "I've had it for years. What? Does this mean something to you?"

Gibbs gently stroked the tiny gem, his stunned expression growing by the second. He looked up at gazed at the youth with a look of wonder Thomas had never seen before. "Gibbs, what is it?" Thomas asked.

"Tommy, _my good boy,"_ Gibbs spoke tenderly, "that was my sister's!"


	36. Chapter 36 What Does it Count?

**Sorry, it's been a while. I have NOT forgotten this story, I am just trying to make up my mind about the right ending I want! Seems I can't make a definite decision. I mean, Norrington may be arrogant, but he _does_ have a job to do. I can't decide whether he lets Kate go or follows through with his duty. He DOES have the law to uphold. **

**Anyway, this chapter will be from Kate's POV, her railing thoughts as the night hours drag on, wondering if she's going to die within a few hours or not.**

* * *

 **Kate's POV:**

 _This is definitely not where I ever imagined I'd be at this time last year! I still can't believe all of this! I met my father, the man I'd hoped and prayed to meet someday. Well, I met him. And then he died!_

 _I know I made a solemn promise to my mother, and...yes, I kept it after so long of wondering if it was possible. But...after all that has happened, would I still have done it, knowing what was to come? Had I known the chance would come, but what would come of it, would I still have taken it? Was it even worth it? I'd almost rather my father be a dead hero from my childhood than living in hell for a lifetime then set free only to be slain!_

 _Dad deserved so much better! I took it from him because he was trying to protect me from getting killed! If I hadn't been in that spot, maybe we would still be together now! I wanted him to learn to live again, to laugh and smile again after what he'd been through. I know that right now he is in heaven with Mother because they loved the Lord Jesus, and now Dad is no longer in pain or running for his life, but...this isn't the way I'd hoped for that to happen! What I would give right now to see him perfectly happy, instead of haunted!_

 _My own bro-flesh in blood, hated me. He was embittered against our parents for trying to what was right. And he was going to kill me! He killed our-MY father! He murdered his own dad! I cannot understand it, and I pray I never do!_

 _It's hard to fathom that every minute passing could be a minute closer to my exit from this world! Will they hang me? Am I really going to die? Normally, I would not want to. But with Mother and now Father gone, so recently...And I am a danger to my friends, my own mistress! All they did and risked was for me! And I can never pay them back. Will took a beating, a lashing for me! Will, the sweet, brave brother of my heart. He didn't deserve any of that! _

_Thomas...he is a blessing I certainly never expected! I'm glad that he at least was given a second chance to live his own life, unlike Dad! He is someone I would gladly die for if necessary. He is a diamond in the rough, and shows his care to even the lowliest people, because he cares about what is right. If...I die from our...from this, no matter what happens, I hope and pray Thomas will still be the man that I fell in love with, loving his neighbor as himself! And that his dreams will finally come true._

 _What does my promise count, if it caused more pain and hurt? I always said I would give anything to meet and know my father. Well, God gave me that chance. But...was it even worth it? Was it worth my friends getting tortured and chased down like animals? Was it worth my father dying for? And, here I am. Right where I ought to be. Jack risked so much, so much just to help me. And now…_

 _I am sorry, Mother! I'm sorry. I found him. We found Dad. But, I...I failed in my promise to you! Yes, he was found but then he was killed for me. Forgive me, Mother! Oh, please forgive me! I failed!_


	37. Chapter 37 To the Gallows?

**Sorry** **about the mix-up with the last chapter. I didn't realize that I re-posted the same one! But I edited the story so my revised version of the previous chapter is the one up now.**

* * *

Morning sunlight filtered in through the cell window. Kate shuffled over to it and gazed out longingly. It was a beautiful start to the day. But what would this day hold for them?

Would Jack be executed? Would she join him for aiding and abetting a fugitive, even though it wasn't her fault? Would she have to leave this world, leave behind her best friends Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria, and...and Thomas? Her heart ached at the thought of never seeing them again. But, after all they'd gone through, all because of her hair-brained idea to sail the world to find her father, she felt she deserved to be in jail, that she was where she belonged. If, if she was going to her death today, her heavy heart lightened to think she would see her parents again, this time at perfect peace without burdens of heartache.

She smiled sadly at the sun rays pouring into her gloomy dwelling. "I wonder if these are what smiles from heaven look like." She murmured to herself. She hoped to see Thomas this morning, before her fate was declared.

Kate heard footsteps approaching, and at first, her heart lept thinking it was Thomas coming to visit her! But then, her face faltered. Those were not _his_ steps! And they sounded multiple. No, these were the sounds of Norrington's men marching perfectly aligned as they came near. She'd known the sound of those boots ever since she was a child, and for once, they filled her with dread. She looked up to the sky, her heart racing. She prayed for courage to face whatever lay before her. _"Dad, I wish you were here with me!_ _I don't know if I can do this alone._ _"_ She whispered.

If he was, if her father was standing next to her right now, what would he say? What would he tell her? The answer was simple to know, but not so easy to follow: _do the right thing, no matter what._

The marching went silent. Kate didn't turn to see what was happening. She bit her lip hard as she heard the keys being turned in the lock of the cell door. "Time to go, Miss Summers." Norrington said dryly. Kate swallowed hard, and tried not to tremble. She turned and slowly walked over to the door.

"May I ask where we're going?" She asked timidly, barely more than a whisper.

Norrington sighed heavily. "Let's just get this over with." He said flatly. Kate briefly met his eyes then quickly looked back down. His expression was emotionless, like the true soldier that he was. Kate had always respected him as the commodore of their province, though she'd found him to be pretty arrogant on occasion. But, he had mostly always been a just man. But as it appeared in this case, justice was most likely not in her favor. And as much as his position demanded respect, all the way from childhood, Kate had hardly ever been able to face him straight on as she was intimidated by his stature, his manner, and his position.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Norrington said with a tone of regret. Kate swallowed very hard, and nodded. She slowly walked out of the cell.

"Are you not going to b-bind me?" She asked shakily, still not meeting his gaze.

"I do not believe that will be necessary." Norrington said, almost kindly. He put a hand on her shoulder and urged her to march forward. She obeyed meekly. The soldiers followed suite. Tears filled her eyes. So, this was it. She was going to be executed, like a common criminal. Like her father nearly was. Thoughts of her father and all he had endured, made the lump in her throat all the more painful.

Dying like this truly seemed like a small price to pay, for the chance of seeing him and keeping her promise to her mother. Her father had suffered too much in this life. Well, at least she wasn't bound to the same fate now.

 _Mother, Father? I'll be with you soon,_ she smiled painfully. But more tears came out at the thoughts of the dear ones she was leaving behind. Will, Elizabeth, and...Thomas. _Her_ Thomas. She only hoped she would be granted the chance to say goodbye.


	38. Chapter 38 A Matter of Perspective

**To some people, Kate might seem like such a pushover and is giving up too easily. Well, just remember that she is in the fresh, raw stages of grief. Her dad just died and on top of that, she's had to deal with being kidnapped, tortured, and almost murdered! Returning to Port Royal was the first real chance she had of trying to process her father's death and everything else that has happened. So, yeah, she is in a very depressed state right now.**

* * *

 **Oh, and I tried to explore Norrington's character in proving that he is not a total jerk.**

* * *

Norrington did not lead Kate and his men passed Jack's cell, but Jack heard them from his confinement on the lower level of the jail. It was a solemn march he heard, a march that could only mean one thing. Jack sighed heavily. He wasn't surprised that he would be going to the hangman's noose. He was a pirate after all, and Norrington was going to ensure that he didn't escape this time. But Kate was only a young woman. She had her whole life ahead of her. Had she really committed a crime worthy of death?

" _Sparrow...you're a decent man...you brought my daughter back to me...see she gets home safely. Promise me...I'm so proud of you, Katie. Promise me you'll listen to Jack. Do what he says, darling..."_ Those had been the dying man's words after he'd taken the death blow intended for his little girl. Jack had promised Captain Summers he'd keep her safe, that he'd look after her. Well, he couldn't do that if he was dead, if... _she_ was dead. Jack puffed loudly.

Some might say he was going soft, but he knew what he had to do.

* * *

The passed twenty-four hours, Thomas felt an ache in his heart he couldn't ever remember experiencing. It was _painful, very painful._ He'd been a baby when his mother died and his supposed father had abandoned him on an orphanage doorstep, so he'd never truly known his real parents. He also didn't know what it felt like to lose one of them directly. But this...this was unbearable. Kate was the best part of his new life, the best parts of him! Being with her had changed him, for the better. And now she was going to die? And for what? All because one flighty pirate didn't have the guts to confess that it was his fault she'd ended up in the brig in the first place?

 _If this is what loss feels like, now I can understand why Kate has practically given up!_ Thomas thought to himself. Loss, such a common word. But it held so much humanity, so much hurt in its contents. If he lost Kate to the gallows, what did he have left? He'd planned on possibly trying to finish his medical studies and take up carpentry again. But what worth was all of that if she wasn't there? If she was unable to share in this life with him, what was the point?

Gibbs found Thomas doubled over on the ship's railing. He walked over to the young man, his _nephew,_ and touched his shoulder. "Tommy..." He spoke. Thomas shook his head, tears pouring down his eyes.

"I can't do this. I can't...lose her." He garbled, rubbing his face. He turned to face his uncle.

"Now, now. The commodore may be a put out sort, but he'll see reason." Gibbs said encouragingly. Thomas shook his head.

"No. He won't." He bit his lip. "I have to get her away from here! Will you help me?"

* * *

When Kate stepped outside into the sunlight, she saw that a huge crowd had gathered at the main square, where a tall gallows stand resided. She glanced around but didn't see Jack anywhere. There were still tears in her eyes. She made no effort to resist Norrington's direction. The sooner it happened, the sooner she would be with her parents. She felt very sad thinking of Thomas. He would be all alone now. But she was sure that Gibbs and the rest would take care of him. _Thomas, forgive me._ She thought.

Norrington's men gripped her by the arms as she was led to the fortress courtyard. There, she saw Will and Elizabeth, and Governor Swann. But, no Thomas. Elizabeth glowered at Norrington. She and Will had explained what all happened on their journey, both to her father and Norrington. And yet, here they were. "James..." Elizabeth attempted once more.

" _Please,_ Miss Swann." Norrington said dryly. "The law is the law." Elizabeth glared daggers at him. He'd spent a sleepless night debating this ordeal in his head. He knew that Kate and Elizabeth were good friends, and that she and Will were close. It wasn't as if he was enjoying this! But he had his duty to perform. Kate, Will, and Elizabeth had endured sea monsters, kidnapping, torture, attempted murder, raids, and Kate had lost the only family she'd had left. He'd died before her eyes. Norrington felt bad for her, he truly did, and he wished he could just set her free especially with her being so young.

But in the end, he'd reasoned that he couldn't make an exception this time because of sentiment. If he did every time a neighbor was involved, the people would expect it of him all the time, and then the law would practically be void in Port Royal. He couldn't let that happen. There were reasons for the law, and one of them was the crime of piracy. And by not having the probation papers for Jack Sparrow to insure his good behavior, _in the eyes of the law,_ Kate was considered an accomplice to aiding piracy, which under the law left one result: she must be publicly punished.

At least when Will had joined up with Jack Sparrow, it had been to save Elizabeth from worse pirates. And then he'd been captured as a hostage by those pirates. At least then, Will had been able to easily be publicly pardoned for his heroic sacrifice to save the governor's daughter. But Kate? She'd had no reason to throw in her lot with Jack in the first place! Nothing except personal satisfaction to a question about her family history. That was all well and good, but an extremely poor defense against the crown for mingling with a pirate!

Sometimes Norrington did not relish in his job as much as he led the public to believe. On rare occasions such as this, he wished the hard decisions were left up to someone else to decide. Norrington had thrown this case back and forth in his mind all night. He believed he'd come to the fairest option possible. Even he didn't have the heart to send Kate to the pillory or to literally rot in jail the rest of her life. He was too much of a gentleman for that. All in all, he believed that hanging was the kindest thing to do. At least it would be quick and over, and she would not have to live with public ridicule and rage for her remaining days, or until the citizens of Port Royal drove her away.

Of course, Will, Elizabeth, and that Thomas scamp would look on him as 'the bad guy', but it was his job! He had no choice.

Elizabeth pursed her lips but her brown eyes were aflame. She didn't care what the law said in this case. She was furious with both Norrington and Jack. Jack! Where even was he? Wasn't he also to be hanged?

"This was my choice, Elizabeth." Kate spoke up quietly. "I took the risk when I asked Jack to help me find the truth." That did it for Elizabeth. Tears filled her eyes.

"I put in a good word for you, but..." Governor Swann spoke up, feeling pretty bad himself.

"It's the law." Kate sighed.

Will hated this whole thing. It wasn't fair! After all they'd been through, all Kate had been through to find her family, it just wasn't right. Sometimes the law made serious mistakes, and this qualified as one of them! What worried Will even more was the resigned attitude Kate was taking toward this! It wasn't like her to just give up. He looked into her face and saw the deep sadness and loneliness she was feeling. If only her father was here! How Will wished he was here! He would set this right!

Will and Elizabeth had pleaded all they could with Norrington but he stood by his decision. Elizabeth brushed passed Norrington and threw her arms around Kate. _"This isn't over! I'll get you out of this, somehow."_ Elizabeth whispered.

" _Thank you, Elizabeth. You're the best friend I've got."_ Kate whispered back. Will came to Kate and squeezed her hand.

"Kate, I...I'm so sorry." He said sadly.

"It's okay, Will." Kate swallowed hard. "You'll always be my _true_ brother." Will winced when he heard that and gripped her hand tighter. "Take good care of Elizabeth."

"I will." He nodded. Kate turned to Governor Swann.

"Thank you for everything, my old friend. You've been very gracious to me." She murmured tearfully.

"Darling Kate, I wish I could do more." Governor Swann stated unhappily.

Norrington felt rotten. All these heartfelt goodbyes weren't making this any easier! If only the criminal was someone he didn't know so personally. Not that he and Kate had ever been very close, but he'd always considered her a friendly acquaintance. And seeing how broken up Elizabeth was about all this made him feel like an even bigger jerk.

He could not forgo this. However...perhaps he could at least _delay_ it. After all, Sparrow was the _true_ criminal here! "Where is Mr. Sparrow? Fetch him along at once!" He barked to his men. They more than happily obeyed. Two of them remained, still gripping Kate's arms. Norrington raised his hand that they could let go and take a step back.

* * *

Thomas and Gibbs had climbed up the high steps to the fort. Thomas's heart sank when he saw the gallows. He frantically scanned the crowd for Kate. He saw her standing before the governor, with that bloody Norrington standing by, so stoically. "We're too late!" He panicked. He darted forward, quickly making his way through the jeering crowds.

Jack was led to the main courtyard, his wrists bound tightly. "Governor Swann." He bowed politely with a casual grin on his face. Governor Swann looked away in exasperation. "Quite a turnout, wouldn't you say?" Jack remarked. Elizabeth and Will gazed at him contemptibly.

Norrington glowered darkly as he approached. "Mr. Sparrow..." He began.

" _Captain_ Sparrow, if you please." Jack shrugged, rolling his eyes. Norrington groaned.

"You shall have the honor of tasting the noose _first!"_ Norrington hissed.

"Ahh, and what an honor it is." Jack replied nonchalantly, as if this didn't even bother him.

"Serves you right!" Thomas exclaimed as he appeared behind the pillars. Norrington sighed. Just what he needed. "You're the reason Kate was behind bars, and the reason she's about to die!" Thomas cried, spieling. "If you are half the decent person she insisted you are, you'd tell the truth so this wouldn't happen."

"As I've said before, son. Me, I'm a dishonest man." Jack replied. Thomas was so taken aback, he couldn't speak. Tears were in his eyes and he clenched his fists.

"You deserve to hang. _Pirate."_ Thomas seethed. Kate winced when she heard the venom in his voice. She'd never heard him this angry. She didn't blame him. Jack was notorious for leaving his friends to think that he considered matters to be all about him. Anyone who didn't understand the real Jack personally would truly believe he was leaving them in the dust to fend for themselves. And considering Thomas's life the passed years, she could understand why he was so upset.

It took all of Elizabeth's willpower to hold her tongue. "Well, Jack?" Will sputtered, fed up with the wily old pirate always acting so evasive.

Jack threw them a pitiful look. Then he loudly cleared his throat and forward. "The whelp does bring up a certain point though." He said to Norrington. "You'll be wanting to let the girl go, mate."

"Of which I gladly would, if I had something concrete to sway the law down to the very letter." Norrington said gruffly.

"Katie is not to blame for the absence of the letters of probation. A most unfortunate accident, but not of her own doing."

"Indeed. And of whose doing might I ask?"

"To my now lamentably, great regret." Jack happily pointed to himself.

"Ahh, yes. I can see you are so grief stricken." Norrington grinned sarcastically.

"In all seriousness though, the girl is not to blame. We were under duress, as it were." Jack explained. "Locked up, and chained like unlucky critters we were. And by none other than Katie's own bloody blood brother-mind you, rightly named _bloody-!_ Going to snuff us out one by one, was his plan. And to insure we perished in the most gruesome of ways.

'Well, the road looked bleak. Not as if we had an escape plan. And none in sight to rescue us. So, I persuaded poor Kate to pass the letters onto me, whereby I-ahem-confiscated them into tiny shreds. Didn't seem like we were going to come out alive of the bloody mess, so I thought to meself, ' _These won't do us much of any good here and now'!_ Of course, Katie protested and tried to warn me. I swear, I did not know the full implications of your agreement until we returned here. But nevertheless, the letters are gone. But I do insist that you not let the girl's hopes be gone with them. Wasn't her fault, really. And considering the most unfortunate circumstances we found ourselves in, I would say you should have more than enough reason to release her'." Jack smiled proudly, obviously very pleased with himself.

Kate stared at her feet. Norrington stared at her. "Miss Summers, this is true? Is it as the pirate claims?" He asked seriously.

"It is." Kate nodded. Norrington gaped.

"Then why didn't you tell me, what really happened to the letters? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would it have mattered?" Kate asked dismally, looking up at him dejectedly. Norrington huffed, irritated.

"It may have at least shed some different light on it!" Governor Swann answered.

"Told you." Elizabeth scolded Norrington.

" _Why,_ Kate?" Norrington asked in a serious tone. "Why did you not speak up in your own defense?" Even Jack was staring at her incredulously.

Kate swallowed. "My good friends, Will and Elizabeth… _everyone..._ risked their lives, because of me. They set out to help me. And what happened? It led to nothing but trouble and danger! They were almost killed, _because of me!_ Will took a flogging, to protect me. My own father...died, _because of me!_ When I was put in the brig, it...just seemed appropriate after all the trouble I'd gotten them into."

"But you could've but blame where it was due, at Jack Sparrow's feet." Governor Swann said.

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack groaned. How is it that _no one_ could ever get it right?

"Not after what he did for me." Kate shook her head.

"What _he_ did _for_ you?" Norrington arched his eyebrows.

"Jack Sparrow gave me something no one else ever has. He did something for me, that was never done before." Kate said softly. "A chance to find out the truth about what happened to my family. He helped me find my father, who was thought to be dead! Our time spent together, however short, was something I could never otherwise be blessed with. Jack got my father out of a filthy slave camp. He saved my life three times over! _Twice_ from my murderous brother! Jack embarked on a voyage around the world because I requested it, to help me find my father.

'If I said what really happened to the letters, it would only put Jack in more trouble. He's a pirate, so naturally the law will condemn him. But to me, he's more than a pirate. He's a friend. I figured explaining the truth about how I lost the letters would only lead to more trouble. So, I didn't say anything.'" Kate hung her head.

Nobody spoke. A tense silence hovered over the group. Thomas gaped at Jack, looking positively stunned. Maybe there was more to the pirate than he was only able to see on the surface. Maybe Elizabeth and Kate were right after all about Jack. Thomas strode forward and took Kate's hands. The soldiers pushed him away and grabbed Kate's arms and Thomas glared at them.

Norrington glanced at Governor Swann questioningly. The governor nodded with a smile. "Well, in light of these new facts and deeds of _kindness_ and bravery, I think we could demonstrate a course of mercy, don't you think, Commodore?" Governor Swann suggested, his tone much more lighthearted now.

Norrington smiled. He would not admit to anyone he felt greatly relieved that this burden was no longer on his shoulders. Elizabeth and Will looked up at him hopefully. He stepped forward and gestured for his soldiers to let go of Kate. "Well then, Miss Summers. I see no reason for trial here. You are free to go." He said cockily, trying not to show how glad he really was.

Kate looked up at him incredulously. Had she heard right? She _wasn't_ going to die? "I...I don't know what to say." She sputtered. She honestly didn't.

Thomas gathered her in his arms and firmly embraced her.


End file.
